Time Zero Blues
by StrangersAngel
Summary: Murphy and Connor get out of work early and decide to head to McGinty's. On the way, Murphy finds a trail of Polaroids that lead them to an unexpected situation. Set Pre BDS canon. (1997 ish) M/OC/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first foray into The Boondock Saints universe. The boys just won't leave me alone. ;) This takes place pre-canon, circa 1997 ish...and it will probably edge into the first film plot slightly. I appreciate any constructive feedback and I hope y'all enjoy. Please note there is some attempted sexual assault in this chapter, be cautious if that is a trigger.**

Connor turned around and called to Murphy, "Move yer ass Murphy! We got out of work 3 hours early and it's payday! There are pints to be had and yer stoppin to smell the fucking roses!"

"Look! I found another one!" Murphy caught up to his brother and held up a Polaroid. "This is the third one in as many blocks...maybe its a treasure hunt or somethin?"

Connor rolled his eyes at his brother. "The only treasure I'm interested in comes in a bottle marked Jameson's."

Murphy silently tucked the photographs into his coat pocket as they continued on their way to McGinty's. They were cutting through the alley behind the entrance to the bar when Murphy found a pile of Polaroids scattered on the ground.

"Ok now its just fuckin' strange. Lemme see those." Connor grabbed the photos from an incredulous Murphy.

"Who's Indiana Jones looking fer treasure now, brother?" Murphy chided as they both looked through the photos.

The photographs were definitely not from a treasure hunt. There were moody black and white cityscapes and street scenes from the neighborhood. Murphy smiled at the small details the artist found beauty in-the reflection of a woman fixing her makeup in a store window, the neat rows of produce at the farmers market near the docks. There was even a stunning color image that had been manipulated to look like a painting.

"These are beautiful. Wonder who dropped them...surely they must be missing them." Murphy mused as he placed the photographs in his coat pocket, fished out a cigarette, and lit up.

As they started to exit the alley, both heard a muffled scream and a crash from the far end. Murphy threw down his smoke. The brothers locked eyes and silently agreed to investigate. Rounding the corner of a grouping of dumpsters, they saw a man with his back to them holding a knife to a girl's throat. She was pinned to the wall and he had ripped her shirt, exposing her bra.

"Please! Don't do this. You can have my wallet. Take the film and sell it...just don't..." her voice trembled. A slap across the face stopped her mid-sentence.

"You're not in any position to be negotiating, bitch!" her assailant sneered as he began rubbing against her. She fought back as much as she could with a knife at her throat. She was physically overpowered and Connor's heart broke as he saw the fight begin to leave her eyes.

"Give me a good time and I might let you live..." he laughed as he reached for his belt buckle.

Murphy made eye contact with the girl and held his finger up to his lips, nodding in the direction of his brother. She held his gaze and nodded slightly as she started struggling against her attacker again.

The brothers took the moment he was fumbling with his belt to attack from both sides of the dumpster. Murphy barreled into him, knocking the knife away from the girl's throat as Connor delivered a right hook to his jaw, the blow sending him flat against the asphalt. "Not so tough now are ye?" Connor growled. Murphy picked up the knife and sliced the man's cheek. "If we ever see ye again, we'll not hesitate to kill you." Murphy kicked the man in the stomach before he got up and ran off, holding his face and stomach.

The girl had sunk down to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared into space.

Murphy knelt down so he was at the same level as her.

"Are ye hurt, lass? Anything besides scrapes and bruises?" he asked.

As her eyes locked with Murphy's, he saw the adrenaline and fear were giving way to shock. He kept his movements slow and deliberate as he reached out to touch her arm gently. "Let's get you out of this alley, love. I'm Murphy MacManus and that's me brother Connor. I promise we'll not let any more harm come to ye."

Her gaze softened as the fear left her body. "Thank you both. I'm pretty sure you saved my life. I tried to reason with him. He... he just came out of nowhere and pulled me into the alley. My name is Blythe."

Connor looked at her with a small smile. "A very pretty name for a very pretty lass. Full of joy and light is appropriate for a photographer, wouldn't you agree brother?"

Murphy nodded as he removed his pea coat and offered it to her. She noticed the state of her clothing and immediately pulled it on. It was warm and smelled comforting, a hint of tobacco and something masculine. He bit at his cuticle nervously as she whispered "Thank you." to him. She was so embarrassed that she had failed to notice how exposed she was. The boys had kept their eyes above her shoulders.

She blushed and returned Connor's small smile with one of her own. "Impressive. Not many people know what my name means. My joy tank might be a tad empty given the past few days I've had. This is just the icing on the cake to a series of unfortunate events I'm afraid. I'm two tragedies from a hit country song." Murphy let out a small chuckle beside her.

Connor motioned to Murphy to help her up. "Sorry to hear that, lass. You can tell us all about it over a friendly pint or two. Drowning your sorrows with a couple of fine Irish lads is bound to change your luck fer the better."

Murphy helped her stand and Connor grabbed her bag. Murphy held her by the waist as they made their way into Mc Ginty's. They were there way earlier than normal, the only people in the bar were Doc and two of his regulars that usually spent the day drinking their pensions.

"Connor! Fuck! What are ye two doin here so early in the day?" Doc stuttered out in surprise at the twin's early arrival.

Connor ducked behind the bar and explained what had happened- them getting out of work early, Murphy finding her photos on the street, and hearing her in the alley. "What I cannot wrap me head around is how blatantly she was attacked in the middle of the day, Doc. If we hadn't 'eve walked by when we did..." Connor's face turned hard as he trailed off.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways, Fuck! Ass! C-Connor. Maybe she was brought to you for a reason. You two go on 'n take care of her. There's a first aid kit in the kitchen. Fuck! I'll get her some ice." The older man squeezed Connor's shoulder.

Murphy led her to a large circular booth in the back of the bar. She stumbled a little as she scooted into the center of the space. Murphy slid in next to her, leaving her some space so she didn't feel crowded. Blythe looked at Connor speaking animatedly to the older man from behind the bar.

"I hope he's not upset you two brought me in here all banged up. It could be bad for business." she said.

Murphy shook his head vigorously. "Not at all, lass. Doc's a good man. He's like the Da we never had. We practically live here. He's upset you got attacked in the alleyway behind his bar in broad daylight. Also, he has tourette's... so ye might here him yell obscenities here and there. He means nothin by it."

Murphy pulled a cigarette out and tapped it on the table. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Blythe shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Not at all. I'm fascinated by the ritual of it."

Murphy shrugged and lit up. Blythe watched as his cheeks sunk in with every pull of the cigarette, cataloging the angles of his face. He would be a great portrait, she thought. They both would be.

"Doc will get you some ice for yer face, lass. We'll get ye fixed up in no time." Connor said as he returned carrying a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. He deposited the items on their table and went back to the bar for the bowl of ice and a couple of clean bar towels. When he returned, he mischievously pulled three shot glasses out of his coat pocket.

He scooted in on the other side of Blythe, effectively trapping her in a MacManus sandwich. Instead of feeling panicked like she thought she would, it actually made her feel safe. Connor poured three shots and handed one to his brother and one to her.

"Now then! What shall we toast to?" Connor raised his glass and looked around the table.

Blythe looked at the two brothers who had rescued her. Holding her glass up she said, "To those who do the right thing when nobody is watching." and downed her shot. Both brothers looked visibly moved by her words.

Murphy cleared his throat, "To those who see beauty in unexpected places." he said as he downed his shot looking at Blythe. She felt herself being pulled into his intense blue eyes.

Connor was the last to go. "Well it's hard to top either o'those, but I'll do me best. To getting out of work early...and to pretty lasses who take pretty pictures..." Connor winked at her and tipped back the shot.

Blythe felt a rush of heat to her face- either from her injuries, the whiskey, or the intense looks both Mc Manus brothers were sending her way. Suddenly she wanted to dunk her entire head in the bowl of ice sitting in the middle of the table.


	2. Chapter 2

When Blythe woke up, she had no idea where she was. She felt a heavy weight around her waist, and her head was throbbing, in multiple places. That was a first. As she slowly stretched, the weight around her waist tightened-she felt a strange sensation of being pulled in opposite directions. When she ventured to open her eyes fully in the morning light, she looked down to see two arms wrapped around her torso. Two arms belonging to two different people.

She was on her back, the MacManus brothers were laying on either side of her, shirtless mirror images with one arm flung over their eyes and the other wrapped tightly around her. Despite her throbbing head, there were worse ways to wake up, she thought. She noticed that somebody had loaned her a black t-shirt, and they all had their jeans on. So nothing too crazy happened last night...right?

On her right she began to feel Murphy stir. She wasn't quite ready for conversation, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He hummed low as he bridged the gap between sleep and consciousness. His arm moved against her as he stretched, and she felt him chuckle as he realized the position they had all slept.

He removed his arm from her waist, and before she had the chance to mourn its loss, Connor had rolled closer and curled around her fully. She squeaked involuntarily, and Murphy turned around to look at her as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Good luck extracting yourself from that, love. He sleeps like the dead." he chuckled.

She blushed furiously as she heard a contented sigh come from Connor as he pulled her even closer and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I'll be right back, love. Going down to the corner store for coffee and smokes...I'm going to scare up some breakfast...um, make yourself comfortable." Murphy laughed.

Blythe nodded and closed her eyes. Might as well enjoy a few more minutes of sleep, and the feeling of Connor. She should feel weird, waking up between the two of them...but even now with a man she only just met holding onto her like an anchor, she felt strangely comfortable. It was almost as though her subconscious knew she was safe.

###

When Murphy returned from the store, he found Blythe and Connor in the same position as when he left. She was asleep again, and based on some of the things she told them last night, he thought she could use the rest.

He left two coffees and a box of doughnuts on the table, took his coffee and a pack of smokes and stepped out onto the roof. The rooftop was nothing special, but it did provide a bit of quiet solitude and a nice view of the Boston Skyline.

The morning light was beautiful. Murphy had always been the early riser-this morning he was treated to a show of golden pinks and yellows dancing across the buildings of downtown with the hint of some clouds in the distance. There was a slight bite to the air, as fall began to make its way to Boston. In a couple of weeks there would be a sea of red and gold leaves. It was Murphy's favorite time of year.

The click sound of a camera shutter brought Murphy out of his head. He turned to look towards the door and saw Blythe wearing Connor's pea coat over the t-shirt he had lent her last night. She looked bed-rumpled but beautiful. It stirred an unfamiliar feeling in him...she looks like... she's ours? He thought. He needed to talk to Connor about this.

"Sorry. I hope you don't mind...I couldn't resist this light." she smiled.

Murphy shrugged lightly and smiled. "I was just thinking about waking you. Thought you'd appreciate it. How'd you extract yerself from the cuddle monster?"

Blythe almost spit out her coffee. "It wasn't easy. But I really had to pee." She laughed. "Sorry that was probably too much information."

Murphy laughed. "In case ya haven't noticed, we live in a place with no walls. Probably best to announce such things so we can give ye a little privacy. We don't have too many visitors...especially of the female persuasion."

Blythe nodded. "Thank you, by the way. I don't know where I would have stayed if you hadn't have brought me back here."

"So you said last night. There's no way we would have left you on yer own anyway... after the day you had even if we hadn't gotten you adorably drunk." Murphy finished off his coffee and lit another cigarette.

Blythe had a look of embarrassment and panic cross her face. "The details are a bit fuzzy. What exactly did I tell you guys last night? Or do I not want to know? I never drink like that..."

A look of amusement danced across Murphy's face. "You kept saying that last night too. I never drink like this!" he said, imitating her. "In yer defense, it sounds like you had a shit week, and shots with us were necessary. And like I said, you were adorable...so no worries, love."

Blythe raised an eyebrow as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the roof.

"Who's adorable? Besides me of course?" Connor said as he appeared on the roof clad in a bathrobe and boots, his hands full with the box of doughnuts and his coffee. He eyed Blythe in his pea coat and hummed appreciatively. "Looks good on ye, lass. Ye warm enough?"

Murphy rolled his eyes at Connor as he took a doughnut and handed his brother a smoke.

"The lass was worried about how drunk she was brother...evidently she's never seen an Irishman make an ass of himself...well at least not until you got here." he quipped.

Connor smacked the back of his brother's head playfully and turned around to look at Blythe. "Aye, I do regularly make an arse of meself... almost as much as me brother." he grinned as he lit his cigarette. "But to answer yer question, you may have been drunk, but not obnoxiously so."

"So what did I tell you guys last night?"

Murphy sighed. "Something about how you had slept in the break room at the yer job the two previous nights because you had come home to find your boyfriend fucking your best friend on the kitchen table. You also mentioned that you had a huge assignment due in your photography class and that yer last critique had not gone well...in addition to what happened yesterday afternoon."

Blythe exhaled sharply as she braced herself against an air duct. Her long auburn hair fell forward, hiding her face from Murphy and Connor.

Connor tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. He could feel a tremble work its way through her. He backed off, giving her some space.

"Well when you say it out loud, it really becomes fucking real." she said. She pushed off the air duct, flinging her hair over her shoulders. Looking at the two brothers, she tried to put on a brave face. "They don't deserve a single tear from me." she said as the dam in her eyes broke and tears flooded her face.

Two sets of arms were around her and she found herself surrounded by Irishmen.

"Shhhhh. It's ok, love. We'll figure this all out." Murphy's words comforted her as she felt Connor press light kisses into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and PM's. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am. I think the boys kidnapped my muse and are having fun with her, more to come soon. As always, feedback is appreciated.**

It was getting a bit cold on the roof as an autumn wind began to pick up, sending Murphy, Blythe, and Connor back inside the loft. Connor pulled on his jeans and a sweater before he sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Murphy and Blythe.

"Right! What we need is a proper plan. Lass, yer welcome to stay here as long as ye wish, but I'm sure you have lotsa girly stuff at your apartment you'll be needing to deal with. And your photography equipment. This place isn't all that secure because we don't have anythin worth stealin." Connor's blue eyes were focused, as if he were trying to figure out what to say next.

"Girly stuff, huh?" Blythe raised an eyebrow playfully. She felt overwhelmed at the offer they were making.

They had met less than 24 hours ago and the MacManus brothers had integrated her into their lives as if she had been there all along.

"I should probably get a storage unit. Lacey, the whore formerly known as my best friend and I have lived in that place for 3 years. Honestly I don't really care about most of it-it's just stuff, but I need my computer, clothes and art supplies. She can keep the couch I bought. They probably fucked on that too." Blythe said as her brain started to get into work mode. Connor was right. If they formed a plan, the easier it would be to deal with all of this and move on.

"We should check with Doc...I think he has some space above the bar that isn't bein used." Murphy added. "I don't know the state of it, but maybe ye could set it up as yer studio and work space. It would be more secure than here, and conveniently located." he said.

"Our friend Rocco may be able to loan us his van fer moving yer "girly" stuff, lass." Connor said playfully. "When do ye have to be at work and when do ye have school? We should try to coordinate so we can help ye get out of that apartment as soon as possible..."

Blythe sighed. Everything was changing so quickly...but she knew Connor was right. The sooner she was out and away from Lacey and Tyler the sooner she would be able to move on with her life. She couldn't believe how wonderful Connor and Murphy were being. She wasn't used to people with no ulterior motive. "I have to be at work in a couple of hours. It's tied to my Senior project, so I can't really skip out. I'll write down the rest of my schedule for the week and we can go from there. I don't want you guys re-arranging your lives for me either. This is my mess..." she trailed off, sadness seeping into her words.

Murphy looked at her intensely. "It's our pleasure to help ye, love. Don't feel like you're putting us out in any way. In the few hours we've known ye, under a cloud of difficult circumstances, you've enchanted the both of us. You're smart as hell, and adorable, and we like spendin' time with ye. And we can help, so we will." he said firmly.

Connor nodded firmly in agreement. "So where do ye work, Blythe?"

Her face lit up like Christmas morning. "I work at Polaroid!" she said.

"It's a work-study thing...kind of like a paid internship...hopefully leading to a full time gig after graduation. I love it! Over the last year, they have rotated me through several different departments so I can get the feel of what it takes to make their film and cameras. Right now I am in the quality control and testing department. We QC regular batches of film as well as experiment with test formulas to see if they are viable to bring to market."

Murphy looked impressed. He was the more artistic of the twins, and had a million questions-which he began firing off in quick succession. Blythe laughed... "I might have to get back to you on 90% of those Murph...but maybe I can take you a tour sometime." she said. His face lit up at the idea.

Connor had a more pressing question. "Do you wear one of them sexy lab coats when yer at work, lass?"

Murphy chuckled. "Aye, that is a very important question, brother!"

Blythe turned red under their gaze. "I do wear a lab coat...I didn't know they were sexy."

Connor and Murphy both laughed heartily.

"You have no idea how adorable you are do ye, lass?" Connor said.

Her face only deepened its blushed hue as he got up from his chair and offered her his hand to help her up. "Murphy has a double shift today...so I'll take you by yer place to pick up some clothes and then I'll drop you at work and check on the status of Doc's place."

Murphy looked sad that he had to work and couldn't come with them. He begrudgingly took the stack of Polaroids he had in his coat pocket and handed them to her.

"Here love, you probably need these for work. I found them before we found you. I really like this one..." he said, holding up the one with the woman fixing her lipstick in the storefront reflection.

"Thanks Murphy...that's one of my favorites too. I'll see if I can have it back after they look over it. Sometimes they let me keep them when we're done with them. If they do it's yours." she smiled. "And thanks for picking these up. You're a lifesaver." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

It was Murphy's turn to blush as he grinned brilliantly.

Connor playfully tugged on her arm, pulling her over to him. "Hey! What about me, lass!?"

Blythe giggled as bumped into Connor's chest, her hand grabbing at his bicep to steady herself.

"You're a lifesaver too, Connor. Thank you." she said, giving him an identical kiss on the cheek.

He didn't blush, but his eyes got a little darker even though he was flashing a brilliant smile her way. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he returned the kiss on her cheek. "Let's get goin'." he said, grabbing her bag from her.

Blythe realized that she hadn't spent more than a few minutes apart from them as a pair, except when her and Murphy were talking on the roof while Connor was asleep. They must do almost everything together, she thought as she followed Connor out the door and into the elevator.

###

"So I vaguely remember you telling me you two are twins last night...is that correct?" Blythe asked as they walked to the T.

"Aye, fraternal twins, obviously." Connor replied. "Its too bad for Murph, bein that I'm the good lookin one..."

Blythe laughed and rolled her eyes. "I feel like I should hit you on behalf of your brother."

Connor chuckled. "He gets plenty a digs in at me too, lass. You needn't be concerned."

Blythe nodded. She could tell how close the two brothers were, it hadn't surprised her they were twins. In the short time she knew them, she could see how they silently communicated with one another, and synchronized their movements unconsciously. A fuzzy picture of them lighting their cigarettes in unison, taking a shot and chasing it with a pint at the bar popped in her head. She let out a small giggle as they made their way through the T-Station.

"What's so funny lass?" Connor asked.

Blythe shook her head. "Nothing. I was just wondering which one of you is older?"

Connor chuckled. "I'm afraid that's a state secret. Our Ma refuses to give it up. We ask her every year on St. Patty's day after she's had a few."

Blythe looked at him as they found a couple of empty seats on the subway car. Luckily they had missed the morning commute and the train car was relatively uncrowded. "So what does she say when you ask her? I'm impressed she's kept it secret...I'm sure the two of you are persuasive and persistent."

Connor put his arm around the back of her on the subway bench. He leaned over like her was telling her some big secret. His lips were incredibly close to her ear. "Every year its been something different. When we were kids, she'd just refuse...but lately she's been...creative."

"Creative?"

He nodded. "Aye. This year when she was on the phone we could hear her banging around, making all kind of a ruckus. And then she got quiet...we thought the connection had dropped. And she said...are ye ready? We said yes ma...and me own mother said, The one with the bigger cock! and hung up!" Connor finished, finally the one blushing.

Blythe was laughing so hard she had tears and her giggles were silent. Connor laughed too, pulling her closer so that their legs were touching. Her whole body was shaking with laughter, and her face was bright red again. She's so unaware of how vibrant and beautiful she looks, he thought.

"I'd tell a million embarrassing stories if I could get you to laugh like that everyday, lass."

Connor said as they got off the train at her stop.

"Of course they'd all be about Murphy, right? she teased, biting her lower lip.

Connor wanted to kiss her right there in the middle of the T-Station, but grabbed her hand instead as they made their way to the surface. He knew all the silliness they had just shared was about to be erased by entering her apartment.

Blythe took a couple deep breaths as they walked the short distance to her apartment building. Lacey should be in class right now, she thought. She hated confrontation. Hopefully they could make it without running into Lacey or Tyler. He had a key to their apartment, and had made himself at home more than once when neither of them were there.

Connor stoked his thumb across her hand as they rode up to the third floor. "It'll be okay, lass."

Blythe nodded silently and led them to her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for comments, follows, favorites and PM's! Your love has inspired me and I've written more in the last two days than I thought possible. Murphy makes his return very soon! (He's been nudging me...how could I ignore him?) As always, feedback is always appreciated.**

The apartment was blessedly free from either Lacey or Tyler's presence. Blythe let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Despite her best efforts, her eyes drifted towards the kitchen table. Connor grabbed her hand and pulled her attention away from the scene of the crime.

Blythe took the lead and walked down the small hallway towards her room. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door to her room. Connor was surprised. The lock had been a necessary instillation after Lacey had a party with some sticky fingered guests.

Connor walked in and smiled. Blythe's room was so her...it was warm and inviting and reflected her personality perfectly. The rectangular room was south-facing and had lots of natural light. The longer walls were white and the shorter walls were a dark grey, which made the space seem larger than it was. Her queen sized bed sat in the corner and was covered in a light grey duvet and what had to be a dozen pillows. There were blue twinkle lights hung above her bed. She had a large fabric covered bulletin board above her desk covered in Polaroids, photos cut out of magazines, bits of poetry written on post-its, fortunes from fortune cookies, random snapshots, and reminders. She had a tripod set up in one corner and her portfolio was on top of her desk with her laptop. There were framed black and white photos all over the white wall opposite the windows.

Blythe watched Connor intently as he took in her personal space. "What do you think?" she asked as he was staring at a photograph she had taken on Cape Cod during a full moon.

"I think...you do have a lot of girly stuff!" Connor joked.

Blythe punched his arm playfully.

"This is an incredible photograph Blythe...ye have a real eye for bringing out the best in most things normal people take for granted...and yer space, it's so very you. I'm sorry you have to leave it." he said sincerely.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Connor. It means a lot that you...you and Murphy get me. Most people don't-and while I'm sad to leave here, there's no reason for me to stay. Even if she moved out I wouldn't want to be here after what happened."

Connor hugged her tightly to his chest. He had the urge to kiss her, but it wasn't the time or the place.

As Blythe pulled away from him she noticed the time. "Shit! I have to be at work in 90 minutes. I'm going to take a shower... make yourself comfortable...and I'll grab some clothes and we'll go."

Connor flopped on her bed with enthusiasm. He was swallowed by her down comforter and the massive amount of pillows. "If ye need me...I'll be right here..." he said yawning. It took all the willpower in the world Blythe possessed not to flop down next to him and snuggle. Her bed was amazingly comfortable...and having a fair-haired irishman staring at her with puppy-dog eyes as she moved about the room was seriously messing with her work ethic.

"The cuddle monster bides his time..." she said to herself as she walked into the adjoining bathroom.

###

Blythe felt immensely better after her shower. She always did her best brainstorming under a stream of water. While she had been experiencing a roller coaster of emotions since she had walked in on Lacey and Tyler, she also realized that making the choice for a clean break from both of them was going to open her up her world to a lot more possibilities and experiences.

She didn't have a lot of close friends...Lacey and her had been friends since high school and both moved out to Boston to attend college. Her classes were so strenuous, that she didn't really seek out a lot of socialization outside of class. To her detriment, she let Lacey pick who they hung out with, and Blythe often felt like the odd woman out.

She knew it would be difficult and painful... her heart hadn't stopped hurting since it happened; yet she already felt like it was going to be ok. She knew Connor and Murphy were the reason for that. While still traumatized from her attempted mugging and assault, she almost had to thank the guy for bringing the MacManus twins into her life. Almost.

Her mind wandered to her feelings regarding a certain set of Irishmen. She was attracted to both of them-that was abundantly clear. And if she was reading the signs correctly, they were both attracted to her. Either that or both were just incredible flirts. It would break her heart to think she might hurt one of them by choosing the other.

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower. Not the time to worry about it, she thought as she put on her terrycloth robe and towel dried her hair. She usually wore it up at work, so there was no point in blowdrying it straight. When she took it down at the end of the day she would have beautiful soft waves.

Stepping out into her room, she smiled at Connor. He looked at home and blissed out on her bed. The twins had twin mattresses ironically, and they had pushed them together so the three of them had somewhere to sleep. She felt guilty that she had to wake him, and again had to fight the urge to curl up next to him. He looked almost angelic. Connor's sweater had ridden up slightly and a sliver of his very toned abdomen was exposed. His face was slightly softer, as if every muscle were relaxed except for the tiny quirk in his lips that formed the tiniest of smiles. She picked up her 35mm camera and snapped a quick shot, grateful that he slept like the dead. She loved unguarded moments, and had lucked into her shot of Murphy earlier.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Blythe gently rubbed the back of her hand against the stubble on his cheek. Connor stirred and stretched. "Mmmm I was just having the most wonderful dream. I was whisked away on a cloud by a beautiful enchantress..." he trailed off as he opened one eye playfully.

Blythe quirked an eyebrow his way. "Well I hate to get in the way of an enchantress, but I need you to whisk yourself to the living room for a minute so I can finish getting dressed."

Connor chuckled as he sat up. "That really is some bed ye got there, lass. I think it might need to come with us."

"I'll speak with the enchantress..." She laughed as he got up and closed the door behind him.

Blythe rushed around her room, grabbing a couple of days worth of clothes. She wasn't sure how long it would be before they could completely move her out. She had to plan for work, hanging with the boys, and school.

Stuffing the clothes in a leather duffel bag, she selected her outfit for work. She settled on a black pencil skirt with black tights and a thin v-neck grey cashmere sweater. Luckily she could wear her black doc martin boots to work. She practically lived in them and it would make packing her bag easier with one pair of shoes.

She pinned her hair up and put on a bit of makeup. She had to use a little more concealer than normal from where her assailant had slapped her, but it wasn't all that noticeable. Her dark red lipstick contrasted nicely with fair complexion and completed the look. Sighing in the mirror, she looked way more put together than she felt. Grabbing her makeup bag and toiletries, she stuffed them in the duffel and finished packing her messenger bag for work.

###

Connor walked out into the living room while Blythe finished changing. Immediately he felt on edge. This room held too many bad memories for the lass...and he couldn't wait to get out of here. Her room had been like an island in a storm compared to how he was feeling now. He paced the room, busying himself by looking at the photos on the wall, and on the fridge in their small kitchen. His jaw tightened when he saw a photograph he assumed was of Lacey and Tyler. It was on the fridge with a magnet, and it looked as though Blythe had been cut off the end. He stuffed it in his pocket so he could show his brother who to be on the lookout for.

Looking around the living room, he noticed lots of beautiful photographs he assumed Blythe had taken. There were one or two landscapes, a few shots of the city at night, and a whole lot of portraits of Lacey. Blythe had drunkenly said they had been best friends since high school when they were at McGinty's last night. Connor regarded the woman staring at him from one of the many portraits. She was pretty in the traditional sense, she had long chestnut brown hair, a light olive complexion, and her face was thin with high cheek bones. She was petite with an hour glass figure-of course she'd get plenty of male attention. But her eyes looked soulless and empty. Her smile never reached her eyes, even in snapshots.

Connor may have been biased, but he thought Tyler looked like a douchebag in almost every photo he saw. He had the typical look of a spoiled east coast preppie, floppy hair and polos with the popped collar like it was still the 80's. His build was thin but muscular, and he had green eyes that were bloodshot in half the color photos. Blythe had taken a couple of black and white portraits of him, and in those he looked good, they were well lit and technically very well done...but his eyes looked mean. How the hell did the lass end up with a jerk like that? He wondered.

Blythe slung both over her shoulder and noticed Connor's pea coat was over the back of her desk chair. Walking out into the living room, she saw Connor standing near the wall near the television. He appeared to be deep in thought, looking a large full framed portrait of a Lacey who appeared nude, but who was mostly shrouded in deep shadow. It was highly technical lighting-as if she was wearing the darkness like a mink wrap.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Blythe interrupted Connor's thoughts.

Connor shrugged at her comment.

"It's okay Connor, she's aesthetically pleasing...that's why I asked her to pose for me all of the time." Blythe said.

"She's ok, lass. I mean, I can see why you would say she's pretty...but knowing what I do and also knowing you, she doesn't hold a candle to you, Blythe." Connor looked at her intently, the blue of his eyes glimmering with an undercurrent of emotion.

Blythe became uncomfortable under his intense gaze. She could tell he wanted to say more but he was treading lightly.

"Lacey likes to say that she got me into college with this photograph."

Connor's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why would she say that, lass?"

Blythe gestured towards the various portraits of her former friend. "Because she was always posing for me, and this photo was technically very difficult and edgy. We were in high school, I shouldn't have been taking such provocative shots. I had to beg her to pose for this one, because it was so different from all the others, and it implied nudity. I almost got in trouble with the school, but then I won a bunch of awards in a state competition and was recruited to go here. All was forgiven. I got a scholarship, and she got voted prom queen."

Connor scoffed. "Come on, lass. Let's get you to work." he said, taking her duffel bag.

Blythe wrote a quick note and left it on the kitchen table.

 _Lacey,_

 _Staying with friends. We need to talk at some point. Rent and Bills are paid through the end of next month. I'm checking my message machine. Let me know when you are able to meet. Without Tyler._

 _-Blythe_

She double checked the lock on her room, and handed Connor his pea coat as they exited the apartment. "You wear it till we get to your office, lass. It looks better on you." he gave her a small smile and a wink.

Both let out an involuntary breath of relief as they exited the lobby of the apartment building and headed toward the T-Station. Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure watching them from the cafe across the street.

Connor offered her the crook of his elbow as they walked in silence to the subway. He knew it took a lot out of her to be in that apartment. Once they were seated, Blythe rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled into her hair. It felt like she had been doing that for years, not hours. When they reached their stop, he lightly kissed her hair before getting up.

When they got to the entrance to her building, Blythe took off Connor's coat and handed it back to him. He smiled when he put it on, it was warm and smelled lightly of her.

"By the way lass, you look exquisite. I know the lab coat will totally complete the look. I hope ye have it on when I come by to pick you up later..." Connor's eyes danced with amusement as his fingers traced along her shoulder, playing with the soft fabric of her sweater.

Blythe blushed furiously as she saw a couple of her co-workers on a smoke break outside.

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. MacManus." she smiled. "See you at 7. ...and thank you."

Connor kissed her cheek and walked off, carrying her duffel bag back to his apartment.

###

As Blythe clocked in she ran into one of her work friends, Kathleen in the locker room.

"Honey! Who was that tall glass of tan, blonde and handsome dropping you off today? I about died when he smiled at you." the older woman asked.

Blythe blushed furiously. "He's...a new friend." she answered meekly.

"So no more Tyler?" Kathleen inquired.

Blythe sighed, her shoulders sinking. "It's a long story Kath. One I can't get into now...but I will tell you...soon. I promise."

Kathleen hugged Blythe tightly. "Good riddance to Tyler. Hello to Mr. Handsome!"

Blythe giggled. Kathleen was always great at brightening her mood. They didn't work in the same department, but she had befriended Blythe her first week at Polaroid. They usually just said hello in the hallway or grabbed the occasional cup of Kath had found her fast asleep on the couch in the break room two days ago, she covered for Blythe but made her promise an explanation.

"Lunch later this week...I promise!"

Kathleen nodded and went back to work.

Blythe had been at work for about three hours when she got a phone call in the lab. "There's a delivery down at reception for you, Miss." said the voice on the other end of the line.

Walking down to reception, there was a massive bouquet of long stemmed red roses.

Nobody ever sent her flowers. Opening the card, her stomach dropped.

 _Blythe,_

 _I'm glad you didn't jump off a bridge. Please forgive me._

 _We need to talk. Let me know when you are able to meet._

 _(Without Lacey or your new blonde "friend.")_

 _I still love you. We belong together._

 _-Tyler_

His message was crystal clear. He had read the note on the kitchen table and he had seen her with Connor earlier. Had he been watching her apartment building? A chill ran through her, and she wished Murphy or Connor were here.

She carried the flowers out to the dumpster and placed the card in her lab coat pocket.

7 o'clock couldn't come quickly enough.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : **Wow! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, PM's, follows and favorites! I am so glad you are liking Blythe and the Boys. I stayed up way too late writing this one, but I think it was worth every minute of missed sleep. There may be a little slice of citrus towards the end of the chapter...just saying. As always, feedback is apprecited, and inspiring! I can't believe how quickly this story is flowing!**

Connor hopped back on the T and returned to the loft. In many ways, the past twenty-four hours had felt like a week. He was falling hard for Blythe, and he had only known her a day. He knew Murphy was in the same boat. Being twins, they shared a closeness only the other could ever really understand. They could pick up on the mood of one another from miles away, as well as communicate with a look.

While both of the brothers were decidedly good-looking and charming, neither had the best luck with relationships. Sure, they had no problem picking up women-especially with one another as wingman; but a real connection, and the possibility of a long term relationship had always eluded them. Connor had come close to a real girlfriend once, but she and Murphy didn't get along and that was the end of it. Hookups were fun, when they weren't complicated. They had their share of one-night stands, and a few girls who after a couple of dates got jealous of the closeness of the brothers, and just plain crazy notches in the bedpost. They only had one threesome, and it had been horribly awkward. Being twenty-something men, Connor was sure being single hadn't really bothered either of them...until now. The minute he saw Blythe in the alley with a knife to her throat, his heart stopped. And he knew his brother had felt it too from the look they had exchanged in the alley. It was as though something primal was speaking to both of them. _She's yours. Protect her._

Connor shook his head. He needed to talk to Murphy about the lass. Could they both pursue a relationship with her? The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away with either or both of them coming on too strong.

Connor suspected that her relationship with Tyler was her first-in more ways than one. Coupled with losing her so-called best friend, he worried that she might just need or want them as friends. She was in the middle of extricating herself from a very messy relationship-the last thing she needed was more complications. If they were only meant to be friends, they would honor her wishes and be the real friends she had never had all these years.

Just friends? Could he really do that? When he was around her, Connor found himself wanting to touch her as much as possible. He supposed it made her real. She hadn't seemed to mind, but he worried that she was the type of girl who wouldn't say if she did. When he was looking around her apartment, he noticed that when Blythe was actually in photographs she always had a look of loneliness, almost a longing, even when she was smiling. Maybe they were meant to end that loneliness. Maybe it took both of them.

###

Connor lit a cigarette as he stepped back out of the loft. He was off to talk to Doc about the space above the bar for the lass. While all of her stuff would probably fit in their loft, she needed a genuine place to work on her art. And, as he kept reminding himself, they didn't want to scare her off after two days. It would be better if she had options, and a sanctuary to retreat to if she needed space. It was a brilliant suggestion on Murphy's part he thought. _You and Murphy get me. Most people don't._ her words from earlier floated through his mind.

McGinty's looked just as it had yesterday, the two regulars watching a fuzzy television screen with horse racing, and Doc behind the bar. Today he had a small pile of paperwork next him and an adding machine.

"Fuck! Ass! Figures..." Doc cursed at the adding machine as Connor entered the bar.

"C-cc...Connor! Fuck! What are ye doin here early again? Ye didn't get fired did ye?" Doc asked with concern in his eyes.

Connor smiled at the older man. "No Doc. I've got the day off and Murphy's pulling a double. I've been out running some errands with the lass ye met yesterday. Which is why I'm here actually."

Doc looked at him warmly. "Aye, is she ok? I still feel terrible she was attacked in me alleyway. In the middle of the Fuck! Ass! Day..."

"She's fine Doc. We took yer advice...I'm thinkin' you were right. The lord does work in mysterious ways. She's had a bad way of it lately and Murphy and I are trying to help her out. A couple a days ago she walked in on her roommate and her man in a very compromising position." he said.

"Fuck! Ass! Who cheats on a pretty lass like that? She's got a good heart, that one. I could tell from the way she looked at the both of ye last night."

Connor nodded in agreement. "Aye, Doc. She's not like any o' the other girls we've met. She needs a proper place of her own. She's in school and needs to be able to work without us gettin in the way all the time. But we want her close to us...we got a bad feelin' about her ex-boyfriend..."

Doc took a sip of his coffee. "She cc-can have the space above the bar if ye like. I haven't been up there in years. Used ta be a speakeasy back during Fuck! P..pro..pro ah Fuck! Ass! It used to be a speakeasy. Have a look up an see if ye think it will work. You boys can move most a that junk to the basement...and while there's a separate unmarked entrance through the alleyway, I'd feel better if the lass came and went through the bar. You already have a key, but I'll make her a set of keys and there's a separate lock fer the upstairs so she won't have unwanted visitors."

"Thanks Doc. I'll bring the lass over later tonight to check it out. I'm picking her up from work at 7." Connor leaned over the bar and hugged the older man. He felt a million times better and couldn't wait to tell Blythe the good news. 7 o'clock couldn't come quickly enough.

###

Connor had a couple of hours to kill before he had to meet Blythe, so he thought he'd try to pick up a bit so the lass felt more at home here. She would never say anything about the beer bottles and cigarette butts, but after seeing how her room was so inviting, he wanted her to feel that in their space, even if she only stayed here until they fixed up the place above McGinty's.

He was surprised to find Murphy in the shower when he opened the door to the loft. Connor chuckled at the sight the lass would have seen if she had been with him. They had to get a shower curtain and a few other "girly things" for the apartment now that the lass was around.

"Back so soon, brother?" Connor asked when Murphy had turned off the water.

"Aye. Another jam on the processing machinery. They said we'd get paid for the full shift anyways, so that's good at least. But the plant might be closed fer two days and we won't get paid for that." Murphy scowled as he wrapped his robe around his waist.

"We'll be ok if that's the case. Might give us a chance to help the lass move her things and spend some time with her Doc said she could have the space above the bar." Connor said.

Murphy perked up at the notion. "Aye. Some of us haven't had time alone with her yet. I could feel ye flirting yer Irish ass off today, Connor! Don't be scaring her off yet, brother."

"I believe ye might be turnin a wee bit green with envy there, brother. And don't ye worry about me flirtin'. I was a gentleman fer Christsakes! " he smirked.

"Lord's fucking name Connor!" Murphy said, crossing himself.

Connor laughed as he crossed himself. "Come on brother...help me clean up this mess so the lass will feel a bit more comfortable here."

Murphy nodded. "Did she say somethin' about it?"

"Christ no! Lord's name!" Connor replied.

"When we went to her place this morning, I noticed how warm and inviting her space was. Wait until you see her room Murph. If it weren't attached to that horrible woman and that bastard, ye would never want to leave. Her bed is like sleepin' in a cloud from heaven...and..."

"You slept in her fucking bed Conn?!" Murphy interrupted.

Connor rolled his eyes. "So dramatic, brother. The lass was in the shower and I didn't want to wait in the living room lest that harlot roommate or the bastard came back and found me while she was getting ready fer work. I may have nodded off...and had lovely, lovely dreams." he grinned.

Murphy rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"So everything she said last night checked out?" Murphy asked.

"Aye, Murph. She's been in a bad way for a while, perhaps longer than she realized. While she was getting dressed, I found a photo of the two 'o them on the fridge. It looked like Blythe had been cut out of the photo on purpose." he said. "I took it so I could show you who to be on the lookout for..." he said, pulling the photograph out of his pocket.

Murphy studied the snapshot, his brow wrinkling with distaste as he scrutinized the two faces staring back at him with fake smiles. "They're quite the pair. Did you run into either of them at her place?"

Connor shook his head. "Thank the lord for small miracles. She didn't say a word on the matter, but I could feel how much it drained her to be in that place. When we first arrived, it nearly broke my heart as she stared a hole into the kitchen table. I tried to distract her as much as possible...within reason, brother..." he added when Murphy shot him a pointed look.

"There were so many times I wanted to really kiss her today Murphy. I didn't...other than a peck on the top of her head and her cheek when I dropped her off. She's so incredibly smart and sweet. It's like she has no idea how special she is. When I complimented some of her photos, she downplayed it...and told a story about how Lacey likes to say she was the one who got the lass into college by posing for her. She's been surrounded by toxic people. I think she's been alone for so long, it was easy for her to be taken advantage of by this girl and that Bastard Tyler."

Murphy's jaw tightened. He knew when they finally ran into that asshole, it would take every ounce of self control he had not to kill him for what he did to Blythe. He had a feeling that cheating on her was the tip of the iceberg.

"We're in deep, Connor. What do we do about the both of us and her?"

"We tell her the truth about how we feel, and we let her decide what she wants. But I think we let her know it's ok if she wants to see both of us, or if she wants to be just friends. She hasn't had a lot of honesty in her life...and I think she's been so alone that it might take the both of us to bring her around and show her how extraordinary she really is." Connor's eyes were blazing blue fire. Murphy's gaze matched his own as he nodded silently. They both prayed that the lass would give them that chance.

###

"Take a shower Connor. It's almost time to pick up Blythe...and I for one am looking to surprise her!" Murphy said. "I'll take the trash out...and go pick up some more smokes."

Connor nodded and stripped down. He certainly wouldn't be doing this anytime soon in front of the lass. He felt himself hardening as his thoughts drifted to her...and how soft her hair had been against his cheek and neck earlier. With Murphy downstairs for a few minutes, he could spend a little "me" time in the shower. Water trickled down the hard planes of his rock hard abdomen.

The temperature of the water doing nothing to hinder the raging desire coursing through his veins and into his engorged length. He ran his hand down his chest and over his chiseled abs as if he had all the time in the world...knowing that if he ever had Blythe, the first time he tasted her he would savor every facet of her body, and if she let him he would take hours exploring her.

Unfortunately, he didn't have hours at the moment...and he knew Murphy would be back any minute. He took himself in his hand after a couple of slow pumps bit his lip and picked up the pace. The thought of Blythe's body pushed against his as she laughed herself to tears and the little gasp she made when he pulled her into his chest earlier sent him tumbling over the edge just as he heard the elevator door slide open.

He smiled as his exertions drifted down the drain and he turned off the water.

"Yer still in the shower brother?" Murphy smirked, knowing exactly what his brother had just done.

Connor dried off quickly and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and his favorite black sweater. He noticed Murphy was holding a fresh stem with three stargazer lilies. The lass would like those. He saw a doodle of one on her bulletin board.

"Come on, Let's go get our girl..." Murphy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for your amazing response to my humble little story! I'm sorry it took an extra couple of days to get this chapter out, but I hope it was worth the wait. Your comments, PM's and follows are all greatly appreciated! A special thanks to my good friend Sam, for her invaluable advice and casual beta'ing...her story Sea Swept for Walking Dead is amazing if you haven't read it, I highly reccomend it. She hasn't seen TBS yet...and she still loves the Boys! xoxo Looking forward to your comments!**

The streetlights of Boston were just beginning to come on as the twins left their loft. The early fall sky glowed blue and clear with a crescent moon rising over the skyline. The slight chill in the air had returned from this morning, and the boys were already fighting over who was going to loan Blythe their jacket.

"Ye spent nearly all damn day with her Connor! Let me have this one." Murphy said as they sat down on the subway car.

Connor chuckled lightly. "Aye. And it was a good day. I can't wait to tell her about Doc's place. That was fine thinkin on yer part brother."

The twins rode in companionable silence the rest of the way downtown. It was a short trip, and would be a closer commute for Blythe once they got her moved over. They weren't too sure on school yet, but they would figure it out. They had an ancient Honda hatchback that the lass could use if need be. Ideally, they would escort her to and from work, especially if she was getting out after dark.

Murphy had a look of boyish nervousness on his face as the subway pulled into the station.

"Don't worry. The lass will love them." Connor said, answering his brother's unspoken question.

Murphy's face brightened and his excitement at seeing Blythe was uncontainable as he hopped up the steps in the station two at a time. Oh yeah. They were in deep. Connor thought.

###

Blythe was so ready for work to be over. There had been a batch of chemicals that someone had mis-labeled and it caused all of the initial photos in the new test run of film to fade to black within twenty-four hours. She hadn't worked on that batch of film, which was supposed to be a new, more efficient blend of their iconic Time Zero film. The project had taken months of testing and research and this was supposed to be the final stage before initial production. She got a really dirty look from one of her co-workers when she jokingly suggested they sell it to artists as a new concept film designed as a comment on post modern consumption and the state of the art world.

Her boss actually laughed, tossed her a few packs and told her to have fun, but she felt bad when she saw the guy who gave her the look getting an earful from behind closed doors later. He must have been the one to make the mistake. She felt bad for embarrassing him-she had only been looking to cheer up the room.

Truth be told, she had been unnerved and distracted since receiving that bouquet of flowers from Tyler. She couldn't get over the notion that he had been watching her apartment building. Perhaps he had seen her go in with Connor and circled back after they had left. At this point nothing would surprise her. She really hoped her and Lacey could have an adult conversation about her moving out and that would be it. Boston was a big city, and they could easily avoid running into each other with minimal effort.

Blythe almost snorted at the notion of running into Lacey at McGinty's. She could just see Miss Ralph Lauren walking into the blue collar bar and wrinkling her nose in disgust. She'd probably try to order a Cosmo and ask Doc for hand sanitizer. No doubt she'd get a lot of male attention from the tired dock workers and factory men-she'd play them like a fiddle, getting free drinks all night, giving out fake phone numbers, and leaving with none of them. After three days away from her friend, she realized how little regard Lacey had for other people. She never thought of the aftermath of her antics. For all she knew, Lacey had seduced Tyler. But that didn't matter. Tyler still decided to fuck her best friend. How could he think they could work through that? And really why would he want to?

Shaking her head, she smiled joyfully at the clock. It was finally time to go home. Home? One night in the arms of the MacManus twins and she was calling their place home? She chastised herself. They were just being nice...she shouldn't read too much into it. She was always horrible about reading emotional signs. They might just regard her as a friend, and if that was the case, she would be more than fine with it. She was used to being in the friend zone with guys. She was the mayor of the friend zone until she met Tyler. All the guys before him she had liked were always ultimately after a chance with Lacey. She had become used to it. Just friends with the MacManus brothers was fine. Really, she thought...What was she going to actually do? If on the off chance they did like her romantically, how would she choose between them without causing a rift? No...they must just be playful and affectionate. Had she really been thinking she could have both of them?

She was about to put her lab coat back in her locker when Connor's smiling face appeared in her mind. "I sure hope you'll be wearin that sexy lab coat when I come ta pick ye up later..." she giggled as she remembered his parting words from this morning. Ok, maybe Connor likes me...she thought. Only one way to find out...she thought as she fixed her lipstick and pinched her cheeks to give herself a little color.

"Clearly I've inhaled way too many noxious fumes today..." she said to herself as she clocked out.

###

When Blythe stepped out into the cool night air, she saw Connor leaning against a low planter wall in the open space in front of her building. On nice days she and Kathleen would sit on the wall and soak up some sunshine while eating lunch.

Mr. MacManus looked positively sinful-his blonde hair was spiked and slightly damp from his shower, and he had changed into a different pair of jeans and a turtleneck sweater, topped off with his signature coat. The blue of his eyes almost glowed like a blue flame in the fading twilight, and when he saw Blythe he smiled at her like she was the last woman on earth.

His eyes never left hers as she walked over to him. When she was standing directly in front of him, he looked her up and down and grinned. "Damn. I love bein right now and then." he said as he pushed off the wall so that he was standing at his full height, his face inches from hers.

Blythe tilted her head up slightly to look him in the eye. Smiling coyly she asked, "About what?"

Connor chuckled. He leaned in so his lips touched the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Ye know perfectly well about what, lass..." he trailed off as he leaned back slightly, keeping an eye over her shoulder.

"That Ye look Damn Sexy In Yer Lab Coat, Love!" Murphy yelled from behind her as he jumped out from his hiding place behind one of the other planters.

Blythe thew her head back in laughter as Connor spun her around to face his brother who had one hand behind his back as he came over. Murphy grabbed one of her hands and gave it a quick peck as he pulled a stem of Stargazer lilies from behind his back. She took the flowers from him and closed her eyes as she breathed in the heady scent. "Mmm these are my favorite, Murphy. Thank you."

"Did ye miss me, Love?" Murphy grinned as he spun her around like they were dancing.

"Of course!" she giggled. "I missed both of you all day!"

Blythe hooked an arm around Murphy's elbow and grabbed Connor and did the same so she was sandwiched between them as they walked back to the T. She must be the luckiest girl in Boston right now, she thought.

They had missed rush hour again, so the car was practically empty as they boarded and headed back to Southie. She leaned her head on Connor's shoulder like she had earlier in the day as Murphy held onto her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as she clutched her stalk of lilies.

"I'm so happy you got out of work early, Murphy. But I'm sorry to hear about all the problems you guys are having at the plant." she said.

"Aye, hopefully they'll get it back up and runnin' tonight. Or they'll have ta shut down in the morning. Connor's supposed to be on tomorrow, isn't that right brother?" Murphy said.

"Poor Connor. I've run you ragged on your day off. You've been on this train more than the driver today haven't you?" She pulled his hand up and kissed it across his Veritas tattoo.

"I'm happy to do it lass. A thousand times if need be." he said.

Connor kissed her hair again softly as they fell into comfortable silence.

An older woman sitting across the aisle from them raised an eyebrow at the trio in an amused fashion before returning to her crossword puzzle.

###

Blythe wanted to make a quick stop at the loft to drop off her bag and lab coat. She took off her coat and walked over to their small kitchen to find a glass for her flowers. "Should I change before we go?" She asked.

"Don't ever change, love..." Murphy answered with a cheeky smirk.

Blythe rolled her eyes. "All I want to know is are we going anywhere else, am I overdressed, and will I be cold?"

"Thought we'd head over to the diner before we go to McGinty's...that sound good to you, lass?" Connor answered.

Murphy chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Ye know we'll always keep ye warm, love...as far as bein overdressed...I find myself quite enjoying the sight of you in that skirt..." he trailed off.

Blushing furiously, Blythe shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm certainly not cold now."

Connor chuckled. "Come on, let's go kids. I'm starvin."

When they made it down to the ground floor, they turned the opposite way of McGinty's and walked a couple of blocks to Peggy's Diner. The small restaurant had lace curtains in the windows and large vinyl booths that had seen better days. As they stepped inside they were greeted with a burst of warm air and delicious aromas.

The diner wasn't too busy, given the hour. They seemed to have missed the dinner rush and were too early for the late night crowd. The boys led her over to a booth, she guessed it was their regular spot. Blythe scooted in closest to the window, and Murphy sat down beside her. Connor scooted over so he was directly opposite her.

A pleasantly plump woman in her late 50's with short fire engine red hair and reading glasses on her head walked over to their table with a huge grin on her face. "Well if it isn't the MacManus brothers as I live and breathe! I was beginnin' ta think ye forgot all about me, since I haven't seen the pair of ye in days." her thick Irish accent was playful and vivacious as she put her hands on her hips in mock agitation.

"Hi Peg!" the boys answered in unison.

"Sorry we haven't seen ye in a couple days...we've been a little preoccupied. If it makes ye feel any better, we're positively starvin'. We'd waste away without ye taking care of us..." Connor said, looking up at the older woman with a smile. Murphy nodded in agreement.

Peggy chuckled wildly as she pinched Connor and Murphy's cheeks. "Always charmers these two. Don't ye worry. Ol' Peg will fix ye right up as soon as you introduce me to the pretty lass here." she smiled warmly at Blythe.

Shaking the woman's hand, Blythe introduced herself and briefly explained that the boys had been of some assistance to her the other day near McGinty's. She didn't go into details, but Peg had heard bits of the story from one of her other regulars who hung out at the bar. Looking at Blythe, she said a small prayer of thanks that the lads had been there to watch out for such a nice girl. To think she had been attacked in broad daylight.

"It's a pleasure to meet ye, love. You take good care o' these boys and make sure they don't get into too much mischief." Peg looked at the girl fondly.

Blythe giggled. "I'll do my best, Peg...but that could be a full time job in and of itself!"

Peggy hooted with laughter. "Isn't that God's honest truth? Quick witted and pretty. I like this one, boys. You be good to her, ye hear?"

"Yes Peg!" they chorused.

Peg took their orders and lectured Connor and Murphy on the importance of eating their vegetables before disappearing in a haze of red hair and cackling laughter.

###

When the check had arrived, Murphy scooped it up before Blythe could say a word. She reached into the hidden pocket she had sewed into her bra for her emergency twenty, so she could pay her share of the tab. She suddenly realized she had the undivided attention of two pairs of blue eyes on her chest. Murphy kissed her cheek and shook his head in amusement as he scooted out of the booth to go pay the bill at the counter.

Connor grinned as he leaned over the table towards her. "That's very clever, lass. What else do you keep in there?"

"Nothing..." Blythe blushed.

Connor leaned over a little further, his eyes flitting between hers and the neckline of her sweater. "Now we both know that's not true..." he countered mischievously.

"You're impossible." she smiled.

Blythe scooped up a dollop of whipped cream from her pie plate and tried to smear it on Connor's nose, but he was too quick and caught her wrist. She gasped slightly.

"Careful, lass..." he said as his eyes darkened with lust. His eyes never left hers as he leaned over and licked the cream off her finger just as Murphy returned to the table.

"If ye two are done playing with yer food we can go get ta drinkin..." Murphy laughed as he offered his hand to Blythe as she crawled out of the booth. He wordlessly put his coat on her as they walked out of the diner, calling out their goodbyes to Peg.

###

They were greeted at McGinty's with cheers and applause. Murphy walked in with his hands raised in victory and in less than two minutes was holding court with a handful of guys from the plant telling some crazy story from earlier in the day. Blythe felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as Connor removed Murphy's coat for her.

"Are you greeted like this every time?" she giggled.

"Pretty much, lass." Connor grinned.

Tugging on her wrist gently, he motioned for her to follow him. He led them over to the opposite end of the bar where Doc met them with a set of keys and poured two shots of whiskey. After they tipped back their shots, Doc placed a hand on top of Blythe's, handing her the set of keys.

"Ccc-conner told me what happened, lass. Fuck! Ass! Yer more than welcome to the space upstairs if it suits ye."

Blythe ducked under the bar and gave Doc a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Doc. You have no idea how much this means to me. Let me take a look and then you and I can discuss rent."

Connor swore the old man had a blush in his cheeks. "Happy to help, lass, Happy to help."

Murphy made eye contact with Connor as he led Blythe upstairs. He nodded slightly, letting his brother know he'd give them a few minutes of privacy before joining them.

Connor unlocked the door and held it open for Blythe. "After you, lass."

"Have you seen it yet?" she asked.

"No, I wanted to wait for you. Doc said he hasn't been up here in years, and that we are free to move things around or down to the basement if need be." Connor said as he felt along the wall for a light switch.

He flipped a switch and an ancient overhead light flickered on, dimly lighting the room. Immediately in their view was a large pool table covered in a drop cloth, miscellaneous boxes and some old metal shelving units. There was a layer of dust on everything, but as Blythe took in the room, she began to see the possibilities.

There was a small kitchen off the main room, and a small hallway that lead to a bathroom with a clawfoot tub/shower and sink. She could tell that the whole building had probably been a house at some point, and the second floor had been converted to a makeshift apartment, probably after World War II. She could see remnants of the speakeasy, there was a wall bookshelf that swung out to reveal a large hidden closet/storage room, an alarm light that could alert trouble from below, and an exit to alley at the back of the hallway.

There was a small room towards the back alley she could use as a bedroom or as an office. All in all, it had a lot of potential and good bones.

She could see using the living room as a studio, there were two large windows that looked out onto the street. There was lots of open wall space. The neon sign from McGinty's glowed through the window. The hidden room would be a secure place for all of her valuable equipment, and the bathroom was just large enough that she could seal it up and make a darkroom to develop film or make prints when she needed to.

Connor watched the wheels turning in her head as she walked around the space. It was fascinating, seeing her think through all of the possibilities. He was beginning to think that he and Murphy would end up spending all their time here once she had it sorted the way she wanted.

His daydream of snuggling on a couch with the lass watching Charlie Bronson films was interrupted by a small sob. Blythe was leaning against the kitchen counter and he saw a tear fall before her hands were covering her face. He crossed the small distance to her and his arms were around her waist, pulling her close. She took her hands away from her face and pressed her forehead into his chest.

"Hey...what's the matter?" he said softly while tugging at her chin so that she was looking up at him. This close, her brown eyes had flecks of gold in the iris. He gently wiped a tear off her cheek with the brush of his thumb.

"Its just...it's too much Connor. You and Murphy...she let out a small sob...you've done more for me in the past two days than anyone has before...Doc and Peggy...they're like your family. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere and now...I never knew how alone I was...and I'm scared that I'll lose you...and...I can't...sob...choose...

Connor cut her off when his lips crashed into hers. Blythe gasped at the initial contact, but wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips tangled with emotion and urgency.

"Blythe..." he whispered as he trailed light kisses towards her ear. "As long as ye let us you'll never be alone..." he said as he kissed his way gently down the column of her neck. He pulled back slightly, tracing his thumb along the apple of her cheek before capturing her lips again, softer this time. She sighed softly into his mouth, nibbling softly on his lower lip until she drew a low groan from him.

When he pulled back a second time, her eyes were darkened with desire, the gold hidden behind her blown pupils. Her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were swollen from their exertions. God help him, he never wanted to stop kissing her.

"The just kissed look suits you, lass." he said smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's right, love. You look positively radiant." Murphy said, making his presence known. He had walked in on the tail end of their encounter and kept quiet, not wanting to ruin or interrupt their moment.

Blythe was momentarily stunned at the presence of Murphy. How long had he been standing there? Was he hurt that she had just kissed Connor and not him?

Connor gave her one more quick kiss on lips before releasing her from his embrace. Murphy walked over and took his place, pulling her close with one hand on her hip, and one at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

His eyes scanned her face, seeing conflicting emotions wrinkle her brow. Murphy stroked his fingers along her neck lightly. "Ye didn't do anythin' wrong kissing me brother, love." Her face relaxed a little. Murphy smiled softly. "Its ok if ye like both of us...or neither of us. We both think you're amazing, Blythe. Neither of us are goin anywhere...if you're ok with seein' the both of us, we are too." Murphy's thumb traced small circles on her hip as he spoke. His eyes scanned her face, searching for any signs of distress or discomfort.

Blythe looked up at Murphy, his face warm and open to her. She could tell he meant every word. When he had first interrupted her and Connor, a part of her worried that he would be upset or hurt. She didn't want to choose between the two, and it sounded like they didn't want her to either. While far from traditional, if everyone was being honest with one another, and they were all on board...it could work, right?

Her eyes searched for Connor, needing assurance they were all on the same page.

"It's all right, lass. This is uncharted territory for us too. We'll talk through it more, and take things slow. But I do want to kiss you again. Very soon." he laughed.

She blushed and hid her face against Murphy's chest, which earned a low chuckle from him as well.

Connor nodded and smiled at Blythe. "I'm going to go tell Doc ye love the space, lass. I'll see you downstairs in a few."

Murphy caressed the side of her face and smiled. "Come on, love...show me the grand tour. I want to hear all about what you are going to do to this place. I can feel yer head spinnin with ideas."

He backed up a couple of steps, and Blythe wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that he didn't kiss her right then.

As she led him down the hall, he ducked down and whispered in her ear, "I'm looking forward to havin ye all to myself tomorrow...and maybe I'll be lucky enough to put that glow in yer cheeks."

Blythe looked up at Murphy let out another little gasp. His eyes were dancing with mischief. She almost wished he'd kiss her right then. This was going to be an interesting experience, to be sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all of your love and comments! They are like hugs and kisses from our favorite Irish gents. To my French friends, je suis desole if my translations are not 100%. I hope you all love Blythe's alone time with Murphy...and as always comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

After heading downstairs, Blythe spoke with Doc, and sure enough, he had quoted her way too low of a price for the rent. She argued that he could get twice what he was asking her to pay, and he argued that the rooms had sat gathering dust since before she was born. They finally agreed somewhere in the middle, with the compromise being that Blythe would help Doc with his paperwork and banking, and he wouldn't take a dime over $400 for rent. Blythe still felt like she was getting the deal of the century, but Doc just kept insisting, peppered with expletives.

Connor and Murphy told her to respect her elders and order a drink. So she did. After two more rounds she realized how she could supplement what she was paying Doc. He wouldn't take more for rent, but he couldn't stop her from leaving tips on the bar. Brilliant plan! Now all she had to do was stop the boys from paying for every single round of drinks.

They called it a relatively early night, being that Connor had to be at work in the morning, and Blythe had some schoolwork to attend to. She wished she remembered what they did the night before when they returned to the loft...or that somehow she could magically transform into her PJ's. Now that the something between the three was acknowledged, she was worried that they were in the awkward position of sleeping together without being intimate.

She should have known her boys had the situation under control. When they entered the loft, Connor showed her where he had stashed her duffel bag. "Murph and I are going to go have a smoke on the roof, lass. Come get us when yer settled." he said, kissing her forehead.

Blythe looked around the apartment and noticed they had straightened up while she was at work. She was by no means a neat freak, but she appreciated the effort. While she knew she had been overly emotional when she let loose the waterworks in the kitchen with Connor, what she said about them was even more true in this moment. In two days, the twins had been more considerate and aware of her needs and feelings than Tyler had been in the two years they had been dating.

It wasn't about grand gestures, although she seriously doubted anyone or anything else could top the twins saving her life when she was being held at knifepoint- she was so moved by all the little things they did, the small things they noticed about her, or how they did things for others when nobody was looking. If it wasn't yet love, it felt close to devotion...and they demonstrated it to her, to their friends, and to each other in their everyday actions. Damn. The whiskey was making her philosophical.

She pulled on a thin long sleeve black cotton shirt and a pair of dark grey sleeping shorts. Sleeping between two bodies was like having your own personal space heaters, especially with Connor wrapped around her. She blushed. Was tonight going to be any different? She sighed softly as she finished brushing her teeth and freshening up.

Connor and Murphy were finishing their smokes when they saw Blythe make her way onto the roof in her sweater and shorts. "The view of downtown is so pretty. I need to bring my camera and tripod out here some night." she said as she involuntarily shivered.

"You'll catch yer death out here in that, love. Let's go back inside." Murphy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Do you two need a minute in there?" she asked.

"No lass...we're good. The benefits of being male..." Connor smirked.

The three wordlessly crawled into bed together, Blythe in the middle of their two beds pushed together. The boys had stripped to t-shirts and boxers, and had maintained a respectable distance, despite three people sharing a bed.

Blythe shifted around trying to get comfortable...willing sleep to come. She reached out and stroked Murphy's hair softly. He had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. Lucky bastard. When she turned over for the umpteenth time Connor sighed and finally pulled her against his chest. "Relax, lass." he murmured against her ear. He was out in minutes, the pattern of his breathing hypnotic and she soon followed.

###

Blythe was shocked to wake up to an empty, and somewhat cold bed the next morning. As she rolled over in confusion, she heard the crinkling of paper. She had rolled over onto a note from Murphy.

 _Good Morning Love! :o)_

 _Connor and I went to mass first thing._

 _He's off to work and I'll be back after with coffee and whatnot._

 _Can't wait to have you all to myself. -xoxo M_

She smiled as she read the note again. Murphy had drawn a silly little happy face with curly hair next to the word "love" and signed his name with hugs and kisses and it was just such a damn adorable way to wake up. It surprised her the boys went to mass during the week, and so early. She'd have to ask them about it.

Blythe had been raised Catholic, and until two years ago had gone almost every Sunday. Her mother had insisted upon it, especially after Blythe's father had been killed in a car accident when she was nine. Even during the times when she had been questioning her faith, she always appreciated the quiet reflective time she had from attending mass. During her Sophomore year of college, her mother had become mysteriously ill and was gone within months. She had felt angry and abandoned by her faith...her mother's priest had said it was part of God's plan, and that it was merciful that she hadn't suffered long. What God would torture her mother with a rare disease and leave her with no family? She had never felt more angry or alone, being an only child and having no close relatives.

It was only when her and Tyler had become more serious that she had fully stopped going. She was still so crippled with grief from losing her mother, and he had somehow convinced her that there wasn't any point when they were sleeping together and that she was a hypocrite in the eyes of the church...so why bother? At the time, she had bought the argument-church became just another opportunity for her to feel out of place. As her grief and anger subsided, she had decided that her faith lived within her, and the actions she took, not in a building. Perhaps she would try going to church with the the boys, if they asked.

Shaking her head, she decided to take advantage of having the place to herself. She freshened up and got dressed. Since she and Murphy were spending the day together, she went a little dressier than she would normally for a study day. She opted for a long sapphire blue velvet skirt, black tights and a black off the shoulder sweater. She had just finished putting her lipstick on when Murphy opened the door to the loft.

"Good morning, love!" he said, handing her a large cup of coffee. "You look gorgeous."

Blythe beamed at Murphy. "Mmmm. Caffeine. You do know the way to a girl's heart."

Murphy chuckled. "Do ya want to go up on the roof for a smoke, love?"

Blythe nodded, following him outside.

"So what do you have to do for school today?" Murphy asked.

"I need to go to the library and do some research for an art history paper I'm writing. The library is beautiful, I'm sure you could find something interesting to do for an hour or two...After that, I thought we could go to the Museum of Fine Arts? There's a photography exhibition by one of my favorite photographers there. It's closing soon, and I thought you might like it..." Blythe said.

Murphy smiled. "I'm very good at amusing myself, love." he said playfully. "And that sounds like a grand plan. Connor never wants to do anything like that...and I love art. Speakin of which, I cannot wait to see more of yer work. Connor may not like goin to museums, but he had nothing but praise for the photos he saw when he was at yer old place."

Blythe blushed. "Thanks. I can't wait to hear what you think of it as well. Also... you do realize I am going to make you pose for me at some point, right?"

Murphy chuckled. "I'm sure that can be arranged, love. But mark my words, I drive a hard bargain when it comes to payment."

Blythe raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure we can come to a proper arrangement Mr. MacManus." she smiled, biting her lower lip.

Murphy growled low and pulled her in close..."When ye look at me like that...love, I cannot be held responsible if ye don't make it to the library on time."

Blythe giggled as Murphy kissed her cheek and led her back into the loft.

###

The library on campus had always felt like stepping into a cathedral. It was one of Blythe's favorite places, and she loved watching Murphy's face as he entered the large open space, with its stained glass windows and oak panels. Older architecture was one of her favorite things about living in Boston-she had spent most of her life in California, and while they had old buildings, nothing really compared to the history on the east coast.

"It's like walking into church, isn't it?" Murphy whispered. It was like he had read her mind.

Blythe smiled, and took Murphy's hand as she led him towards the stacks. As they navigated through the labyrinth of books, she couldn't help but think about all the hidden alcoves and passageways she'd love to get lost with Murphy in...hmmm. When she looked over at him, he looked as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. Maybe after she got her work done...

She was happy to find her favorite reading table was open, and asked Murphy to guard their spot while she tracked down a couple of books. He nodded silently. She wondered how many times Connor would have been shushed by now, giggling.

When Blythe returned to their spot, Murphy stood and pulled her chair out for her. "Such a gentleman." she commented.

"Shhhhhh. Quiet in the library, love." he whispered in her ear. "Going to go find something to amuse myself with..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head before he disappeared into the stacks.

Blythe bit her lip and desperately fought the urge to follow Murphy into the depths of the library. _I should get an A for remaining dedicated to my studies in spite of hot Irishmen_ , she thought.

She found herself smiling into her art history book. Losing herself in her research, she found the information she was looking for to support her thesis. She took meticulous notes and found a groove where she wrote the first draft of almost an entire chapter. This paper would encompass almost her entire Senior year and help solidify any future graduate school opportunities.

When over an hour had gone by, she looked up to find that Murphy had just returned from his quest with a collection of poetry books in french, a copy of an Irish Newspaper, and a black kitten puppet from the children's section. Only Murphy. she chuckled.

"Back to work, love." he whispered, before taking the seat next to her. He opened the Irish newspaper and was ensconced in the stories from his homeland. Blythe rested her head in the palm of her hand and continued her work for another hour.

Just as her eyes were beginning to droop from all the intense reading, Blythe felt something soft rub against her cheek. She opened her eyes to find the puppet staring her in the face with its little paws rubbing together and its head cocked at an angle as if it was asking her a question.

"Meow..." Murphy whispered. His head was on the table and he almost looked as if he were mimicking a lounging cat.

Blythe giggled and kissed the puppet on the nose. He made the puppet do a little dance and kiss her on the cheek. Murphy blinked up at her with sad blue eyes until she bent down and kissed his nose too. "I think it's time for a break, love" he said, sitting up as he scooted his chair closer. He opened the book of French poems and began to read softly in french:

Mère des souvenirs, maîtresse des maîtresses,

Ô toi, tous mes plaisirs! Ô toi, tous mes devoirs

Tu te rappelleras la beauté des caresses,

La douceur du foyer et le charme des soirs,

Mère des souvenirs, maîtresse des maîtresses!

 **Mother of memories, mistress of mistresses,**

 **O you who are my joys! O you all my duties.**

 **You will recall the beauty of your caresses,**

 **The sweetness of hearth, and the charm of eventides.**

 **Mother of memories, mistress of mistresses.**

Murphy paused and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Blythe found herself moving as close as possible to him without actually crawling into his lap.

Smiling, he continued...

Les soirs illuminés par l'ardeur du charbon,

Et les soirs au balcon, voilés de vapeurs roses,

Que ton sein m'était doux! que ton coeur m'était bon!

Nous avons dit souvent d'imperissable choses

Les soirs illuminés par l'ardeur du charbon.

 **Those eves that are lighted by the glowing embers.**

 **Those evens on the balcony that pink mists shroud.**

 **How sweet your breast to me! How wonderful your heart!**

 **Amid our frequent talks of things that never die.**

 **Those eves that are lighted by the glowing embers.**

His eyes darted between hers and the pages of the book, until he paused again, this time kissing her exposed shoulder up to the juncture of her neck before continuing.

Que les soleils sont beaux dans les chaudes soirées!

Que l'espace est profond ! que le coeur est puissant!

En me penchant vers toi, reine des adorées,

Je croyais respirer le parfum de ton sang.

Que les soleils sont beaux dans les chaudes soirées!

 **How beautiful are radiant suns in hot sundowns!**

 **How deep is space and how the heart power-endowed!**

 **When I was leaning to your side, queen of the beloved,**

 **I'd swear I smelled all of your blood's fragrance.**

 **How beautiful are radiant suns in hot sundowns!**

Blythe leaned over and began kissing at Murphy's neck mid-stanza.

He paused again and looked at her with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

La nuit s'épaississait ainsi qu'une cloison,

Et mes yeux dans le noir devinaient tes prunelles,

Et je buvais ton souffle, ô douceur! ô poison!

Et tes pieds s'endormaient dans mes mains fraternelles.

La nuit s'épaississait ainsi qu'un cloison.

 **The night thickened into a tight-sealed wall.**

 **My eyes could still espy your pupils in the dark.**

 **And I drank up your breath. O sweetness! O poison!**

 **And your feet lie asleep in my brotherly hands.**

 **The night thickened into a tight-sealed wall.**

When Blythe nibbled on his ear, he paused again, giving her a smile.

"Are ye going to let me finish reading you this poem, love?" he whispered in her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

Je sais l'art d'évoquer les minutes heureuses!

Et revis mon passé blotti dans tes genoux.

Car à quoi bon chercher tes beautés langoureuses

Ailleurs qu'en ton cher corps et qu'en ton coeur si doux?

Je sais l'art d'évoquer les minutes heureuses!

Ces serments! ces parfums! ces baisers infinis,

Renaîtront-ils d'un gouffre interdit à nos sondes

Comme montent au ciel les soleils rajeunis

Après s'être lavés au fond des mers profondes?

Ô serments! ô parfums! ô baisers infinis!

 **I know the art of evoking blissful moments!**

 **And I relived my past nestled between your knees.**

 **For why look I elsewhere for your languorous charms**

 **Than in your body dear and in your lovely heart?**

 **I know the art of evoking blissful moments!**

 **Those vows! Those perfumes! Those endless kisses!**

 **Will they be borne again from their bottomless gulf**

 **Such as the renewed sun that rises in the sky**

 **From its baths submerged in the ocean depths?**

 **O vows! O perfumes! O endless kisses!**

 **Poem: Le Balcon**

 **The Balcony**

 **Charles Baudelaire**

"I like the part about endless kisses..." Blythe whispered into Murphy's ear.

He growled low, and pulled her up and behind a tall stack of books. He cradled her face in his hands and bent down, capturing her lips hungrily.

"You understood all that, love?" Murphy looked at her with a newfound admiration. The light from a stained glass window illuminated her face in gold. He kissed her again softly.

"Oui." she smiled and bit her lower lip. "I can understand better than I can speak. I applied for a graduate program at the Sorbonne. I'm a little afraid I won't get it if they call me for an interview en francais."

"I'll help you with your French, love...and if I'm busy, I'm sure Connor would be happy to help you as well." Murphy's eyes twinkled as he brushed her hair back from her face, admiring the glow in her cheeks.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous deux?" she said, tracing her fingers along his jawline.

(What would I do without you two?)

"Vous seriez très ennuyé, l'amour." Murphy replied, planting small kisses up her neck.

(You'd be incredibly bored, love.)

Blythe giggled. "Are you fluent? Or do you just recite Baudelaire to get all the girls?"

Murphy chuckled. "We're fluent. Our mother insisted on a good education. Connor and I speak a few languages."

"Hmmm. You MacManus brothers are full of surprises..." she whispered.

Murphy looked at Blythe and wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the large oak table they had been sitting at and have his way with her. He had started reciting the poem as a lark, figuring he could joke around with the translation a bit before telling her exactly what it said. She had surprised him, and he loved every minute of it.

He gently tugged on her wrist and led her back to their table.

"You want to get out of here, love? We can go grab a bite to eat before heading to the museum."

Blythe nodded and packed up her work into her messenger bag.

"Oh...I forgot to give you this earlier..." she said, pulling out a small disposable camera.

Murphy smiled at her curiously. "What's that for?"

"I want to see the world through your eyes... it shoots black and white film. I thought it would be fun if you and I each shot a camera and I could teach you how to develop the film..." she said, pulling out another disposable camera for herself.

Murphy's face lit up. "That's sounds grand, love. What a fantastic plan." he said, kissing her quickly on the lips.

He took her messenger bag from her and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the library.

Neither of them saw the shadowy figure hiding behind the Russian literature section, watching everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your follows, favorites and comments. I have no idea where this chapter came from... I think need a hug from our boys. It's a bit intense and angsty, but necessary character development. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope my muse bestows some fluff on me this weekend.**

Murphy and Blythe spent the afternoon at the Museum of Fine Arts. Blythe discovered that Murphy was very fond of the old masters as well as more recent post modern painters. She loved that he could talk about paintings and see how they influenced what she was drawn to in photography. He drew interesting parallels to the photographs she showed him. She had always believed that everything creative was connected, and it intrigued her how one movement of art would give birth to the next.

One of her favorite things about spending time with Murphy was how affectionate he was, even being in public. It was never over the top... but she found that with both of the boys she felt them do subtle things to let her know they were present-that she was cared for, safe. With Murphy, it was a hand on the small of her back as they walked up the stairs of the museum, a quick kiss to the inside of her wrist while they were walking the gallery floor, and of course, the coat. Anytime Blythe shivered, she found Murphy's pea coat around her shoulders.

Blythe was truly in her element, showing Murphy her favorite works and getting into interesting discussions. She usually came to the museum or went to galleries alone. She had brought Tyler to an opening once, but he had been more interested in the open bar rather than the art. The one good thing Tyler had done regarding her desired career was encourage her to take business courses. Without those courses, she never would have landed the opportunity at Polaroid. It was strange to think of her relationship as past tense, but when it came down to it, she figured they were tumbling toward being over for a long time. She figured the flowers were a last ditch shitty effort to win her over, or to save his pride. If she went around telling everyone what he did, he was the asshole. Tyler always cared about what other people thought-and tried to maintain the image of a smart entitled preppy kid with the world waiting for him. Sometimes she wondered why Tyler had wanted to date her in the first place.

As they left the museum, Murphy and his mind reading abilities kicked back in. "So I've been meaning to ask ye, love...how did you end up with this guy Tyler? From what little Connor told me, he's not worthy to scrape the gum off yer shoe."

He led her through the park surrounding the grounds of the museum, the leaves were starting to show the first blushes of red and gold, and a cool breeze had her pulling Murphy's coat tighter. He offered her the crook of his arm and walked them down a path towards a bench.

Blythe smiled sadly at Murphy. She knew she had been avoiding this talk with both of the boys...but it had to happen eventually, right?

"Sometimes I'm not rightly sure, Murphy. Once upon a time, he was actually quite charming. I hadn't had a lot of dating experience...mostly terrible blind dates that were friends of Lacey's boyfriends. Nothing serious. I was always the "friend"-guys were always trying to befriend me to get to Lacey and other girls in our social circle that were way hotter than me. When Lacey and I came to school here, she was in a serious relationship with a guy that lived back home in California-eventually they were engaged, and she loved showing off that she was off the market..." she said, pantomiming showing off a diamond ring.

They sat on the bench and Murphy nodded for her to continue...

"So we come to Boston, and Lacey is dragging me out to parties, throwing guys at me that would have gone for her in the past because she's not looking for anyone. I ignored most of them...it was like we didn't speak the same language, ya know? My coursework was insane the first two years...so I only really went out when Lacey dragged me. Sophomore year, we go to this horrible halloween party at a frat house, and for some reason Tyler and I hit it off. He actually laughed at a joke I told that nobody else got. And then I didn't see him for a couple of months. Actually until we came back from winter break..."

Blythe looked thoughtful, and a little sad. Murphy felt bad asking her about this, but he knew she needed to talk it out, and he and Connor should know what kind of a history they were dealing with. He took her hand and traced small circles on the inside of her palm, his eyes were intense, almost matching her pain. "I know this is hard to talk about, love. I'm glad you are though...its what you need to move forward." he said.

Blythe nodded. "I know...it's always easier to know than to act on what must be done, isn't it?"

Murphy lit up a cigarette. He was surprised when Blythe stole it from him and took a quick drag before handing it back. She shrugged before continuing, "After winter break, Tyler began pursuing me. I don't know what happened that made him so smitten. He said he had run into Lacey right when we got back into town and that he realized how much he missed me. For some reason I believed him. He did everything "right"...dinner dates, flowers, etc. The full court press, as it were. But he was always a gentleman. I had never had that kind of attention before...it was...I don't know...nice to be noticed? It wasn't about where he took me or what he bought me...I just finally felt like all the other girls. I had someone. I was someone...to somebody..." Her eyes got glassy as she stubbornly fought the urge to cry.

..."and then my Mom got sick..." she trailed off.

Murphy pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, love..." he whispered. He held her for a few minutes, tracing his fingertips along her shoulder blades.

Blythe pulled back slightly, wiping at her eyes. "Sorry...I'm such a mess."

Grasping her wrists, Murphy held tight as he looked at her intensely. "What's there to be sorry about, love? I'd be worried if you weren't emotional talking about all this. You should never feel like you can't be yerself, or let out what yer feelin, especially to us. You're safe, Blythe. And you're not alone, unless ye want to be."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. Now all she wanted was to finish this conversation...it felt good to hear Murphy say that they were there for her, but she wanted him to know why she had abandonment issues...and why she always felt alone.

"So...my Mom got sick. A very rare auto-immune disease...and within three months was gone. I was so angry at the world. And numb. I felt like I was walking around like a ghost. She and I had been it since I was nine, when my Dad was killed in a car accident. She never re-married...and I was an only child...so all of the sudden it was just me. To be fair, I put a lot on Tyler...and Lacey...basically they were the only two people in the world close to me..."

Murphy's eyes were now glassy with emotion. Blythe had been through so much, and that was well before this prick cheated on her and she was almost killed at knifepoint. She was strong, so much more than she realized...to see beauty in the world and to be the person she was when she was with Connor and him. He wished his brother were there now, he needed to hear some of this from Blythe...and it pained him to think of her having to re-live all of this again.

"As you can imagine...I was in a dark place. The stages of grief are definitely real. I was so numb and just wanted to feel anything...that was about when I finally slept with Tyler. Again, to be fair to him, at this point in our relationship he had been more than understanding. He knew that he was my first serious relationship...my first...well, you know. I knew he had been patient, I mean, it wasn't like we hadn't been messing around...but given how I was raised, and how inexperienced I was...I wanted to wait until I knew it was right. It had been built up for so long, too... I almost felt like I wanted to get it over with...God... I can't believe I"m sitting on a park bench telling you this..." Blythe's face was red with embarrassment.

"My first time was...I don't know. Definitely not what I had planned on or hoped it to be. I really have nobody to blame but myself. I had been drinking more and more since my mother's funeral...and we came home one night and we had been messing around and I finally said don't stop. So he didn't. There was no fanfare, no promises of love forever and always...I guess in a way it was real. I thought I would feel something other than numb afterward...but really it only exacerbated the situation. Lacey got me a card that said, congratulations, now you're normal. His friends whispered about me when we'd run into them...about how Tyler had performed the last virgin sacrifice of his fraternity. They threw him a Mayan themed birthday party. After that, he kind of just expected it. It became all about him, like he had waited and waited and now he was the priority. Fast forward to a couple of months ago, when Lacey broke off her engagement and started bringing random strangers home. Maybe them hooking up was an opportunity both couldn't ignore. Looking back, being free of their influence it's clear as day how awful they are as people. They deserve each other."

Murphy wanted to punch something. This incredible woman deserved better than sex as a punchline or an afterthought. Before that revelation, he had been sort of seeing some of the points that Blythe had made about the positive things Tyler had done for her...but all that was erased quickly.

"Love...I know how hard it must have been to tell me all of that. You honor me with yer trust, Blythe. You are so brave and strong. I don't care if I have to tell ye everyday. Yer Ma is proud of all you've done, I know it..." Murphy said.

Blythe squeezed his hand. "Thank you...and you are a man of honor and a good listener, love." she said...mimicking his tone.

Murphy smiled. "Ye sound sexy with an Irish lilt, love. Ye can call me that any time ye want."

Blythe gave him a small smile. "There's me girl..." he said, his lips pressing against her cheek before traveling along her jaw before arriving at her waiting lips.

"I definitely owe you a double tonight, love." Murphy said, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Yeah you do..." she smiled. "And a cuddle."

###

The sun was hanging low in the afternoon sky as they made their way back to the loft. Murphy held her extra close while they were on the T...and his hand hadn't left hers since the park. A small part of him felt like he had taken their amazing day and ruined it by asking about her past.

She traced her fingers over his right hand, fingertips tracing the lettering of his Aequitas tattoo.

"I had an incredible time with you today, Murphy. Don't feel bad about asking about what happened. You needed to ask as much as I needed to talk about it. Thank you for being there, for giving me the encouragement I needed."

Murphy looked over at Blythe. His gaze was intense again, scanning her face for any lingering regret about their conversation.

"Really loved spending the day with you too, love. Anytime you want company at the museum, I'd be more than happy to escort ye." he said, smiling.

As they got off the train, Murphy grabbed her hand again, pulling the inside of her wrist to his lips again. "Come on, love. Let's get back home...Connor will be back from work in an hour or so...maybe we have that cuddle while we wait."

###

Laying in Murphy's arms had to be a preview of heaven, she thought. The sun cast its last golden hues against the wall, as Murphy softy traced his fingers across her forehead and through her hair. Blythe felt warm, safe, and cherished. She soon fell into a deep sleep listening to Murphy whisper sweet nothings to her in French.

Connor arrived home to find his brother leaning against the wall they had the mattresses pushed up against, with Blythe curled up in his lap fast asleep. Her long auburn hair was fanned out, trailing down the side of the mattress like a waterfall. At first glance, Murphy looked asleep as well, but opened his eyes as Connor shut the door as quietly as possible. Everything ok? his eyes asked.

Murphy nodded towards the roof, and Connor grabbed two beers out of the fridge and waited silently as his brother gently moved Blythe onto the mattress. He kissed her temple as he pulled the covers around her. Both lit up as soon as they were outside.

"Something happen today?" Connor looked concerned. "You run into them?"

"No...thank the lord. We had a wonderful day...we went to the library so she could do some schoolwork, and then we went to a museum. We were walking in the park and then I had to go open my mouth and ask her about the past..." Murphy sighed and took a long pull from his beer.

Connor nodded. "What did she say?"

Murphy looked conflicted. He wanted to spare her a repeat performance of reliving all the pain she shared with him, but there were elements of her past that just weren't his to tell. He knew Blythe would tell Connor...maybe he should leave them alone for a bit when she woke up.

"She's been through a lot, brother. Before everything with the two of them...both her parents are gone. She lost her Da when she was little, and her Mother passed suddenly about two years ago. No other family to speak of. It's why she thought o' those two as family, to be sure...and then they go and do a thing like this to her."

Connor felt the pain radiating off his brother. He could tell that the conversation from earlier had done a number on him. Hell, he had felt it when it was happening and he was still at work. It had taken everything not to walk off the job and roam the streets of Boston until he found them.

Murphy picked up on his train of thought..."Wish you were with us too. My heart kept breaking as she went on. It's a wonder she sees any beauty in this world."

Connor lit another cigarette. "And what of Tyler, dear brother? Did she tell you how she ended up with him?"

Murphy nodded. "Circumstance, I guess. They were acquainted at a party...then some time went by and he sought her out. When her Ma got sick, he was there for her. When she lost her, in the midst of her grief, they finally...ye know..." Murphy trailed off, anger making his eyes blaze.

"He was her first?" Connor asked, pacing and already dreading the answer. His brother nodded grimly.

It was Murphy's turn to pace angrily. "She told me it just happened. No planning, no declarations of devotion. Part of me wonders if he was with her for the novelty of taking her for the first time..."

Connor clenched his jaw. Blythe deserved so much more. "She needs us. We need to show her what it's like to be actually loved..."

Murphy placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Aye. And it's going to take restraint of biblical proportion not to kill that prick the moment we see him."

The twins stood silent for a few minutes, their beers long gone, along with the last of their smokes. Finally Murphy broke the silence."I'll go run out and get us something to eat along with some more smokes. I think we should stay in tonight and take care of her."

Connor nodded in agreement. After hearing everything, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with her and listen if she was willing to talk. More than anything, he wanted her to know he was there for her, they both were, in every way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all of your awesome reviews, follows and favorites! Last chapter was a bit angsty...did anybody order some fluff? Anybody? I look forward to hearing what you think!**

Blythe woke up in the arms of a different MacManus.

Connor was playing with her hair absentmindedly as she came to, watching a Charles Bronson movie on their ancient television. She felt his arms circle her waist as she stirred, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Sleep well, lass?" he asked smiling.

She smiled up at Connor sleepily. "Hi."

Connor chuckled as he bent down and kissed her lips quickly.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up slightly with her back against his chest.

"It's about damn time Murphy gets back here with food." Connor muttered.

Blythe giggled. "You know, if we were to say, go to a grocery store tomorrow, I could do something real novel like cook dinner or something. Peg wasn't bullshitting you about the importance of vegetables."

"Oh she wasn't, was she, lass?" he laughed, tickling her sides. He looked at her with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Connor!..." she yelped as she tried to twist her way out of his grasp breathlessly giggling.

Her foot caught him in just the right spot along his side and he giggled. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Big Bad Connor MacManus is ticklish! Call the Boston Globe!" Blythe was shaking from laughing so hard as she tried to find the spot again. His reflexes were lightning quick, and somehow she ended up on her back, her hands above her head in surrender. Connor hovered over her, keeping his weight on his forearms, his eyes darting from her rosy cheeks to her lips and then back to her eyes. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Careful, lass..."

Blythe reached up and placed her palm against the side of his face, rubbing her thumb against his stubble. He closed his eyes as her thumb traced across his lips. He wrapped his lips around her thumb, gently biting at the digit.

"You are hungry, Mr. MacManus..." she laughed.

"Oh you have no idea, lass..." he growled as he lowered himself, capturing her lips as he settled his weight on top of her. Blythe sighed as his lips traveled down her cheeks and found her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, a soft moan escaping as he bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Connor!..." she gasped as the scruff of his stubble rubbed against her. She bit at his earlobe, eliciting a deep growl as his left hand found the lower hem of her sweater.

"Blythe..." he whispered, his fingertips venturing beneath her sweater, tracing along her side, his thumb grazing just below her bra. She pulled on the back of his hair, directing him back towards her mouth. He nibbled and sucked at her bottom lip, pulling soft sighs from her. She looked up into his lust filled gaze as they both tried to catch their breath.

They both jumped a bit when they heard the sound of the wooden freight elevator doors being pulled open with a crash. It sounded like Murphy was talking to someone. Connor groaned and rolled off of her and Blythe sat up, trying to straighten her sweater. It was plain to see they had just been making out, their swollen lips and Blythe's bed-rumpled hair a dead giveaway.

"Shhh, the lass might still be asleep!" Murphy scolded whoever was with him as he opened the door. A tall man with long brown hair and a beard walked in carrying two pizza boxes and a bottle of whiskey. Murphy carried a twelve pack of beer and a bottle of soda.

"She's not..." Blythe said getting up from her spot on the bed with some amusement.

Murphy chuckled as he came over and swung her around, taking in her appearance. He could totally tell what she and Connor had been up to. "Been up long, love?" he said pulling her in for a quick kiss. Blythe shook her head.

Murphy handed her a beer and swung her around to face the tall guy. "Love, meet Rocco! He's our best mate, a good guy to know in a bar fight, and he tells hilarious jokes. This is our lass, Blythe."

Blythe held out her hand to Rocco. "Pleased to meet you, Rocco. The boys have had nothing but wonderful things to say about you."

Rocco took her hand and broke out into a huge grin. He had a such great smile that Blythe couldn't help but smile back. "Well guys, I can see why I haven't seen you in three days! What's a beauty like you doin hanging around with these two beasts?" he said, still holding onto her hand.

Without missing a beat, Blythe shrugged and said, "I dunno...they make me laugh...why? Do you know anyone funnier?" she grinned.

Rocco doubled over laughing. He kissed her hand before releasing it. "Honey, anytime you get sick of these two...I'd be happy to tell you a few jokes."

"Hey now! They'll be no more movin in our girl, funnyman." Connor playfully scolded as he came over to grab a beer. He wrapped an arm around Blythe and pulled her into his lap as he sat down in one of their chairs. At first she felt uncomfortable...she worried she was too heavy and tried to keep her weight in her legs. Connor noticed what she was doing and wasn't having any of it. "I've got ye, lass. Relax..." he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded against him.

"I didn't know what kind of pizza you'd like, love...cheese and pepperoni ok?" Murphy asked as he opened one of the boxes.

"That's perfect, Murphy. Thank you." she said, taking a slice. "What do you guys get on your pizza?"

"Everything, love...everything." he replied.

"Does everything include olives?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong with olives, love?" he asked.

"Everything, love...everything." She mimicked back, smiling. "Thank you for getting me my classically boring pizza, Murph."

Blythe popped up from Connor's lap. "I'm going to put some of these beers in the fridge. There's nothing worse than warm beer."

Both Connor and Murphy looked at her pointedly for a moment. "Except Guinness, of course. Americans always serve Guinness too cold." she hedged. They let out a sigh of relief. She chuckled.

"For a moment there, lass, we thought this was going to be a very short lived relationship." Connor joked.

Blythe rolled her eyes as she looked in the fridge. It was empty save a few stray bottles of beer, a moldy block of cheese, and a bottle of mustard.

"Ok, we are going shopping tomorrow. This is isn't a fridge it's an art instillation." she quipped.

When she returned to the table, Murphy scooped her into his lap, laughing. He kissed her quickly, his tongue darting into her mouth. "Can you taste the olives, love?" he asked. She giggled before sticking out her tongue. "Yes." she laughed taking a sip of her beer.

Connor chuckled from across the table. He looked at Blythe as he purposely grabbed a slice of Pepperoni pizza, wiggling his eyebrows. He took a big bite of his slice of pizza and groaned, "Mmmm. this is so good. Fancy a taste, lass?" They all laughed. Blythe blew him a kiss from across the table.

"So Rocco, we need to help Blythe move out of her apartment this week. Ye think we can recruit you and yer van for the job?" Murphy asked.

"There's a home cooked meal in it for you, Roc. Maybe more than one." Blythe offered.

Rocco smiled at Blythe. "Yeah, of course I'll help you. Can't leave you alone with these knuckleheads...they'll just fight over who gets to move your unmentionables."

Blythe spit out her beer laughing. "Did you just mention my unmentionables, Roc?" she raised an eyebrow. He looked sheepish.

"Aw, I do believe ye made him blush, lass..." Connor chuckled.

Rocco shrugged as he finished off his beer. "I gotta thing I gotta do tomorrow. Day after tomorrow work?"

"We can get someone to cover our shifts at the plant..." Murphy said.

Blythe nodded. "I can move some things around...I just want to get the hell out of there as soon as possible." her face fell for a moment before Murphy tickled her side, making her giggle.

Rocco threw a questioning look to Connor, who shook his head. "We'll explain later..." he said softly as Murphy distracted Blythe with whispers in her ear and small kisses.

Connor stood up and grabbed four glasses from the kitchen. He popped open the bottle of whiskey and poured four generous shots. "Cheers to that, lass!"

The four clinked glasses and pounded their shots.

Blythe looked around the table...and felt so damn happy. Rocco had known her 5 minutes and was already more of a friend than most of the people she had met at school. Raising her beer bottle she toasted her new friend, "Thank you, funnyman with the van!" she said before bursting into a fit of laughter that caused her to fall off Murphy's lap.

Connor helped her up and she immediately started giggling again. She buried her face in his chest trying to control her laughter.

Rocco chuckled. "I think she's had enough...but damn if she isn't adorable. I'm gonna take off. Somebody has to tell Doc his favorite sons won't be in tonight. Nice meeting you Blythe. Catch you all on the flipside."

Connor and Murphy nodded as Rocco made his exit.

Blythe called out "Bye Roc!" but it was muffled by Connor's chest.

"Are you alright, lass?" he said, pulling her away from his chest so he could get a look at her. It didn't seem like she had that much...but she was smaller and she had only had one slice of pizza.

She nodded. "I swear I'm not that drunk...haven't you ever gotten the giggles before, Connor?"

Murphy chuckled. "Come on, love. Let's get you another olive-free slice of pizza."

###

One slice of pizza and half a glass of soda later, Blythe felt fine. "See I told you I wasn't that drunk!" she scoffed. "But I do want to change...so you two should go smoke outside."

"She's bossy when she's drunk isn't she, brother?" Connor laughed. "Did you know she wanted to feed me vegetables earlier?"

Murphy chuckled as they headed outside. Blythe thought she heard something about olives as they shut the door. Maybe was she was still drunk. She certainly felt warm and fuzzy. Downright hot even. _Damn whiskey. Damn Irishmen._ She giggled again. Her face hurt from laughing so much.

Blythe searched through her bag until she found the one tank top she had grabbed. It was thin and black with spaghetti straps and a delicate lace neckline. She usually wore it under her lower cut sweaters when she was at work, but this was an emergency.

She freshened up and changed into her tank top and sleep shorts. She put on a dab of vanilla lotion and tried in vain to tame her hair. Catching herself in the mirror she freaked out. "Holy crap! I'm practically naked!" she whispered to herself. She never showed this much skin. She found her favorite fuzzy cardigan and pulled it on around her tank top. _There_ , she thought. _Less naked._

As she took a look around she noticed how many empty beer bottles were on the table. She threw all the empties in a large bag to be recycled. (After all she was from California) She placed the leftover pizza in the fridge and opened the door to the roof. Sticking her head out the door, she called, "Less smoking, more cuddling." and went back to straightening up inside.

Moments later, she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist as she finished rinsing out the whiskey glasses.

"Less cleaning, more kissing..." Murphy growled into her ear from behind. He spun her around so she was facing him, caged in his arms. She looked up at him with darkened eyes and slightly parted lips. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered, "Now who's bossy?"

Murphy let out a low growl as pulled her against him using both hands. She could feel every inch of him as he kissed her breathless. He nipped and sucked at the same spot on her neck as Connor earlier. She was so going to have a mark. She tugged him away from her neck and looked him in the eyes as they caught their breath.

Blythe jumped slightly at the sound of Connor coming in from outside. "I do believe ye rendered the lass speechless, brother." he chuckled as his eyes took in her state of dress and darkened with desire. "The whiskey make you a little warm, lass?" his voice was lower, thicker. Murphy was now standing behind her, arms around her shoulders. He planted kisses behind her ear, before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Among other things..." she countered as they watched Connor move into the room like a large jungle cat.

Connor never broke eye contact as he took off his coat and draped it on one of the chairs. He toed off his boots at a leisurely pace. "Ye know lass, I'm feeling a little warm m'self..."

He removed his shirt slowly. Blythe bit her lip as she took in his toned chest and six-pack abs. The V of muscles at his waist disappeared into his jeans, making Blythe blush as she took in his appearance. He was all hard corded muscle and looked like he stepped out of a fashion magazine. She unconsciously wrapped her sweater tighter around her body. He walked over to Blythe and Murphy like a predator stalking prey. His eyes glowed like a blue flame. "What do ye think, brother? he asked as he wrapped an arm around Blythe's waist, pulling her against him. He rested his forehead against hers, his breath tickling her lips. His hands moved softly across her torso, unwrapping her sweater from her like she was a present. His lips traveled across her cheeks as his mouth moved towards the shell of her ear.

"Don't hide Blythe..." he whispered as he gently moved her sweater down her shoulders. He trailed kisses along her neck and clavicle as he exposed more pale skin. The sweater dropped to the floor. She let out a low whimper as he traced his lips across her collarbone. His fingertips traced the delicate straps of her top. With one swift move, he could tear it apart.

Blythe was incredibly turned on and nervous. Connor was standing there looking like an adonis and she had Murphy behind him with his arms made of steel. What the hell was she doing?

She had always hung around incredibly tiny girls who were always complaining they were fat. If a size two girl thought she was fat, what did that make her slightly larger, softer, curvier body? Tyler never outwardly complained about her figure, but he never made her feel beautiful either. She'd catch him staring at stick figure girls on occasion, and he'd shrug and say "I'm a guy. Of course I look..." She must have been frowning and spacing out because Connor's brow wrinkled in slight frustration. He had to bring her back into the moment.

"You're so incredible, lass. We love looking at ye..." Connor said.

Murphy hummed in the affirmative as he moved behind her. She could hear him toeing off his boots and removing his shirt. He came up behind her. "Touching ye..." he said in her ear. He moved her hair to one side as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulder blades. His hands encircled her waist from behind pulling her closer. Connor caressed the side of her face, cupping her cheek as his other hand drifted under the hem of her tank top. His fingertips ghosting over her soft skin.

"Tasting ye..." Connor finished as he captured her lips at the same as Murphy began nibbling on her earlobe as he nuzzled her neck.

Blythe closed her eyes. She felt her knees go weak as she swooned against Murphy. He caught her in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed.

###

 **A/N: What a totally evil cliffhanger, right?! Blame my muse... I think she was overcome by the sheer magnetism of the MacManus men and retired to her fainting couch with some smelling salts and a fan. Thank you for all the new follows, favorites and reviews! You are the marshmallows in my Lucky Charms!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely comments, reviews, PM's...follows and favorites! You have inspired me greatly...and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. A big thank you to Sam for all of her excellent advice!**

Blythe slowly opened her eyes to find she was laying on the bed with Connor and Murphy propped up on either side of her, shirtless. They were staring at her with concern...had she fainted? How embarrassing, she thought.

"There's our girl..." Connor caressed her cheek. "Ye feeling better? I think ye might have forgotten to breathe."

Blythe covered her face with her hands. She was mortified. Had she been thoroughly enjoying the attentions of her two Irishmen so much she forgot to breathe? Talk about killing the mood.

"There's nothin to be embarrassed over, love...it's kind of romantic..." Murphy offered.

She took her hand away from her face so she could quirk an eyebrow in his direction. "Romantic? Really?"

Murphy smiled. "Ye swooned, love...from our amorous attentions. As long as yer feelin ok, Je ne regrette rien..." (I regret nothing) he said, bending down to kiss her forehead lightly.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she sat up against the wall behind their makeshift bed.

"About twenty minutes, lass. Do ye want a glass of water?" Connor offered.

Blythe nodded.

"It's just a lot... the way you make me feel." she said.

"How are we making you feel, love?" Murphy asked.

Blythe blushed. "I've never felt the way I do when I'm with both of you. I feel so happy, safe...beautiful. You are both so smart, considerate, passionate, and silly. I want to spend every minute I'm awake with you. It's a little overwhelming..."

They both looked at her with great emotion in their eyes. Connor cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss as he handed her a glass of water.

"Well we certainly don't want to overwhelm you, lass...but all those other things ye said are exactly how we want to make you feel. I've never needed anybody but me brother...but when you aren't with me I feel like something is missing." Connor said.

"Aye, love...we want nothing more than to make ye feel happy, respected, and desired. Yer so talented, and ye do crazy things to me heart and I can't imagine life without you in it." Murphy said.

Blythe brushed the hair out of Murphy's face, his gaze bright and intense with passion. She kissed him while her hand was on Connor's chest and then turned and kissed Connor softly while lacing her fingers with Murphy's hands. When she pulled away, her eyes were damp.

They both were quick to kiss and stroke away her tears. She let out a small laugh. "Happy tears." she said before they could be concerned.

"Now I seem to recall I was promised a double dose of cuddling...do you two happen to know anyone up for the job?" She laughed as she felt arms pulling at her waist, each one trying to bring her closer. "Any good movies on TV, Connor?"

His eyes lit up. "Ye like Clint Eastwood, lass? Or maybe Charlie Bronson? I think I've got some John Wayne too..." he was up and frantically looking for his stash of VHS tapes.

"Oh lord, love...you have no idea what ye started..." Murphy groaned into her shoulder.

Blythe giggled with Murphy. "Just pick something, Connor. Enlighten me..."

Connor couldn't find his stash of VHS tapes-he greatly suspected Murphy had hidden them somewhere to avoid watching Dirty Harry for the 7,000th time, so they settled on watching the late night movie on the local station. It happened to be Bullitt - a classic Steve McQueen action film set in San Francisco. She snuggled in between them, her hands resting on their stomaches.

"That's one of my favorite spots..." Blythe said, lifting her hand as she pointed at a scene of the city on the screen.

Murphy kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck. "This is one of my favorite spots..."

Blythe bit her lip and smiled. She pointed at the screen again. "That's another of my favorite spots. Great for picnics."

Connor kissed behind her ear, and began nibbling on her earlobe. "Hmm...Great for picnics..." he repeated.

Blythe closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Hmmm...you know what one of my favorite things about San Francisco is?"

Murphy traced his fingertips down the inside of her arm. "What's that, love?"

Blythe looked at both of them with mischief in her eyes. "Wandering around with no destination at all..."

Connor and Murphy took that as an invitation to let their hands and lips wander across Blythe's arms, face, shoulders, and chest. Steve McQueen and San Francisco were soon forgotten as the twins moved in concert, kissing and caressing Blythe into pleasurable oblivion.

"Mmmmm...Murphy..." she whimpered softly. He had pulled her into his lap, her back to his chest. She could feel his hardened length through his jeans against the small of her back. His right arm was tucked under hers, as the palm of his hand cupped and caressed her right breast underneath her tank top. She reached behind her with her right arm gripping onto Murphy's shoulder as she arched into his touch, which allowed Connor to grab ahold of her waist and pull her slightly lower on the bed as he kneeled between her legs.

With one hand starting on each hip, Connor slowly pushed the material of her tank top further up her torso. As he revealed inch upon inch of creamy soft skin, he gently kissed and rubbed his way up her ribcage towards her left breast. She moaned his name when Connor looked up at her with indigo eyes he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of her sternum, pulled back slightly, and gently exhaled on the trail of moisture he left behind.

Murphy pulled her tank top off completely, throwing it off to the side. He palmed both of her breasts as Connor leaned up and captured her mouth in a demanding kiss. His knee brushed against her apex as he leaned forward. She could feel how hard Connor was as he leaned forward onto her stomach. Blythe moaned into his mouth before he broke the kiss biting onto her lower lip. She tried to unbuckle his belt, but he gently pushed her wrists away, chuckling softly. "Tonight's all about you, lass." he said.

She rocked her core against Connor's knee, searching for friction as she reached out and grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him in for another hungry kiss as Murphy brushed his calloused fingertips across her nipples. They were hard and sensitive as his thumbs made a second pass, causing her to break the kiss with Connor and throw her head back against Murphy's chest. Her breathing was becoming labored, her pulse quickening. Murphy lowered his head and placed a kiss along the vibrating band of her jugular. Connor moved his head lower as he laved his tongue across the sensitive flesh of her left breast, capturing the nipple in between his strong lips. Murphy continued kneading her right, rolling her nipple in between his fingers.

"Mmmmh...oh God! ...Connor...Murphy..." she moaned.

Connor looked up into his brother's eyes. They knew she was incredibly close to coming undone. They wanted to make Blythe come so hard she saw stars, but they also knew she wasn't ready for things to progress much further.

Murphy groaned low as she twisted her head to the side, biting his lower lip in a quick kiss.

She whimpered softly..."Mmmh, Murphy...Connor..." and rocked against Connor's knee again. He could feel the moisture from her core through a hole in the kneecap his jeans.

"Blythe...yer a sight...so fuckin beautiful for us..." Connor's voice was lower, more commanding. "Do ye trust us, lass?"

"Yes...,Always,...Yes..." she said breathlessly.

He looked at Murphy, and they both moved at the same time, two hands with the same destination. Both hands sank into her sleep shorts and brushed against her slick folds, cupping her sex as she arched into them, Murphy's thick finger penetrating her as Connor rubbed against her throbbing clit.

Blythe felt all the blood in her body travel south as she reached her peak. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she felt her body break through some cosmic barrier- she swore she saw stars as she lost control, loudly crying out as she came.

Feeling completely sated and relaxed, she rocked against them as fingertips brushed against her overly sensitive clit, causing her to whimper softly. They pressed small kisses against her temples. When they removed their glistening fingers, her hooded eyes widened as she watched Murphy bring his finger to his mouth. His groans vibrated through her as he lapped up the taste of her desire.

Connor looked at her with hooded eyes before doing the same. When he kissed her softly, she could lightly taste herself on his lips. "I count the days until I can drown in you for hours..." he whispered, she almost fainted again.

Her body felt boneless as she scooted down the bed, releasing Murphy from behind her. They removed their belts and curled around her, Murphy kissing her and pulling her close to his chest and Connor spooning her from behind. Their legs were intertwined as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

###

Blythe woke in the early hours of morning, as sun streamed in the windows of the loft. She had Connor's steady breaths against her ear, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Murphy's head was curled under her chin, his silky dark hair soft against her neck.

She never wanted to move again. She was cocooned in warmth, and felt incredible. Murphy and Connor had given her something Tyler had never been able to-an orgasm. She bit her lip as she smiled. She finally understood what all the fuss was about and they hadn't actually had sex. Her mind reeled at what it would be like when they finally did.

Part of her brain couldn't make sense of how quickly she was falling for these two incredible men. Her heart, however, had grabbed hold and was running towards them at blinding pace.

Unfortunately, her body told her she had to move. She had to pee. Badly. She prayed the boys would stay asleep as she wiggled out of their grasp and tiptoed over to the toilet. Yeah, they were going shopping. Groceries and a privacy screen. As she washed her hands, she realized she was topless. She looked around for her tank top, finding it thrown a few feet from the bed.

She stood and stretched in a patch of sunlight, her back to the bed. Suddenly she heard the faint click of a camera shutter. Her arms went around her body as she turned her head to find Murphy looking at her intensely, the little disposable camera she had given him yesterday resting in his hand.

"You look like an angel in that light, love. Turn your head a little more towards me..."

He clicked another shot. "Beautiful...love" She blushed.

"I'm usually the one behind the camera..." she said, pulling her tank top back over her head.

He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a soft kiss. "G'Morning..." he smiled against her.

She smiled as she rubbed against his scruff. "Good Morning..."

He backed her into another sunny spot along the wall. "Stay right there...turn your head away from me slightly..." he clicked another frame.

Blythe chuckled. "I've created a monster..." she quipped. "Two can play that game..." she said as she pulled out her Polaroid Sx-70 out of her bag. Murphy stared at the vintage camera as she unfolded it. "I've never seen a camera like that, love."

She smiled. "Wait until you see the photos it takes." she said, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Back up into that patch of light...good. Eyes forward. Look right in the lens...like you are looking right at me...stay right there..." she instructed as she composed her shot. She hummed as she made a few adjustments to the exposure dials. There was a click of the shutter and a whirr of the Polaroid film being spit out of the camera. "Stay there..." she said as she got up close, filling the frame with Murphy's face. The blue in his eyes caught the morning sun, turning them a lighter shade of topaz. Another picture left the camera with a mechanical whirr.

Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched the pictures develop. She gasped excitedly as the photos appeared. Murphy's eyes were an amazing shade of blue-time zero blue as she liked to call it. Time Zero film was the only thing that could come close to capturing that shade of MacManus blue she loved so. They seemed to glow in the morning sun and his intense gaze into the camera was breathtaking. His bed rumpled hair fell in a perfect frame around his face. He looked hot. The first photo she took was further away, but still cool. His muscular arms were caught in a patch of sunlight as he leaned against the wall of the loft with his hair in his face.

"Damn, love...how'd ye make me look so good this early in the morning?" he asked.

Blythe stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You certainly don't need much help, Mr. MacManus."

Murphy laughed. "Show me how this camera works, love..." he said, taking it from her hands.

She pointed out the viewfinder, and the focus controls. It had more manual features that most Polaroid cameras people were used to, along with a glass lens. "So you focus here...and what you see in the viewfinder is what appears on the film...when you are ready...press the red button on the right..."

Murphy got a devilish look on his face...as he tiptoed across the room to the bed where Connor was still out cold. He got down on the bed so the camera was at the same level as his brother's face-inches away. He focused and hit the red button. The sound of the shutter firing and the mechanical whir of the picture ejecting woke Connor from a dead sleep. He jumped up like a shot, disoriented. Murphy collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter. Blythe scooted in to take the camera from Murphy before Connor tackled him.

As they scuffled, Murphy giggling furiously, Blythe took another Polaroid of the boys fighting. She couldn't stop laughing. The photo of Connor fell off the bed. It was a close-up of his face as he was fast asleep. The morning light highlighted the stubble on his face and he looked damn sexy. This was shaping up to be a great morning. She had two amazing photos of her men and it wasn't even 8 o'clock.

She tucked the photos and her camera back in her bag as Connor came up behind her. "Oh, so I don't get to see the photo that woke me from me beautiful slumber, lass?"

She wrapped he arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Nope." she laughed.

"Is that so? Hmm... we have ways a makin' ye talk, lass..." he tickled her sides.

She laughed into his chest...a spot that was quickly becoming one of her favorite places.

"Ye have no idea what your laugh does to me, lass..." he whispered in her ear. Blythe shivered.

"If ye two lovebirds are done makin' eyes at each other, I thought we could go grab some breakfast." Murphy interjected playfully.

Blythe walked over to Murphy as he pulled on shirt. "Sounds like a grand plan, love..." she said, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater.

###

Peg's Diner was busy with the morning rush, but she stopped long enough to pinch Murphy and Connor's cheeks and hug Blythe as she guided them to a back booth. "Yer looking well this morning, lass...yer cheeks have a healthy glow. These boys takin' good care'o ye?" she asked.

Blythe blushed at the memory of how well the boys had taken care of her last night. "Yes Peg. They most certainly are. But ye might need to give Connor another lecture on the importance of vegetables." she said, eyeing Connor conspiratorially.

Peg laughed loudly. "Oh lass, I'm glad yer keeping them on their toes." she said. "Be back with yer coffee, loves."

They gratefully accepted the coffee and placed their orders. It was decidedly a pancake morning for all three.

Murphy lit up a cigarette and took a healthy gulp of coffee. He sat across from Blythe and Connor blowing smoke rings.

"How do you do that?" Blythe asked.

Murphy's eyes glittered with amusement. "It's all in the tongue, love. I'd be happy to show ye sometime. Maybe after a French lesson."

Blythe covered her face...she could feel her face turning beat red. "I think the tips o' yer ears are turning red, lass" Connor said, amused. "I've never met someone who blushes as much as you."

"I'm not blushing, I'm glowing...according to Peg." she said biting her lower lip.

"Aye, that you are, lass. I cannot wait to see the photos I took of you this morning. You were a vision. Still are, love." Murphy said, taking a sip of coffee. Connor nodded in agreement.

Blythe looked at both of them, soaking up the affection in their eyes. "I have to tell you...what you two did...last night..." her voice cracked a bit with emotion. "What you gave me...that was a first for me...and it was incredible. Thank you." she covered her face again...feeling her blush return.

Connor smiled as he pried her hands away from her face. "Don't hide, lass. What we shared last night was incredible." he said, kissing her cheek.

Murphy took her hand and placed it over his heart before kissing it. He said everything he was feeling with his eyes.

After they had devoured their flapjacks, and polished off a second cup of coffee, Blythe had to bring up something she knew the boys wouldn't like.

"So I think I'm going to skip class today so I can go to the apartment and pack. I know you both have to work today and I want to have as much done as I can before Rocco brings the van-so maybe you can meet me there when you're finished?" she said cautiously.

Murphy's jaw tightened. She could feel the tension rolling off of Connor. "We'd much rather have one of us with ye there, love. We know it's gonna be hard on you, no matter how you go about it. We don't want you to have to go it alone." Murphy said. She could tell he was trying to remain calm.

"I won't be alone, guys. You'll be there here." she said holding her heart.

"Three days ago I was an emotional mess. You've done so much to make me feel emotionally strong-including last night. I need to get this done so I can look to the future, with the two of you. It's time to rip off the band-aid. Besides, Lacey won't be there until late afternoon at the earliest, and I can handle her." Blythe took a breath.

"What about Tyler?" Connor asked with darkness in his voice.

"I don't think he'll show his face, guys. He's probably invented some stupid story or told everyone he dumped my ass for something better...and if he does show up, I'll handle it. I'll lock my bedroom door, or call the cops, or call you at the plant if I feel uncomfortable. But I can't live my life worrying about where he is." Blythe said with determination in her voice.

The twins looked at one another, communicating wordlessly. Connor started to speak in French until Murphy interrupted to let him know Blythe understood. He smiled at her. "Sorry, lass. Just need a little brother time I guess." The three finished their breakfast in silence, until the boys protested when Blythe grabbed the check. "I'm going to pay the bill and freshen up. Talk whatever language you need to-I want you both ok with my decision when I get back."

As they left the diner, Connor and Murphy walked on either side of her, until she stopped suddenly. "The silent act has to go, guys. If you are truly that upset, somebody call in sick and come with me-but it really isn't necessary."

They both looked at her, almost contrite. Connor broke the silence. "Sorry, lass. We've just been tryin to get right with yer decision. Everything you've said makes sense...it really does."

"And we have every confidence in you, love." Murphy added.

"It's just all the other variables that worry us, lass. We want ye safe and happy." Connor said.

"Well I'll be safe and happy when I am out of that apartment. So walk me to the T, give me a kiss, and meet me after work. You can call my private phone line on your break and check on me if you'd like." she smiled.

Connor took a pen out of his coat pocket and she wrote her number on a scrap of paper. They wrote their work number and Rocco's number on a matchbook and walked her to the T.

They both kissed her, much to the amusement of the man working at the newsstand.

"Are we doin the right thing, brother?" Connor asked.

"We gotta trust the lass, brother. Let's get to work, the sooner we get there, the sooner we leave." Murphy said.

###

Blythe stepped into her old apartment and found it empty once more. She breathed a sigh of relief. There was a note, presumably from Lacey taped to her locked bedroom door. She opened the door, and set her bag down. There was another note that had been shoved under her door as well.

Lacey's note was predictable- I'm sorry... it just happened...let's talk... but overall she said she understood Blythe wanting to move out. She outlined a few things they had to take care of-to remove Blythe from the utility bill, etc. Most could be handled with a few phone calls, so Blythe would do that when she needed a break from packing.

Sighing, she decided to put off reading the other note until later. She knew who it was from.

She changed into a baggy band shirt and her rattiest jeans and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Taking a long shower before heading back to the loft tonight was a must..

After a few hours, Blythe had made great progress. She owned way too many clothes-but at least they were easy to pack. Her camera equipment was mostly packed already-that would be easy for Rocco to take in his van.

The boys called her around 1:30, fighting over who got to hold the phone. They were overjoyed to hear she had the place to herself most of the day, and told her they'd see her in a couple of hours...and that they would bring more packing materials.

She'd wait on them before she attempted disassembling her bed. The more she stared at it, the more she wanted to take a break. "I'll just lay my head down for a minute..." she thought.

While she had locked the door to the apartment, the door to her room was open when she fell asleep. Blythe was so out she didn't hear the lock in the door or the footsteps as someone entered her room.

Rather, she woke up to the feeling of being watched. She knew she wasn't alone before she opened her eyes. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Hello Blythe."

###

 **A/N: What? Another evil cliffhanger? Say it isn't so! I really hope everyone loved this chapter! It was a delicious challenge to write. I tried to find some Irish Twins to practice with, but it's harder than you'd expect. ;) It may be a few days before I am able to update again...as I am heading on a photography trip with some friends. And I will be bringing my Polaroid SX-70. It's quite a cool camera, and you can get film for it still. Time Zero film is now like a rare fine wine though, they stopped making it, and its unlike anything else. It produces very unique colors...especially blue. As always, thank you for your thoughts, favorites and follows...they make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely comments, follows and favorites! I'm sorry for the week long absence ...I had an amazing trip to the mountains, took lots of incredible pictures that will keep me busy with scanning. (Because I roll mad deep with film...esp. Polaroid) I hope this extra long chapter will make up for me being gone. I missed the boys and all your lovely comments and look forward to hearing what you think. Special thanks to my girl Sam for her advice and letting me bounce ideas and plot ideas. She is the peanut butter to my jelly.**

Blythe opened her eyes to find Lacey standing above her.

"I'm surprised you're here. Looks like you got a lot done." she walked around Blythe's room, assessing the progress she had made at packing.

Blythe sat up and looked pointedly at her former friend. "What can I say? I'm motivated to leave."

Lacey met her stare with haughty indifference.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Blythe. But if you really think you and Tyler were going to make it to happily ever after, you're just fooling yourself. The two of you should have broken up ages ago."

Her eyes held a dark amusement, like there was something she was dying to tell Blythe but wouldn't.

"That may be true, Lacey...perhaps you could have told me that instead of fucking my boyfriend splayed out on the kitchen table?"

Lacey had the good sense to look somewhat ashamed. "That was regrettable. But you know how he can be...impulsive. I wanted to tell you...so many times."

"I thought you said it only happened once?" Blythe countered. The room felt way too small. She didn't want to do this...she didn't want to hear another excuse or justification from Lacey.

"We only had sex that one time Blythe...we were both drunk, and you weren't supposed to be home until much, much later. But-something has been going on. We've had feelings for each other for a long time, B. Since before-"

"Before what?" Blythe interrupted. "Before what?" she tried to keep her voice even, but she was on edge. "Before Tyler and I slept together? Before my Mom got sick? .Lacey!?"

Lacey sighed. "Before you two got together...I told him to forget me...and when you two met at the Halloween party and hit it off, I thought he had moved on. I was truly happy that he was interested in you, B. You were always alone...I thought that he'd be good for you. When I ran into him after winter break and he asked about you...he really seemed smitten. I told him that you deserved someone great...that you hadn't had any real relationship experience..."

"So basically you advertised to him that I was a virgin and I'd make a great consolation prize? Blythe countered. Her whole body was full of tension.

"Don't be like that, Blythe. You had some good times with him... and you finally started acting like a normal girl in college. You came out of your shell...and he was there for you...when everything happened with your Mom. I was too." Lacey was on the defensive; channeling her inner wannabe lawyer.

Blythe fought hard against the tears pricking at her eyes as she thought about how dark things were when her Mom was sick-and how quickly she was gone. The lump in her throat felt paralyzing. All she wanted was to be in the middle of Connor and Murphy's warm embrace. She mustered all of her strength. She would be strong for her, for them. "You were there...I know you were, Lacey...but at what cost?"

Lacey sighed. "I can't help what happened, were inconsolable. We were both trying to help you and we just...we got each other. I had broken off the engagement... and"

"You craved the constant attention you were used to getting." Blythe interjected.

Lacey sighed. "Look, I get you're still angry...but things have a way of working out...I'm sure you'll meet someone..."

"Stop." Blythe gave her a pointed look, "Don't patronize me. I get that Tyler wasn't the best match for me in the long run...but why not sit down and have an adult conversation about it? More than anything, its the lack of honesty that kills me. Especially coming from you. We were friends since we were 14, Lace."

"I didn't want to hurt you...and I didn't really know what it was until it happened. We had been dancing around it for ages. I tried to ignore it...Blythe... for you. I know how hard it is for you to meet people."

The more Lacey spoke the angrier Blythe became. She could feel her cheeks flooding with color. She almost had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. And in some small way, a part of her wished there was a window of justification so she could have her friend back. She wanted to tell Lacey about getting mugged, meeting Connor and Murphy...how happy they made her...but there was no going back. She shook her head.

"The more you talk, Lacey...the more I realize how little you really know me. I hope the two of you are very happy. You deserve each other. And you're right... I'll get over it for myself...but there's no future for us as friends. If you ever did truly care about me...you can do something for me."

"What's that?" Lacey asked.

Blythe sighed. "Keep Tyler away from here for a few days. Away from me. I don't want to see him, I don't want to talk to him-he tried to contact me at work."

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "We were worried about you, B. Obviously. I thought there was a chance you might have jumped off a bridge or something. We hadn't heard from or seen you in days."

 _No bridges. Just a mugging at knifepoint._ she thought.

Blythe had to fight the wave of nausea she felt at Lacey's use of the word "we" as well as the almost exact same word usage as Tyler. She went back to packing, hoping Lacey would take the hint that she was done talking. The boys would be here soon and she wanted to get as much done as possible before they arrived.

"Whatever. I don't want to see him. I'm trying to take the high road and want to make a clean break. Please do me the courtesy of keeping him away. Take him to the Berkshires and fuck his brains out or something..."

Lacey raised an eyebrow at Blythe's comment. It wasn't like her former friend to take something like this so well. She should be an emotional wreck. Tyler had told Lacey that Blythe had called him the other day and begged him not to break up with her. Blythe's current state of mind didn't add up with the picture Tyler had painted.

A sharp wrapping at the door broke Lacey from her thoughts.

"That's probably for me. Unless you're expecting him?" Blythe said.

Lacey shook her head and stepped aside, following Blythe out into the living room. She busied herself in the kitchen as Blythe went to answer the knock at the door.

Blythe looked through the peephole and smiled against the door. Connor.

When she opened the door, he was leaning against the frame of the door in his pea coat, black t-shirt and jeans. He was casually cleaning his sunglasses with the bottom of his t-shirt, revealing a small glimpse of his rock hard abs.

"Excuse me Lass, but did somebody here order a moving crew?" he grinned at her wickedly.

Blythe giggled and bit her lip. Connor moved into the room and grabbed both sides of her face, kissing her with an intensity that took her breath away. "Missed you so much today, lass." he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. The expression on his face changed rapidly as he caught sight of Lacey over her shoulder.

Blythe turned around and watched as Lacey's eyes traveled over Connor. Her gaze lingered on his well defined muscles, and a small smirk played upon her lips as she took in his face-blue eyes aflame with emotion, the slight tan he had despite the cold weather, his jaw tight as he rubbed at the day old growth on his face. His hair was damp and spiked, he must have showered at the plant, she thought. Lacey's lips involuntarily parted and she tilted her head slightly. Of course she would find him hot, even as he stood there with all his rage primed to explode at her. Blythe thought. She hoped Lacey had the good sense not to poke at the bear.

"Who's your rather good looking friend, B?" she said casually.

Blythe met her gaze directly. "I'd introduce you, but seeing as how we aren't anything to one another anymore, who he is really doesn't concern you, does it Lacey?"

Connor looked at Blythe with pride. The lass was holding her own.

Lacey narrowed her eyes. "Who he is may not concern me...but it might concern your boyfriend, Blythe. Here you are preaching at me about how we betrayed you and you're carrying on with this guy? How long have you two been involved?" she smirked. "You're such a hypocrite, B..." she crossed her arms over her chest, confident she had just torpedoed Blythe's ego and anything she had brewing with the hot Irish guy.

Connor chuckled as he regarded Lacey's false bravado. He gently kissed Blythe's temple and whispered something in her ear before turning his attention toward Lacey.

"You want to know who I am? I'm the guy who's going to beat yer new boyfriend to a bloody pulp if he ever bothers Blythe again." He took Blythe's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I've known this incredible woman for three days, and she's everything ye'll never be. I fell for her the minute I saw her, and nothing you say is going to cheapen that. So off ye go, back to yer frat boy." He stared at Lacey as if he was looking through her.

Connor's whole body was like a high tension wire. Blythe knew he would never harm a woman, but she could also tell his self control was hanging on by a very thin thread.

"Come on, Connor...let's go to my room. I got a lot accomplished today." Blythe said as she tugged gently on his arm. He looked over at her and instantly his expression changed. His gaze held nothing but passion and warmth as he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

Even Lacey was somewhat taken aback by his change in demeanor and the look of devotion in his eyes. She looked at Blythe with a hint of sadness and wonder. "I'll leave you to it, B. Don't worry about me or him coming back here until late tomorrow night."

Blythe nodded and followed Connor into her room, closing the door.

###

As soon as the door closed behind her, Connor pushed her against the door, crushing his lips against hers. One hand circled her waist, pulling her flush against him as he cradled her neck with his left hand, stroking her face with his thumb.

"Mmmph. Connor..." she mumbled against his cheek as she came up for air. When he pulled away, his eyes were darkened with his desire for her. "I missed ye so much today, lass. You have no idea." he leaned in, capturing her lips again. Pressed hard against him, she felt every inch of exactly how much he missed her.

When he broke away, he rested his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. "Are you okay, lass? Ye did so well out there with her. You were so confident, so strong...it was kinda hot." Connor grinned.

Blythe blushed and buried her face against her favorite spot on his chest. Connor chuckled. "Ah! There's me girl..." he said, pulling her face away from his chest so he could look her in the eyes.

She smiled when he smoothed her hair. "Where's the other half of my moving crew? she asked as he backed away and they sat on her bed.

"On his way with dinner, lass. I was sent ahead to help ye pack yer girly things." he said kissing her cheek playfully.

"And you are being very, very helpful..." she countered with a smile as she leaned in to capture his lips again.

His hand travelled under her shirt and the palm of his hand brushed over the cup of her bra. "Do ye need help packing this, lass?" He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled the side of her face.

She tugged against the hair at the base of his neck, pulling his face back to hers. Connor growled low as she dragged her lips against the scruff on his cheek.

"Hmmm...I hope you are prepared to do some heavy lifting, Mr. MacManus..."

A small gasp escaped her lips as he gently pushed her down onto the pile of pillows on her bed. "I think ye'll find I'm very committed to getting the job done, lass." he laughed as he hovered over her. Resting his weight on his forearm, he rested his other hand on her hip, tracing small circles with his thumb as he kissed her breathless.

They heard a knock at the apartment door. "That would be Murphy..." she said. Connor groaned. "His timing is always so impeccable." Blythe giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek as she rolled off the bed.

They paused to see if Lacey answered the door. Hearing nothing, Blythe made her way out to the living room-she paused to look through the peephole. Seeing Murphy standing there with two large brown paper bags, she swung the door open.

Murphy's face lit up as soon as he saw her. "Hello, Love! Missed you so much today! You hungry?"

She grabbed a bag of food from him and leaned over for a quick kiss. She had no idea if Lacey was home, but she didn't really care if she saw them. It was none of her business who she chose to kiss. "Positively starving, love...come on..." she said as she led him back to her room.

Connor was lounging on her bed, looking at home in her pile of pillows. Murphy raised an eyebrow, "Looks like yer being a big help there dear brother..." he quipped.

"I'm bein very helpful...isn't that right, lass?" Connor winked at Blythe.

She giggled and bit her lip. "No comment..." she laughed.

Murphy sat down on the floor and began unpacking the food. She loved that they both just knew there was no way they were going to eat at that table in the kitchen.

"Mmm...Chinese. Good Call, Murph..." she kissed the top of his head as she walked out to the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

When she returned from the kitchen, Connor had turned on her blue twinkle lights, slid onto the floor, and brought several of her pillows with him. He patted to a spot between him and Murphy. She sat down on a pillow and received a kiss on the cheek from each brother.

"I didn't know what you'd like love, so I got a little of everything we like..." Murphy handed her a cold beer he brought.

"It all looks good...thanks for picking up dinner Murphy...you do realize I plan on cooking at some point, right?" Blythe said as she spooned a scoop of rice onto her plate.

Murphy chuckled. "I look forward to it, love...but let's get you settled at yer new place first, yea?"

Blythe nodded as she took a bite of an egg roll.

Connor grabbed a dumpling, expertly wielding his chopsticks as he held it up to Blythe's mouth. "Try this lass, it's like a bite of heaven." he smiled as she wrapped her mouth around the succulent treat. She moaned uncontrollably as the flavors burst across her tastebuds. Was it the food or the incredibly intimate act of being fed by a hot Irishman that did her in? she wondered.

"Ye got a little something on yer face, love...here...let me get it." Murphy's eyes gleamed with amusement as he leaned over and licked at the corner of her mouth before kissing her.

Blythe blushed as she tried to gain her composure. "She's doin it again, brother. Does she ever not blush?" Murphy asked with amusement.

Connor laughed. "Not that I've seen. I have a theory though..."

"I'm right here guys..." Blythe raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of Orange Chicken.

Murphy raised an eyebrow. "A theory? Do tell Brother..." he said as he scooped up a helping of Beef and Broccoli. He picked out the beef and left the broccoli on his plate, much to Blythe's amusement.

"Now Murphy...you can't leave the vegetables on the plate like that...do you want another lecture from Peg?" Blythe said, her eyes dancing with amusement as she picked up a stalk of broccoli off his plate and held it to his lips.

His eyes darkened as he grabbed her wrist and held it in place. He maintained eye contact as he bent down to take the stalk into his mouth. Blythe closed her eyes when she felt Murphy's tongue dart out and capture the crown of broccoli from her fingers. He groaned as he sucked her fingers into his mouth, licking up all of the sauce. When he pulled away, Blythe moaned at the loss of his mouth. "Mhmmm. I'll be sure to eat my vegetables from now on, love." he said grinning wickedly.

Connor looked on amusedly until Blythe turned her attention to him. She plucked a pea shoot from her plate with her chopsticks and held it up to Connor's mouth. He pursed his lips and shook his head like a child. Blythe laughed and put the pea shoot in between her teeth and leaned in for a kiss. He chuckled and bit the end of the pea shoot off and swallowed it quickly before capturing her lips again.

"Only good boys who eat their vegetables get dessert, Connor." Blythe laughed.

Connor buried his face in her neck, nibbling up towards her ear. "Mmmm and what's on the menu for dessert, lass?"

Blythe laughed and tugged on the scruff of his neck. "I guess you'll just have to be good and find out..." she said as she took another bite of food.

Connor licked at the corner of her mouth. As his nose brushed up the side of her face he closed his eyes and whispered, "But being bad can feel so good, lass."

Blythe looked between the two of them and smiled. "Well it's a good thing you both go to confession then, isn't it?"

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and laughed. "Our girl is something, isn't she brother?" Murphy chuckled. Blythe blushed again.

"She's doin it again, brother! Let's hear that theory then..." Murphy said.

Blythe began to clean up the plates when Murphy grabbed her arm gently. "Leave that, love. Connor and I will take care of the dishes. You go take a shower and relax...I know today has been long." He kissed her softly as he took the plates from her. Connor winked at her as he trailed behind Murphy with their plates.

###

Murphy and Connor busied themselves with washing the dishes as they heard the shower turn on from Blythe's room.

Connor sighed. "So I had the displeasure of meeting Lacey..." he began.

Murphy's jaw tightened. "I thought I saw her as I was coming into the apartment building...but I only glanced at that photo once..." he said as he rinsed a plate. "Is Blythe okay?"

"I think so...I could tell their conversation hadn't been pleasant...and you wouldn't believe what that woman tried to accuse her of when I showed up. She implied that Blythe had been cheating on the frat boy with me for sometime..." Connor huffed.

Murphy shook his head. "The lass would never do somethin like that, no matter how much the bloke deserved it."

"I think she thought that I didn't know about him, and that she would have a bit of fun making me mad at Blythe or jealous. That girl is trouble... she said she'd keep Tyler away...but I dunno if I trust her to keep her word. She seems to thrive on drama." Connor said.

"Aye. She certainly gave me the once over as I was walking by her. Felt like a piece of meat." Murphy scoffed.

"She did that to me too!" Connor chuckled. "I thought it was because I had kissed Blythe in front of her."

Murphy swatted Connor across the back of his head. "Christ, Connor... you trying to cause more drama for the lass?"

Connor punched Murphy back. "Lords's name...Of course not! I didn't see her standing there...all I saw was Blythe standing in the door looking at me like it was Christmas and I couldn't help meself..."

Murphy chuckled. "She does have that effect on us...I guess yer forgiven. But we've gotta be careful...I get a bad feelin about those two. Now that she's no longer under their thumb, I could see them doin anything to ruin her happiness." His face grew darker at the thought.

Connor nodded in agreement as he walked over to the window in the living room. After wiggling the window back and forth, he successfully pried it open enough so they could climb onto the fire escape. They pulled out their cigarettes and lit up in unison. "We've gotta do everything we can to help her get away from them." Connor said darkly.

"Aye..." Murphy agreed. "So what's this theory of yers about the lass and her blushing?"

Connor chuckled as he took another drag of his cigarette. "My theory is that she isn't used to being complimented...and her brain doesn't know how to handle it, so it physically manifests with her blushing. When she gets used to it... she'll stop blushing so much."

Murphy shot Connor an amused glance. "Think of that all on yer own?"

Connor glared at Murphy. "Fuck you! I know shit!" he scoffed.

Murphy chuckled. "I think you actually may be right..."

"We'll just have to make sure we take good care of her, brother. She deserves to hear how amazing she is everyday...no matter how much she blushes." Connor said.

Murphy nodded. "She deserves the world."

The twins finished their cigarettes and headed back inside.

###

When Connor and Murphy entered Blythe's room, they were greeted by a warm cloud of vanilla air from the shower, and Blythe was standing with her back to the door, wrapping her damp hair into a bun. She had changed into black shorts and a silky lace tank top revealing silky pale skin that practically begged to be touched.

Murphy sighed softly. She had no idea how beautiful she was. The lass could be wearing a paper sack and they would think her a vision. He came up behind her and placed a small kiss at the base of her neck. She hummed contentedly.

"I think I'm done packing for tonight...thought we could sleep here and get an early start?" Her voice sounded a bit unsure, as if she thought they'd say no.

"Sounds like a grand plan, love. We'll call Rocco and let him know what time he should be here...let's say 2pm?" Murphy asked as they both took off their boots and coats.

Blythe nodded and handed Connor her cordless phone. Connor walked out into the living room and called Rocco.

Murphy pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Mhmmm you smell delicious, love."

Blythe giggled. "Tahitian Vanilla flower..." she said.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or throw you in the oven for twenty minutes..." Murphy laughed.

"The former, if you please Mr. MacManus..." she laughed.

"I love it when you call me that, love. It sounds so sexy and formal..." Murphy nuzzled against her.

"Mr. MacManus..." she whispered in his ear. She kissed his neck lightly as his arms circled her waist.

He growled and pulled her down onto the bed. She landed on top of him with an "omph" and a giggle. She leaned down and trailed kisses across his cheek, nuzzling against his face. He groaned as she captured his lower lip in between her lips. Murphy circled her waist again, pulling her close before flipping them quickly. He raised one of her hands above her head, dragging his lips down from the inside of her palm, inching along her wrist and inner forearm until he was lightly kissing the inside of her elbow. "So soft, love..." he mumbled against her. Murphy's eyes glittered with desire as he leaned back slightly taking some of his weight off of her. At the loss, her hips arched up, searching for contact with the hard planes of his body. Murphy whimpered as Blythe rubbed against his growing erection. "Mmmph...slow down, love." Her hands drifted up under his shirt, feeling as his taut muscles flexed and contracted against her touch. He paused hovering over her, letting her warm smile wash over him as she reached up and gently brushed dark strands out of his eyes.

"Did you start dessert without me?" Connor's amused voice called from the doorway. She heard him close her bedroom door and lock it.

Murphy groaned and rolled to the side, propping himself up on a pile of pillows.

Without missing a beat, Blythe sat up slightly and looked at Connor, her hair mussed and lips swollen with Murphy's kisses. "I guess you should have eaten your vegetables like a good boy, Connor..." she smiled wickedly biting her lip.

Connor gave her a look of pure unadulterated lust that had her trembling. He shook a scolding finger at her. "Careful, lass..." he warned playfully. He stepped into the bathroom for a minute and came out in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He picked up the forgotten fortune cookies off the floor and made his way over to the bed.

"I locked the door to the apartment and put the chain on..." he said.

"Thank you." Blythe said. She scooted closer to Murphy, leaving plenty of space for Connor to climb in next to her.

"This bed is incredibly comfortable, love..." Murphy's arm went around her waist, pulling her close. She hummed as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. His hands never stopped touching her, fingertips drifting across her neck and shoulders as they both turned their attention back to Connor.

"Rocco will be here around 2pm, lass. You think we can get it all done?" Connor asked as he climbed in next to her.

Blythe nodded. "The sooner the better."

Connor smiled. "Now then, lass...it seems I didn't get any dessert..." he said as he held up the trio of fortune cookies he rescued from the floor earlier. Murphy chuckled low from behind her. Blythe looked at the fortune cookies and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever played "in bed" when you read yer fortune, love?" Murphy asked.

Blythe giggled. "Not while actually in bed...and not while in bed with a pair of Irish Don Juan's." she said.

Murphy tickled her side as Connor held out the three cookies. "You get first pick, lass." he said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Blythe chose a cookie, and Murphy followed. Connor took the remaining cookie and began tearing at the cellophane.

"Your move, lass." he said.

Blythe opened her cookie and popped half of it in her mouth before turning over the paper to read.

"What's it say, love?" Murphy asked from behind her.

"Your Many Hidden Talents Will Become Obvious To Those Around You..." she said.

"In Bed!" Murphy and Connor said in unison.

Blythe blushed as all three of them burst into a fit of laughter.

"Good one, lass. I certainly look forward to it..." Connor said as he kissed her quickly.

"Your turn, Murphy." Blythe scooted towards the middle of the bed so she could see him better.

Murphy chuckled as he opened the wrapper and broke open the cookie.

"Keep up the good work and you will be rewarded." he said.

"In Bed!" Blythe and Connor yelled out.

Murphy growled low in Blythe's ear. "I certainly hope so, love..." he said gently biting at he lobe. She shivered and turned in his arms. "Count on it, love..." she whispered before capturing his lips. His arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer, kissing a trail down her neck before loosening his grip so she could turn her attentions towards Connor.

"So let's have it, Connor...what does your fortune hold?" Blythe looked at him with laughter in her eyes.

Connor didn't crack open his cookie; he opted to pull the fortune out of the side of the cookie slowly. She watched his face as he read the small piece of paper. His expression went from playful to contemplative. Blythe noticed the change in his eyes almost immediately.

"What does it say, Connor?" She asked.

"A Lifetime of Happiness Lies Ahead of You..." he said, his eyes so intense she nearly held her breath.

After a pregnant pause, they all chorused "In Bed!" and laughed, breaking the tension of Connor's gaze.

Blythe leaned over and captured Connor's lips in a passionate kiss. "I certainly look forward to it..." she mirrored his words to her earlier.

Murphy pulled her back against his chest, and nuzzled into her neck. Connor reached out and ran his fingers through her hair as he stared into her eyes, their faces inches apart. Blythe gently stroked the hair at the base of his neck. Her eyes were getting heavy. She could feel Murphy's steady breathing behind her. Connor smiled softly. "Sweet dreams, lass..." he whispered as they both slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely comments, new follows, PM's and favorites this week! It seriously makes my day when I get a comment or subscription notification. I am happy to hear how many of you love the photography elements of the story. More photo goodness coming soon! A minor warning about some creepiness later in the chapter... as always I look forward to your feedback! And if anyone has the power to send over Connor or Murphy for a cuddle, I'd greatly appreciate it. Rough week at work.**

Blythe woke up in the early hours of morning surrounded by two strong, hard bodies. The first rays of light were creeping across the sky as she blinked and rubbed her face into the pillow.

Murphy's arms were wrapped soundly around her middle, holding her back flush against him. She could feel every inch of him, including his morning visitor. She blushed, knowing that Connor was probably dealing with the same issue, inches away. The guys had been so selfless and caring towards her-she wondered if they ever felt their burgeoning relationship was one- sided. Blythe wanted to take care of them as well as they had been taking care of her.

She turned in Murphy's arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled so good, a strange combination of ivory soap, tobacco, and something that must just be Murphy. She began softly kissing and nuzzling his warm skin, trailing her fingers lightly across his shoulders. She felt the moment he woke up, his arms tightening around her as he groaned low and deep.

"Hmmm good morning, love." he mumbled into her hair. He caught her forehead with his lips.

Blythe continued kissing and exploring with her hands and mouth, causing Murphy to sigh and groan as she moved against him. Her efforts were only exaggerating the raging hardness between his legs. He bit his lip as she sucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, marking him. As her hand drifted down his side towards the button on his jeans, he caught her wrist and stopped her from going any further. He gently pulled away from her, trying to get his body under some semblance of control. She looked at him with lust and confusion in her eyes.

"What's gotten into you this morning, love? he asked, his voice slightly strained.

Blythe looked at him with sadness and embarrassment in her eyes. "I...I wanted to take care of you the way you've been taking care of me. You and Connor have been nothing but selfless since the alley, and I don't want you to think this is a one-sided relationship. When I woke up, I...felt you against me and I thought you might be uncomfortable...that I could...make you feel good this morning. I'm sorry...I probably made it way worse, didn't I?" she whispered.

Murphy smiled softly at her, despite the aching discomfort he was feeling. He brushed her hair away from her face so he could look into her warm brown eyes. "Oh love, we would never think that. This isn't about keepin score either. Like I said before, you've enchanted the both of us, and we want to help ye. I know you want to take care of me and Connor, but first you need to let us take care of you. We aren't worried, and we're not going to rush into anything you aren't ready for yet. I want ye, love...you know I do...but I want it to be the right time...and the right place." he said softly.

Blythe nodded her head in understanding. She still felt incredibly guilty and embarrassed.

"Hey...don't be upset, love. I'm not sorry you woke me up with kisses...I look forward to you waking me up like that that more often...when we are ready to take things further." Murphy said before kissing her.

"I'm going to go take a shower, love...can you make me some coffee?" Murphy asked.

"I can do that..." Blythe smiled and nodded. "Murph- I''m sorr..."

Murphy crushed his lips against hers before she could finish apologizing. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me, love. I'm good...promise."

Blythe nodded again and crawled down to the foot of the bed to make her escape to the kitchen. She pulled a cardigan over her tank top and tip toed out of the room.

She sighed as she heard the shower. _How can the boys be so great to me all the time?_ She thought. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for her stash of good coffee she had kept hidden from Lacey. She winced as she ground the beans. Connor could sleep through just about anything, but the grinder was like a jet engine. She heard him get up and stumble into the bathroom and chuckled as she heard Murphy yelling at him from the shower.

The aroma of freshly ground Kona coffee beans hit her nose and perked her up a bit. This was a small act she could perform to show them how much she cared. Blythe grabbed three mugs from the cupboards and started rummaging through the pantry. She had purchased food the day before she found Lacey and Tyler, so there were a few things she could throw together without leaving the apartment. The last thing she wanted to do was use anything that belonged to Lacey.

Blythe threw a pot of water on the stove to boil for her French Press, and found a bag of pancake mix. She mixed up the batter and added a tablespoon of vanilla bean paste and a dash of milk. As the water reached a soft boil, she poured it into her French Press and let it brew. The aroma was incredible...and drew the boys out of her room.

Murphy's darker hair was wet, but he was fully dressed and ready to work. Connor had thrown on his jeans but was still bed rumpled and groggy.

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed a spot just behind her ear. "Mmm good morning, lass. Something smells delicious. Besides you, of course." he chuckled.

"Sorry if I woke you with the coffee grinder..." she said as she poured three cups.

"No apologies, lass. You made coffee." Connor said.

"Aye, and fancy coffee at that..." Murphy added.

Connor took his cup and wandered back into her room in search of cigarettes and toothpaste.

"Coffee okay?" Blythe asked tentatively. Murphy could see some of the self-consciousness from their earlier encounter still present in her eyes.

He nodded. "It's the best coffee I've had in a long time, love...thank you." his eyes caught hers from underneath his still drying locks.

Blythe smiled softly and continued working on the pancake batter. She tossed a few frozen blueberries into the batter as Murphy moved behind her silently, trapping her against the counter. She gasped softly as she felt him press the hard planes of his body against her. She hummed as his hand reached out and brushed her hair to one side right before his lips made contact with the shell of her ear. "By the way, love...I had the most delicious thoughts of you while I was in the shower. I think I may have to go to confession twice this week." he whispered so Connor wouldn't hear their conversation.

When she turned around her eyes were dark and her cheeks were crimson. Murphy bent down and slotted his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply. They pulled apart breathless, and Murphy grinned as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Yep...I definitely need to go twice..." he said before taking a swig of his coffee.

Connor came back out fully dressed and carrying a pack of cigarettes. He chuckled when he saw their swollen lips and the blush in Blythe's cheeks. "Come on kids...we've got a lot to do before Rocco gets here with the van. "You need help flipping the flapjacks, lass?" he asked playfully.

"Nope. You guys go get your nicotine fix...these will be ready in a couple of minutes and then I'm putting you to work." she pointed the spatula at Connor and put on her best stern face...biting back the giggles.

The boys headed out onto the fire escape and lit up as Blythe finished making breakfast. She smiled as she saw them standing out on the iron landing, laughing and talking as they smoked. They made her feel whole for the first time in a long time-maybe ever. She finished pouring the last of the pancake batter into the shape of three hearts and smiled.

She piled the pancakes onto a plate and gathered up forks, butter, and syrup and loaded it all on a tray to take back into her room.

"Come on, loves. Pancake picnic in my room!" she called as she heard them crawl back through the window.

###

Blythe, Connor and Murphy got the rest of her room packed up in a couple of hours. Blythe decided to take a few of her plates, cups and silverware since they finished packing up early.

"I have way too much stuff!" Blythe whined. "Rocco is going to have to make like, eight trips."

Connor chuckled. "Your California is showing, lass. Like, totally."

Blythe stuck her tongue out at Connor. She was tired and cranky. All she wanted was to have everything moved into her new place above Doc's. She was so grateful for their help...it made everything go quicker. Except for the twenty minutes Murphy decided he wanted to go through her work clothes and tell her how hot she'd look in every single article of clothing he picked up. She put him on book duty after that.

"Rocco should be here soon, lass." Connor said as she finished wrapping the last dish she decided to bring along.

Blythe nodded. Murphy was looking at the photographs she left on the walls of the living room, including the infamous photo of Lacey.

"Are ye sure you don't want to take any of these that are on the wall, love?" Murphy asked.

Blythe shook her head. "I have copies of all of those-and I definitely don't want to put any of those up at the new place. Not even the landscapes. New place, new artwork, love." she smiled a little sadly.

Connor kissed her shoulder as he walked by. "I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Roc on the street. He has the address, but it will be easier if he can see me."

Blythe nodded before joining Murphy over by the wall. "So what do you think, love?" she said as he contemplated one of the photos she had left on the wall. It was a stark beach scene, a long exposure at dawn with the waves overlapping from the slow shutter speed.

"It's beautiful, love...but incredibly lonely. I think...it's a damn good thing we found each other." he said quietly.

###

Connor stood on the sidewalk in front of Blythe's building waiting for Rocco. He lit up a cigarette while scanning the street for any decent places to park. I want to get the lass out of here as quickly as possible, he thought.

He wondered if James Bond or Clint Eastwood ever had to help a girlfriend move...the thought made him chuckle. If Tyler knew what was good for him he'd stay the fuck away from their girl. There was something almost primal about his instinct to protect her. Blythe was sweetness and light, and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her.

Rocco pulled up in a commercial box van, not his beloved 70's van the boys had dubbed the mystery machine. It was a proper moving van that would only require one trip across town.

"Man with the Van!" Connor grinned and slapped Rocco on the back. "You came through handsomely brother..."

Rocco beamed at Connor. "Asked some of the fellas if I could borrow it. It was the least they could do for me, and I thought it might make life easier on your girl. What's the deal with her needin to move so quickly, anyway?"

Connor's face darkened as he lit another cigarette and handed one to Rocco. He leaned against the side of the van and gave him the abridged version of what happened.

Rocco's normally jovial face held the same anger as Connor's. "Shit! Man...there are like five good girls left in all of Boston and this tool finds one and breaks her heart. I spent five minutes with her the other night and I could tell how amazing she is. Her best friend? What an asshole. How'd you guys meet her?"

Connor finished his cigarette and told Rocco how they'd had stumbled on her in the alley and how they beat on and cut her assailant so he'd be easier to identify if he dared to show his face in the neighborhood again.

"Fuck!" Rocco yelled. "Fuck the fucking universe. If it can't be nice to a sweet girl like her..." he muttered.

Connor smiled. "I'm glad you like her Roc...she needs more friends. But no movin in on our girl." He joked.

Rocco chuckled. "So she really is with both of you?"

"So far...as long as she'll have us. It feels different than any other relationship, Roc." Connor looked at him intensely.

Rocco raised his hands in surrender. "More power to you three. She must be extraordinary if she can handle the antics of both of you..." he said grinning.

Connor punched him in the arm playfully. "Aye...that she is. Come on...let's go get her out of this dump."

Rocco went around the back of the van and pulled out two moving carts.

Connor grinned. They'd have this job handled in no time.

###

"It's my favorite funnyman with a van!" Blythe threw her arms around Rocco and smiled up at him.

"Hello sweetheart! You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Rocco grinned as he swung her around her living room.

Blythe nodded. "I apologize upfront Roc...we might need to make a few trips across town. I'm a girl and I have way too much stuff." she said sheepishly.

Connor and Rocco exchanged conspiratorial glances. "I think we'll be able to make it in one trip, lass. Rocco borrowed a commercial truck from one of the guys he works for." Connor said.

Blythe beamed and hugged Rocco again. "You'd better start thinking of all the things you want me to cook for you, Roc...thank you. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem. Really. And I'm not picky. My girlfriend hasn't cooked in years. I do love lasagna..." he grinned.

"Well there's always a place at my table for you, Roc. And I do make a mean lasagna." she smiled.

Connor and Rocco grabbed the moving carts from the hallway and walked back to Blythe's room. The three guys had the two carts loaded in no time at all.

"I feel like I'm not helping at all. What am I supposed to do...stand around and look pretty?" Blythe quipped.

"Yes!" Connor, Murphy, and Rocco answered in unison. "We are manly men doing manly things, love." Murphy added.

Blythe giggled and rolled her eyes. "You might want to grunt more...you all are making it look too easy." she laughed.

Connor came over and kissed her as she handed him her keys. "We'll be right back, lass. Going downstairs to load the truck." Murphy and Rocco smiled as the three made their way out the door with the moving carts.

She nodded and walked back into her room to count boxes.

###

A few minutes later she heard the door open. "You guys should go into business that was soooooooo quick!" she called as walked out into the living room. Her stomach dropped as she saw Tyler standing there darkening her doorway with all 6ft 4 inches of his muscular frame.

He regarded her with an appraising coldness. "You never called." he said flatly.

"That was intentional. You shouldn't be here, Tyler." she retorted.

He laughed. "You didn't like the flowers, baby? Those set me back a pretty penny. Not even a thank you? I noticed you didn't tell Lacey about them...thanks for sending her over last night though. Did you really think I wouldn't see through that ruse, Blythe? She really is a stupid whore, but at least she'll go down on me without complaining. That was way more fun than studying for mid-terms."

Blythe backed up cautiously.

"Why are you here, Tyler?" she asked. "We're done. We probably should have been done a long time ago."

Tyler looked at her angrily. His tall frame loomed over her as he invaded her personal space. "Why am I here? Why am I here? We've been together for two years Blythe! You've met my parents. We're supposed to be on track for a future. So I had a little...transgression. You never even gave me a chance to explain myself. You just took off! You disappear without a word for days on end and now there are two Irish dockworkers hanging all over you?!"

"After I came by the apartment, were you following me?!" she yelled.

"Do they know you're foolin around with both of them? I saw you with the blonde the day I sent you flowers. And then when you were at the library I saw the dark haired one kiss you in the stacks. I thought you were a good girl, Blythe...were you trying to make me jealous? Get back at me? Because I have to say...it sure did make my blood boil...but if we've both sowed our wild oats we can forgive each other and move past this...and have some great angry makeup sex." he smiled as he reached out to cup her cheek. She pushed his hand away.

Blythe's eyes blazed with anger. "A transgression?! You were fucking my best friend! On the kitchen table! You have no idea what I went through. There's absolutely nothing to explain! And it is none of your damn business who I choose to spend time with..."

Tyler's jaw tightened as he backed her into the kitchen table. She gasped and felt her face redden as she realized she was pinned against that stupid table that had changed everything. Her heart began beating rapidly-her body flashing back to when she was in the alley. "You mean this kitchen table...Blythe?" he whispered low and dangerous. Tyler leaned in, smirking as he looked down at her with lust and darkness in his gaze. "You're all flushed and shaking, babe...you're kinda hot when you're scared." he laughed.

Blythe put on her best brave face and pushed at his hard frame. "Fuck you, Tyler! We're through...and so is this conversation. You'd better get out of here before they get back..."

He pushed back, bracing his hands on either side of her hips. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head and he only caught her bottom lip-he bit down viciously. She cried out involuntarily as she fought back with tears in her eyes, shoving at him uselessly.

"We're through when I say we're through, Blythe! And I'll be seeing you...I'm not scared of your little leprechaun friends." he laughed as he turned around and disappeared out the door.

###

The whole exchange with Tyler lasted less than five minutes, but it felt like hours to Blythe. He must have been watching the building and took his opportunity when he saw them loading the truck with Rocco. They were going to blow a gasket. While she would have celebrated if they had walked in and beaten Tyler bloody, Blythe worried that when they finally came to blows Tyler would do everything he could to ruin Connor and Murphy's lives. His father had a lot of powerful friends. She had no doubt cops and judges could be bought easily.

She was in the kitchen getting ice for her lip when she heard the laughter of Connor, Murphy, and Rocco. "So then I say to the cab driver..." Rocco stopped mid sentence when the three spotted Blythe in the kitchen. Her lip was swollen, her face was flushed, and she was trembling. Connor and Murphy rushed to her side, their faces filled with anger, guilt, and concern.

"Blythe! What happened, love?" Murphy asked gently. His face betrayed his tone. His jaw was tight and there were veins sticking out along his neck and temple.

"Tyler...came by to try and win me back. He did a bang up job obviously..." Blythe quipped.

"Did he hit you?!" Connor was furious.

Blythe shook her head. "He tried to kiss me...and when I turned away he caught my lip. I'm fine...really. Just shaken up."

Connor's eyes were filled with fire as his arms pulled her close against his chest, his palm cradling the back of her head gently. He had a vein protruding from his forehead. "I'm so sorry, lass. We shouldn't have left ye..."

"I'm fine...loves...I'm fine..." she said, shaking.

Rocco cleared his throat. "Guys...should one of you and I go circle the building and look for this fucker?"

Murphy nodded and kissed Blythe on the temple. "I'm in serious need of some gratuitous violence against this prick. Let's go Roc..."

Blythe grabbed Murphy's forearm. "He's gone, love..." she said softly.

"I have to look, love. I don't want him lurking around here or following us when we leave..." Murphy said.

Blythe nodded. "You're right...good thought." she sighed.

Murphy walked over to the living room wall, and pulled a photo of Tyler off the wall. He handed it to Rocco. "That's what this ass clown looks like, Roc. Memorize his face. What kind of car does he drive, love?"

"A silver BMW 3 series, tinted windows." she replied.

"Of course he does." Connor quipped.

Rocco's eyebrows raised and he walked over to Blythe. "This is your ex? I know him...kind of. His father is my boss' accountant and business manager. I've seen him at social functions at the big man's house...but he's not involved in anything that I know of."

Blythe sighed. "I knew his father had a lot of high profile clients. He helped me with my Mother's estate. He likes me...maybe I can talk to him about Tyler?"

Connor lead her over to the couch. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You should file a restraining order, lass. We won't let him get near you, but we can't be with you 24/7. It would be a good idea to have some legal recourse."

Rocco looked concerned. "Rumor has it he's the go-to business guy for all the big bosses. The Italians, the Russians...hell even the Asian syndicates use him. I would tread very lightly on pissing him off or getting his son involved with anything involving the cops."

Murphy frowned. "So this asshole is untouchable then?"

Connor shook his head. "No, brother. We just need to be very, very careful."

Blythe sat up and looked at Connor and Murphy. "I don't want any of you putting yourselves in unnecessary danger. I'm fine...and I'm going to be great. We're getting me out of here...and I know you'll protect me. But you're also going to teach me how to defend myself. I refuse to let him intimidate me."

The three men looked at her with warmth and admiration. Blythe knew they would protect her-but she wanted to be able to protect herself. She wouldn't let Tyler break her.

The foursome finished packing up and loading the rest of Blythe's stuff in subdued silence. When the last box was loaded in the back of the truck, they all sighed. Murphy and Connor insisted on taking a lap around the building and the surrounding area to make sure there was no sign of Tyler. Rocco vowed to protect Blythe while the brothers were gone.

Blythe hugged Rocco. "Thank you for everything. Including all of your intel on Tyler's father and the like. I know you aren't supposed to share stuff like that."

Rocco shrugged and smiled. "That kid's always been a brat...and you deserve to be safe, sweetheart. You know those two knuckleheads are in love with you, right?"

Blythe blushed and smiled. "I'm falling hard for them too, Roc. It feels like we were meant to find each other... and it's totally crazy but somehow it makes perfect sense."

Rocco shook his head and grinned. "I've seen stranger things...trust me."

"I promise I'll take good care of them, Roc."

"I know you will, sweetheart...I know you will..."

Connor and Murphy returned to the spot where they were standing in front of the truck. They both kissed Blythe on the cheek and lit their cigarettes. Rocco pulled out his cigarettes and lit up as well.

'Any sign?" he asked.

The twins shook their heads. "You still have your apartment keys, lass?" Connor asked.

Blythe nodded. "I don't have to turn them in until next week, when the building manager gets me my deposit."

"Good. That'll give us the opportunity to make a copy of the key...just in case we need to pay Tyler and Lacey a visit." Murphy added.

The sun dipped low in the afternoon sky. "Come on, kids. Let's get this stuff over to Blythe's new place. I think we've all earned a few shots today." Connor said.

"And I'm buying!" Blythe exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your incredible comments! I feel so amazing and it really means a lot that so many of you take time out of your day not only to read my story but to say such wonderful and insightful things. I'm sorry for the delay this week...I caught a cold and you know I'm sick when I can't even write from the comfort of the couch. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay. I look forward to hearing what you think...and this chapter would have made no sense without the counsel of Zazuwoods. I'm already at work on 14...**

Fortunately, unloading the van took a lot less time than expected. There were a few guys from the meatpacking plant that graciously volunteered to help unload the fifty something boxes and carry them up to Blythe's new apartment. She made sure that Doc knew nobody but her was paying for drinks tonight, despite the protests of Murphy and Connor.

"It's hard to believe the contents of my life in Boston fit into 54 boxes." Blythe quipped after her fifth shot of whiskey. "And I thought I didn't have a lot of stuff..."

Connor chuckled next to her as he lit a cigarette. He leaned into her with his head resting in his hand on the bar. "Well you are a girl...and an artist. There was bound to be a lot of stuff."

"Me and my girly things..." she hiccuped as she imitated his Irish brogue.

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "I think you're drunk, lass." he said smiling against her mouth.

She giggled and stole his beer from the bar. "I think you may be right Mr. MacManus."

"Come on...let's find me brother and go back to the loft. None of us are in a condition to put together your bed."

Blythe whined in protest. "But I like feeling fuzzy. My brain feels like its wearing a sweater."

"Ok...now I know you're drunk, lass." he chuckled as he stole his beer back from her.

Rocco and Murphy were playing darts with a couple of the guys from the plant that helped with the boxes. Connor held onto Blythe's waist as they made their way over to the group. Her hiccups were became more frequent, which caused her to giggle in between bouts.

Murphy was deep in concentration as he tried to aim at the bullseye. "Hiccup!" Blythe squeaked as he released the dart. The dart completely missed the board, causing the entire group to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"It's a good thing yer so incredibly cute, love..." Murphy chided in mock annoyance.

Blythe batted her eyes at him and covered her mouth with her hand as another round of hiccups started.

"How much has she had, brother?" he asked.

"Enough. Probably too much. We didn't really eat much today, remember?" Connor looked at her with equal parts amusement and concern.

"We should get some food into her and get home." Murphy said.

"And by food... I hope you mean grilled cheese. Mmmm that sounds completely amazing right now..." Blythe murmured into Connor's shoulder.

The brothers chuckled as they said their goodbyes to Rocco, the guys, and Doc.

###

"Ugh... I'm never drinking on an empty stomach again." Blythe groaned the next morning. It was way too early.

Murphy smiled and handed her a glass of water and two Advil. "Sorry about that love...the grilled cheese came too late to stop yer hangover."

"Please don't say 'grilled cheese'...love." she grumbled.

Murphy chuckled. Even hungover, Blythe was adorable.

"Don't worry, love. Connor will be back soon with some food. Take yer pills and drink that water. We'll have ye right as rain in no time."

Blythe swallowed the pills and curled back up on the bed. Murphy sat on the bed and traced his fingers lightly across her forehead and through her hair. After a couple of minutes, she fell back asleep.

Connor entered the loft as quietly as possible. "Did she wake up at all?" he whispered.

Murphy nodded and pointed to the empty glass of water and bottle of pills on the table.

"She was completely off her rocker last night, wasn't she?" Connor laughed.

"Shhh..." Murphy scolded. "Let her sleep. She has a meeting with one of her professors later on today."

Connor nodded. "What time do we have to be at work?"

"We're on the 10-2 shift today." Murphy whispered. "Blythe's meeting is at 4. So we can escort her to campus."

Connor looked at his watch and decided he could do with another hour of sleep. Murphy chuckled as his brother stretched out on the bed next to Blythe and fell asleep within minutes.

At 9:30am Murphy caressed Blythe's cheek with the back of his hand. She stirred and sighed before rolling over towards Connor's unconscious form. Murphy laughed lightly. This was going to be a challenge. "Blythe...come on love... got to get up. Conn and I are going to be late..." he said gently. He kissed her forehead, and ran his fingertips down the side of her face, tracing the outline of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled before bending forward to plant a light kiss on her lips. "Feeling any better, love?" Blythe nodded.

"It's 9:30...we gotta get Connor up and we have to get to work. We'll be done at 2. So we'll have plenty of time to get ye over to school for yer meeting." Her eyes widened at how late it was. She didn't want them to be late to work because of her.

"Connor...wake up!" she said urgently as she gently shook his shoulders. He groaned and squinted up at Blythe. "Why don't I get woken up with kisses?" he grumbled as he tried to pull her back down and into his arms.

Blythe laughed and bent down and gave him a small quick kiss. "Because you're going to be late! Come on...more time for cuddling later."

Connor groaned again as he sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Murphy handed Blythe a biscuit sausage thing and a re-heated cup of coffee. She groaned as she took a bite of the breakfast sandwich. "Thank God for caffeine and hangover food." she muttered.

The three rushed about and left the loft with minutes to spare. Blythe got a quick kiss on the cheek from Murphy and Connor as they dropped her off at McGinty's so she could work on unpacking. "Have a good day, loves!" she called as they ran down the street towards the meatpacking plant.

Doc wasn't in yet, so Blythe double checked all the locks downstairs before heading up to her new apartment. Better to be safe than sorry.

###

Blythe got a lot done, despite the slow start to her morning. The first thing she unpacked was her portable stereo. She tuned into the Alternative station and rocked out as she opened boxes.

She never had a place all to herself before. She knew Murphy and Connor would be spending a lot of time here-but they made it clear this was her space, her sanctuary. She couldn't wait to have everything unpacked, and to have the ability to create art without worrying about Tyler or Lacey interrupting.

Around noon, she wandered downstairs to the bar to say hello to Doc. She needed to settle her tab with him and she really wanted to find a market or grocery store.

"Well hello, lass! How's the new place comin along?" Doc smiled. The bar was empty, which surprised her. She helped Doc take the last few chairs off the tables.

"Great! I got a lot done, despite the whiskey still lingering in my system. I'm sorry I took off before settling the tab last night. I shouldn't have had so much on an empty stomach." she said.

Doc waved his hands in dismissal of her apology. "D-ddon't worry about it, lass! I know where ye live!"

Blythe giggled. "How would you feel about escorting me to the market, Doc? I have no idea where the store is and I could really use some groceries. There's a BLT in it for you when we get back."

Doc smiled. He led her out the front door and locked it behind them. "I'd be hh-happy to, lass. But don't be lettin yer boyfriends get jealous. I wouldn't want to have to fuck! kick their Ass!"

Blythe never laughed so hard in her life. She was more than willing to bet that Doc had been quite the heartbreaker back in the day, despite his condition. "They wouldn't stand a chance, Doc." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

It was a beautiful autumn day, and Doc seemed to know everyone in the neighborhood. He pointed out where the laundromat/dry cleaner was, and the bakery with the best pastries. A couple of people asked if Blythe was his granddaughter. After the third inquiry, Blythe said, "How do ye know he's not my boyfriend?" and winked at the older man. Doc laughed heartily and patted her arm. "I c-c-c-can see why the boys are so smitten with ye lass..."

When they returned to the bar, Blythe was overjoyed to have finally obtained some basic groceries. She would return to the market when she had two strapping gentleman with her to carry everything. "Thank you for showing me the neighborhood, Doc. I know I am really going to love living here." she said as she sliced the tomatoes for their BLT's. She was cooking down in the bar kitchen, until she finished getting settled. "This is a great commercial kitchen, Doc. Did you used to serve food here?" she asked.

"Aye. When my wife was alive, lass. We had a full bar menu. It sorta fell apart when I couldn't get reliable help. I been mmm-meaning ta h-hhhire someone, but it just hasn't happened. Fuck! Ass! I wouldn't want ta take business from P-ppeg either." he replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, Doc. How long were you married?" she asked.

"Forty-two wonderful years, lass. She was a spitfire, just like you. Put up with me condition and made me laugh every day..." he smiled.

Blythe got a little teary eyed. "She sounds amazing. I wish I could have met her, Doc."

"No crying on the sandwiches, lass! Nothing worse than fuck! ass! soggy bread." he laughed.

Blythe wiped at her eyes and laughed. "Except soggy bacon. That's the worst!"

She finished cooking the bacon, and made two identical sandwiches. They ate in companionable silence, watching the local news on the bar television. There was a story about a recent uptick in muggings during the day that made Blythe shiver, recalling her attack. Doc patted her hand. "D-don't fret, lass. The boys won't let anything happen to ye again."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Doc. It's all the girls out there who don't have two Irishmen protecting them."

###

After lunch, Blythe headed back upstairs to get a few more things done before it was time to head to campus. The boys would be back at two...which would be helpful when it came time to do the heavy lifting. She had a growing list of things she wanted to purchase this week, including a couch.

She decided her priority this afternoon would be the bathroom. The notion of having a clawfoot tub worthy of soaking in was a huge motivator, as well as the need to clean up before her meeting with her professor.

Her last critique had not gone well. Blythe respected the opinion of her advisor Dr. Flandus implicitly; he had a way of seeing intricate detail in everything...and always gave the most thorough and insightful critiques. She knew that her work had hit a creative plateau, and that their last meeting had been tough love designed to shake up her point of view. Little did he know her entire world had been turned on its axis since their last meeting.

Blythe was deep in thought as she scrubbed down the surface of the tub. She had a few ideas she wanted to explore that she hoped her professor would understand.

"You in here, love?" she heard Murphy call from main room.

She smiled and stood up, snapping off her yellow rubber gloves. The bathroom was finally habitable and her boys were here.

"Up to my elbows in Ajax, love!" she called out. "Be there in a minute!"

As she washed her hands, she lamented the state of her hair. She definitely had to take a long hot shower before they headed out.

Blythe stepped out of the bathroom and was promptly scooped up and thrown over Connor's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She giggled as he carried her out into the living room.

"Murphy! Look at this lovely creature I found...Can we keep her?" Connor joked.

"Hmmm...let's have a look. Set her down over there..." Blythe couldn't see where Murphy was pointing. Suddenly she was flipped down onto a large leather couch. Blythe looked up at the boys bewildered.

"Surprise!" they said in unison.

"You guys got me a couch on your way home? And you carried it up here yourselves?" Blythe was flabbergasted.

"And down the block. We saw it in the window of the St. Vincent De Paul thrift shop and it looked perfect." Murphy said proudly.

Blythe sat up and pulled them down on either side of her. "Now it's perfect. Thank you..." she said as she pulled them both in for a kiss. The chocolate brown leather couch was definitely vintage, with its curved arms and tufted buttons. But it had been well loved and cared for-the leather was deep brown and supple despite its age, and the cushions were just the right combination of soft and supportive. They had plenty of room to stretch out and snuggle. It was as if it had been made for the three of them.

"All we need now is to get yer TV and VCR hooked up so we can watch some Charlie Bronson and Clint Eastwood, lass..." Connor smiled. Blythe kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll put you in charge of that project, Connor."

"Oh lord, love... if he brings over his video tapes you'll never get him off this couch..." Murphy groaned. Connor reached behind her and smacked the back of Murphy's head. They started wrestling with Blythe caught in the crossfire.

"Hey!" she giggled. "No breaking the couch the first time we sit on it. At least not from you two fighting..." she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. The boys chuckled and she swore their cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

"Sorry, love..." Murphy trailed off as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, kissing a trail from her shoulder to the shell of her ear.

"Sorry, lass..." Connor trailed off as he kissed along her jawline.

Blythe sighed contentedly. "Thank you for the lovely present...this is a very comfy couch. And it will photograph well. You two take such great care of me."

They all cuddled up on the couch together for a few minutes before Blythe sighed deeply. "What's wrong, love?" Murphy asked sleepily.

"Have to get up and get cleaned up...almost time to leave for school. You guys should take a little nap while I take a shower and get ready." she said.

Blythe reluctantly got up from the couch and made her way to her new bathroom. She was looking forward to eventually spending some quality time in the tub, but grateful the shower and hot water were in working order.

The warm water cascaded down her body and as she lathered herself, she couldn't help but think how much fun it would be if two extra sets of hands were there to help her scrub her back...among other things. She giggled. _This must be happiness. I can't stop smiling_ -my face hurts in the most delicious way, she thought. If someone had told her two weeks ago she'd be living on her own and contemplating the logistics of being in a relationship with two incredible men, she'd never believe it possible. Now she felt like anything was possible, as long as she had Connor and Murphy supporting her. Until a few days ago she had been dreading her meeting with Dr. Flandus. Now she felt prepared to go in a new direction with everything.

As she stepped out of the shower, she heard muffled thumps and swears from down the hall. She chuckled. _I wonder what they are fighting about this time._

Blythe flipped her hair over and scrunched it into soft waves as she held the blowdryer to her head. Her cuddling time had ruled out blowdrying her hair straight, but somehow she couldn't seem to care. She pulled it back in a bun while it was still warm from the blowdryer, and put on her makeup. Keeping it simple, she opted for a light metallic grey eyeshadow with dark purple eyeliner and a light coat of mascara. With a touch of concealer, her earlier hangover was erased from her face. Her lower lip was still slightly swollen from her encounter with Tyler, but she was able to cover the slight bruise with a dark berry lipstick. She sighed, knowing the boys would be upset if she let on it was still bothering her. The problem was she kept aggravating the injury anytime she kissed Murphy or Connor-but that wasn't something she was willing to cut back on, not even for a minute. As she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, she realized she had forgotten to pick out an outfit and bring it into the bathroom.

Blythe stepped out into the hallway wearing her black satin robe. When she walked into her bedroom she gasped. The boys had put together the frame for her bed and made it up while she was in the shower. That must have been the ruckus she heard. They had even hung her blue twinkle lights on the ceiling the same way she had them. The bed took up most of the small room, and it looked cozy and inviting. It took all her strength not to call the boys in there and have her way with them.

She had unpacked some of her clothes, but still had a way to go. Blythe selected a dark purple long-sleeved sweater dress with an off the shoulder collar, and black leggings. Fall was making its presence known; the leaves had started to turn in earnest the past two days. She smiled. Maybe the boys would want to go for a drive in the country to see the leaves.

After pulling on a pair of suede grey boots she unearthed from a box, she took her hair down and shook it out. She walked out into the living room, and smiled. The boys were dozing on the couch and looked adorable. Murphy had his head on Connor's shoulder, and was snoring softly.

She pulled her little disposable camera out and took a quick snap. Murphy stirred at the sound and blinked sleepily. Blythe smiled and held a finger up to her lips. She closed the distance between them and bent down, capturing Connor's lips softly as she rubbed her nose against his cheek. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." she whispered. Connor groaned in protest but got up from the couch, chasing her lips with his. Murphy chuckled as he grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

###

The boys rolled down the windows in their ancient Honda hatchback and lit up in unison. "Sorry lass, is it okay that we're smokin in such close quarters?" Connor glanced over at her briefly and smiled.

"As long as I don't smell like an ashtray by the time we get to school, I'm fine." she smiled.

Murphy held his cigarette out toward the driver's side as he scooted up from back seat and nuzzled her hair. "Mmm... you smell good to me, love." he said kissing her cheek before sitting back.

Blythe smiled. "By the way-thanks for putting my bed together. You guys were like ninjas. Well, Irish ninjas that swear a lot." she laughed.

Connor leaned over and kissed her at a red light. "Eyes on the road Mr. MacManus..." Blythe said with amusement. He chuckled as he put his foot on the gas and shifted into 3rd. She smiled as she flipped down the visor to touch up her lipstick.

They arrived on campus a short time later and parked. Blythe bought a parking pass at the pay station and they began the trek to the arts and humanities building. As they walked on either side of her, sunglasses on and coats unbuttoned-Blythe felt like she had the two best looking men in Boston as her bodyguards. Tyler would be stupid to come within a mile of her.

When they reached Dr. Flandus' office on the second floor, the door was closed. Blythe leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a moment to breathe deep and clear her head.

Connor leaned down and whispered "You'll do great, lass. Tell him everything you've been through...I'm sure he'll have some advice." he kissed her cheek and looked at her intently. "By the way, you look absolutely incredible."

She beamed up at him as he backed away, allowing Murphy to move in and hand over her messenger bag. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and winked. "We'll be out in the quad, love...maybe we can stop by the library when yer finished?"

Blythe nodded and blew a kiss in their direction as they backed their way down the hall. She heard a throat clear behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Blythe. Come on in...we have a lot to discuss." Dr. Flandus said. She blushed slightly as she turned around and followed him into his office.

###

"It's good to see you, Blythe. I hope you weren't too upset after our last conversation." Dr. Flandus said as he walked around his desk. He poured a glass of water from a carafe and held it out to her. "I didn't mean to be harsh...I just want to see you reach your potential."

Blythe smiled and took the glass from his outstretched hand. "It gave me a lot to think about, sir...and I understand where you were coming from. And I'm sorry I had to reschedule our meeting...but a lot has happened in the last week..."

Professor Flandus listened intently as Blythe recalled most of the events from the past week. His jaw tightened in a similar manner to Connor and Murphy's when she recalled being pulled into the alley in broad daylight.

"It's a miracle your two new friends were there at the right time, Blythe. I know I told you to expand your horizons...but I never wanted you to put yourself in danger." he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

Blythe shook her head. "Professor..." she began.

"Please Blythe, when we are in my office you can call me Sean. We've been working together for four years...it's perfectly fine."

She smiled. "Sean...please don't lose sleep over what happened. I went out on a walk that day because I needed a change in scenery. You were right about my work being stale. It's been nothing but pretty pictures of Lacey for years. You were right when said I had plateaued-technically beautiful but no substance. After I found her and Tyler...I needed to get out and clear my head. It worked. And you're right...thank heavens Murphy and Connor were there...they have changed the way I look at everything..." she trailed off.

He regarded her with curiosity. "In what way?" he asked.

"They aren't like anyone I've ever met before. Henri Cartier-Bresson spent his photographic career obsessed with "The Decisive Moment" and until I was held at knifepoint in that alley, I never fully understood it. Two strangers risked their lives for me-when they could have continued on as if nothing happened. Who was I to them? I know Bresson was talking and writing about when to press the shutter-but pressing the shutter on the camera is a metaphor for every decision we make in life, not just how we decide to make images..." she said.

Sean smiled. "I think you may be onto something, Blythe. How do you see this changing the way you create images?"

Blythe's eyes lit up with excitement. "Everything I have done has been so controlled...it's been about proving my technical abilities. I want to explore what happens during the decision making process...as much as the decisive moment-and what happens after as well..."

"Do you have anything new you can show me?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "I turned in some images to Polaroid earlier in the week that I'd like you to see...I will see if I can get copies...and I took these..." Blythe pulled out the two Polaroids she took of Murphy.

Dr. Flandus regarded the images intently. "This is so different from your other work, Blythe." He smiled. "You are as open and unguarded as your subject...and it shows in the way you composed the image. There is an intensity and honesty in these images..."

Blythe blushed. _You have no idea, professor._ she thought.

"While your subject is good looking, that isn't a factor in what makes these work. It's an afterthought." he added as he handed the photos back to her.

"Thank you, sir. I'm happy to hear that I am making progress in the right direction. I'm looking forward to making more work, especially now that I have a space of my own..." she said.

"That's terrific news, Blythe. I look forward to our next meeting-please bring your contact sheets and notes next week. We will also need to talk about your work-study program at Polaroid. Any feedback you have from your supervisors would be helpful. I know this has been a challenging time for you...but whatever you are currently doing, its working. As an aside, I have to say I'm happy to hear you aren't with Tyler anymore. I always felt like he was holding you back." he said as he stood to walk Blythe to the door.

Blythe smiled a little sadly and said, "Thank you. I look forward to seeing you next week, Dr. Flandus." as she headed down the hall towards the stairwell.

A few moments later, Dr. Flandus was sitting at his desk, looking out the window onto the quad. He watched with amusement as Blythe exited the building and two men got up from a group of students smoking underneath a tree and ran over to her excitedly. They swung her around and kissed her cheeks before the dark haired one Blythe had photographed took her bag and placed it over his shoulder. The lighter haired one grabbed her hand and smiled as he began leading her down the path towards the library. Blythe turned her head and he could see her laughing and smiling. She looked like a completely different person from how she was a few weeks ago. He hoped whatever positive influence had come into her life continued to flourish. Was she involved with both of them? He wondered.

###

Blythe smiled as she walked out onto the quad. She observed her boys, sitting under a maple tree, talking and smoking with three other students. As she walked up, she could see two coeds staring at them with lust and wonder as they carried on a conversation in French, Italian, and German. The guy sitting with them shook his head and chuckled. "That's a great party trick, I need to learn how to do that...it certainly seems to impress the ladies."

"There's only one lady we need to impress..." Connor said as he made eye contact with Blythe.

"Nice chatting with you..." Murphy said.

Murphy and Connor hopped up and ran over to Blythe, swinging her around and kissing her cheeks. She looked over to see two very disappointed looking girls glaring at her.

"Se faire de nouveaux amis?" Blythe smirked.

 _Making new friends?_

Murphy took her bag and put it over his shoulder. He curled his left arm around her right elbow and smiled.

Connor took her left hand and pulled her along the path towards the library. "Murphy was telling me about the library, lass." his eyes glittered with mischief.

Blythe blushed and glanced over at Murphy with a raised eyebrow. "Did he now?"

Murphy did his best to look as innocent as possible, while his own eyes danced with amusement. He bent low and whispered in her ear. "Meow..."

 _Heaven help me. I'll be lucky not to get kicked out of the library._ She thought.

Connor tugged at her arm, grinning. "So how was your meeting? Did your professor tell ye how infinitely wise you were to pick up two Irish boyfriends?"

Blythe threw her head back and laughed. "Something like that..." she said as she bit her lip and stifled a giggle. As they reached the entrance to the library she stopped walking for a minute so she could look at both of them.

"Que vais-je faire avec vous deux?" she asked giggling.

 _What am I going to do with the two of you?_

Murphy leaned in close and said, "I'm sure we can think of a few suggestions, love." and kissed her cheek again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely comments, follows and favorites! It makes my day whenever I get an email with a comment or a new subscriber notification. I am already at work on the next chapter...and fear not lovers of citrus, things will be heating up between Blythe and the boys very soon! As always, I welcome your feedback! A big thanks to Sam for beta'ing via text message! You rock!**

* * *

Connor looked impressed as he walked into the library. It was fairly busy for late in the afternoon, the first set of midterms were fastapproaching. Murphy ducked down and whispered in Blythe's ear. "I want to show Connor something in the Irish newspaper, love. Catch up with you by your favorite table?" Blythe nodded. "I have a few things I need to look up as well." she replied.

Blythe found the books she was looking for almost immediately. After four years, she knew the Art History and Photography sections like the back of her hand. She carried a pile of books back to her favorite table and began scanning through books of Helmut Newton, Guy Bourdain, Andre Kertez and Henri Cartier-Bresson photographs. Additionally, she opened a book of wood carvings from the 18th century that were so realistic they almost looked like black and white photographs. There was a certain look she was trying to find. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration and scribbled down a few notes on the pieces she thought came close to capturing what she was looking for. After a few minutes, she wrote a note and left it on the table.

 **M + C: In the Stacks Searching... Love, B**

Blythe picked up her bag and headed into the depths of the art history section, not knowing exactly what she was searching for. A feeling? A look? It was one of those things where she would know it when she saw it.

She was stretching to reach a book at the top of a tall bookshelf when she caught movement out of her peripheral vision.

Blythe felt someone strong and solid behind her, an arm reaching over hers to grab the book she was stretching to reach. A hand grazed the small of her back before coming to rest on her hip. She felt lips brush softly against her ear. "Tell me lass, did you find what you were searching for?" Connor whispered low.

Her breath hitched with desire as she turned around slowly, gazing up into steel blue eyes that held her captive. Blythe's hands roamed under Connor's coat, her left hand resting on his hip as the fingertips of her right hand traced a path from his belt up along the hard planes of his chest. She felt his pulse quicken as she flattened the palm of her hand over his heart.

Blythe stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against the shell of his ear. "I believe I'm close...and that I'll know it when I see it." she whispered before gently tugging on his earlobe with her lips. He let out a low groan before pulling back slightly.

"Hmm... I wonder, lass...did you look high...and low?" he chuckled as the hand resting on her hip drifted across the curve of her ass, grabbing at a random book behind her. As he pulled the book off the shelf behind her, the action forced her forward against his chest and into his arms. With one arm locked around her waist, he gently grasped her chin in the palm of his hand, pulling her face towards his. "Sometimes...what yer searching for is right in front of your nose." he said with a grin before capturing her lips.

Blythe let out a small groan of pleasure as she dropped the messenger bag from her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. She chased Connor's lips as he slowly pulled away, his eyes dancing with amusement at the small frustrated murmur that involuntarily escaped her as his face moved out of reach.

Connor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers drifting over the apples of her cheeks as she smiled brightly. "There's something important I'd like to ask you, lass..." he paused until he saw concern begin to darken her features. "Can I take ye out tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

Blythe's face lit up as she picked at an errant piece of lint on Connor's coat. "You mean like a date?"

Connor smirked. "Well I wasn't about to ask ye to do me laundry. Of course I mean on a date, lass!" he laughed as his fingers gently pulled at the fine hair along the crown of her forehead.

"Well... I think I'm free..." Blythe giggled as she pretended to mull it over.

Connor tickled her sides and covered her mouth with his before she could shriek in laughter. She hummed against him in protest. "You're going to get me in trouble, Mr. MacManus!" she whispered a little breathlessly. His eyes darkened a bit at her tone, and he kissed her again.

As he pulled away, his eyes crinkled slightly in the corners with his smile. "So it's a date then, lass?" Blythe nodded and smiled. "It's a date Mr. MacManus." She pushed up on her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Connor picked up her messenger bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Come on...let's go find where me dear brother has wandered off to." He took her hand and lead her out of the stacks and into the main area of the library.

###

They found Murphy sitting on the floor of the children's section of the library, reading a picture book out loud to a group of children who sat in a small circle around him, utterly transfixed as he acted out the various characters with exaggerated facial expressions and silly voices. The librarian was sitting off to the side at a desk, looking amused and grateful for the break.

Blythe stood behind the circle of children, grinning as Murphy made eye contact with her and gave her a little wink. The children turned around and looked at her with big smiles and curiosity. A little boy about five years old raised his hand and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Murphy? Who is that?" he said, pointing a little finger at Blythe.

Murphy chuckled and looked at her with adoration and amusement dancing across his features. "That's me best girl, Blythe." he said.

"Girls are yucky!" The boy replied as squirmed on the floor.

Blythe and Connor giggled.

"Some day ye won't feel that way, lad." Connor chuckled as he knelt down on the floor so he wasn't towering over the children.

The little boy made a funny face and squirmed. "You talk funny. Just like Mr. Murphy."

"Well that's because he's me twin brother, and we're both from the same place. A beautiful green island called Ireland. My name is Connor. What's yours?" Connor replied.

Another boy raised his hand. "You don't look like Mr. Murphy, how are you twins?"

Murphy chuckled. This was going to be fun.

Connor sat down and crossed his legs on the floor. "Well, some twins look alike, and some twins don't. We were both in our Mum's tummy at the same time, but God decided we should look different." he explained patiently.

The children said "ohhhh..." and nodded. "Which one of you is older?" the boy asked.

Blythe fell over laughing. Connor looked at her and winked and Murphy looked slightly confused until he realized that Connor must have told her what their Ma said last time they asked.

"We don't know, lad. Our Ma told us it's a secret." Murphy offered.

"Can we hear another story?" they asked.

Murphy looked at Blythe, who nodded. "But we're gonna get me brother to help read this one!" he said.

Connor and Murphy took turns reading and making silly voices as they read "Green Eggs and Ham." to the newest members of their fan club. Blythe sat in the circle with the children and marveled at how great they were with the kids. Most guys in their 20's would never sit there and read a story in silly voices just because they were asked to by some random little kids. She loved how kind and patient they were, and she found herself thinking how they would both make great fathers some day.

She joined the kids in applauding them when they finished the story. The librarian got up from her desk and shook hands with Connor and Murphy. "Thank you so much for reading to the children, boys. It makes it so exciting for them when they get to hear somebody besides me read to them."

Murphy blushed slightly at the praise, but smiled and nodded. "Happy to help, Miss."

"Thank you, kids. We had lots of fun hanging out with you. But now we need to take Miss Blythe home so she can do her homework." Murphy said.

The children said thank you in unison and got up to go explore the rest of the children's section or meet their parents.

Blythe smiled at Murphy and Connor. "Did you guys have any books you needed me to check out for you?"

They shook their heads. "Nah, we're good, love. Already read the Irish paper. What about you? You find what you needed?" Murphy asked as they made their way towards the front of the library.

"Hmm. Sort of. I'll need to come back in a few days...but I found a few things, at least until I got distracted." she said biting her lip and blushing.

Murphy chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Is that so? Do I need to be takin me brother to confession on the way home?"

Connor playfully punched his arm as they walked out into the blue glow of early evening. Blythe hadn't walked two steps before Murphy had his coat around her shoulders. There was a more severe chill in the air than the day before.

"Thank you." Blythe smiled.

The group paused in front of the library as Connor fished out two cigarettes and lit them both, handing one to Murphy. "So now that we can talk at a normal volume...how was yer meeting, lass?"

She smiled. "It went way better than expected. You were right... it was important to tell him what happened. Well, most of it. He loved the photos I showed him that I took at the loft of Murphy...and we talked about how my perspective has dramatically shifted based on recent life experiences."

Murphy smiled. "And he hasn't even seen the amazing photos you turned in at work yet, love..."

Blythe nodded. "He told me to bring copies next week. I also need to do a lot more shooting, so it will be busy around the loft. I have a concept I want to try shooting that will require both of you."

Connor raised his eyebrows playfully. "Ye just want to see us naked, don't ye, lass?"

Without missing a beat, Blythe turned and looked at him intently. "Well how else am I going to find out which one of you is older?"

They all burst into laughter as they began walking side by side across the quad towards the parking lot. Murphy grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, earning a contented hum of approval from Blythe.

"Blythe!...hey wait up..." a male voice said from behind them.

Connor and Murphy were instantly on alert, turning around, protectively placing Blythe behind them. She glanced between her wall of Irishmen and exhaled. "It's okay guys..." she said softly as she stepped in front of them.

"Hi Jonathan." she smiled. Jonathan was another student in her department, and one of the few members of Tyler's fraternity she could actually stand. There was another guy about five feet behind Jonathan that wore a shirt that identified him as a pledge to the fraternity.

"Hey Blythe. I haven't seen you around the house in a while..." he began.

"And you won't anymore, I'm afraid. Tyler and I broke up." she said. She could feel the tension building in the two men behind her.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. It's certainly his loss. I'll miss having someone intelligent to talk to at our parties." he said, taking in the powerful glares of the MacManus twins.

"Jonathan, this is Connor and Murphy. Guys, Jonathan is in my department and one of the few guys in Tyler's fraternity that isn't an asshole." she said, hoping to diffuse the situation. Jonathan chuckled. The pledge looked bored but was secretly hanging onto every word. This information could be valuable to him, if he could talk to Tyler.

Connor took a step forward, offering to shake his hand. "Jonathan...it sounds like you've been a friend to Blythe. Thanks for that. Your "brother" Tyler isn't to come anywhere near her again. Can you convey that message? We don't want any trouble...but we won't think twice about getting violent if he bothers her again."

Jonathan looked at Blythe with concern. "Are you okay, Blythe? What happened?"

"It's not important, Jonathan. The only thing I care about is moving on. I'll see you around, okay?" she gave him a small smile.

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. If you ever want to talk, I'm all ears. I gotta go. Time to go torture the pledges." he said, rolling his eyes and nodding to the nameless guy behind him.

Blythe turned around and walked arm in arm with Murphy and Connor back to the car. She let out a small sigh. "Was that guy really okay by you, lass?" Connor asked.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't say we're close, but he never did wrong by me. We had a few classes together and would study together at the Frat house sometimes. He's a legacy...so he's always had less to prove and acts less like a jerk than the other guys. Tyler and his crew tolerate him, but they aren't close by any means."

Connor and Murphy nodded. "Well, at least we know they'd stick out like sore thumbs if they ever ventured into Southie. Bunch a spoiled children." Murphy scoffed.

"Speaking of children..." Blythe giggled as they reached the car. She was more than happy to change the subject. "You were amazing! I think both of you may have a new fan club. Just remember, I liked you first." she grinned, poking Murphy in the ribs playfully. Murphy laughed before chasing her around the car until Connor caught her in his arms. She leaned against the car, laughing as Murphy tickled her silly. "Hey! No fair working together!" Blythe laughed so hard she had tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

Connor chuckled as he held the passenger door open. "No one said we play fair, love." Murphy kissed her cheek before climbing into the back seat. Blythe climbed into the passenger seat and Connor shut the door. He walked around the compact car quickly and climbed into the driver's seat. "However... we do play for keeps, lass." Connor finished as he leaned over and stole a kiss before putting the key into the ignition.

###

Blythe smiled as she opened the door to her new apartment. It was still a little strange to cut through the bar, but she'd get used to it. Better than using the stairs in the alley that were little more than a fire escape.

The boys were downstairs in the bar, talking to Doc about something they saw in the Irish Newspaper. Blythe had volunteered to go upstairs and start cooking her first meal in her new place.

Their first meal would be humble, as there was still plenty of cleaning and unpacking to do. But Blythe was confident she could throw together a simple pasta with a Bolognese meat sauce. She had picked up the ingredients when she was out with Doc earlier, including a living basil plant.

She smiled as she unearthed her favorite iron skillet and a large pot for boiling the dried pasta. The store bought tomato sauce would be a million times better if she could find her box of spices. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she finally found the small box containing her dried spices and bottle of olive oil. She made quick work of putting the pot of water on to boil and began cooking and seasoning the ground beef for the Bolognese sauce.

"Hmmmm something smells fantastic, love." Murphy said as he walked into the room. He walked over to where Blythe was stirring the meat sauce, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It makes me want to kiss the cook." he laughed. She poured the tomato sauce over the meat and turned the burner to simmer.

Blythe turned and gave Murphy a quick peck on the cheek. "Can you stir the sauce while I dig for plates, love?"

He nodded and took the wooden spoon from her. Murphy chuckled as he watched Blythe bend over and rummage through a large box. "I should have done a better job of labelling. I guess I was in too much of a hurry."

"I can't imagine why, love." he replied.

Blythe held up three plates in victory. "Ah ha! Now all we need is silverware..." she said.

After a few more minutes of digging, she found what she was looking for. There was a small square wooden table from the stuff Doc had stored, that became her adopted kitchen table. She grabbed some mismatched chairs from a stack in the corner, and beamed at Murphy.

"Voila! We have a place to eat!" she exclaimed. "How's the sauce looking?"

Murphy shrugged. "I think it needs a woman's touch, love." he said as she came over and took the spoon from him. His gaze never left her as she darted her tongue out to taste the sauce on the edge of the spoon. She nodded and added a few shakes of Oregano and stirred the sauce.

Blythe held the spoon up to Murphy's lips. "Fancy a taste, love?" her eyes darted between his lips and his darkening gaze. He never broke eye contact as he licked the spoon, a groan escaping as he tasted the sauce. Blythe smiled and briefly turned her attention back to the stove until she felt a strong pair of arms snake round her waist. He reached around her and flipped the burner to low before nibbling at her lips. "Mmmm..." he hummed contentedly as he pulled her into his chest.

Her lips trailed at a leisurely pace from the base of his neck, across his jawline, and landed at the corner of his mouth. Murphy's kisses began soft and sweet and intensified to quick little nips and bites as Blythe's hands roamed freely under his shirt. "If I knew cooking was this fun, I'd have started learning earlier..." Murphy whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky.

Blythe giggled and rested her head against him for a moment before checking on the sauce.

"There's something I want to ask ye, love..." Murphy began. Blythe turned around and gave him her full attention. "What is it, love?" she smiled.

Murphy blushed a little. "Can I take ye out the day after tomorrow, love? Just us two..." he asked. He almost looked nervous, like she'd actually consider saying no.

"Of course! I'd be delighted to spend time with you, Murph." she walked over and kissed him deeply. "Did you think I'd say no, love? You looked a little nervous." she smiled.

He blushed again. "I...I haven't done a whole lot of dating, love. Connor's the one who had a girlfriend for a couple of months. Most of my interactions have been...short term." He smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

Blythe wrapped her arms around his waist and traced her fingertips along the hem of his shirt. "Well... I am very much looking forward to our date Mr. MacManus." she said, looking up into his amused eyes. He squeezed her waist tightly before releasing her. She reached over and placed the dry pasta into the boiling water. "Dinner is almost ready...can you go downstairs and fetch your dear brother?" she asked.

As Murphy reached the door, Blythe added, "And a bottle of red wine! Tell Doc to put it on my tab!"

Murphy chuckled. "Good luck with that, love."

He fished a twenty out of his pocket on the way downstairs for the bottle of wine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and PM's! I just hit page 100 on my word processing program...wow. I'm sorry this one took two weeks...but when you read it you'll see why...in a good way. I thoro** **ughly enjoyed writing it, but it certainly was a challenge. Thank you to my lovely girl Sam for helping me make sure things made sense...and that I didn't forget the plot. ;o) As always, I cannot wait for your feedback. It warms my heart, helps me write, and makes my day. Even constructive critique. Now, sit back, pour yourself a big glass of lemonade (vodka optional) and enjoy while you try to avoid spoilers from TWD premiere. So excited...and scared for Sunday!**

* * *

Connor and Murphy returned to the apartment just as Blythe put the finishing touches on dinner. She smiled as they stepped into the room, locking the door behind them. Connor was holding her lab coat, and a small duffel bag from the loft. Murphy was holding a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"Smells fantastic, lass..." Connor trailed off as he kissed her cheek. He handed over her lab coat, which she attempted to fling over the side of the couch. She missed, and as Connor picked it up a card fell out of the pocket. It was from the flowers Tyler had sent. Connor's face filled with tension as he read the message.

"When did that asshole send you this?" Connor asked, passing the card to Murphy. His jaw tightened as he saw the message.

Blythe sighed. She had meant to tell them about the flowers, but with everything going on, she totally forgot. "The day you two picked me up from work. So I guess the day after we met? I was going to mention it but then you were both there and I was so happy and I forgot..." she trailed off.

Murphy walked over and put his arm around her. "We aren't mad at ye, love...we just want to keep you safe." he said.

Blythe nodded. "I was at work. I got a call from reception and there was this gaudy, gigantic bouquet of roses. He never sends flowers. Not in years...I promptly took them to the dumpster and threw them away. I don't even know why I saved the card."

She went to throw it away, and Connor stopped her. "Maybe you should keep it, lass. Evidence if ye need to file a restraining order. Hopefully he wises up and leaves ye alone." he said.

Connor looked pensive. Blythe pulled him into her shared embrace with Murphy. She leaned up kissed both of them. "I'm sorry I forgot about the card. You two have done such a great job of helping me feel safe. Let's not let him and his stupid card ruin our evening."

Murphy nodded against her temple and Connor leaned his forehead against hers. "Just want to keep ye safe, lass." he whispered.

Blythe nodded and pulled away slightly. She refused to waste another minute thinking about Tyler. "Ok, who's hungry? Because if you guys aren't I'm sure Rocco can be here in five minutes. Especially since I made spaghetti Bolognese..." she laughed.

They chuckled. "No feedin the funny man before we get a taste, love." Murphy chided.

"Oh, I think you already got a _taste_ , love..." Blythe fired back grinning.

"Now who's off to confession, dear brother?" Connor quipped.

Blythe placed a large bowl of pasta in the center of the table. As she turned around to get the sauce from the kitchen, Murphy pinched her butt. Blythe turned around with a shocked look on her face. "When in Rome, love..." he grinned.

Connor laughed and said, _Tale una bella ragazza non dovrebbe fare i conti con queste sciocchezze. Dov'è il mio gusto? Amore mio..._

 **Such a beautiful girl shouldn't have to put up with such nonsense. Where's my taste, my love?**

Blythe raised her eyebrow and smirked at Connor. "Apparently neither of you learned that bad boys don't get dessert..." she laughed, biting her lip as she placed the steaming bowl of sauce on the table.

Connor scoffed as Murphy popped open the bottle of wine. "That hurts, lass. I was defending yer honor, Italian style..." he grinned.

Blythe giggled. "Oh really?"

"He also asked where his taste was, love." Murphy interjected as he passed her a glass of red wine.

Blythe sat down and took a sip of her wine. Licking her lips, she smiled. "It's right here, Amore." she said, blowing him a kiss from across the table. Connor pantomimed catching the kiss and pretended to put it in his pocket.

"If ye two are done, we can say the blessing and get to eatin..." Murphy chuckled.

"I'm sorry, love. Will you say a blessing, Murph?" she asked.

Blythe grabbed their hands and bowed her head. Connor smiled over at Murphy and bowed his head. Murphy smiled and began:

 _Bless the lintel, and bless the wall,_

 _May God send His blessings over all;_

 _Bless the hearth and the light it sheds,_

 _Bless the pillow for weary heads._

 _Those who tarry here, let them know_

 _A threefold blessing before they go:_

 _Sleep for the weary, peace for sorrow_

 _Faith in yesterday and tomorrow._

 _Those who go from here, let them carry_

 _The blessing of hope wherever they tarry._

 _Lintel and window, sill and wall,_

 _Nothing but good this place befall._

 **Edited and adapted from an old Irish blessing**

"Amen." They said in unison.

"What a lovely sentiment, Murphy. I never realized I could miss saying grace." Blythe smiled.

"That was nicely put, brother." Connor said. "Even Ma would be proud..."

Murphy gave a little bow in his chair, and took a spoonful of pasta from the bowl. Blythe took another sip of wine as they served and passed the pasta and sauce.

"I'm sorry there isn't much more...but I only got basics. I figured I could make a full trip to the Market when I found a couple of strapping Irish gentlemen to help me carry the groceries." she said as she scooped pasta onto her plate.

"Did you just apologize that you didn't cook a larger home cooked meal, lass?" Connor said incredulously. "We haven't had a home cooked meal in years. This is incredible." he added, looking at her intensely.

Murphy nodded with a mouth full of pasta. After he swallowed, he grabbed her left hand and kissed it. "You are amazing, love. Thank you for cooking for us..." he said before taking a swig of wine.

Blythe blushed as she tore up pieces of fresh basil on top of her pasta. She raised an eyebrow ruefully, "So you think Rocco is going to be jealous?" she laughed.

"Definitely!" They said in unison. "And we'll delight in torturing him with the knowledge of how our girl spoils us with Italian food." Connor added.

"You're both impossible." she laughed as she took a bite of pasta. "Mmmm, this is pretty good for being thrown together. Must have been the help I had..." she said, winking at Murphy.

The trio ate for a few moments in agreeable silence, enjoying the ability to take a breath after a rather hectic week. Blythe scooped up her last bite of pasta and took another swig of wine. She noticed Murphy never let it get below the halfway mark before refilling it. She was feeling content, the wine and good company warming her from within.

Connor scooped a third helping of pasta on his plate, making Blythe chuckle. "I take it you like it?" she joked.

"I'm a growing boy, lass... I need sustenance...and yes. I love your cooking." he laughed, taking another gulp of wine.

Blythe smiled and shook her head as she leaned back in her chair. Murphy leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Ye had a little sauce, love..." he whispered. She hummed contently as he stole another kiss.

"So tell me something I don't know about you two...I feel like I've taken up all of our time this last week. I want to know all about the MacManus brothers." Blythe said.

Connor and Murphy looked at one another and communicated wordlessly. With a warm smile Murphy said, "What do ye want to know, love?"

Blythe shrugged. "When did you guys move to Boston?"

Connor smiled. "A few years ago, lass. We heard there was a pretty lass from California we just had to meet..."

Blythe rolled her eyes and giggled. "So it's fate, then?"

"Absolutely, love" Murphy replied, his blue eyes shining with intensity. "Aye. The lord works in mysterious ways, lass." Connor added. "We're sorry ye had to go through what ye did, but it brought us together, and for that we're incredibly thankful." Murphy added. They both took a sip of wine in unison. Blythe blushed under their intense gaze. They were so passionate and confident in their beliefs.

Blythe raised her glass. "A toast to Mysterious Ways..." she said. Connor and Murphy raised their glasses and gently struck them to hers. The wine was beginning to take hold, and she could feel her cheeks warming.

She stood up to begin clearing the table when Murphy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "No way yer doing the dishes, love. You cooked. It's Connor's turn!" he said gleefully before kissing his way up her neck.

"Is it now? Well maybe ye should help me dry then, brother!" Connor retorted with mock annoyance.

Murphy nuzzled Blythe's neck. "Hmm... can't... I'm busy..." he said from underneath a veil of Blythe's hair. She giggled and looked over at Connor and shrugged her shoulders.

"He did help with the cooking...hmmm...Murphy...that tickles...oh." Blythe said as he hit a particularly sensitive spot with the scruff of his beard.

Connor laughed. "Well I guess that teaches me to help the next time ye cook, lass..." his said as his eyes twinkled with humor.

"Think of it as incentive..." she giggled.

"Hmmm... aye... _Incentive_..." Murphy murmured in between kisses from underneath Blythe's hair.

Connor rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'll wash the dishes, lass. Because good boys get dessert, right?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She looked at him intensely, the gold in her brown eyes sparkling. "That's right, Mr. MacManus." she replied, a grin spreading across her face as her mind wandered with what would constitute dessert.

Murphy wrapped his arms tightly around Blythe's waist and stood up, walking a few steps before depositing her on the couch with a flourish. "Best go help me brother, love...wouldn't want to be left out of dessert." he joked as he grabbed the last of the plates and headed over to the sink to help Connor.

Blythe watched in wonder as they began moving in an almost perfect unison. It made washing the dishes look like a dance. It was better than television. "A girl could get used to this. Two sexy Irish gents washing up is a welcome sight..." she said, taking a sip of wine.

Connor looked over at her and smirked. "Ye keep cooking like that and I'll wash whatever ye like, lass." Murphy added an "Aye." before returning to the task of drying.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable, lads. Be right back..." she said as she walked down the hall to the bedroom.

###

Blythe changed into a silky dark blue lace tank top, a pair of black yoga pants and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Shrugging on her favorite sweater, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, removing the grime of the city and her makeup. As she rummaged around in her box of "girly things" for the bathroom, she laughed as she found a curious item at the bottom of the box. She giggled and broke out into a huge grin before putting it in the pocket of her sweater.

When she walked back out into the living room, the boys had finished the dishes. Murphy was sitting on the couch thumbing through a book from one of her open boxes, and Connor was tangled in a web of wires as he tried to figure out how to hook up the television and VCR.

Connor and Murphy both looked up from what they were doing and smiled. "You look beautiful, love." Murphy said as she sat down on the couch next to him. "I just put on my PJ's, Murph..." she smiled. "What are you reading?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Some random book of poetry. We should figure out where to put your bookshelf." he replied, closing the book and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Connor disentangled himself from the television and sat down next to Blythe. He pulled her feet up into his lap, causing her to curl the upper part of her body into Murphy's lap.

She stared up into Murphy's darkening blue orbs. He cradled her head in his hands, tracing across her forehead, the back of his hand down her cheek, and outlined her lips with a fingertip.

Elsewhere, she felt Connor's strong hands grasp one of her ankles as he began kneading her calf. The combined sensations made Blythe close her eyes and hum in pleasure. "Don't mind me, loves...I'll just be curled up right here..."

Murphy chuckled. "That was kind of the point, love..."

Blythe opened her eyes and caught Connor's gaze, his face a combination of amusement and concentration as his hand travelled up from her calf and ventured over the outer flank of her thigh, his thumb running over the small jut of her hipbone before running a return course skirting down the inside of her thigh and circling her knee. Murphy had continued caressing her face, the back of his hand moving across her forehead and down her cheek. When she shifted slightly, he took his other hand from under her head and let his fingertips wander down her neck and across her collarbone. Her body felt electrically charged from every touch she received from Connor and Murphy.

Blythe was feeling so completely blissed out from the four hands tracing delicate patterns over her body, she almost forgot about her find in the bathroom. She opened her eyes with a mischievous look in her eyes. "hmmm...I'm so lucky I have such well behaved boyfriends. Did you want dessert, lads?"

Their eyes lit up, the pair exchanging wordless glances as they tried to figure out if she was speaking literally or figuratively. Connor leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her knee. "Ye know me, lass. I always like something sweet..." he said, raising his eyebrows provocatively. Murphy bent down and captured her lips swiftly, lingering on her lower lip. "Aye, love. I'm always up for dessert..." If Blythe shifted she was fairly certain she could feel exactly how up Murphy was for dessert. She looked between the two and giggled. It took a great deal of effort to extract herself from her rather comfortable position on the couch.

As she walked over to the small kitchen area, the boys mourned the loss of her in their arms. Looking over the back of the couch at her, they were almost pouting. "Did ye mean dessert literally, lass?" Connor asked. "We thought ye were being all coy and adorable, love..." Murphy added. "Who says I wasn't being all coy and adorable, love?" she countered as she heated something in a jar on the stove in a small pot of water. "Seriously, you should see your faces!" she shook her head as she grinned. "Well, we're sad ye got up, lass." Connor pouted. She walked over and gave each of them a kiss over the side of the couch. "Patience, my loves...patience." she said as she turned around to finish what she was doing.

A couple of minutes later, Blythe returned to the couch with a plate containing a thick slice of angel food cake, and a separate pile of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. There was a generous pool of warm caramel sauce in a small ceramic pot and a mountain of whipped cream.

Connor and Murphy exchanged glances. "Okay lass, I think it's only fair that ye marry at least one of us if yer going to continue to bewitch us with yer cooking like this..." Connor exclaimed.

"Is that a marriage proposal before you've even had a bite, Mr. MacManus? A girl's bound to lose her head with talk like that. Besides, this doesn't count as cooking. Wait until you lads see what I can really do in the kitchen." she laughed as she balanced the plate in her lap. Grabbing a raspberry in each hand, she dipped them in the caramel sauce and held them up to the waiting lips of each twin.

Blythe leaned her head back on the cushion of the couch so she could easily shift her gaze between her two men. It felt as though the temperature of the room rose ten degrees as she felt two sets of lips on her hands, lapping up the caramel sauce on her fingers. Connor tore off a piece of angel food cake and dipped it into the sauce before sticking a blueberry on top. "Fancy a taste, lass?" his eyes were almost midnight blue, and his voice was markedly lower. Blythe opened her mouth and closed her eyes in anticipation as Connor placed the cake on her tongue. She groaned in pleasure as she turned to Murphy and held out a strawberry dipped in caramel and whipped cream. Murphy smiled as he leaned over and snatched it out of her hand with his mouth. He grinned as he dipped his thumb in the caramel sauce and ran it over Blythe's bottom lip before devouring her lips in a consuming kiss. When they broke apart, his eyes were almost indigo, his breaths shallow, and his cheeks were tinged the slightest shade of pink.

Blythe could only imagine what she looked like. Connor guided her face back towards his with a gentle tug on her chin. She laughed when she saw a raspberry strategically placed in between his lips. It was her turn to run her finger through the caramel sauce, her eyes dancing as she dragged it across his lips and cheek. "Hmm...you've got something on your face, Mr. MacManus..." she giggled before kissing away the trail of caramel. Just as she was about to bite the berry between his lips, Connor closed his lips around it and swallowed it, a wicked grin forming as Blythe gasped in surprise. "That's for making me sticky, lass..." he grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attentions back to Murphy. He was watching her intently, as if he were trying to figure out his next move. He held up a single blueberry, unadorned- and closed his eyes in pleasure as Blythe's lips closed around the tips of his finger and thumb. Connor took her left hand, and pushed the sleeve of her sweater up her arm, exposing her wrist. Turning it so her palm was facing up, he drew a heart on her pulse point with a semi-crushed strawberry. The juices left a faint impression on her wrist. Connor dipped the strawberry in the remaining whipped cream, and fed it to Blythe. Maintaining eye contact, he gently kissed away the drawing he made on her wrist. Murphy leaned over and nibbled on her earlobe gently.

"Hmmmm...did you both enjoy dessert, loves?" she asked.

Connor stole another kiss. "Only you could make angel food cake so sinful, lass." he said, popping a piece into his mouth. Blythe grinned.

Murphy curled into Blythe's side like a cat, rubbing his head against her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head.

###

Getting up from the couch, Blythe rinsed off the dessert plate. "So Connor, your old girlfriend didn't cook for you?" Murphy scoffed. "She didn't do much of anything love, except get drunk, yell and fight..." Murphy quipped. Connor rolled his eyes. "There was a bit more than that, lass... but she certainly couldn't hold a candle to you."

She smiled. "Thank you Connor. I wasn't fishing for a complement... I was just thinking...You two do so much for others, I'm shocked that there hasn't been a line of people willing to return the favor. Especially of the female persuasion..."

Connor smiled at her. "What about you, lass? Just like you should have a line of blokes begging to take ye out every night."

Blythe shook her head. "We aren't talking about me. We're talking about the two of you, and how I got to be the luckiest girl in Boston..."

Murphy smiled and looked at Blythe. "I don't know about that, love. But it certainly seems like we all found our place with one another. Frankly, I never met anyone I wanted to get to know the next morning, if ye know what I mean. Con and I are a package deal, and until you, there hasn't been anyone who understands what that really means. You are the only person besides Connor that I feel emotionally connected to on a deep level, love."

"Exactly, lass. What I had before...it was nothing like this. Yer in my soul, Blythe."

Blythe's eyes flooded with emotion. Connor and Murphy were part of her soul too, and she knew that her heart already belonged to them.

When she returned to the couch she wordlessly grabbed their hands and pulled them up and towards the bedroom.

###

Blythe led her two Irish gentlemen down the hall into her bedroom. The blue glow of the twinkle lights bathed them in a low calming glow.

She slowly removed her cardigan, removing something from her pocket as she watched the boys remove their boots.

"So are you ready for part two of dessert?" Blythe grinned.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and back to Blythe. "I don't know if we're ready for all of it yet, love..." Murphy said with a small smile.

"Oh, I know we aren't ready for that yet...but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun...does it?" she replied.

Blythe took her hair down from her bun, and shook it out. She saw Connor lick his lips absentmindedly as he watched her. Murphy, ever the observant twin, noticed Blythe had something in her hand. "What do ye have there, love?" he asked.

"I thought we could play a little game..." she said as she sat down on bed. When she was situated in the center of the bed, she tossed the item in her hand on the bedspread. Two dice scattered on the flat surface. The surface of the cubes had words and actions. It landed on "Kiss" "Chest." Blythe raised an eyebrow and stared at her men expectantly.

"Dirty dice, lass?" Connor laughed.

Blythe shrugged. "Well, naughty dice, I guess. I think these are the PG-13 ones. I bought them at a store in Hollywood when I was 18. They were in the bottom of my box in the bathroom. Lord knows how they got in there. I've never used them before...and I thought it might be fun with a couple of creative gentleman I know. And- to Murphy's point...if they land on something one of us isn't comfortable doing or having done to us... that person can skip the action, but has to answer a question asked by the opposite party instead. Does that sound fair?" she looked between Connor and Murphy, trying to gauge their reactions. She had never been so bold in her life, but thought this may be a creative way to return some of their affections and get to know more about them.

Murphy mulled it around in his head for a moment before walking over and sitting on the bed next to Blythe. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I'm definitely going to have a lot to confess this week, love."

Connor's eyes glittered with amusement. "Oh I hope so, brother...I hope so..." he said as he flopped down on the other side of Blythe. "So whose chest are ye going to kiss, lass?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Well...Murphy did sit down first...so I guess he's in the hot seat. He gets to roll next." She grinned.

Murphy picked up the dice and smiled as Blythe moved towards him on the bed. She maintained eye contact as she traced her fingers down the length of his toned torso. He hummed in contentment. She rubbed her chin down the length of him until she reached the bottom of his t-shirt. Grinning, she gently took the hem in between her teeth and slowly began to tug it up towards his shoulders, revealing his pale, smooth stomach and chest. She chuckled low when she heard him stifle a giggle as the material moved torturously slow up his side. I wonder if he and Connor are ticklish in the same spots? she thought. Once the muscular expanse of his chest was revealed, Blythe closed her eyes as she trailed a series of open mouthed kisses from his sternum along his pecs until she reached the tattoo over his heart that said "Noah." She looked him in the eye as swirled her tongue around his hardening nipple. Murphy drew a sharp breath in and Blythe took the hint and slowly pulled away.

His eyes darkened as he never broke contact with hers. Her breath hitched as some part of her sensed she had awoken something powerful within Murphy. He smirked as he rolled the dice.

They landed on "Lick." "Neck." Blythe giggled. "This should be interesting." she said. Murphy guided her so she was straddling his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Gettin creative, brother?" Connor chuckled.

Murphy wrapped one arm around her waist and held the small of her back. With his other hand he gently guided her body so she was leaning back, elongating her neck. She closed her eyes and put her complete trust in him. He leaned in and rubbed the bridge of his nose along the side of her neck. "So beautiful, love. Delicate, soft..." he whispered. Her pulse quickened in anticipation as he pulled back slightly. She could feel the small bursts of his breath against her.

He dragged his slightly parted lips from the hollow of her throat up towards the underside of her chin. His tongue rested in between his lips, tracing a languid path across the base of her jaw. He turned her face slightly, granting him access to the full length of her neck. Making one final pass from the base of her neck, he ran his lips along the path of her pulse, eliciting a full body shiver from Blythe.

When she opened her eyes she almost shivered again at how intense Murphy looked. He gently pulled her out of her semi reclining position and gave her a small kiss before placing her back in the center of the bed. "Where are the dice, love?" she asked. Blythe was still a little dizzy and disoriented from Murphy's turn.

"It's my turn, lass..." Connor smiled.

"Wait a minute...shouldn't I get another roll first? You haven't been manhandled yet...wait...poor choice of words...you know what I mean! I shouldn't get two rounds of..." she giggled nervously.

Connor and Murphy laughed heartily, shaking the bed. "The advantages of having two boyfriends, lass" Connor chuckled. "Care to blow on the dice...for luck?" he grinned. Blythe giggled and bit her lip. "I'm in so much trouble..." she said before blowing on the dice.

"You started it, love..." Murphy said from behind her.

Connor rolled the dice with glee. They landed on "Bite" and "?." Blythe had a moment of bewilderment as she contemplated whether she should argue that the question mark should be her choice of body part and not Connor's...until she saw the look on Connor's face. Pure delight.

"Hmmm, I've always loved coloring outside the lines, lass. Do ye trust me? Or do you want me to ask a question?" his eyes held her gaze.

"I trust you Mr. MacManus. Color away. Or should I say Bon Appétit?" she smirked.

His eyes narrowed at her challenge. "Tell me, lass...are ye wearing anything under those sexy black pants?" She nodded slowly, the butterflies in her stomach churning.

Murphy chuckled. _This is going to get interesting_ , he thought.

Blythe's eyes widened as Connor flipped her over onto her stomach, angling her body so that her upper body was draped across Murphy's lap, her bottom in the air. He gently peeled her skin tight yoga pants down, removing them completely. She was left in nothing but her tank top and a pair of midnight blue lace briefs. Blythe felt so vulnerable and exposed. This was well outside of her experience. "Heavens above, I do believe yer trying to kill us, lass. I've never seen a more beautiful sight." Connor controlled his voice, like he had all the time in the world.

Her breath quickened as she felt his large hand stroke the top of her shoulder, fingertips tracking along the outline of her shoulder blades, dancing along the curve of her spine before stopping at the small of her back. She blushed in anticipation. He was touching her everywhere but where she thought he would.

Murphy brushed the hair away from her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Ye look so beautiful, love."

Connor slowly moved the silky fabric of her tank top upward, exposing Blythe's smooth, pale back and two symmetrical dimples just above the curve of her heart shaped ass. Connor groaned in appreciation. Blythe shivered as he traced her dimples with a fingertip.

Since she couldn't see Connor's face, she looked at Murphy's, trying to gauge what was going to happen next. He smiled again, giving nothing away.

She sighed as she felt the scratch of Connor's stubble rub against the back of her leg before his fingers gently moved the lace covering her right cheek. Almost instantly, she felt a sharp bite on the sensitive underside. "Connor!" she gasped as he gently kissed the spot he had just bit.

As he pulled away, she turned around and looked at him. "That was more than coloring outside the lines, Mr. MacManus!" she scolded.

Connor grinned and leaned in for kiss. "Just a little love bite, lass..." he said against her cheek.

Blythe grabbed the dice. "Just remember, payback's a bitch...love." She said as she flung the dice across the bed.

She grinned as it landed on "Rub" "Stomach."

Connor leaned back on a pile of pillows, hands behind his head. "Do your worst, lass." he grinned.

Murphy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She grinned conspiratorially before kissing him on the cheek. "Excellent suggestion, love."

"Hey! There'll be no plotting!"

Blythe had a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You know, I just realized how incredibly undressed I am compared to you two." Staring at both of them, she said "I sure hope yer wearin something under those sexy jeans, lads." grinning as she imitated their Irish brogue.

Connor laughed as she made a show of unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops of his jeans. She popped the top button on his jeans before turning her attention to Murphy. "Don't think you're off the hook, either..." she smiled. "It's not my turn, love..." he said smirking. Blythe bit her lip. "It will be." she whispered before returning her attentions to Connor.

Connor's eyes followed her movements as her eyes raked over him, as if she were plotting her next move. He drew in a breath as she lowered the zipper on his jeans and started to tug them down his hips and legs.

"Let me help ye with those, lass." he said. "Ye gonna rub me Buddha Belly after feeding me?"

Blythe watched as Connor pulled off his jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. He leaned back and waited for Blythe to make her next move. Blythe made him sit up as she removed his shirt. "See? I knew ye just wanted to see me naked." he chuckled.

She grinned and gave him an eskimo kiss on the nose before turning her attention to the toned expanse of his torso and stomach. Connor had almost zero body fat, and she could see small twitches of muscle as he chuckled.

Her fingertips grazed his chest as she traced a lazy pattern down towards his six-pack abs. Settling herself on her stomach, she moved her face so she could trace the bridge of her nose along his happy trail, garnering a gasp and wicked smile from him when she looked up. She pressed small kisses to his stomach as she rubbed her cheek against him, earning a few errant groans and chuckles. When she moved the elastic band of his boxers lower, exposing his hip bones and the V of muscle leading downward, he drew in a breath.

He groaned when he felt her nose run along his hip bone and the cavern of corded muscle leading south. "Yer trying to kill me, aren't ye, lass?" he half growled as she rubbed her cheek and lips along the flesh just above the elastic of his boxers. She hummed in satisfaction. When she felt him twitch against her, she pulled up and placed a soft kiss on his belly button.

Connor's eyes were dark again, and he sat up, pulling her face to his. It was Blythe's turn to gasp as he kissed her hard. "No more games, lass." he said nuzzling the scruff of his whiskers against her neck.

She felt Murphy move behind her, his chest solid against her back. She immediately noticed he had ditched his jeans while she was busy with Connor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her so she was kneeling on the bed. With his other hand, he moved her hair over her right shoulder. His fingertips played with the straps on her tank top as he pressed kisses along the column of her spine and base of her neck.

Blythe reached one arm behind her, searching for any part of Murphy she could grab onto. She turned in his grasp, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard, wrapping her legs around his waist. He had both arms locked around her waist, holding them both upright. He readjusted so his grip was under her legs, giving them both leverage. She could feel his hardened length rub against her inner thigh and core, as he rocked back on his heels to gain stability on the surface of the bed. "Blythe..." he gasped. Two very thin pieces of fabric were keeping their bodies from converging, and Blythe felt like she was going to fall apart any second. "...Murphy!" she gasped as she desperately sought friction against him. "I...I need..." Blythe was mumbling incoherently as her nerves were set on fire from his breath on her throat, the movement of his hips and the gentle whispers of his lips brushing against her.

Connor moved in behind her, making eye contact with his brother. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pressed against her from behind. Blythe took one hand off Murphy and pulled Connor closer. "I want to feel... _both of you_..." she gasped.

Murphy was holding on by a thread, a thin sheen of sweat dampening his brow. Blythe looked up into his eyes and almost lost it from the sheer intensity exploding within his gaze. He bent his face down and caught her lips in a quick kiss. "Murphy..." she gasped as her legs tightened around his torso. Blythe could tell he was close to coming, and she wanted to help him over the edge.

She bit her lip as she felt Connor snake his other arm around her belly, sandwiched between Murphy and Blythe-his fingers edging closer to the hem of her panties. "I've got ye, lass..." he whispered. Blythe moaned as she began to lose herself. "Murphy...let go..." she gasped against him. Her hand left Connor and found its way to Murphy's hardened length inside his boxers. "let go love..." she whispered against his neck as she stroked him in time with their movements.

She looked up into his eyes, pouring all the emotions of the past week into her gaze. Murphy's eyes mirrored hers with equal weight. "Blythe... _my love_..." he gasped before tumbling over the edge. Murphy spilled into her hand, his forehead pressed against hers as he caught his breath. He kissed her with great force, before grabbing his t-shirt to clean up. Blythe unwrapped her legs from around his waist and was immediately pulled back against Connor. "Come on, lass. Let me hear ye..." he ground out as his hand dipped lower, his fingers brushing against her swelling bud. "Connor..." she whimpered.

"I can't hear ye, lass..." he growled, biting her earlobe. He worked his fingers against her, cupping her sex as the arm around her waist pulled her tighter against him. She reached back and rubbed the palm of her hand over him as he nuzzled her neck. "Connor!" she called out, hovering on the razor's edge.

Murphy joined back in, stroking her hair out of her face. "Beautiful..." he whispered tenderly. His thumb drifted across her cheek and across her lips, causing her to moan. "Come for us, love..." he whispered.

Blythe closed her eyes and felt her senses fall apart as she came undone, her core clenching around Connor's fingers. " _Connor...Murphy...hmmmph_ " she murmured repeatedly. She felt like she was floating, her entire world was being held together by the four strong arms holding her as she came back to earth.

She turned around, looking at Connor with a blissed out glow spreading across her cheeks. "Connor..." she whispered. "Let me feel you..." she said, taking his swollen member in her hand. His eyes darkened to indigo, as he moaned involuntarily. "Blythe..." he sighed, his voice full of desire. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned as she traced the outline of the vein running the length of his shaft.

Blythe smiled as she moved her hand over his length. "So sexy, Mr. MacManus..." she grinned. He leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. They broke apart breathless. "Come for me Connor..." she gasped as he tumbled over the edge.

His breaths were shallow as he came back down to earth, rubbing his head in the crook of her neck. "Our beautiful girl..." he whispered.

###

A few minutes later, they settled into bed for the night. Blythe sighed contentedly as the the trio curled into one another. Murphy pulled her back against his chest, curling an arm around her waist. Connor curled into Blythe's frame, tucking his head under her chin.

She covered Murphy's hand with her own, and reached out and traced small patterns across Connor's shoulder blades.

As she drifted off, Blythe was aware of two important things. She was in love with two of the most incredible men on the planet and she was fairly certain they loved her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! They warm my heart like a shot of whiskey licked off a MacManus... hmmm. ;o) It really means a lot when you take a few minutes to say hello and add your two cents. It has also inspired me greatly. I look forward to your feedback. I'm hard at work on the next chapter...and hope to have it up soon!**

* * *

Blythe was temporarily disoriented as she woke up in the pre-dawn light. "Go back to sleep, lass. It's early." she heard Connor whisper as he pulled on his jeans. She mumbled something into her pillow and rolled over. As she fell back asleep, she felt a soft kiss on her temple.

A couple of hours later, the sun was bright as it streamed into her new room. Blythe felt a pair of strong arms and legs surround her as she shook off the last vestiges of sleep.

"Mhmmm five more minutes..." she mumbled.

"Ye said that ten minutes ago, love." Murphy chuckled as he tightened his grip around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, traveling up to her neck and cheek. "It's a beautiful day...and I brought breakfast." he said as he nuzzled his two day old stubble against her.

Blythe opened her eyes to find Murphy's face inches from hers, full of mirth. "The chocolate croissant I bought isn't going to eat itself, love." he grinned.

She giggled as she reached out to rub his face with the palm of her hand. "Hmmm. What would I do without you, Murphy?" she smiled.

"Eat pop-tarts and pout?" he offered.

Blythe laughed before kissing his cheek, unsure if she had morning breath. Murphy chuckled and grabbed her face, planting one on her before she could finish getting out of bed. "Now that's a good morning kiss, love." he winked. "I'll fix the coffee." he offered before heading out to give her a few minutes to herself.

###

Blythe walked out into the living room in her satin robe, with minty fresh breath and slightly tamed hair. She had a long way to go before being presentable for work. Luckily, Murphy had woken her up with plenty of time to ease into the day. Try as she might, she would never be a morning person.

"You found the French Press! You are a god among men, my love." she exclaimed as she inhaled the pungent scent of coffee brewing. "I can't wait to have everything unpacked and organized."

Murphy smiled as he handed her a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Blythe took a sip and moaned. "This is so good...the only thing missing is a bit of whiskey, aye?"

"Ye sure ye aren't Irish, love?" Murphy chuckled. He smiled as he grabbed a bag of pastries and headed over to the couch. Patting the spot next to him, he waited as Blythe sat down beside him. With a playful gleam in his eye, he opened the paper bag and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of chocolate and baked goods. "Tell me, love...are ye hungry this mornin?" his eyes darkening as he took in the sight of her long pale legs.

She blushed as she watched him transform from playful to predatory in the span of a few seconds. Her breath quickened, knowing that Murphy was going to make this an interesting morning.

"Positively starving, Mr. MacManus..." she smiled at him wickedly.

Murphy leaned over and captured her lips softly at first, a small groan of delight escaped him as Blythe pressed harder against him, sucking his lower lip in between hers before pulling away with a grin. He pulled a large chocolate croissant out of the paper bag and chuckled as Blythe's eyes widened at the size of the pastry.

He smiled as he tore off a piece of flakey pastry, his eyes dancing as he held it out to her waiting lips. Blythe closed her eyes and groaned as her mouth closed around the tips of his fingers. Her tongue flicked at the chocolate on tip of his thumb, earning a chuckle from Murphy.

"Careful, love... ye keep makin noises like that, and I'll have to haul me self back to church." he smirked as he fed her another piece of croissant.

Blythe curled into his lap, rubbing her head into his chest. "Mmmm. Can't we just cuddle and eat chocolate all day?" she beamed up at him.

Murphy laughed and kissed her quickly. He put the remainder of the croissant down on the makeshift coffee table. "So does that mean I'm off the hook fer planning our date for tomorrow? We can just snuggle and eat chocolate in bed?" he joked.

"You've had worse ideas..." she teased.

He tickled her sides and laughed. Blythe giggled and tried to fight back. She caught him in a vulnerable spot and he let out a moan and a giggle. Her eyes went wide. "You and Connor are ticklish in the same spots!" she laughed.

Murphy laughed and grabbed her arms, wrestling her to the inside of the couch. Blythe scored another giggle as her toes caught the inside of Murphy's thigh. They ended up flipped over so Blythe was on her back, with Murphy hovering over her. Her legs bracketed his kneeling form, his hair falling into his eyes, partially obstructing his brilliant blue gaze.

"How did I end up with such a cheeky lass?" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His thumb and forefinger rubbed at her hip in a casual pattern.

She smiled up at him and pulled him down so his weight was on top of her. Her outer leg wrapped around his backside, trapping his muscular form against her. The bulge in his jeans rubbed against her in just the right way as she pulled at his waist and carded her fingers through his hair. "Murphy..." she gasped as his teeth and lips edged along her neckline. With the added friction of his stubble, Blythe was walking along a delicious tightrope somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"Blythe..." he whispered in her ear. "Blythe..." he gently tugged on her earlobe. His nimble fingers had somehow released the knot on her robe, and were traveling lightly under her silken tank top.

She sighed against his mouth as his fingertips brushed lightly across her hardening nipple. Blythe bit down on his lip when his hand cupped her breast, his thumb rubbling patterns in time with their now fervent kissing. Murphy growled, pressing his hardness fully against her as her hips jutted up almost uncontrollably.

"Murphy!" she gasped. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and her pupils blown as she gazed up at him, her chest heaving. "Blythe...my love...what are ye doin to me?" he grinned before stealing a quick kiss against the corner of her mouth before backing away.

"The same thing you are doing to me, love..." she smiled, kissing the mole just above his lip.

Blythe sat up so that Murphy could re-arrange their position on the couch. When she was nestled in his arms, she could still feel his hardness pressing against the small of her back. She sighed with a strange combination of happiness and frustration tugging at her emotions. Every time she kissed one or both of the boys, it was like lighting a wildfire. Part of her wanted them to take her in every way possible, as soon as possible. Her more logical side was quickly losing the argument for taking it slow. She traced a lazy pattern over the Celtic cross on his forearm.

It was so different from when she was with Tyler. She had liked him, but looking back, it was more about fitting in than any genuine affection she felt toward him. When they were together, she felt like she was checking off items on a to-do list. _Kiss. Check. Make Out. Check. Blow Job. Check._ Once she decided to have sex with him, he expected her to want it whenever he did. When she denied him, he'd become moody, withdrawn, and find subtle ways to make her feel guilty. After her mother, anything was a welcome distraction-including Tyler pumping into her.

 _How was that enjoyable for him? All I did was lay there unless he asked me to do something. With Murphy and Connor, every small touch is electric. There is an intimacy and intense affection in every kiss, look, and caress,_ she thought.

"Where'd ye go, love?" Murphy whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her waist. He kissed the top of her head as his other hand traced pattens along her neck and collar bone.

Blythe turned in his arms and placed a small kiss against his chest. "Just thinking..." she said softly. "About how much I enjoy kissing you. How comfortable I feel in your arms. Is that completely cheesy?"

Murphy chuckled as he stroked her hair, "Not at all, love. You belong in my arms. In me brother's arms. And, I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we're pretty partial to kissing you as well." he said as he lightly kissed her hair until he reached a spot just behind her ear. She hummed softly.

Blythe sighed as she sat up. "Time to get ready for work." she pouted. Murphy leaned over and captured her lower lip, making her giggle. "No pouting, love. You have an amazing job...and I'm pretty sure ye have a hot date later...well...not as hot as me, but still..." he smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm...do you have any idea what I'll be doing with the other Mr. MacManus?" she asked.

Murphy shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me. I think he's afraid I'm going to show him up." he laughed.

Blythe rolled her eyes. "It's not a competition! I just want to figure out what I should wear..." she said. "Unlike you two, I don't walk out of the shower in jeans and a black shirt looking camera ready."

It was Murphy's turn to roll his eyes. "You always look gorgeous. Especially that first morning when you were wearing me black shirt." he said. Blythe blushed. "There's me blushing girl..." he smiled as his hand cradled her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled and ran her hand over his before summoning the willpower to get off the couch and get ready.

###

Forty-five minutes later, Blythe was a frenzy of activity as she tried to remember everything she needed to grab on her way out the door.

She ended up in an emerald green pencil skirt with black stockings and a black sweater with a plunging V-neckline. Her bra was black lace that peeked out of the neckline as she bent over looking for her keys. "Where in God's name did I put those keys?" she exclaimed as she turned over an errant throw pillow. Murphy bit his lip as he got a view of her cleavage from his spot on the couch. He helped her look, silently saying a prayer to St. Anthony to help them on their way.

"St. Anthony must fancy ye as much as I do, love..." Murphy grinned as he triumphantly held up her set of keys.

Blythe laughed as she grabbed her lab coat and bag. "I'll have to light a candle for him when you take me to mass." she smiled as she locked up.

"I'd be happy to take ye whenever you like, love." Murphy said as they made their way through the bar and out onto the street. He lit a cigarette as they walked down the block.

The earlier sunshine had given way to a gloomy grey sky and chill in the air. Blythe felt a small shiver travel through her spine as they headed down to the T-Station. She smiled and shook her head as Murphy offered her his coat. "I'll be fine...just hold me a little closer." she said. His face lit up with amusement. "Gladly, love."

The ride on the subway was quick and uneventful. Murphy held her hand and rested his head on her shoulder. Blythe noticed a woman in her twenties check him out when she got on the train. The woman looked away as soon as Blythe made eye contact with her. It almost made her chuckle. She ran her thumb over the top of his hand, before tracing along his Aequitas tattoo.

He sat up and smiled and the train pulled into their stop. "I can't wait to spend the day with ye tomorrow, love." he said.

Blythe smiled. "Any hints on how we are spending our day Mr. MacManus? A girl has to plan her outfit...unless of course I'm to be wearing nothing at all. I'm on board with the chocolate and cuddling plan."

Murphy's eyes lit up with mischief and excitement. "Sorry, love. No hints...no matter how many naughty thoughts ye just put in me head."

Blythe laughed and pretended to pout as they made their way out of the station and walked towards her office building. "I'm sure I could figure a way to get a hint out of you..." she giggled.

Murphy squeezed her side playfully as they walked. "And I would enjoy every minute of your delicious brand of torture, love...but I wouldn't talk." he laughed, his lip curling in a mock growl. It took all of Blythe's self control not to push him against the wall of her office building and have her wicked way with him.

"Hmmm...challenge accepted, love...challenge accepted..." she grinned, raising an eyebrow.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close for a moment. Blythe closed her eyes and breathed in his scent of tobacco, wool, and soap. When he pulled back, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, the palm of his hand lingering on her cheek.

Blythe stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips with hers softly. His other hand left her waist and grasped at the other side of her face. He groaned softly as the kiss intensified. She reluctantly pulled back, biting her lower lip as she gazed into his darkened blue eyes. The overcast weather coupled with their passionate goodbye kiss had turned them an inky blue that made her heart race.

"Have a good day at work, love. Play nice with the other kids...and no talkin to strangers..." Murphy joked. "Connor will pick ye up at 7."

Blythe walked into work on cloud nine. When she turned around, she saw Murphy waiting to make sure she got into the building okay. Always the gentleman. She waved and blew him a kiss before getting on the elevator.

###

Kathleen practically tackled Blythe as she walked into the employee locker room.

"Honey! I haven't seen you in a week and now you are being dropped off by Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy. You have no choice, you and I are going to lunch and you are going to spill about what's been going on and where you keep meeting these incredibly hot men...and why you seem to be glowing from within." she gushed.

Blythe nodded and giggled as she stowed her bag and donned her lab coat. "We might need to take a long lunch, Kath...a very long lunch." she grinned.

"See you at 2pm then!" Kathleen called as she rushed out the door.

Blythe was excited to be back at work. She was incredibly grateful that her boss had been willing to give her time off to deal with everything without her having to go into detail about the circumstances. Today she was analyzing the test results from an experimental batch of peel apart film that had been accidentally created when the factory mixed a color negative with black and white chemistry. The initial results had been a deep sepia film with a unique texture that they were jokingly calling "chocolate" film. Blythe had to scan the samples into the database and log the exposure information, along with the film's quality and behaviors in different shooting environments.

They would be tracking the print quality and image stability over the next three months before making a decision about market viability. The film was beautiful- like nothing else she had ever seen. She hoped she could score a few test packs. Her main priority over the next week was going to be taking as many pictures as possible to show Dr. Flandus.

"How's it going, Blythe?" Dan, one of her supervisors asked. She almost jumped out of her skin she had been so ensconced with what she was doing. Her morning had flown by amid a sea of spreadsheets and scanning photo samples.

"Well, I think. The data we have on the chocolate film looks promising. The dynamic range and tonal qualities are quite intriguing. It's rating around 80 to 100 ISO. The highlights almost have a fine wave pattern that remind me of the texture of a painting. I could see this being a big hit with fine artists, especially if we did a large format release- 8x10 and 20x24 would look incredible if the image holds up." she replied with confidence.

The older man smiled. "Excellent work, Blythe. I know we have plenty of the type 100 packs laying around- you should take some home and play around with it. I'll be interested to see what sort of results you get with it. The work you turned in last week was fantastic. Your notes on the consistency of the formula base saved us a lot of headaches."

"Thank you, sir." she smiled.

"You know, if you want to check out any of our specialty equipment, I'd be happy to sign the approval. You have an 8x10 camera...and I'd like to see what you can do with the large format film. Send a requisition down to the factory to cut some chocolate in the 8x10 size."

Blythe could hardly contain her excitement. This was an unprecedented opportunity for her to work with a unique film type in ultra large format. It could really set apart her work at school and at Polaroid.

"I am beyond excited to work on this project, sir. Thank you for the opportunity. I look forward to sharing my results...and exploring the lending library of equipment." she said.

Dan nodded and began to leave the room. "Oh! And I almost forgot...that photo you wanted to keep from last week. I had several copies made. The original and a few prints are in your mailbox in the shared work room." he said.

As soon as he was gone, Blythe did a little dance of joy. She couldn't wait to give Murphy the original photo as a gift. Maybe Kathleen could help her get it framed before tomorrow.

###

Kathleen waved Blythe over to their favorite spot in the company cafeteria. It was the most out of the way and private booth in the whole place. The grey gloom from earlier had turned to rain, so there would be no sitting out in the middle of the plaza today.

She had barely sat down with her soup and sandwich when Kathleen said, "Okay...Spill! I've been staring at the clock for the past four hours waiting to talk to you!"

Blythe smiled and began telling her almost everything. She gave a full explanation about Tyler, Lacey, getting mugged in the alley, being rescued, moving, and how Connor and Murphy had taken care of her the past week. A small part of her worried that the older woman might not understand their unconventional relationship, but she needed to confide in someone, and Kath had listened to every element of her story with rapt attention.

"So they're twin brothers...and they're Irish?!" Kathleen exclaimed. "Honey...I think you hit the hot guy jackpot..."

"You don't know the half of it, Kath. If I didn't know them I'd swear they weren't real. They are so attentive, romantic, intelligent, and selfless. And you know what's crazy? I swear they can read each other's minds...or feel the emotions of the other. It's like they are constantly in synch with one another, yet they have very different personalities. Two sides of the same coin, I guess. They bring out different sides of me...and when we are all together...I don't know...it just feels...complete." she smiled softly. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without them. When you found me in the break room...I was so lost." she trailed off. Her eyes became watery with emotion.

Kathleen grabbed her hand from across the table and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so glad you have found some happiness in your life, Blythe. You deserve it. Don't question it. And for God sake, don't let anybody ruin it. As my priest says, the lord works in mysterious ways..." she smiled.

Blythe laughed softly. "Not the first time I've heard that in recent memory, Kath. Thank you for listening...and for being a such a great friend..." she gave her a hug as they got up to bus their table and head back to work. "Oh! I have a huge favor to ask... Would you happen to know if I could get this framed on site?" Blythe pulled out the Polaroid print from her bag. "I want to give it to Murphy tomorrow."

Kathleen smiled and took the photograph from her. "I have friends in high places. It will be ready by the time we leave tonight."

Blythe beamed. "Thank you, Kath-he's going to be so surprised."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart! Besides, as a married woman of almost twenty years...hearing all of this is better than reading any romance novel." she winked. "Just promise me I get to meet them at some point." she laughed.

"Count on it, Kath!" she laughed. "Now I've got to get back to it... I have a hot date after work!"

###

Blythe couldn't help the smile as she clocked out. Her first day back had been extremely productive, and now she was meeting Connor. She pulled off her lab coat and pulled her hair out of the messy bun it usually ended up in by the end of the day. Kathleen walked in as she put the final touches on her makeup. She handed her a small wrapped package with the framed Polaroid from the day she met Connor and Murphy.

"You look beautiful, Blythe. He won't know what hit em when he sees you." the older woman smiled. "Now hurry up! I want to meet this hunky suitor of yours..." she laughed.

Blythe blushed. "No falling in love with him, Kath..it's pretty easy to do..."

Connor stood out in front of the Polaroid building, smoking a cigarette as he waited for Blythe. Luckily the rain had stopped earlier, leaving the streets damp and the temperature slightly warmer. Work had gone by incredibly slow as he counted the hours until he would see her again. He smiled as he thought about how incredibly angelic she had looked when he left for church this morning. He inhaled a little sharply as his thoughts drifted to the night before. The entire evening had been the most erotic and sensual encounter he had ever had-and it wasn't even full sex.

Blythe was such a perplexing combination of sensuality, wit, and self-consciousness. Last night seemed like a door opening to something incredible between the three of them. Connor was sure both he and Murphy had gone around with stupid grins on their faces all day. His shift at the meat packing plant had overlapped with Murphy's by a couple of hours, and he was a little jealous at how Murphy spent the morning with the lass. Then he chuckled, knowing that Murphy was still at work and Blythe would be in his arms in mere moments. Never in a million years would Connor have thought that he and Murphy would ever share a woman, at least not for more than one night-and now he couldn't imagine their life without her.

His eyes darted to the entrance of the building. Blythe was walking out with a woman in her forties, talking and laughing. It warmed his heart to see her happy and relaxed. Connor's breath caught as he took in her outfit-even after a day of work she looked incredible. He noticed that unlike a lot of the women he had known before, Blythe always seemed to dress for herself, it was sexy with just the right amount of mystery.

"Good evening, Mr. MacManus." she grinned. Blythe's tone sent all the blood in his body rushing south.

Connor's eyes lit up with excitement as he leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips. His hand went around her waist, pulling her close.

"Connor this is my friend Kathleen. Kath works in the archives and gave me my introductory tour when I came onboard last spring. She was the first person I met at Polaroid and the nicest. Kathleen, this is Connor MacManus."

"Pleased to meet you, Kathleen. The lass has spoken yer praises, including the bit of help ye offered her last week." Connor said as he kissed her hand.

Kathleen pulled Connor into a hug that took both Blythe and Connor by surprise. "It's so nice to meet you, Connor! You are just the cutest! Blythe, I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise I made not to fall in love with him..." she clucked.

Blythe couldn't contain her giggles as she saw a truly vibrant blush overpower Connor's normally stoic features.

"Sorry Kath- the lad is spoken for. Go home to your husband!" she teased playfully.

Kathleen hooted with laughter as she walked to the employee parking garage. "You kids have fun!" she called as she walked away.

Connor chuckled beside Blythe as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "So...that was Kath. I think she likes you." she laughed.

"Aye. And I like anybody who makes you laugh like that, lass." he said, stopping mid step to pull her in for the consuming kiss he had been wanting to give her all day.

Blythe's eyes glittered with warmth as she pulled away for some air. Connor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Did you miss me, Mr. MacManus?" she asked coyly.

Connor pulled her against the planes of his hard body, his large hand caressing the small of her back as his eyes darted from her lips to her eyes. He leaned in, whispering against the shell of her ear, "What do ye think, lass?" before nipping at her earlobe playfully.

As they resumed walking, Blythe smiled and wrapped her arm around his. She gave him a curious glance as they walked past their usual T-station and headed for the one that went in the opposite direction.

###

 **A/N: St. Anthony is the patron saint of lost items. Yay Catholic school! Also, Chocolate film is real. Polaroid did a limited release, and its absolutely stunning. I highly reccomend checking out examples. Originally was going to include all of Connor's date...but it felt too long, and I wanted to relish in every detail...and Murphy decided he wanted some additional attention at the beginning of the chapter. What are ye going to do? He's adorably compelling. Stay Tuned! And as always, thank you for your feedback! Can't wait to hear what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all of your amazing follows, favorites, comments, PM's etc! I had some new comments and follows last chapter! Thank you! Every comment makes my day, and gives me the creative energy to write a massive chapter like this one! I cannot wait to hear what you think!**

The ride on the T had been quick. Blythe had placed her head on Connor's shoulder and held his hand just like when they were headed home. She loved that they could enjoy silence as comfortably as the witty banter they lobbed back and forth. He gently nudged her when they reached their stop.

Connor grinned at Blythe as they walked down the street. Suddenly he stopped and nodded towards an old looking building with a cool neon sign. The Silver Peso. "Thought ye might enjoy Mexican food...a taste of California before the weather turns cold... he said.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" she grinned. "I've heard of this place. I can't wait to have a Margarita!"

"Will it make ye as silly as when ye drink whiskey?" Connor laughed.

"Sillier." Blythe said with a straight face. Connor kissed her quickly as he pulled the door open.

"Bienvenidos! Welcome to the Silver Peso. Table for two?" an older man smiled.

" _Buenas tardes. Me encantaría una cabina romántica y tranquila para mí y mi chica ..."_ Connor said. **Good evening. I'd love a quiet romantic booth for me and my girl...**

"Sí, por supuesto ... Yes, of course...right this way...My name is César, please let me know if you need anything." The older man smiled.

"¿ _Podemos comenzar con dos Margaritas con una inyección extra en el lado, Plata Agave Tequila, por favor? Y un plato de nachos? La verdad es que no he comido en todo el día ..."_

 **Can we start with two Margaritas with an extra shot on the side, Silver Agave Tequila, please? And a plate of nachos? Truth be told I haven't eaten all day...** Connor said.

"Coming right up, señor."

"Muchas gracias." Connor inclined his head and smiled.

César nodded and smiled, leaving them alone.

Connor scooted into the booth next to Blythe, putting his arm around the back of the banquette. Blythe turned her head towards him, looking at him in amused wonder. He curled his fingers around a lock of her hair absentmindedly. The restaurant had a few patrons, mostly at the bar. The small booth they were seated in was towards the back and offered some privacy. The low lighting was romantic, and a small lamp on the table bathed them in a soft glow.

"Why are ye lookin at me so funny, lass?" Connor laughed. "Ye act like you've never heard an Irishmen order Tacos before!" he said kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth.

Blythe giggled and shook her head. "Because I haven't. And you didn't...you ordered nachos. And the way you say "Tacos" in English is probably the most adorable thing I've ever heard..."

Connor's face scrunched up in confusion. "How do I say it? _Tacos_?" his accent making it sound like "Tack-ohes."

Blythe's giggles were escalating. Her face began turning pink as she shook with laughter. She tried to compose herself, taking a sip of water. She took a breath and grinned. "And I haven't even had any tequila yet... "

Her breath caught as she saw the hungry look Connor was giving her. "Hmmm...careful, lass. Ye wouldn't want to be responsible for me ruinin' me dinner by movin straight on te dessert..." he said as he rubbed his nose along her neck, pausing to nibble briefly on her ear.

Blythe had to bite her lip to stifle a small groan as she felt Connor's left hand graze the inside of her thigh under the table.

"Behave Mr. MacManus..." she scolded gently.

Before Connor could respond with another innuendo-laden wisecrack, a young guy with a mohawk/mullet delivered their drinks and a plate of nachos. Blythe was temporarily stunned at the guy's crazy haircut.

"Delivery for the lovebirds. Hey! My Uncle told me to see if you guys wanted anything else while I was over here...we're short staffed tonight. Holler if you want anythin. Name's Romeo." he smiled and winked at Blythe.

"We're good...thank you." Blythe smiled.

Connor gave Romeo a look of warning about being too friendly with Blythe and nodded in agreement. "We're set fer now... thanks."

Blythe took a sip of her Margarita and closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Hmmm... a liquid vacation. Almost like being home."

"Ye sound like me brother talkin about Ireland, lass... you two are a pair o' poets." he smiled.

"Ok, so how is it you guys know so many languages? Did you travel a lot as children? I have to say I'm jealous you speak so many languages so well..."

"Our mother insisted upon a good education, lass. I think she wanted us to have options." Connor said. "And, obviously, it's a chick magnet..." he laughed.

Blythe playfully punched his arm.

"So did ye live in Los Angeles, lass? With all those palm trees and movies stars?" Connor asked as he dove into the nachos.

She nodded. "Just outside LA for awhile...the weather was beautiful. So were the palm trees. I never fit in much with the people. Wasn't hanging out with movie stars I'm afraid. We moved to Northern California when I was in High School. My mom got a job in San Francisco. I fell in love with it immediately. It's a magical city. Boston reminds me of it, or vice versa...being that Boston is much older..." she laughed. "However...The Golden Gate Bridge kicks the ass of any bridge on the east coast. Hands Down. I wish we could go there right now...the three of us. We'd walk out to one of the pillars, you'd both wrap your arms around me and we'd watch the sunrise over the city...or be enveloped in a blanket of fog that would hide us from the prying eyes of passing cars..." her eyes were far away as her daydream continued to play out in her head.

"Care to share the rest of yer thought, lass?" his eyebrows were raised with curiosity.

She took another sip of her drink and shook her head.

Connor looked at her thoughtfully. "You are such a romantic, lass. I love how ye see things."

Blythe felt herself blush again. "Damn tequila..." she scoffed with a chuckle.

"Ye can't be blamin' the drink, lass. I see right through ye. But I figure, the more I let on how special ye are, the more likely ye are to believe me." Connor's eyes sparkled with warmth, his gaze was intense with emotion.

"And I love how you always keep me on my toes..." she smiled. "I could never be bored around you." she said, kissing his jaw.

"Don't be tryin' to get me te blush, lass...I think yer friend Kath already handled that fer the evening..." he said, grinning.

"That was too funny! But...I'm willing to bet I can get ye to blush again Mr. MacManus." Blythe challenged, eyes glittering.

Connor raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his Margarita. Blythe had noticed that he had dumped his extra shot into the frosty glass. She took a fingertip and ran it across the rim of his glass, collecting some of the salt. She winked as she licked the salt off her fingertip.

"Be right back, love..." she said as she slid out of the booth.

He bit his lip as he watched her walk across the room, swaying her hips just enough for Connor to notice. His eyes traced the seam of her stockings up the back of her legs before it disappeared beneath the hem of her skirt. He noticed she hadn't worn her normal Doc Martin combat boots tonight. The black heels in their place made her a little taller than usual, and showed off more leg. _Damn Sexy. I wonder if her feet are hurting?_ he thought. _Perhaps she'd like a foot massage..._ he felt his cheeks beginning to warm, either from his train of thought or the tequila. Laughing to himself, Connor shook his head and took a large gulp of ice water before Blythe returned to the table.

Blythe sat down with a twinkle in her eye. "After I powdered my nose I took the liberty of ordering us a couple of tacos." she said mimicking his tone from earlier.

Connor grinned and raised an eyebrow. "It's a damn good thing yer so adorable..." he quipped.

She grabbed his cheeks and said, "Not as adorable as you, Mr. MacManus."

There was a chuckle and a clearing of a throat that broke them from their routine of relentless teasing. Romeo had returned with two more shots of tequila, accompanied by two orange slices and a salt shaker. He grinned at Blythe as he set down the drinks.

"Hey chicha, you sure you don't have any sisters?" he asked.

Blythe shook her head. "Sorry." Romeo pouted.

"Your tacos should be up in a minute..." he added before retreating.

Connor smiled. "I see tacos aren't the only thing ye ordered, lass." he said as he reached out for one of the shots. Blythe playfully swatted his hand away. He looked perplexed until she grabbed his wrist and turned the inside towards her. Her eyes glittered with mischief.

"I have to teach you how to do a proper tequila shot, Mr. MacManus...none of this pouring it into your Margarita nonsense from earlier." she scolded.

"First, Lick..." Blythe licked the inside of Connor's wrist.

"Shake..." she grinned as she shook salt onto his wrist. She picked up the orange slice from the plate and wedged it between his teeth, the pulp facing out. She saw his eyes darken as she bit her lip.

"Lick..." she said pulling his wrist to her mouth.

"Drink..." she said before tipping one of the shots back in one gulp.

"Suck..." she whispered as she slotted her mouth over his, capturing the orange slice and his lips at the same time.

Her grin grew wider as she gracefully pulled the clean orange peel from her mouth in triumph.

"Knew I could make you blush Mr. MacManus." she winked.

Connor's eyes darkened and narrowed. "Hmmm. Just remember, revenge is sweet...and I'm a very creative man, lass."

"Now let's see if I remember how that goes..." he chuckled low as he brushed her hair off her shoulder, revealing her neck.

He grabbed her jaw and gently turned her head so her neck was on display. "Lick..." Connor's tongue ran from her collarbone to earlobe. "Shake." he said sprinkling salt on her neck. "Lick..." he nibbled on her earlobe before whispering "Drink..." he whispered in her ear before downing the shot. Blythe took her cue and placed the orange slice between her lips. Connor growled before sucking the orange from her lips.

Blythe felt Connor's tequila heated breath against the shell of her ear. "If ye don't start behaving, lass... I'm going to have to throw you over me shoulder and haul you out of here..."

Now it was Blythe's turn to blush. "Well played Connor... well played..."

Romeo arrived with their tacos and Blythe enjoyed the buzz of the tequila coursing through her veins.

As they finished their meal, Blythe sighed in satisfaction. "Well that was amazing. Thank you." she smiled as Connor paid the check. "Are we headed home?" she asked, earning a scoff from the Irishman. He took her messenger bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Connor put his arm around her as they exited The Silver Peso. "You're not tired, are ye, lass?"

She shook her head. "Lead on, Mr. MacManus..." she smiled as they headed back to the T-Station.

###

Fifteen minutes later, Connor and Blythe emerged from the Harvard Square T station. There was a somewhat robust crowd for a weeknight- the skaters and goths congregated in their respective areas. A five piece classical ensemble was playing in "The pit"- the concrete performance space in the middle of the square.

Blythe's face lit up as they played a string intensive piece she couldn't quite place. She moved toward them transfixed by the music enveloping the night air. "Do we have somewhere we need to be, love?" she asked.

Connor looked at the clock on top of the Plymouth Savings and Loan building. They had about forty minutes before his next planned activity. Blythe was a master at trying to get hints about what they were doing. "Not for a little while, lass. Get us a good seat fer the music...I'll be right back." he said. Before he left, he motioned to his coat. "Are ye sure you're not cold, lass?"

Blythe shook her head "Currently heated by tequila, love." She kissed his cheek and walked over to the low cement wall that served as seating, smiling at the musicians.

Connor walked over to the iconic Out of Town newsstand and bought a copy of three different Irish newspapers. He loved coming up here and browsing when he had the time. He smiled as the cashier handed him his change.

As he walked away from the newsstand he noticed a street vendor selling flowers. "I'll take one of those, please..." he said. He placed the newspapers in the outside pocket of Blythe's bag and made one final stop for coffee before joining Blythe on the concrete steps of the makeshift amphitheater.

She greeted him with a kiss. "You brought coffee! It's like you read my tequila soaked mind, Mr. MacManus."

He leaned into her grinning. His eyes scanned the details of her face, as if he was memorizing her delicate features. She looked at him and beamed, the apples of her cheeks flushed red from the alcohol and the night air. "These guys are really good... I think they are taking pop songs and arranging them classically. I thought I picked out Depeche Mode as we walked up..." she trailed off.

Connor pulled something out of his pocket. "Saw this on the way back and thought of you..." he said. She looked at him with surprise and delight. "I love gardenias! Thank you!" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the delicate perfume of the white bloom. "You spoil me, Mr. MacManus..." she whispered. Her tone made his pulse quicken.

As she turned her attention back to the band, Connor tucked her hair behind her ear and took the bloom from her hands, pinning the fresh gardenia into her hair. "Beautiful..." he said.

Blythe leaned closer as Connor captured her lips tenderly, sighing in satisfaction as her fingers traced along his jawline before curving around to the base of his neck. She gently tugged on his hair, earning a growl and a more powerful kiss. "Hmmm...Blythe..." he whispered against her lips. "Connor..." she whispered back.

They slowly pulled away from each other, remembering they were in fact, in public. They both chuckled as they turned their attentions back to the band. The entire ensemble grinned back at them, pleased they could provide the soundtrack to such a romantic moment.

Connor fished a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and hopped down from their spot, placing it in their tip jar. He whispered something to the cellist before returning to Blythe. They sat quietly and enjoyed the music, sipping their coffee. As the band began their next song, Connor stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, lass?" he smiled.

She nodded and stood up, placing her hand in his. He pulled her into his arms, her cheek resting in the crook of his neck. She sighed contentedly, breathing him in. One arm circled her waist, pulling her close. Her right arm wrapped around his wait underneath his unbuttoned coat, her left hand came to rest on his shoulder. As they began gently swaying to the music, Blythe's cheeks flushed pink again. She had to be dreaming.

"You're a very good dancer Mr. MacManus." she whispered into his ear.

Connor tipped her head up, his blue eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky. "Ma used to make Murphy and I practice when we were boys. Said we'd thank her later. I guess I owe her a phone call."

Blythe laughed softly, rubbing her thumb against his jaw. "I think I should be the one calling to thank her for raising two incredible gentleman."

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. Before his mouth reached her lips Blythe grabbed both sides of his face in excitement. "Oh my God! I know this song!" she said, her face animated with excitement.

Connor laughed, faint lines crinkling around his eyes as he twirled her around in a circle. "I figured ye might, given that you pulled Depeche Mode out of that arrangement from earlier. Ye sure ye don't want to go hang with the mopey kids over there?" he teased, nodding to the goth kids over his shoulder.

Blythe playfully hit his bicep, giving him her best stern look. "I don't know...that guy with the fangs is pretty cute..." she teased back. He replied by tickling her side, causing her to squirm and laugh as she fell deeper into his embrace. Connor grinned as he pulled her closer. "My beautiful cheeky girl..." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled against his cheek, relishing in the warmth of his embrace. Blythe closed her eyes as the music washed over her. She didn't even realize when she started singing softly in his ear.

" _Every time I see you falling...I get down on my knees and pray. I'm waiting for that final moment you, say the words that I can't say..."_

Connor pulled back slightly, the blue in his eyes was stormy with unspoken emotion. He captured her upper lip before stealing a quick kiss, swinging her into a dip at the end of the song.

"I believe you are just as much of a romantic as me, Mr. MacManus..." she smiled as he pulled her upright. His hand lingered on the small of her back.

"Only when I'm around you, lass. Come on...don't want to be late for our next adventure." he smiled with mischief in his eyes.

###

Blythe giggled out in front of the movie theatre. "How convenient, Connor...that the movie theatre right next to Harvard Square is playing Clint Eastwood movies all month..."

Connor looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Two months ago they had a Charlie Bronson marathon, lass! It was amazing! I didn't leave the theatre for an entire weekend. Except when they closed up fer the night...Seein a film on the big screen is so different than on TV." his eyes danced with excitement.

"Well I'm excited, Connor. I've never seen "Dirty Harry" and it takes place in San Francisco...so it's an excellent choice to initiate me into your film club." she smiled.

He took her hand and led her into the theatre, half skipping down the aisle in excitement.

"Do ye want anythin before we sit down?" he asked. Blythe shook her head and followed him to his favorite spot in the darkened theatre.

Blythe pressed a kiss to his temple as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I wish they had couches, lass." he laughed.

"But then we wouldn't pay attention to the movie, Mr. MacManus." she said with a grin.

The theatre went dark and the previews for coming attractions started up. A movie called Titanic was showing beginning around Christmas. Connor turned his head and whispered in her ear. "Blythe, my darling love, if you make me go see that movie I might have to rethink our relationship..." he joked.

Blythe shrugged. "I guess I'll just ask my other boyfriend..." she whispered. "Maybe fang guy would want to go..." she laughed.

Connor growled in her ear playfully. "Careful lass..." he teased, nibbling on her ear. "If ye need someone to suck on yer neck I know just the fella..."

"Shhh! The movie is starting!" she whispered.

Blythe traced her hand along the Veritas tattoo on Connor's left hand while they both watched the screen transfixed. She could see why Connor loved Clint Eastwood's character so much.

Doing the right thing could be complicated, but the sacrifice was necessary and worth it. It reminded her of the action of two certain gentlemen who saved her in an alleyway. Seeing footage from San Francisco made her slightly homesick for her adopted hometown-she immediately wanted to whisk her boys away to the city and play tour guide. Maybe they could go sometime, she thought.

Her favorite part of watching the movie with Connor was how passionate he was about it. She could tell he had every line memorized, every nuance committed to memory. He would squeeze her hand during the action sequences...and more than once she looked over and saw him silently reciting the lines in time with the characters.

As the ending credits rolled across the screen, she looked over at Connor. He was dutifully reading the credits. She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, breaking his trance.

"Did ye enjoy the film, lass?"

Blythe nodded her head and grinned. "I enjoyed watching you as much as I enjoyed watching the film. I think I might need to see it a few more times before I have it memorized like you..." she laughed.

Connor chuckled and kissed her quickly. There were only a couple of people left in the theatre as they made their way out to the lobby. Blythe excused herself for a moment to use the bathroom. Two hours was a long time after that cup of coffee- and met Connor in front of the giant cardboard cutout announcing the premiere date of Titanic.

"Buying us advance tickets, love?" She joked.

Connor caught her in his arms and laughed as he tickled her sides. Blythe kissed his nose and broke from his grasp, running away from him playfully. She laughed and shrieked as he chased her out of the lobby and into the night air.

Neither of them noticed the preppy guy watching from the other side of the lobby.

Blythe was still giggling and out of breath when Connor caught her outside, pulling her into his arms. "Now that you caught me, what do you plan on doing with me, Mr. MacManus?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a few thoughts I'd like te run by ye, lass..." he smiled.

Connor's eyes flickered with passion as he crushed his lips against hers. Backing her against the brick wall of the theatre, their breath was labored when they finally parted. "Take me home, Connor." she whispered, stroking the side of his face.

It was too late to take the T home, so Connor hailed a cab. They spent the entire drive back to Southie sneaking kisses like a couple of teenagers.

###

Meanwhile, Tyler's phone rang. He was at the Frat house, splitting his time between studying and surfing porn on his computer. Lacey was supposed to come over later and they were going to get high on coke and fuck. He needed it after hearing from a pledge that Blythe had been on campus the day before walking around with those two Irish fucks without a care in the world.

"Is this Tyler?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Who's this?" he answered gruffly.

"Hey man, this is Pete Vanderhilt-the Vice President over at Kappa Phi. We met on the Vineyard last summer..."

"Oh, hey man... What's up?" Tyler asked. Pete was old money. His father had encouraged him to develop relationships with guys like him.

"I was just leaving the movie theatre in Harvard Square...and I thought I saw your girlfriend...what was her name? Quiet mousy thing...Blythe? She was making out with some Irish guy outside the theatre. She was very...affectionate with him...Did you guys break up?" he asked.

Tyler's blood boiled. Blythe was making a fool of him with those Irish scumbags. She didn't get that her actions reflected poorly on him as the incoming President of his Fraternity. He had originally chosen her because she was mousy and he thought she could be controlled. Lacey was too pedestrian for the country club set, but better in the sack. He had to get Blythe alone, and talk some sense into her. She was ruining everything he had been working towards.

"Hey, did I lose you, man?" Pete said.

"Sorry. No...We're going through some...difficulty. Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate you looking out for me as a fellow greek."

"Anytime man. I've been dating the same girl since prep school...I know how it goes. One week they won't speak to you and the next they're picking out china patterns. You show that bitch who's boss..." he laughed as he hung up.

Tyler pounded on his desk. Oh, he would. Blythe belongs to me. he thought. Two years of grooming her to be the dutiful wife who put up with everything. He laughed as he cut up a line of Ritalin with his American Express card. Snorting the white powder, he felt energized and invincible. "I'll find them...and she'll learn her lesson." he laughed as he wiped at his nose.

###

Connor paid the driver and held out his hand to help Blythe out of the cab. She laughed softly as he pulled her in for another kiss. Blythe gave a soft kiss to his top lip and grinned. "We're two feet from the apartment..." she laughed.

"I'm sorry lass, I just can't seem to stop kissing you...I think I might be lovesick. Ye wanna put on yer lab coat and play doctor?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Blythe rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the bar. The door was still open, and Doc was finishing up his closing routine. Rocco, Murphy and a guy from the plant were finishing their drinks when Murphy's eyes lit up as he saw Blythe.

Rocco pulled Blythe in for a quick hug. "Hey Sweetheart! What's this I hear about spaghetti you guys had last night?" he gave her his best sad puppy face. Blythe giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Had to practice before havin' a real Italian over Roc...these Irish guys...they'll eat anything." she winked. Rocco chuckled. "Well, as long as I get invited over for Lasagna night..."

"Count on it, Roc! Sunday dinner at my place. I think you know where to find it..." she laughed.

Rocco grinned and headed out with the guy from the plant. "Catch you all on the flip-side!" he called as they left the bar.

Murphy wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "Mmm...you smell good. Conn get ye the flower?" Blythe nodded against him. "Missed you dearly today, love." he said, kissing her softly. "Ye have fun with Connor?"

Blythe nodded. "But I missed you too, love. Can't wait to spend the day with you tomorrow." she smiled. "I'm going to head upstairs...you want to come with?"

Murphy shook his head. "I'm goin to stay the night in the loft, love. Give you and Connor some alone time. Of course, with your approval I hope I get the same opportunity tomorrow night..." he smiled.

She laughed softly. "You guys figure this out at work or something? I'm okay with the plan...but next time include me in the conversation..." she said.

Murphy looked a little guilty. "Sorry, love. Still sorting all this out..." he said.

"I know, love...I know. I just want to be included." she kissed the mole above his lip, running her nose against his.

Connor grabbed the newspapers out of Blythe's bag and handed one to Doc. "Th-Th-Thanks, Lad. Always good ta read about home." he said. "Ye boys lock up. I'm Fuck! Ass! t-t-tired."

Murphy gave her one more kiss before putting on his coat. "I'm gonna walk Doc to his car, love. See you in the morning." he said.

Blythe nodded. "Good night, Doc!" she said as they left the bar.

Connor walked over and captured her lips softly. "Alone at last..." he smiled. "I'm going to lock up and have a smoke down here...see you in a few?" she nodded and headed upstairs.

###

As she entered the apartment, Blythe's heart fluttered with nervous energy. She realized that the three of them hadn't spent the night separately since they met. She adored the alone time she had with each of them...but it was almost strange to think of going to sleep without both Connor and Murphy surrounding her in bed. Did Connor want to have sex tonight? she thought.

As strange as it might seem to an outsider, she felt like she wanted both of them there when they decided to take that step. There was no way she would choose one over the other. So far, their arrangement had worked. She hoped they could continue to make it work as a relationship of equals. She needed to talk to them about it.

Blythe pulled her hair back in a loose bun while she walked back to the bedroom. As she turned on the twinkle lights, she made a mental note to get a lamp and a proper nightstand for the bed. She struggled with finding the eye hook opening on her skirt. She huffed in frustration as she finally got it unhooked. Her pencil skirt pooled at her ankles and she stepped out of it. Walking over to the closet, she placed it in her dry cleaning pile, and bent over looking in a box for something to wear to bed.

Connor walked in to find her bent over the box in her stockings, sweater and heels. He groaned low in appreciation. "Are ye sure ye aren't trying to kill me, lass?" his voice was lower, huskier as he stepped into the room. Blythe stood up and whirled around, her face pink. The bottom of her sweater hit just below her hips, offering him a peek at her lace panties and the garter belt holding her up stockings.

He looked at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You've been walking around all day in those sexy stockings, lass?"

Blythe nodded as he approached her slowly. His hands went to her waist, his thumbs tracing slow circles against her hips. "Ye like my girly things, Connor?" she laughed softly. "I guess I forgot to mention I used to work in the lingerie section of a department store in San Francisco." her eyes danced with amusement.

She blinked slowly, her eyelashes fluttering against the top of her cheeks. He leaned in and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. "hmmm...Connor..." she mumbled. The grip on her waist tightened as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her against him, their bodies pressed perfectly together. She could feel him hard against her as his fingertips teased the skin underneath the hem of her sweater.

When they broke apart to take a breath, Connor growled in her ear. "I definitely think ye just might kill me, lass. Yer so damn beautiful, Blythe." he whispered, the stubble on his face grazing her cheek. When he pulled away, his breath caught at the sight of her. Blythe's eyes were dark with desire, the gold hidden by her enlarged pupils.

Blythe gasped softly as Connor's hand drifted lower, teasing as his fingertips traced the lines of the garter belt straps up the inside of her thigh. He maintained eye contact as his fingers moved up, tracing along the piece of lace covering her sex. "Hmmm...Blythe..." he whispered. "All day I've thought about nothing but touching you..." his voice was low, echoing against her skin.

She sighed in pleasure as she steadied her balance with a hand on his shoulder, tilting her head back as she unconsciously moved into the touch of his fingertips. He bowed his head into the V of her sweater, appreciating the small tease of lace from her bra. His lips traveled from the base of her neckline to the small hollow where her neck and collarbone converged. He earned another groan of appreciation from Blythe as the bridge of his nose edged along her neck.

"Can I take yer sweater off, lass? I want to see you..." he smiled against her cheek. He could almost feel the color enter her cheeks.

Blythe toyed with the hem of his black T-shirt. "You first, Mr. MacManus...I am of the opinion you have too many clothes on." she challenged.

Connor laughed and made a show of removing his T-shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. Blythe licked her lips as she took in his chiseled abs and the light sprinkling of hair on his chest. She quickly reached over and removed his belt, earning a soft chuckle from Connor.

"Much better..." she said, raising her hands above her head. Connor pulled at her sweater like he was unwrapping a Christmas present.

His breath caught as he took in the curves of her pale form, outlined in black lace. It was one thing to see her in a silky tank top, it was another to see her in a push up bra and full lingerie set. Blythe was a vision and he was determined to show his appreciation and devotion to the goddess before him. He crushed his lips against hers, pulling her into his arms again. His mouth left hers to trace a path down to the swell of her breasts. Connor's hands, lips, and tongue seemed to be everywhere at once.

" _Mo stór fíorálainn..."_ he whispered against her neck.

 **My exquisite treasure...**

" _Ma douce fille..."_ he said as ran his hand down her side.

 **My beautiful girl...**

" _Deliciae meae angelus"_ he captured her lips again.

 **My delicate angel...**

She smiled and bit her lower lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her over to the bed-never pausing their kissing. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, bringing Blythe back to the reality of the situation temporarily.

"Connor..." she began, her voice wavering, unsure of how to express her conflicting emotions. Her body was screaming for him to take her right now, but her heart wanted to wait for all three of them to be together.

His eyes immediately found hers. "I know lass...that's not what we're doin' tonight. Tonight is about you and me...and me expressing how I feel about ye." he gently pulled her hair out of the loose bun and ran his fingers through her auburn waves. He took the gardenia out of her hair and brought it between their noses, inhaling the heady perfume. She sighed as she felt the petals caress her lips. He ran the soft petals across her cheek and traced the outline of her breasts before setting it on the window sill.

She closed her eyes. It was as if he read her mind. "I trust you, my love..." she clasped his hand and held it over her heart. His eyes softened with emotion as he kissed their intertwined hands.

Connor guided her down onto the bed, his eyes tracing over every inch of her in admiration. He clasped her calves in his hands, placing her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. He kept his eyes on her as he circled his fingertips around her ankle, carefully unbuckling the strap on her high heel. After he removed the shoe, he began rubbing his knuckles along the arch of her foot, earning a deep groan of pleasure from Blythe.

Connor chuckled. "You women and yer shoes...how you suffer in silence."

Blythe merely gave him a look that said "Continue rubbing or sleep on the couch..." and closed her eyes. "Mmm Mr. MacManus. You're so good to me..."

As he finished repeating the action on her other foot, he placed a kiss on the inside of her ankle. His lips traveled north, moving up her calf in tandem with his hands-fingertips dancing along the silk of her stockings. He climbed onto the bed completely, maneuvering them so he was kneeling between her legs.

Connor leaned forward, shifting his weight onto his right forearm. His chest hovered inches above Blythe. His mouth slipped against hers, earning a whimper from her as she chased his lips when he backed away slightly. Her pulse quickened as she looked up into his eyes. Connor's indigo gaze held her captive as his left hand stroked the contours of her face.

Blythe ran her thumb across his jaw as she reached around and pulled him down on top of her. She sighed against the crook of his neck, arching into his touch. Her hips rocked against him, urgently seeking more friction.

"Blythe..." he ground out, as his blood rushed south, causing him to pause lest he pop like a warm bottle of Champagne. Her breathy sighs and whispers of his name would be his undoing.

He moved the lace on her bra down slightly and bit down lightly on her nipple, earning a gasp and her fingers digging into his muscular biceps. "Connor!"

Looking up with a wicked grin on his face, he winked at her as he continued kissing his way down her stomach, his fingers trailing lightly along her sides. He leaned back slightly, admiring the way Blythe looked-thoroughly kissed and wanton, her hair spread out on the pillows, lips swollen with his kisses, and a rosy glow across her pale skin.

His hands found her hips, his thumbs traced lazy circles as he took a breath. "My beautiful, darling girl..." he whispered. "I want to taste you..."

Blythe felt a rush of blood to her core-her cheeks blushed as she studied the hungry look in her Irishman's eyes. Nobody had ever done that to her. Tyler always had an excuse, and she never felt comfortable enough to ask, even though he expected her to go down on him on the regular.

Connor kissed a pattern across her abdomen, looking up at her for permission to continue. She loved how perceptive he and Murphy were-always aware of how they were making her feel...sometimes knowing exactly what she needed even before she did.

She arched into his touch and nodded, almost imperceptibly, carding her fingers through his spiky hair. He smiled widely, his chin resting on her stomach for a beat before he sprang up and stole a quick kiss.

As he slid back down towards her waist, his fingers toyed with the garter straps. Blythe reached down and made quick work of releasing the garter clips, earning an appreciative growl from Connor as his hands slowly peeled off her silk stockings.

He trailed kisses along every new inch of exposed skin, relishing the feeling of her against his fingertips. He hummed against her inner thigh. "Mmmm...so soft, lass..." he mumbled before lightly nipping at the skin just below her apex. Blythe was punch-drunk on the desire pooling between her legs. When she felt Connor's hot breath against the damp lace of her underwear, she shivered as a wave of pleasure overpowered her senses. "Oh...my...god...Connor!" she sighed.

He chuckled as he nuzzled his head in between her legs, his stubble setting her nerves on fire as he ran the bridge of his nose along the edge of her covered slit. She clutched at him with both hands in his hair, trembling with want. He smiled up at her. "Ye alright, lass?" Blythe nodded. "Good...I'm just gettin' started." He grinned wildly as he sat up for a moment, moving her legs together. "Back in a flash." he said, adjusting the raging hard-on straining his jeans as he walked out to the kitchen for a moment.

He returned with two cold bottles of water. "Drink, my sweet." he handed her a bottle. She took a few sips and watched in awe as he downed half of his bottle in two gulps. When he stole a kiss before climbing back on the bed, his lips were cool but did nothing to quench the fire raging in her blood.

Connor hooked his thumbs underneath her garter belt and panties, pulling both off at once. Blythe closed her eyes and could feel Connor's gaze. She felt a shadow of self consciousness pass through her, remnants of her so-called intimacy with Tyler.

"Oh, my darling girl...open yer eyes for me." Connor whispered. He parted her legs, drinking in the sight of her. His eyes were almost black, the lids heavy and hooded. "You are exquisite." he whispered.

Blythe watched his movements, transfixed as he began kissing his up the inside of her thigh, shifting so that he was laying in his stomach-his arms bracketing her hips, holding her open and accessible to his affections.

When his tongue made contact with her mound, Blythe almost passed out from pleasure. She looked down and saw him grinning against her, his eyebrows arching as he continued lapping at her experimentally. Her groans urged Connor to continue kissing her softly, the sensations of his lips, tongue, and breath sending her into a frenzy. The smallest movement, the vibration of his groans, and the scratch of stubble against the soft skin of her inner thighs sent her spiraling towards orgasm.

"Connor!" she screamed into the darkness. He was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. Her walls fluttered as she rode the currents of pleasure coursing through her body. Her breathing quickened and she she felt her whole body tense before she cascaded over the edge. A relaxing warmth spread through every cell in her body, hitting her like a drug. She whimpered and moaned softly as Connor continued licking and kissing until she was writhing beneath him again, quickly headed towards her second climax.

Just before she tumbled over the edge, he pulled back slightly and looked up at her. Connor grinned brilliantly, his eyes wild with passion, his face slick with her desire. He flattened his palm against her abdomen, his thumb circling her belly button. Her hips arched against his forearm, earning a chuckle. Blythe murmured sweet nothings in French, incapable of coherent thought as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hmmm...Mr. MacManus. I might not ever let you leave this bed again." her voice was low and she smiled wickedly.

Connor growled and redoubled his efforts, releasing her legs so he could tease her opening with his fingers. She gasped as he built a steady rhythm between his fingers, lips and tongue. When he curled his fingers forward she fell back against the bed as she grasped at the sheets, arching her back.

"Holy fuck! Connor!" she screamed.

She felt her walls pulling his fingers deeper, and when she felt his lips close around her clit-the universe exploded.

" _Dévorer moi vous méchant!_ " she gasped.

 **Devour me you wicked man!**

As Blythe came back to earth, Connor crawled his way up her body placing soft kisses on her stomach. He smiled at her, heavy lidded and drowsy. Connor's eyes widened slightly when she grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his. Her tongue invaded his mouth, chasing the taste of her on his tongue. She wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head to her chest, softly stroking her fingers through his hair. Connor smiled as he felt her breathing fall into a steady rhythm.

###

Blythe woke a few minutes after she dozed off, noticing the immediate absence of Mr. MacManus from her arms. Pulling on his discarded t-shirt, she followed the faint scent of tobacco smoke towards the fire escape off the living room. He was sitting in the window sill, shirtless and barefoot.

"Miss me already, lass?" he chuckled, exhaling a plume of smoke.

Blythe nodded and grinned as she crossed the room. She was a vision, her hair was a voluminous mass of bed head sex curls, and his black t-shirt teasing him with glimpses of his new favorite place in the world. He cleared his throat, feeling the throbbing that never left his cock returning full force as Blythe bent down to capture his lips.

She stole a quick drag from his cigarette before grinning wildly as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hand drifted over the bulge in his jeans as she looked up at him through her heavy lidded gaze. Before he could finish his cigarette, she had his jeans unbuttoned and her soft, warm hand was pulling him out of his boxers. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her hand and the cold night air from the window hitting him at the same time. She could wink at him and he might come.

"Blythe...lass ye don't have ta..." he gasped as her hand began making soft strokes up and down the length of his shaft.

She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "Connor. This..." she ran her thumb along the vein, earning a moan. "Isn't a chore. This is about you and me...and me expressing how I feel about you. Sound familiar?"

He nodded as he watched her work him over, her delicate hand twisting over his rock hard member. He groaned and clenched his jaw as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the head, her tongue darting out to capture a preview of coming attractions.

"Blythe! Christ Woman!" he yelled out as she pulled him further into her mouth. He could feel his climax building as she bobbed up and down his length, humming in satisfaction when she looked up and saw him in the throes of ecstasy.

He moaned and whimpered in pleasure, muttering what she was certain were dirty words in at least five different languages.

She reached up and guided his hand to her head, seeking guidance as he barreled down on his release. "Oh, my sweet, wicked girl! Christ Blythe! I'm going to..." Working her hand and mouth in tandem, she felt him stiffen before he came. She drank down every drop, moaning in satisfaction.

She released him with a pop and grinned up at him wickedly. "Lord's fucking name, Connor..." she teased as she wiped the corners of her mouth. She tucked him back into his boxers, buttoned his jeans and stood up.

He pulled her up into his lap, his arms circling her waist. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. They sat silent for a moment, Connor gently biting at her shoulder through his t-shirt.

"You enchant and enrapture me, lass." he whispered in her ear.

Blythe captured his lips softly. "The feeling is mutual, Mr. MacManus." she whispered.

Connor wrapped her legs around his torso and stood up, carrying her back to bed. They fell into bed together, satisfied and exhausted.

###

 **A/N: Whew! I'm exhausted! Can't wait to hear what you think! Connor speaks Spanish, French, Italian, Irish, and Latin in this chapter. The song they dance to is Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order. And I promise I wasn't making fun of goth kids. I used to be one. And one night in 1997, I hung out in Harvard Square with my high school crush...who may or may not have had fangs at the time. lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, comments and PM's! A thousand pardons this installment took so long. I had a very hectic couple of weeks, coupled with Murphy whispering in my ear that this had better be perfect. This is a massive chapter-so vast in scope that I actually had to post it as two chapters because of FF. On Ao3 its just one m** **assive, massive chapter that represents one very full day for our beloved characters. A special thank you to Sam for being my beta and to Arrows and Angels for a pep talk when some writer's block hit me. I can't wait to hear what y'all think! I am blown away by all of your amazing reviews. They are like pumpkin pie for my soul! Happy Thanksgiving! xoxo**

* * *

Ch. 18

Murphy walked into the apartment around 8am, not having slept very well alone in the loft. He was looking forward to his day with Blythe, and had spent half the night thinking of all the things he wanted to do today.

He put the kettle of water on to boil for the coffee and removed his coat. As he draped it over the back of the kitchen chair, he noticed Connor's coat flung over a stack of boxes. It wasn't like his brother to oversleep. It explained why he wasn't at church this morning. Murphy chuckled.

When he walked into the bedroom, he smiled. Blythe and Connor were curled together in their usual spots, leaving room on "his side" for him. Connor was spooning Blythe, the cuddle monster in full effect as he held her close against his solid frame. She had one hand over his at her waist, and the other stretched out towards Murphy's side of the bed, as though she was searching for him. Her skin glowed in the morning light, a light blush gracing her cheeks. She was a vision, her hair cascading onto the pillow, her lips parted slightly, and the soft little sighs she made as she burrowed into Connor's elbow and a pillow.

Murphy was tempted to mess with Connor, seeing as he had missed church and had less than an hour to get to work, but somehow he figured he might find himself in the exact same position tomorrow morning and refrained. Instead, he slid his boots off and crawled into bed, gently stroking Blythe's face with the back of his hand. She stirred in Connor's arms, and slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

She smiled softly and reached toward Murphy. "Good Morning, love." she whispered.

Murphy captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Missed you last night, my darling girl." he whispered back.

Blythe attempted to extract herself from Connor, only to be pulled back into his strong embrace. She felt him groan and stir, making her giggle as he rubbed his face in the crook of her neck. "Hmm...five more minutes, lass." he mumbled. Blythe felt him fall back asleep and giggled. Sometimes they were so alike. How could Murphy be so damn cheerful in the morning? she thought.

Murphy chuckled and ruffled Connor's hair. "Get outta bed, ye lazy arse! Ye missed church, and if the way Blythe is glowin is any indication, I'd say ye need a double dose of confession, dear brother!"

Connor growled and launched himself at Murphy, a string of profanities and a haze of denim flew over Blythe as they wrestled.

"Boys!" she yelled. "No murdering each other before 9am..." Giving them her best stern face, her gaze stopped both of them mid swing.

"Sorry, love." Murphy looked contrite.

"Sorry, lass." Connor gave her his best puppy dog face.

Blythe smiled softly. "Apologies accepted. Just know that's not the type of wrestling I want to be awoken with in the future." she grinned and winked at both of them. Connor raised his eyebrows and chuckled, and Murphy blushed.

They both sat down on the bed and kissed her, taking turns waiting for her lips. "hmm...much better, lads. I love it when you get along."

Murphy chuckled and gave her another peck before getting up. "Coffee should be ready, love. See you in a minute."

Connor smiled and captured her lips again. "I had a lovely time on our date, lass." he whispered into her ear.

"Me too, Mr. MacManus. Thank you." she whispered against his cheek. "Nobody before ever made me feel...Connor...what you did last night...I..." her voice had the slightest edge of sadness.

"Shh...lass. It's okay love." Connor pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

He gently wiped a tear that tumbled down her cheek. "Me too, love...me too." his eyes burned right through her with the unspoken passion of what they had shared. "And I count the hours until I can taste you again..." he nibbled on her lip before releasing her.

Blythe blushed, the memory of last night flooding her senses as Connor continued staring at her intently. She finally blinked, biting her lip as she stared back grinning. "What?"

"Um...I need my shirt back, lass." Connor looked at her sheepishly.

She laughed and turned eight more shade of red. "Of course you do." she turned around and fished out a pair of sleep shorts and pulled them on before removing his shirt. His eyes darkened as she walked across the room in her black lace bra, holding his gaze.

Connor pulled the shirt over his head and inhaled. "Hmmm. It smells like you. I think I might wear this again today, te get me through me lonely day..."

Blythe blushed as she pulled on her sweater. "I'll miss you too, Connor." she smiled.

"Not as much as I'll miss you, lass." he smiled, blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. "Now I'd better get me Irish arse te work."

###

When Blythe walked out to the living room and kitchen, Murphy was hard at work on a rather impressive stack of chocolate chip pancakes. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Hmmm...Mr. MacManus. You might put Peg out of business with cooking like that. It smells amazing, love." she came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Just about finished, love. Should I serve these to you in bed, so I fulfill yer request for chocolate and cuddles in bed?" he said giving her a sexy little half smirk over his shoulder.

Blythe growled and nibbled on his earlobe, earning a chuckle and a low groan as he turned off the cooktop and plated the pancakes. "Syrup and Egyptian cotton might not be the best combo...unless our date is at the laundromat?" she laughed.

"Connor warned me ye were as bad as a detective lookin fer hints...I guess you'll just have to wait and see what we're doin." he smiled, placing the pancakes on the small kitchen table.

Blythe noticed he had brought real maple syrup, and she kissed him on the cheek as he sat down next to her. "You spoil me, ye know that?"

Murphy blushed and fed her a bite of pancake, earning a groan and a syrupy kiss from Blythe.

"Eat up, love...we've got a big day ahead."

###

After breakfast, Blythe tried to clear the plates and wash up, only to be shooed from the kitchen by Murphy. "Go get dressed, love!" he scolded.

"I'd love to Mr. MacManus. What should I wear?" she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Murphy grinned. "Dress comfortably, and bring a coat. We may be outside...then again, we may not. None of them sexy high heels ye wore yesterday. And that's all the hint you'll get out of me!" he chuckled.

Blythe grinned. "You are impossible. And I love it. Give me a few."

"Aye...hurry up, love!" he said as he turned back to the dishes.

Thirty minutes later, Blythe was ready to go wherever Murphy had planned. She had layered thin wool tights with a long black skirt and her trusty Doc Martins, and paired it with her favorite cranberry colored cashmere sweater. She tied her hair in a loose braid and grabbed her grey wool coat.

Murphy smiled as she walked into the living room. "Ye look beautiful, love. Very...seasonal."

Blythe blushed. "Thanks. I know fall is real when I have to pull out my grey coat." she quipped. "Do I need anything else, love?" she asked.

"Ye might want to bring a couple a cameras. I thought we could finish off our rolls of film today? I can't wait for you to teach me how to develop our film." he said. "And I want to play with that Polaroid camera a bit more..." he grinned.

"Oh! That reminds me...I need to pick up something from the factory out in Waltham. Will we be anywhere close? It can wait if not...and I promise I'm not looking for a hint...I just remembered!" she bit her lip and smiled.

Murphy chuckled. "I'd be happy to take ye there, love...it can be on the way. How did ye know we were takin the car out today?"

"I didn't. But you did tell me to bring a lot of stuff...so I was hoping I didn't have to haul it all over Boston myself." she grinned.

Murphy tickled her side. "Wicked woman! Hurry up!"

Blythe rolled her eyes and giggled. "Ok! Hold your horses!" she said as she grabbed her Nikon 35mm camera and stuffed it into her messenger bag with her Polaroid Sx-70. Heading to the fridge, she pulled out a few rolls of color slide film and a few rolls of black and white. Since they were stopping at the Polaroid factory, she'd grab some fresh film along with the experimental stuff she was picking up. She smiled as she stuffed everything into her bag. Luckily it fit along with the wrapped print she had framed for Murphy. If they were going on some sort of photo adventure, she hoped there would be a good moment to give him his present.

As they headed out the door, she noticed Murphy pick up a backpack. "What do you have planned for us Mr. MacManus?" she thought.

###

Thirty minutes later, the couple arrived at the Polaroid factory in Waltham. Blythe waved her security badge at the gate and directed Murphy to a large brick building.

"It will just be a few minutes, love. Do you want to wait in the car?" she asked.

Murphy shook his head. "Ye might need help carrying stuff, love. What kind of an arse would I be if I didn't help? Connor would never let me hear the end of it, and then me Ma would call and she'd never let me hear the end of it. It's bad enough ye closed yer own car door when we left..."

Blythe shook her head and laughed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it before they headed inside.

"Good Morning. Pick up for Blythe Daniels, please. Can you ask them to add five packs of fresh Time Zero and three expired packs as well?" she smiled at the older gentleman working the front desk. He scribbled a few notes on her requisition slip and picked up a phone. "It will be about ten minutes, Miss. Have a seat and I'll let you know when it's ready." she nodded and led Murphy over to the waiting area. There were several photographs lining the walls with pictures of Dr. Edwin Land, the founder of Polaroid, along with advertising images and other memorabilia.

As they waited, Blythe told Murphy about Dr. Land and how he came to invent instant film, and all of the other products that came before the film and cameras. He smiled, in awe of her intellect and passion on the subject.

"...I really wish I could have met him, Murph...he was so passionate and inspiring!" she said.

Murphy smiled. "He would have loved you, Blythe. It's the easiest thing in the world to do." he whispered.

Blythe gasped softly and turned to face Murphy. His eyes were so intense, she felt hypnotized.

"Miss Daniels?" the gentleman from the front desk called her name, breaking their trance.

A Polaroid employee wheeled out a considerable cart with three large boxes.

Murphy couldn't stop laughing when he saw the size of Blythe's order. "It's a good thing I came in, love! ...I dunno if that's all gonna fit in me car!"

Blythe blushed and chuckled nervously as she signed the paperwork at the front desk. "Well there's always the funnyman and his van..." she said.

Murphy shook his head. "I'm just kidding...I'm sure we can make it work. Ye don't mind if I tie ye to the roof do ye?" Blythe giggled and rolled her eyes.

Luckily, Blythe's film stash fit in the back of the twin's hatchback without any trouble. Murphy opened the door for Blythe and ran the cart back inside the security office. After he got back in the car, he kissed her on the cheek as he started the engine. "Let's get this show on the road, love!" he grinned.

"Lead on, Mr. MacManus..." she smiled.

###

Murphy lit up a cigarette and turned on the radio as they drove out of the city. As the buildings thinned out and they turned onto the highway, Blythe's curiosity began to get the best of her. He could feel her staring at him through her sunglasses.

"So you really aren't going to tell me where we are going?" she implored.

"Do I have te blindfold ye, love?" he laughed.

"Well you already threatened to tie me to the roof, so that would be the next logical step in our date..." she countered, raising an eyebrow.

Murphy grabbed her left hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Cheeky girl..." he smirked.

"Why don't ye take a lovely little nap whilst I whisk us to our destination...I have a feeling ye didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night with me brother..." he trailed off.

Blythe blushed furiously, confirming his suspicions about their activities last night. She huffed in mock frustration and closed her eyes, drifting off quickly. Murphy chuckled softly and concentrated on the road.

What seemed like mere moments later, she felt the brush of Murphy's lips on her neck, and heard his deep sexy whisper. "Wake up, love. We're here..." Blythe blinked groggily and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Murphy came into focus, his bright blue eyes dancing with amusement. "Have a good sleep, love?" She nodded and leaned over, capturing his lips.

Blythe looked out the window of the compact car. They were in an autumn wonderland-surrounded by millions of red, gold and orange leaves. Murphy had pulled over at an orchard that advertised pick-your-own apples.

"You are amazing, my love." she whispered.

Murphy laughed as he captured her lips again. "Ye say that now, but I'm makin you carry the apples! That film was heavy!" he chuckled.

Blythe playfully punched his arm and got out of the car, stretching. "I'm certainly glad I brought color film." She watched in wonder as he came around the car, kissed her cheek and proceeded to run over to a giant pile of leaves and fall into it like a pile of snow. Murphy was like an oversized child, and his enthusiasm was contagious. When she walked over, he had covered half of his body in leaves, attempting to hide. She placed a hand on her hip and laughed. "You're not fooling anyone, love." she giggled. Murphy growled and pulled her down into the pile of leaves, tickling her until she was breathless. "The leaf monster demands tribute, love..." he said.

Blythe laughed and covered Murphy in kisses.

Two hours later, Blythe and Murphy had picked two buckets of juicy red apples and taken dozens of photos. Being the middle of the week, they mostly had the place to themselves. As Blythe went up on the ladder for one last apple, Murphy admired the view of Blythe's backside from the bottom of the ladder as she stretched.

He blushed as she turned around and caught him in he act. "So I'm guessing ye aren't really afraid of heights Mr. MacManus?" she scolded.

Murphy blushed. "I have no idea what yer talkin about, love. I was just admiring the view."

As Blythe descended the ladder, the bottom of her skirt got caught under her boot, causing her to slip. Murphy caught her, his reflexes lightning quick. Blythe's heart was beating out of her chest as she held on to his muscular frame. He held her close, never breaking eye contact. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his urgently, the adrenaline fueling her passion. He slowly lowered her to the ground, covering her with kisses. "Are ye okay, love?" he gasped.

Blythe nodded and pulled him against her. "That was close! Luckily my guardian angel was checking out my ass at just the right moment."

Murphy laughed as he nipped at her neck. "Oh, I'm no angel, love..." he growled. He rolled them over so Blythe was laying on top of him, her hair falling out of her braid in loose tendrils around her face. She nuzzled his neck with her nose, placing featherlight kisses on his adam's apple, and let her hands wander under his sweater, earning a deep groan. He made a move to sit up, but Blythe trapped him with her knees bracketing his hips. Her lips parted slightly as she felt her center grind against the hard bulge in his jeans. She bit her lower lip as she repeated the motion, gasping. They both groaned in response to the delicious friction.

"Blythe...love...we're out in the open...I think there are kids on a field trip here..." he sighed. Murphy's hands went to her hips and gently shoved her off before he lost all control. Blythe bit her lip and smiled. "To be continued Mr. MacManus..." she said before standing up.

Murphy chuckled as Blythe held her hand out to help him up. "That's a promise, love..." he whispered in her ear.

Murphy paid for their two bags of apples and bought two jugs of cider from the farm stand.

As they loaded their haul in the car, Murphy bit his lip and made a face.

"I don't know about you, love...but I'm starting te get hungry..." he said.

"Well...we have apples...and apples...and..." Blythe offered.

Murphy scoffed. "Ye should know me better than that, love. I'm more prepared than a boy scout!"

Blythe giggled. "Well... lead on Mr. Boy Scout..." she said as she buckled her seat belt.

###

Murphy put the car in gear and continued down the road, a kaleidoscope of color on display as they headed further into the forest. He turned down a narrow country back road, smiling when he looked over and saw Blythe beaming as she rolled down the window and took pictures. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the forest, humming with satisfaction. The road became a series of soft hills, leading them back towards some rockier terrain.

About five miles down the secluded road, they spotted a small meadow set back slightly from the road. Murphy pulled the car over and grinned. "This looks like a good spot for lunch, love." he said proudly.

He pulled a small cooler and two blankets from behind his seat. "Despite yer need to fill me car with film, I'm rather proud I was able to hide this from yer prying eyes." he laughed.

Blythe carried the blankets and her camera bag. She noticed Murphy brought his backpack as well. After they walked to the far side of the clearing, they were completely hidden from the road.

Blythe set down her stuff and unfolded the blanket. Murphy grabbed the opposite end and helped her lay it on the grass. They were in the sun, so their jackets and the extra blanket became makeshift pillows.

"Have a seat, love...I'll take care of the rest of this." he smiled. When he saw her curious gaze, he chuckled. "I'm beginnin to wish I had that blindfold again..."

"I always figured Connor would be the one into bondage...you surprise me." she joked.

Murphy laughed and pulled her down onto the blanket. "Cheeky girl..." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. She smiled as he worked his way up to her mouth. "Cheeky lad..." she countered as she sat up. Blythe pulled out her camera as Murphy unpacked their picnic, snapping a couple of shots.

"This light is incredible..." she said. She got up and walked over to a low hanging branch, focusing her Sx-70 on a brilliant red leaf that was backlit by the sun. The Polaroid popped out and she smiled as she watched it begin to develop. There was just enough of a chill in the air that she stuck it under her arm to heat it up.

Murphy had finished setting up and chuckled as he watched her curiously. "Whatya doin' love?"

Blythe giggled and walked back over. "It's a bit cold, so if I left the film out in the open it would develop with a blue green tinge. By warming it up with body heat, the full spectrum of colors has an opportunity to emerge. See?" she said, removing the image from under her arm.

"That's fantastic! Look at the detail..." he said.

"Are ye cold?" he asked with concern. Blythe smiled and shook her head.

"Speaking of detail, did you bring all of Boston in that pack of yours? This is a feast!" she said as she kissed him tenderly.

The tips of Murphy's ears turned red. "I wanted it to be special, love...did a bit of shopping yesterday. We have cold lobster salad, which I kept chilled, fresh figs, grapes, some almonds, crackers, and some sort of cheese. Oh...and apples...of course." he grinned. "and...a lovely rosé wine...Which I was told by a nice lady at the supermarket was more appropriate than Guinness."

Blythe laughed as he poured her a glass of wine. "Well there are rare exceptions to the Guinness goes with everything rule..." She nibbled on some grapes while watching Murphy intently.

Murphy took out a small knife and cut up the fresh figs. He held out a slice, smirking as Blythe lips closed around the succulent piece of fruit between his fingers. "Ye tryin to get me to skip to dessert, love?"

She smiled and took a sip of wine. "Am I tempting you, Mr. MacManus?"

"Every minute yer awake, love..." he whispered.

Blythe blushed again. She could only keep up with the banter so long before Murphy would say something so sweet, intensely sexy, or profound it would take away her ability to think. Her mind was still reeling from when they were talking at Polaroid earlier. _Had he told her that he loved her?_

She crawled across the blanket and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck as she captured his lower lip between her teeth. A low groan emanated from her as she pushed him down onto the blanket. Her breasts ached against the lace of her bra and the soft wool of her cashmere sweater as she dragged her body against the hard planes of his torso. They kissed until they both began to feel dizzy, reluctantly breaking away. Blythe smiled as she sat up, her knees trapping Murphy against the blanket.

Murphy's hands tunneled under her sweater, caging her waist and ribcage. He smirked as he swept a thumb across the lace covering her nipple, earning a soft sigh and full body shiver from Blythe. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at his satisfied smirk. Two could play that game, she thought. Leaning down, she trailed kisses from his jaw, following the outline of his neck.

He closed his eyes in pleasure just before Blythe closed her mouth around his nipple, biting at him through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Her Irishman growled, his whole body tensing as he wrapped his arms around her, earning a gasp as he flipped her onto her back. In their struggle, Murphy knocked over their plastic cups full of wine, their picnic temporarily forgotten as he loomed over her with lust and amusement in his eyes.

Blythe cried out as he thrust his denim clad hips against her, letting her feel every inch of his arousal. "Yer killin me, love...and I think ye know it." he whispered in her ear. Her fingers gripped at his scalp, tugging on the short hair at the base of his neck. He moaned as her hips moved upward against him, teasing him back in kind. She captured his lips greedily, humming in satisfaction as she felt his weight relax on top of her. When he finally broke away, he stared at her in wonder. _This girl..._ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Blythe flipped them over again, grinning wickedly. She trailed a path of kisses down his chest, pausing to push his t-shirt up. Murphy let out a small laugh as her fingers skirted across the outline of his ribs-his ticklish spot. Her eyelashes fluttered against her blushing cheeks as she looked up into his darkening blue eyes. She never broke eye contact as her hands moved purposefully to his belt, unbuckling the leather with quick precision. "Love..." he started to protest as her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. Blythe knew what was coming next. She leaned up and captured his mouth as her right hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants. Murphy whimpered as she pulled back, their foreheads touching as she stroked his temple with her left hand. "Life is short, love...I think we should have dessert first. Hmm...what do you think?" she asked breathlessly.

Murphy sat up and looked around for any signs of other people. He loved that Blythe was being so confident and passionate, it had to mean she felt safe with him. It was also an incredible turn on to be at her mercy. He nodded against her, nipping at her neck. "Ye know me, love. I can never get enough... dessert." he said, his voice low and gravelly in her ear.

Blythe smiled against his mouth, planting a kiss on his lips before working her way back down his chest and stomach. Murphy's abs flattened as he laid back, looking up at the crisp fall sky.

She wrapped a warm hand around his engorged length and stroked him inside his boxers, earning a wolf like growl and moan that made her grin. As she pulled his jeans and boxers down, he sat up like a shot and hissed at the cold temperature of the air.

"Christ on a cracker, love! It's fucking cold!" he growled. Blythe looked up and winked as she pulled her sweater over her head. Her porcelain skin dimpled with goosebumps. Murphy's eyes darkened as her rosy nipples stood at attention against the black lace of her bra.

"Don't worry baby...I'll keep you warm..." she said huskily.

Murphy's witty retort died on his tongue as Blythe wrapped her warm, wet mouth around the head of his cock, humming appreciatively as her breasts brushed up against the warmth radiating from the inside of his thighs. She gazed up at him quickly before returning her full attention to his member. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, the flat of her palm rubbing a path up his chest until she found a nipple, circling it with her fingertips while her other hand covered and caressed what part of him wasn't already in her mouth. His whole body was on fire, fully surrendered to her attentions.

"Blythe!" he gasped, his breath as labored as if he had run a marathon.

She moaned loudly around him when he lifted her hand from his chest, closing his mouth around two fingers while his thumb traced circles on the pulse of her wrist. His tongue fell into the same rhythm as hers. When she looked up at him again he almost came right then. He released her fingers and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to lose all control.

"Oh...my sweet girl..." he gasped. " _Le cose che ho intenzione di fare per voi. Lo sono per sempre tuo, il mio dolce amante."_ **The things I am going to do to you. I am forever yours, my sweet lover.** he said as he kissed the inside of her wrist.

Blythe moved her left hand back down his torso, gently tugging at his hip. The slight change in angle forced him deeper into her mouth, which made her choke and cough slightly. Before he could say anything, she had backed off and replaced her mouth with her hands as she took a few deep breaths. He reclined flat on his back, his hands fisting into the blanket as he tried to keep his hips from jutting skyward. He wanted nothing more than to pull her up onto his lap and watch her ride him until they were both howling at the moon.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Mr. MacManus..." she gasped.

He looked down at her, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes wild with lust. She was a goddess. Murphy groaned as her tongue circled his head again, inviting him back into her warmth. She almost purred as he gently stroked her hair, most of it escaped from her braid. The vibrations traveled upward, his stomach clenching as he began to lose control.

Blythe could tell he was close, his breaths were small little whimpers as he tried to prolong the pleasure. When her warm hand cupped the underside of his sack, he cried out her name so loudly it echoed. She held his hip as she drank him down. He groaned as she looked up at him, pupils blown as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She grinned wildly as she caught her breath. He stared at her in wide eyed wonder before he tucked himself back into his pants and pulled her into his arms.

Murphy pressed sweet kisses against her cheek, nose, and temple as he stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings in French. They were both drowsy on love, their bodies humming with satisfaction. Blythe giggled at the thought that she had almost come while Murphy had barely touched her. He pulled the extra blanket over them and held her against his chest as he buried his face in her hair, sighing contentedly.

She felt triumphant that she had given him so much pleasure. Murphy was always so giving, always doing something for others. It felt incredible to be able to care for him with the same devotion he lived his entire life with. Her life hadn't been filled with a lot of physical affection-her Mother had withdrawn and battled severe depression after her father's death; but now Blythe couldn't imagine life without being able to touch Murphy or Connor. Her heart felt full and complete.

They must have dozed off for a bit, when she stirred in Murphy's arms the afternoon sun glowed low and warm through the leaves surrounding the meadow, bathing them in an otherworldly golden light.

She kissed Murphy's eyelids, laughing when he mumbled and pulled her closer a la Connor the cuddle monster. "Five more minutes love..." he mumbled.

"Murphy...my love...open your eyes and look at the light..." she whispered.

He gasped as he opened his eyes, taking in the beauty of the forest. It was as though everything had been dipped in gold, including his lady love. "Blythe, where's me camera? Ye look so beautiful..." he said before briefly nibbling on her lower lip.

Blythe pulled her hair out of her mangled braid, combing it out with her fingers. Murphy snapped a picture, catching her unaware. Her head darted up like a deer when she heard the click of the shutter. "Mr. MacManus! I'm half dressed in the middle of the forest!" she scolded.

He grinned wickedly. "And ye look like a goddess. I was actually wondering if ye would lose yer lacy bra for a minute..." he blushed. "I have an idea for a shot."

"You just want to see me topless!" she countered with a smile.

Murphy shrugged. "For art's sake, love. Do ye trust me?" he asked.

Blythe looked at his earnest face and laughed. "With my life. But I get final veto power when we develop these."

He nodded and led her over to a grove of trees. She nervously removed her bra and tried to cover her breasts with her hair. She wasn't self conscious because of Murphy-it was the notion of posing semi nude for a photograph. He positioned her so that the sun was lighting her from the side, casting half of her in shadow and highlighting her other half in golden light. After he took a few test exposures with the Polaroid, Blythe was dying to see what they looked like. Murphy pocketed the pictures and continued directing his muse.

"Ye look stunning. A radiant goddess of the forest, love. Now, head up, eyes forward...brilliant...ok now look behind me...turn towards the tree slightly..." Blythe posed per Murphy's instructions. It was daunting being on the other side of the camera. Murphy grinned as he finished off the roll of film in the disposable camera.

"Ok love...I'm cold and hungry..." she laughed, wrapping her arms around her chest. Murphy pulled her against his warm frame, earning a soft sigh as her breasts pressed against the cotton of his shirt. He wrapped his pea coat around both of them, holding it closed with a firm grip. As he kissed his way up her neck, she felt his lips touch the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Don't worry, baby...I'll keep ye warm." his voice low and filled with promise.

Echoes of what she had done earlier in the afternoon made her blush furiously as they walked back to the blanket. Blythe quickly donned her bra and sweater before pulling on her grey coat. Murphy rubbed warmth back into her shoulders.

"I'll get the heat on in the car. Let's get this packed up. We can nibble on the way back to the city." he said.

Blythe smiled and nodded as they packed up their picnic. "If yer good, I might even feed you grapes while we drive..." she laughed.

Murphy grinned as they walked back to the car. When she went to open the door, Blythe turned around and found his lips on her in an instant. She sighed against him, sad when they finally separated. "You make me very happy, love." he whispered.

Always the gentleman, he loaded their picnic items in the back seat within reach and made sure Blythe was comfortable before closing the passenger door.

"Not as happy as you make me, Mr. MacManus." she whispered as he made his way around the car.

###

The car ride back into the city was relatively uneventful. Blythe giggled as she fed Murphy while he was driving. She started with grapes and worked her way up to crackers stacked with a little of everything. He groaned as she placed a cracker spread with the lobster and a small piece of fig into his mouth.

"Mmmm. Blythe...Love...ye keep feeding me like that and I might have to pull over. I swear ye could make eating McDonald's naughty." he said.

"Do you want me to stop, Mr. MacManus?" she said before popping her own cracker into her mouth. "Mmmph so. delicious! Where did you get this food?" she asked.

"That fancy gourmet market downtown...I wanted our first picnic to be special." he said, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks in the darkness.

"I'd say you were quite successful..." she smiled.

Murphy smiled as he fished out a cigarette. "I can't wait until we develop those photos, love. Can we do it tonight? How long will it take te develop the film?" he asked.

Blythe smiled. "I'd say its doable. I should have everything we need to develop. The actual time for developing black and white is about 45 minutes give or take. No prints yet...it will take me a bit to set up the enlarger. We could do that on a weekend maybe? I usually go to the lab at school...but something tells me I'm going to want to print these in private."

Murphy chuckled. "I might not even let Connor see those photos, love."

"Now that's just mean..." she said giggling as they made their way into their part of the city. The drive back into the city had taken a little over an hour.

Blythe laughed as they pulled up near McGinty's just as Connor and Rocco were walking up the block. "Perfect timing, lads!" she called out from the hatchback. Turning to Murphy, she kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm making them help us and then I'm kicking them out of the apartment. Tonight you're all mine." he whispered.

Blythe bit her lip and grinned as Murphy growled and stole another kiss before Connor and Rocco made it to the car.

Rocco opened her door with a grin. "Hello Sweetheart!"

Connor practically pulled her out of the car. "Ow! Connor...my seatbelt is still on!" she protested.

"Sorry lass! I've just missed ye is all..." he pouted. She kissed his cheek as he reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Blythe smiled. "I missed you too, Connor."

She laughed as he stood up and held out his hand to help her from the car. "It's a good thing you and Rocco arrived when you did...we have a lot of stuff to bring upstairs." she grinned.

Rocco laughed and Connor grumbled. Murphy lit up a cigarette and passed the pack to Rocco and Connor. "Our darling girl here decided she needed to bring the entire Polaroid factory home." his eyes were sparkling with amusement as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Connor and Rocco howled with laughter when Murphy told them about how they hauled out her order on a giant rolling cart. Blythe pretended to pout, garnering a kiss from Murphy. "Awww love. No need for pouting. Ye have three strapping gents to carry yer haul upstairs. Of course, I might need to get the shocks on the car looked at..." Blythe interrupted Murphy's teasing by tickling his sides and stealing his pack of cigarettes out of his hand. Connor and Rocco chuckled as Murphy chased her around the hatchback.

On the third time around the car, Connor decided to lend his dear brother a hand and caught Blythe around the waist. "Ye love the chase, don't ye, lass?" he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly against him. Her lips parted and pulse quickened as she nodded silently. Connor bit her earlobe and kissed her on a very sensitive spot right behind her ear.

Murphy's eyes gleamed with mischief as he rounded the car. "What do we have here? Seems me brother caught himself a rather naughty thief...If only I had me handcuffs te make a citizen's arrest..."

"What is it with you and bondage today Murphy?" she countered, laughing. She felt Connor chuckle behind her.

"Listen, if you three are going to get all Penthouse forum out here...my ass is going inside for a drink." Rocco quipped.

"I always took you as a Playboy man, Roc. The photographs are classier." Blythe quipped.

They all started laughing and Connor released Blythe so she could walk over and give the funnyman a hug. "Enough fooling around. Let's get this stuff inside." she said.

"I do love it when she gets bossy." Connor smirked.

"Ye don't know the half of it, brother..." Murphy grinned.

Luckily it only took the four of them one trip to get everything upstairs. The boys set the boxes of film on the pool table, and Blythe made two smaller bags of apples. "One of these are for you, Roc. Conn...love can you take the other down to Doc?" she asked.

Connor nodded. "What are ye going to do with the other twenty pounds of apples, lass?" he smirked as he took a big bite of one of the apples. He grinned as he exaggerated his chewing. She licked her lips as a small bit of juice trailed down his chin.

"Well Mr. MacManus...I was planning on making a couple of apple pies for Sunday dinner...that is if you're good." she raised an eyebrow. No man should look as sexy as he did eating an apple.

"Oh I'll be good, lass..." he smirked. Murphy chuckled, earning him a playful smack on the back of the head from Connor.

"I'll bet..." she winked. "Rocco, if you want to invite Donna... the more the merrier. I was going to invite my friend Kath from work and her husband. Doc is coming too, since the bar closes early on Sunday. And maybe Peg?" she trailed off.

Rocco smiled and shrugged. "I'll think about it. It depends on if she's having a good day or not. I'd probably have a better time without her." he said a little sadly.

Blythe squeezed his hand. "Just let me know. And if you want me to call to extend the invitation to her, I'd be happy to do that..."

Rocco kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks for the apples, Blythe. You are an angel. They don't make em like you anymore, sweetheart..." he said as he headed for the door.

"Come on Connor... let's go get drunk." he said, heading out the door and downstairs to the bar.

Blythe walked over to Connor and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. MacManus..." she whispered.

"Every minute I'm away from you is torture, lass." he whispered before he closed the door behind him.

After Connor closed the door he pulled out something Murphy had stuck in his pocket when Blythe wasn't looking. He smiled as he saw an incredible Polaroid of Blythe that Murphy had taken in the forest. Her hair was almost the same golden red as the leaves on the trees behind her, and her skin was glowing like marble in the sun. While her hair covered most of her breasts, Connor could see enough to know she was topless. It was dark in the stairwell between the apartment and the bar, but Connor thought he could make out the gold in her eyes. It was a striking shot, tastefully done. Not that he'd let anyone see it. On the back of the photo Murphy had written _"Our Beautiful Girl"_ in Gaelic.

"Nicely done brother..." He smiled as he tucked the photo into the pocket near his heart and went downstairs to have a drink with Rocco.

###

 **A/N: Ok Ch 18 continues! Consider this one of those two hour supersized episodes...**


	19. Chapter 18 B

As soon as Connor closed the door, Murphy pounced on Blythe like a large jungle cat. His lips crashed into hers as he pushed her against the door.

"Murphy..." she gasped as he raised her hands above her head with one hand, pinning her to the door. Shivers ran through her body like electricity as he kissed her from earlobe to elbow. She had all sorts of visions of him taking her against the door in the very near future. A soft moan and a giggle came out as her mind wandered with the possibilities.

"Penny for yer thoughts love?" Murphy grinned as he continued kissing her. He groaned when she tugged on the hair at the base of his neck while scraping her teeth along the outline of his throat.

"Just...brainstorming Mr. MacManus. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over...yet." her breath was warm against his ear. He groaned as he pressed kisses along her collar bone.

She felt electrified as he pulled her away from the door and against his muscular frame. Murphy wrapped an arm around her waist while his free hand caressed her cheek, lips and neck.

"I've been brainstorming too, love." he smiled. "Let's just say I cannot wait te compare notes."

Blythe giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Come on, love. I thought ye wanted to learn how to develop film." she said, stepping out of his grasp as she walked further into the room.

"That was before we started making out against the door, love..." he quipped.

Blythe raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And whose fault might that be, Mr. MacManus?" she grinned.

"Yours, obviously." he deadpanned.

"Yer too damn irresistible."

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Well, I am going to change into a different shirt. Developer chemicals and cashmere don't play well together. Can you do me a favor and set up that little folding table in the closet behind the bookshelf? We'll go in there to open the film up and roll it onto the developing reels. Once we have the film in the canister, we can move the party into the bathroom. Also, I think there is a small box in that closet labelled developer stuff. We need that box." she smiled.

Murphy saluted her. "I love it when ye boss me around, love. It's damn sexy."

"I'll file that away for future reference..." she said as she trailed down the hall. Murphy laughed as he opened the secret door leftover from the speakeasy and pulled the chain on the overhead light in the small windowless room. He set up the card table and placed the small box on the table before wandering back out to the living room to pull off his coat and boots.

Blythe walked out into the living room wearing a very ratty oversized Depeche Mode t-shirt and yoga pants. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Murphy smiled. He loved how she could go casual in five seconds flat and still look adorable.

###

"Ok... so let's run through it one more time..." Blythe said.

Murphy smiled and took the practice roll of film out from the canister and gently guided it onto the metal developing reel.

"Good." Blythe nodded with approval. "Hands like a surgeon, love. Now let's see how you handle it in the dark..." she grinned.

They had spent the last half hour running through how to open up a film canister and feed it onto the developing reels that went inside a small lightproof tank. If the film wasn't loaded properly, it could mess up the photos or the film could stick together when they poured in the chemicals. Blythe had the routine down to an art. When she offered to load the film, Murphy insisted on learning how to do it the proper way.

"I think I've got it love... ready to turn out the lights?" he waggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"No funny business Mr. MacManus...at least until the film is in the tank." she winked.

Blythe double checked everything was laid out on the table in the proper order. Once they opened the film canisters, they would be fumbling around in the dark. The speakeasy room was perfect for loading film, once the door was closed it was completely light tight.

Murphy stole a quick kiss over the card table and pulled the chain on the overhead light, immersing them in darkness. The only frame of reference they had were tiny pieces of low glow safety tape Blythe had stuck on each wall.

Blythe heard the unmistakable pop of the canister being opened. She listened intently as Murphy gently unraveled the film from its former home and cut the end off the spool. After spending so much time in the darkroom, she could tell if something was wrong by sound. There was a slight crunching and crinkling sound as Murphy struggled to get the film to catch on the inner circle of the developing spool.

"Ye ok, love?" she asked.

"This is much harder in the dark..." he mused. "I just don't want te fuck up the photos."

Blythe laughed softly. "I know... but I have every confidence in you. I happen to know you are very good with your hands in the dark...just take it slow love. We have all the time in the world."

Murphy huffed and chuckled. "If I could find ye, I'd kiss ye, love."

She laughed as she popped open her film roll, unravelled it, and cut the end methodically.

"Listen to mine as I feed it onto the spool. When it catches correctly, you'll hear it and you'll feel it..."

Blythe slowed her movements so Murphy could hear each step. When her roll was loaded onto the reel, she reached across the darkness and found Murphy's hand. "Ok love, run your fingertip along the top of my spool. Can you feel how the film is seated in the reel?" she asked.

"Yeah...I heard yours catch but mine didn't sound like that. It's on the inside, but it won't feed." he said with frustration creeping into his voice.

She exhaled softly. They could do this. "I'm going to drop my reel into my canister and then I'm going to come around the table and help you. Don't worry Murph...it takes a few tries to do this. And the film will be fine."

Murphy felt Blythe's hand on his back as she made her way around the table. He was impressed with how comfortable and calm she was moving around in total darkness. It frustrated him that he wasn't getting the hang of it right away, but he thoroughly enjoyed when she patiently coached him through it, her fingers moving against his in the dark, her soothing voice warm in his ear. As they closed the lid on his developer tank, he felt a sense of accomplishment. Along with a stirring in his pants from thirty minutes spent in the dark with Blythe's body pressed against his as her hands guided his movements. Before she could pull the string connected to the lightbulb, Murphy pulled her against him, his lips searching for hers in the dark.

"Yer a fine teacher, love." he whispered as his mouth found the shell of her ear.

Blythe sighed against him and planted kisses wherever her lips landed as her hands found his face. They both chuckled in the dark when they accidentally butted heads. Blythe finally gave up and pulled the cord on the light, making them both squint as their eyes adjusted. "This was way easier and sexier in me head, love. Foolin around in a darkroom? Stuff of legend..." he quipped.

"We just need more practice Mr. MacManus..." she smiled, pulling his face towards hers. "Now let's get this film going!" she said.

Murphy followed her out of the tiny room and into her bathroom with their film canisters. She opened the window and donned a pair of latex gloves. She handed him a pair as well. "Trust me. D-76 stinks and the tanks always leak a little..." she said scrunching her nose.

Pouring in the chemicals was the easy part, he noted. The canisters had a special opening at the top pf the container that allowed the liquids to enter without exposing the film to light. They measured and took the temperature of the developer and set a timer, agitating the mixture every few minutes.

Blythe explained the steps they needed to take after the developer. First, they would stop any further development by dumping the developer and adding a chemical called "stop bath" that would halt the chemical development process. The next step would be to "Fix" the image to the film by using a chemical known as "Fixer." After the film was fixed, it was safe to take out of the light-tight containers, but it would need to be rinsed under a steady stream of water for about twenty minutes. Blythe had a special device that hooked up to her faucet that kept the reels submerged underwater for the prescribed rinse time. Murphy listened intently and followed her instructions to the letter. She smiled as they removed their rubber gloves and washed their hands in the sink before hooking up the rinse tank.

Murphy looked at his girl in wonder. She was so passionate and smart. He still couldn't fathom how a guy like Tyler ever stood a chance with her. He felt like he and Connor were the luckiest bastards in the world.

A nibble on his neck broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Blythe biting her lip and grinning. "We have about twenty minutes on the rinse cycle. Fancy a cuddle, Mr. MacManus?"

###

Murphy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out to the couch as she giggled against him. He gently placed her down beside the couch and picked up the book of poetry he left on her makeshift coffee table.

Blythe sighed contently as Murphy flopped down on the couch and pulled her into his arms as he paged through the book. Her head was pillowed against his chest, and she felt her eyes droop as his body heat seeped into her. Abandoning the book, he traced the outline of her face with his fingertips, occasionally pausing to press a light kiss into her hair or against her temple.

"Hmmmm..." she sighed. "I'm so comfortable."

Murphy hummed in agreement. She could feel his muscles relax as his breathing evened out. Blythe smiled against his chest as she drifted off for a few minutes.

They both jumped and laughed as the timer buzzed signaling the end of the rinse cycle for the film.

"Two naps in one day, love. Either yer wearin me out, or I'm turning into a lazy bastard." he said, rubbing his face.

"Oh I haven't even begun to wear you out, Mr. MacManus!" she giggled, tickling his not so secret spot.

Murphy laughed and squirmed under her on the couch. When he couldn't take anymore, he grabbed her wrists and sat up, running the bridge of his nose along the curve of her neck. "Just remember love...revenge is sweet." he whispered before kissing her softly.

Blythe grinned and popped up from the couch. "Come on, love. Let's go see our film!"

###

Murphy's hands drummed against the porcelain of the sink as Blythe prepared one last step before hanging the film up to dry. "This stuff helps the film dry without water spots. One quick dunk and we can hang it." she smiled as she prepared an almost soapy looking mixture in a small black tupperware container.

"What is that stuff, love?" he asked.

"It's called Photo-flo. It makes the water molecules fall off the film in sheets rather than letting them cling to the surface and bead up. Yay science!" she laughed as she dunked both reels into the mixture.

"Ok Murphy... Moment of truth. Are you ready?" she smiled, handing him his reel. "Hold it up to the light as you unravel it and you can see your images. We're going to clip the rolls to this hanger and let them dry over night...but you can look at them now. Just hold the film by the edges..." she said.

Murphy bit his lip as he nervously began unravelling the film from the metal developing reel. As the negatives were slowly revealed, his eyes caught fire with excitement. "Look at this love! Its so amazing! I can't believe we just did this! It's like magic..." She leaned into him, scanning the negatives as he unfurled the film.

"You did so well, Murph! I can't wait to see these! When they dry, we can look at them through a magnifier." she said.

Blythe beamed. She wanted to burn the look of excitement on Murphy's face into her memory forever.

She took a quick scan of the roll she developed before clipping a weight to the bottom of the film and hanging it next to Murphy's. There were some keepers in there. It would be torture waiting a few days until they could set up the darkroom.

A pair of warm and solid hands broke her from her thoughts. Murphy pulled her into his arms, his palm reaching up to stroke the side of her face. When she looked up, his eyes were lit with unspoken emotion. Blythe sighed as he kissed her softly. He lifted her up, tucking an arm under her knees and wrapping the other around her waist, carrying her out of the bathroom.

###

Murphy continued kissing Blythe as he walked down the hall with her cradled in his arms. Her fingertips traced light patterns across the back of his neck and base of his scalp, sending sparks of electricity throughout his entire body. Blythe closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of being carried in her Irishman's strong arms.

She opened her eyes as he placed her on the bed, leaning over to kiss her behind the ear.

"Back in a minute, love..." he whispered.

"Please bring my messenger bag on your way back, love?" she asked.

Murphy walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, a chocolate bar from his backpack, and Blythe's bag. He was curious as to why she needed it suddenly.

He smiled as he walked back into the room. She had taken her hair down and was sitting up in the middle of the bed. Placing the bag next to her, he sat down on the edge of the bed near her feet-the unopened water bottle and bar of chocolate next to him.

Blythe pulled out a small package, wrapped in a simple white butcher paper. She smiled as she handed him the parcel. "This is for you, love. I was going to give it to you earlier, but we got...distracted..." she said as she moved her messenger bag to the floor.

Murphy's lips quirked into a playful smile. He stole a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attentions to the package. Tearing open the paper, the blue in his eyes swam with emotion as he saw the framed photograph. It was the original Polaroid he had found on the street-the woman fixing her makeup in the reflection of the store window.

He placed the frame on the stack of boxes currently serving as her nightstand and crawled over to her on the bed, kissing her urgently. Blythe felt tears from his eyes fall onto her cheeks as she cradled his face. "That day..." she whispered as her thumbs brushed away the moisture on his face. "You saw me...before everything..." she smiled as she struggled to find the words she wanted say.

"Blythe... _my love...my dearest treasure..._ " he whispered against her skin, sighing as she leaned into his lips on the column of her throat. "Nobody has ever had my heart...until you." he said against her skin.

Their kisses became more passionate and desperate, arms and legs entwined as they tried to express the love they were both feeling without yet saying the words. Murphy finally pulled away, breathless and on the brink like a teenage boy. He tried to compose himself as he kneeled at the foot of the bed. As he looked into Blythe's eyes, dark pools of lust invited him back down the rabbit hole. He ached with need-the desire to worship every inch of her overwhelming his senses.

Murphy took a sip from the bottle of water and offered it to Blythe. She smiled and took a few sips. "What do you have there, love?" she asked as he picked up the chocolate bar.

He grinned mischievously as he turned the bar over in his hand. "Well...I do believe I promised you chocolate and cuddles in bed yesterday? I am a man of my word..." he said.

Blythe giggled as he bit his lip slowly unwrapping the foil on the chocolate bar. He broke off a small square, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. The chocolate began to melt almost immediately, coating his fingers.

"Fancy a taste, love?" he teased as he bit the piece in half, holding it in between his lips. He sucked the remainder of the piece into his mouth and grinned, sucking on his fingers dramatically.

Blythe's eyes narrowed playfully. "Ye know me, love. I can never get enough...dessert." she countered. Murphy's face flushed, his veins singing with the passion they had shared earlier in the day. The only thing he regretted about their picnic was that he hadn't had the opportunity to lavish his attentions on Blythe in the same way.

Murphy groaned at the thought of her splayed out on the blanket in the sun, moaning under his touch. His hands went to her t-shirt, looking to her for permission before slowly pulling it over her head. He was pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He stole a kiss before he quickly removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Murphy pulled her up so they were both kneeling on the bed, mirror images of desire.

He held her against his chest, trailing kisses from her mouth down the slope of her neck until he dipped down and wrapped his lips around her nipple, making her gasp and thread her fingers into his hair. When he pulled back, he grinned at her swollen lips and the rosy glow in her cheeks before gently urging her back onto the massive stack of pillows. Her breath quickened as she watched him move, breaking a larger piece piece of chocolate off the bar before reclining on his side next to her.

"Did ye know love..." he began tracing the piece of chocolate along the outline of her lips, laughing and pulling it away when her tongue darted out-"that chocolate has a melting point near body temperature?" he grinned wolfishly as he traced the piece of chocolate down her neck, her collarbone, and finally along the swell of her breasts.

The piece of chocolate was smaller, almost like a half melted ice cube dulled from its trip across Blythe's skin, but that didn't stop Murphy from holding it out to her waiting mouth. The small piece melted almost as soon as it hit her tongue, earning a surprised groan from Blythe as Murphy's mouth suddenly invaded hers. "Hmmm...I'm all sticky, love..." she said licking her lips when they finally parted. His eyes fell closed as she grabbed his fingers and slowly pulled them into her mouth, cleaning off the chocolate.

"Just helping you get clean Mr. MacManus..." she whispered.

Murphy chuckled against her neck before running his tongue along the trail of chocolate he'd left behind. Her breathing became more erratic as he lapped and nibbled along the path he'd traced with the chocolate, licking her clean. The ends of his hair tickled her skin as he lowered his head towards the swell of her breast. He pulled back and blew gently on the trail of moisture he left behind, earning a sigh as she shuddered.

Blythe carded her fingers through his chestnut locks, tugging at his scalp and moaning as he lavished attention on her breasts. He looked up at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes, rolling over so he was mostly on top of her, his lips seeking hers as she ran her hands across his muscular back, clawing at his shoulder blades trying to bring him closer. Murphy ran his hand down the length of her body, fingertips playing with the waistband of her yoga pants. She looked him in the eye, a small nod giving him permission to continue. He moved lower on the bed, positioning himself so that he was laying between her legs as he continued his exploration.

When they had been together with Connor, everything happened so fast-Murphy loved being able set the pace.

Murphy trailed soft kisses down the center of her chest, his fingertips exploring ahead of his mouth as they traced lazy patterns across her stomach. Blythe inhaled sharply as he kissed where her hip bone jutted out slightly. She bit her lip and tried to stifle a moan. "hmmm...Mr. MacManus..." she sighed softly. He looked up and smiled against her skin.

"Yer killin me love..." she said, imitating his brogue. "...and I think ye know it..." she whispered.

"I told ye love...revenge is sweet..." he smiled devilishly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose towards her belly button.

Just as Blythe closed her eyes and began to giggle, Murphy moved his mouth lower and nibbled at her through the thin material of her yoga pants. "Murphy!" she gasped as her eyes shot open in surprise. When she made eye contact she saw a changed Mr. MacManus. The blue of his eyes had gone almost black from desire. It was as though a switch had been flipped as he sat up and purposefully pulled her yoga pants off.

She blushed under his intense gaze, her heart racing as he grabbed her legs and hooked her knees over his broad shoulders. His tongue was on her clit instantly, lapping at the river of desire flowing between her legs. " _Mmmmmph_ " she felt his moan reverberate through her core and up her spine.

"Murphy!" she moaned as her back arched off the bed, pushing them closer together. His biceps flexed as he locked her waist between his arms, one behind her back and one across her stomach holding her firmly in place. "Oh God..." she whispered, her hands grabbing for his head, but he was just out of reach. She settled for clasping her hand over the forearm holding her across the waist. Her other hand drifted, stopping to rub at her nipple when Murphy thrust his tongue inside of her. She bit her lip wantonly, her breaths shallow as she began to float away on a cloud of blissful pleasure. There was no escaping his lips, tongue, and teeth as he took her over the edge, her orgasm crashing down like a tidal wave. She felt her entire body flutter and hum as he continued kissing and licking through her orgasm.

Blythe gasped and bucked against him, whimpering as he pulled back slightly and blew on her over-sensitized flesh. Looking down at her with hooded eyes, he growled as he caught his breath.

"Do ye have any idea what ye do to me, love?" his voice was deeper as it vibrated against her core. Before she could formulate an answer, his tongue darted out for a quick lick, making her writhe in his grasp.

"Ye taste like honeysuckle and California sunshine..." he said as he slowly moved her lower half back to the bed. She whimpered as he nuzzled her inner thigh, continuing to place soft kisses and nip at her skin as she stretched her legs. Blythe sat up and grabbed Murphy's face, kissing him hard. She could taste herself on his tongue, which turned her on more than she ever thought it would.

Her Irishman moaned as she lingered on his lower lip. She pushed him back onto the pillows, smiling at his blissed out face, rosy cheeked and shining. His erection was highly visible through his jeans. Blythe grabbed at his belt buckle, kissing his neck and chest as she undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them off with the same enthusiasm as he had pulled off her leggings. "That's better." she said, eyeing the tent in his boxers.

She kissed a trail down his chest, reveling in the noises of pleasure Murphy was making. His breath quickened as she pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection.

"Well hello Mr. MacManus..." she said grinning.

Murphy smirked. "Does this mean I can tell me dear brother that I'm older?"

Blythe giggled hysterically. Murphy pulled her up for a kiss. "Generally speaking it's not polite to laugh at a naked man, love..." he smiled. "Luckily...I'm quite comfortable with me masculinity."

She bit her lip and grinned. "As you should be, Mr. MacManus...but if you think I'm telling you who's older...you've got another thing coming." she chuckled as she resumed her kissing expedition.

"My beautiful wicked woman...I certainly won't be the only one coming." he chuckled.

Blythe looked up into his narrowed blue eyes and let her hand drift south, softly stroking his length. He moaned under her touch, his fingers stroking her hair and face. He closed his eyes as she lowered her head to catch the moisture gathering the tip of his member.

" _Je fais partie de toi, mon doux ange."_ he whispered softly.

 **I belong to you, my sweet angel.**

She hummed in contentment as she wrapped her lips around him, the tip of her tongue tracing over the vein running the length of his shaft. His hips jutted skyward as he cursed a blue streak in Italian. He pulled her up before he lost all control, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked, her breath catching.

"Because I want to see your beautiful face as we come together, love..." he blushed as he kissed her softly. He maneuvered their bodies so they were laying side by side.

"Ye look so beautiful when ye come undone, love." he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Blythe smiled as he guided her hand around his shaft, groaning deeply as he helped her stroke his length. When he removed his hand, it immediately found its way between her folds, still slick and sensitive. Her hips jerked into his hand as two fingertips circled her swollen clit before diving into her depths. "... _Mmmmph_ Murphy!" she gasped. They worked each other to frenzy, groans, gasps and moans filling the air between them.

When Murphy looked into her eyes, she was gone. Her walls began spasming around his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her being. She used her free hand to pull on the hair at the base of his scalp, maintaining eye contact as the unexpected stimulation sent him reeling. "Christ...Blythe!" he yelled. They tumbled over the edge together, Murphy spilling onto her stomach.

She rolled onto her back, the evidence of his release scattered across her stomach like an abstract painting. Her hand reached over for him, anchoring them together as they caught their breath. After a beat, he pulled on his boxers and sprang up to grab a wash cloth. Blythe smiled sleepily as Murphy gently cleaned her off.

"You always take such great care of me..." she whispered as he finished. He threw the rag in her hamper as she pulled on his t-shirt.

He smiled as he crawled onto the bed, pulling her to the middle. They curled together, Murphy's arms encircling her waist as they faced each other, kissing any skin within reach. He gently stroked the hair away from her face as they drifted off to sleep.

###

 **A/N: Whew! What a day! I don't know about you, but I need a cuddle and a cigarette. (Metaphorically speaking) I cannot believe that chapter was so long. I can't wait to hear what you think... and I will make every effort to make the next chapter update soon!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh my gosh! It's been way too long! I am so sorry for the delay. If it is any comfort, I worked on this chapter almost everyday. I would rather have it be right than rushed. However, I really hate that it took so long. So I guess I can't call it writer's block. Between the holidays and looking for a job, it was very hard finding extended periods of time to hang with the boys. I appreciate every email, comment, and PM I received...and I hope you like this chapter. I had a long talk with Blythe, Connor and Murphy, and let's just say things are going to get very interesting very soon. There's one more hour left in Norman's B-Day here on the west coast, so Happy B-Day and thank you for being such an adorable muse. Happy new year loves! I look forward to your thoughts. xoxo**

* * *

Ch. 19

Connor watched the sunrise from the roof of the loft. He had barely slept a wink in a lonely and cold bed. As he lit a cigarette, he wondered if it was too early to sneak back into Blythe's place and crawl into her warm and inviting embrace. He smiled as he thought of how she looked when he caught her running around the car last night. She was laughing and breathless, her cheeks aglow with mischief. In that moment, all of her walls were down, and she was a vision.

As he finished his cigarette, he pulled out the Polaroid Murphy had given him the night before. In the early morning light, he could see incredible detail that he missed in the darkness of the bar. The sky was a robin's egg blue, Blythe's hair and the leaves seemed to glow-and there were strange yellow streaks that almost looked like flames running through parts of the image. Blythe's gaze into the camera was direct, like she was commanding your attention. She looked powerful and confident.

He groaned as he felt a stirring in his pants. It didn't take much to get Connor going, especially when his thoughts were consumed with Blythe. Her cute little smile. The cheeky little way she bit her lip. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled him closer. His cock grew harder against his leg.

 _Great_ , he thought. _Now I'm alone and painfully aroused._

Connor looked at the clock as he walked back into the loft and sighed. It was too damn early to barge in on them. When the situation was reversed, his brother had the decency to wait until after church, so begrudgingly he would too.

 _Better get me sorry arse to church._ he thought.

 _I certainly have plenty to confess._ He'd let the lass and Murphy sleep a bit longer, and perhaps do something truly out of character- maybe he'd be the one to bring breakfast.

###

Murphy blinked his eyes open slowly. The light streaming in the window was clear and bright. He could tell he had overslept, but not by much. Glancing around the room, he sought out Blythe's alarm clock. It was 7:15. If he skipped a shower he could make it to morning mass. He sighed and attempted to extract himself from Blythe's warmth.

The cuddle monster had apparently found a new host though, as Blythe groaned in protest and pulled him closer. She tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, mumbling softly. Murphy chuckled low as she rubbed her face against him sleepily. He laughed as he realized he wasn't going anywhere. Blythe was wearing his shirt. He smiled as he traced light patterns across her skin. Oh well. He thought. Connor will be amused. Murphy softly kissed the top of her head before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Wake up kids! Daddy's home and he brought breakfast!" Connor's voice boomed through the apartment.

Murphy groaned and pulled Blythe closer. Connor walked into the bedroom, chuckling as he surveyed the tangled pile of limbs and blankets. He bounced onto his side of the bed and wrapped himself around Blythe. She squirmed with a jolt as his hands circled around her waist.

"Holy Mother of God, Connor! Your hands are freezing!" she gasped.

"Sorry lass. I'm sure ye'll have em warmed up in no time." he said as he snuggled against her back, pulling her closer. Blythe growled slightly.

"It's a damn good thing you're so cute Mr. MacManus..." she grumbled.

Connor chuckled as he nibbled at her neck. "Is that anyway to greet the man who brought you two lazy bums breakfast?" he scoffed in mock annoyance.

Murphy grumbled as he woke up. Blythe laughed as she watched him rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked beautiful and adorable all at once. He caught her gaze and stole a quick kiss. Blythe rolled over on her back so she could keep an eye on both MacManus brothers.

Connor curled around her side, kissing along her jawline. "Hmmm...missed ye last night, lass. T'was lonely, miserable, and cold without ye."

Murphy mirrored Connor's actions on her other side. "Aye. It was certainly difficult sleeping without ye the other night, love."

Blythe smiled thoughtfully as she traced her finger along Connor's jawline. "I missed you too, Connor. Just as I missed Murphy when I was with you. What do you two think about the three of us spending the night together, even if we decide to have one on one time?" she asked softly.

Two sets of arms tightened around her at the same time. Connor kissed a trail to her mouth, smiling against her as he captured her lips. "I am yours whenever ye want me, lass." he said, blue eyes shining with intensity.

Just as Connor released her lips Murphy moved in and kissed her deeply. "Whatever ye want to try, love..." he whispered. The statement carried implications beyond sleeping in the same bed. Blythe looked between her Irishmen with love and amusement in her eyes.

"Well just as long as I'm not the one sleeping alone!" Blythe giggled.

The boys chuckled in unison and began tickling her sides. Blythe squirmed and gasped in their grip, unable to fight both of them off. "Ok. That's SO not fair!" she said breathlessly.

Murphy looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Connor bit his lower lip as he traced a finger down her cheek. "Our beautiful girl..." he whispered. The two trailed kisses along her neck, cheeks and lips. Blythe sighed with contentment.

Connor smiled as he sat up. "Come on ye lazy bums! I actually brought breakfast! Let's eat somethin...I'm positively starvin..."

Blythe smiled as she sat up in bed. "Does breakfast include coffee, Mr. MacManus?"

"I put the water on ta boil before wakin ye up, lass. The rest of it is in the oven on low so it stays warm." Connor smiled at the look of shock in their eyes. He could hunt and gather, he just preferred when Murphy did it.

"Be out in a minute, love." she smiled as Connor got up to go check on breakfast.

Murphy growled and pulled Blythe underneath him, kissing her deeply. "I thought he'd never leave." he joked. She giggled and placed her hands on either side of his head, slowly tracing his brow and temple with her thumbs.

"I woke up earlier and thought about going te church...but some vixen kept me in bed with her wicked ways..." he laughed as he kissed a trail down her neck.

Blythe raised an eyebrow. "Is that so Mr. MacManus?"

"Aye..." he mumbled as he continued kissing her collarbone the rise and fall of his chest pressed against her made her sigh in contentment. She could spend all day in Murphy's arms...and Connor's. If not for all those damn adult responsibilities.

"Couldn't leave...somebody decided to wear me shirt te bed..." he scowled playfully. "Then she wrapped me in her arms when I tried to get up. Yer very persuasive, love...even in yer sleep."

Blythe giggled. Murphy's fingers were trailing up her sides underneath her shirt...well, his shirt in reality. She sighed as he captured her lower lip between his while the palms of his hands framed her ribcage. They both moaned into each other as Murphy's hips jutted against her involuntarily. His eyes flickered as the pads of his thumbs circled her nipples, pulling a delicious gasp from her swollen lips.

Murphy grinned wickedly as he began moving his shirt up, kissing his way along her newly exposed skin. Blythe blushed as he lightly traced his fingers along her hips and belly. He watched her face change as he teased her clit with his fingertip, eliciting a breathy sigh as he stroked along her folds.

"I love watching yer face as I touch ye, love...it's breathtaking." he whispered.

Blythe moaned and bit her lip, her hands clutching at the sheets desperately as Murphy worked her into a frenzy. Her hips arched into his touch as she chased her release. His breath became labored as he whispered all sorts of dark promises in her ear, quietly sending her over the edge.

"Murphy..." she whispered breathlessly. She peppered kisses from his bicep to his shoulder, her fingers delicately unfurling from the sheets.

"Good te know ye can keep quiet love...opens up all sorts a possibilities." his eyes flickered with unspoken mischief. Her cheeks flushed crimson as her imagination ran wild.

Murphy rolled off of Blythe and lazily cleaned his fingers off, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Are ye two coming?!" Connor called from the kitchen.

Murphy and Blythe began laughing furiously.

"Almost!" they yelled back in unison.

"I still need me shirt back, love..." he grumbled as he reluctantly got out of bed before trudging off to the bathroom.

Blythe pulled on her yoga pants and laughed as she tossed Murphy his shirt after pulling on her favorite sweater.

"You know, I'd be happy if you and Connor kept some clothes here, love..."

Murphy smiled. "Are ye sure ye have room?"

Blythe playfully pinched his cheek as they walked down the hall. Blythe briefly stopped by the bathroom to cut their negatives and put them into protective sleeves. If she had time, she'd try to make a proof sheet for each of their rolls of film when she was on campus. She couldn't wait to teach Murphy how to print.

###

"Mmmm. Something smells delicious, Connor." Blythe said as she walked over to the fridge to get out milk for the coffee.

Connor wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "That's just me, lass." he chuckled as he nibbled on her neck. The palm of his hand was warm as it wandered under her sweater.

Blythe smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for bringing breakfast and making coffee."

"Bout damn time ye pulled yer weight domestically, dear brother..." Murphy teased.

Connor flicked Murphy's ear as he set down a plate loaded with warm cinnamon buns from the bakery down the street.

"Oh my God... Connor...these are amazing!" Blythe exclaimed as she took a bite. Her eyes closed in pleasure as the sugar hit her bloodstream.

"Ye like my buns, do ye?" he teased.

Murphy rolled his eyes as he took a swig of coffee. "Ye been working on that one all morning, haven't ye?"

Blythe giggled. Her boys were in rare form this morning. She felt so amazingly comfortable sitting around the table with them-it was a treasured moment of calm after the last two weeks of craziness.

"So what are yer plans for today, lass?" Connor inquired as they sipped their coffee.

"Busy day today, lads. Was wondering if I could borrow the hatchback? I have to run a few errands, including some grocery shopping for Sunday. I also need to run out to campus and meet with my professor this afternoon. I can't believe it's been a week." she sighed.

"Oh! Do you guys have the ability to buy meat at work? Can I give you a list of cuts to look for if it's not too much trouble?

Murphy and Connor looked at one another, silently communicating. "Of course ye can borrow the car, love. Ye can drive stick, right?" Murphy grinned.

"I'm dating two Irishmen...what do you think?" she fired back with a grin.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and chuckled. "As te the meat...well we both know ye like sausage, love...is there anything else we can bring ye?" Murphy grinned at his innuendo.

"Rump roast is always a winner...especially if it's firm and juicy." she deadpanned, but her cheeks betrayed her with a blush.

"That's our girl...talking like that!" Connor's voice was filled with amusement. Murphy made an exaggerated face of shock.

Blythe smiled and winked. "And you both love it!"

The boys rewarded her with lingering kisses as they all worked together tidying up the kitchen after breakfast.

"Be careful today, lass. Ye see anything amiss ye call us at work or Rocco." Connor's brow furrowed with concern.

"Aye, love. Keep an eye out when yer on campus. Maybe yer professor can escort ye to the car after yer meeting." Murphy added.

Blythe smiled and pulled both of her men into a tight hug. "I promise I'll be careful loves...thank you for always looking out for me."

Connor and Murphy reluctantly left Blythe to head to work, with promises of dinner at the diner and drinks when they all met up later.

###

After the boys left for work, Blythe made a list of things she wanted to accomplish before she met with Professor Flandus.

First up was finishing her unpacking and making a list of things she needed to purchase for the apartment. She put on some music as she moved about the space, tidying up and flattening boxes. It felt good to have everything put in its place. A major benefit of her new apartment was having a great deal more space. Lacey had dominated the decor of the old apartment, and the only place Blythe really loved and felt comfortable had been her room. She smiled as she moved her clothing into the closet.

"I really do have an obscene amount of clothing..." she said to herself. She should purge her wardrobe and take some items down to the thrift shop where the boys had found her amazing couch. As her thoughts drifted to Murphy and Connor, her cheeks heated and the corners of her mouth turned up. She was blushing and grinning like a mad fool by herself.

 _They are so incredible. I don't think I knew how to be happy before I met them._

Blythe sighed happily as she unpacked the last of her clothing. Her eyes lit up at a delicate dove grey silk slip at the bottom of the box. Her breath caught as she pulled it out and hung it on a padded hanger. The Chantilly style lace adorning the bodice gave it a timeless vintage feel that had immediately caught her eye when she purchased it. She had been saving it for a special occasion; for what she was never certain-until now.

Her pulse quickened as she thought of Connor and Murphy's eyes on her, their fingertips tracing along the delicate straps, delighting in the slippery feeling of the silk brushing against their skin as their hands travelled between her thighs while they kissed her senseless. This is what she would wear when she made love to them for the first time. She could almost see their eyes as they worked in unison to gently pull the garment over her head, taking in her naked form reverently.

Blythe shook her head and giggled. "Whew. Get a grip, Blythe." she said, talking to herself. She wondered how much longer the three of them would wait before completely consummating their relationship. When she spent the night with each of them separately do all manner of sinful things, it had taken all of her willpower not to plead with them to complete their union. The passions they had shared both separately and together were incredible, but still left her wanting. She had never felt this insatiable before-and when she imagined the three of them together it was like wildfire in her veins.

 _I'd better concentrate on all the other things I need to do...or I'll be the one hauled off to confession._ she thought.

###

By late morning, Blythe had cleaned the apartment, changed the sheets on the bed, and made her shopping list. She would save her wardrobe edit for another day. She still had to run to the dry cleaner and grocery store, and her secured mail box before heading to campus.

As she carried a stack of boxes down through the bar, she saw Doc sitting at the bar muddling over an adding machine and some papers.

"Fuck! Ass! Figures..." he mumbled.

"Anything I can I help with, Doc?" she asked.

The older man looked up and smiled. "Good morning, lass. Thank ye for the apples! I baked one up this morning with me oatmeal and it was fuck! f-f-fantastic."

Blythe smiled. "I'm so glad, Doc. And I hope you save room for Sunday dinner... I have designs on making a pie or two before then."

Doc chuckled. "I look forward to it, lass. Anything ye be needin from downstairs here, ye just let me know. We'll have the boys move a couple a tables and chairs up for ye. There are plates and silverware from when we served f-f-food in the bar kitchen."

"While I'm down here, can I use your phone? I'd like to call my friend Kath and invite her and her husband to Sunday Dinner." she asked.

"Of course, lass. Ye don't have te ask. And if ye be wanting me to add a phone line upstairs I can surely do that. I'll put it under me name so that fuck! ass! bastard can't find ye..."

Blythe was moved by Doc's gesture. She felt like she had everyone in South Boston protecting her.

"Thanks Doc!" she beamed. "I'll be back in a minute...got to get rid of these boxes."

Blythe made one more trip upstairs to get her garbage and helped Doc by taking out the garbage from the bar last night. She blushed when she earned a peck on the cheek from the old man and a "shot of the good stuff" when she and the boys came in to drink later that night.

###

Connor and Murphy spent the majority of their morning with stupid grins on their faces as they worked. They always loved when they worked the same shift, but it wasn't always practical, even before Blythe entered their lives. They had a tendency to get into all sorts of mischief, despite being some of the hardest workers at the plant.

One of their co-workers, a middle aged woman named Mary Francis, noticed that the normally rambunctious twins were more subdued. Almost as if they had their heads in the clouds.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd swear ye two were abducted by aliens. This is the quietest shift I've ever worked with you boys. Are ye sure yer feelin alright?" she asked.

Connor chuckled and gave her a traffic stopping grin. "Aye. We're right as rain, Mary. We've got the whole weekend off and the love of a good woman who can cook." he said.

Murphy smiled and nodded.

The older woman looked at them in shock. "Yer both in love? With the same woman?" she asked.

"Aye. And for some strange reason she's crazy about us too." Murphy replied.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...well she must be a saint to put up with the likes of you two troublemakers!" she laughed heartily. "I'm glad the good lord sought fit to make a woman who can keep you two in line..."

The boys laughed and returned to daydreaming while they worked. It would only be a few more hours until they would be off for the whole weekend. On top of it being payday, they were beyond excited at the prospect of the three of them spending time together. Connor and Murphy always felt strange when they were separated for more than a few hours, and the past couple of weeks had been the most time they had spent apart. It hadn't bothered either of them, especially since the time was usually spent with Blythe, but the prospect of all three of them just spending time together had their hearts full of joy.

Connor nudged Murphy, grinning. "So do ye think the lass would be mad if we compared notes from our dates?"

Murphy's blue eyes sparkled. "I think it depends on what notes we're comparing, brother..."

Connor chuckled softly. "Aye. Thanks for the photo, by the way..."

Murphy's neck and cheeks flushed as he recalled how beautiful their girl looked yesterday.

###

Blythe smiled as she dropped off her laundry at the dry cleaners that Doc had pointed out on their walk. It was much easier running errands in the hatchback than on foot. She had splurged on fluff and fold service along with her dry cleaning. She knew she would have plenty of nights at the laundromat in her future, but she was too busy to worry about the wash this week.

As she walked around the grocery store, her mind drifted to her dates with Connor and Murphy. Both had taken great care to plan activities that were so them-and her.

Blythe loved how passionately Connor loved movies-it was almost as much fun listening to him talk about a film as it was to watch one with him. And the dancing-never in her life had anyone looked at her like that. She felt like nothing else existed except them.

Murphy had woken her up with chocolate and kisses, and put her to bed the same way. A girl could get used to that. What she really loved was how his face lit up whenever he saw her, like she was the most magical thing he had ever seen. When they were working together, be it picking apples or developing film-they fell into a comfortable cooperation that always lead to playful and passionate affection.

Her cheeks blushed as she pushed her cart through the produce aisle. She wanted to plan a date for the three of them that was as special and thoughtful as her two men had for her. They had the whole weekend together, and Blythe was determined to show the boys how much they meant to her in every way possible.

"Is that fucker Connor MacManus in here?!" a female voice shook Blythe from her romantic daydreams.

A skinny blonde woman with large breasts was stalking the aisles of the small neighborhood grocery store, muttering what Blythe could only guess were obscenities in gaelic. Several patrons stared openly as the buxom woman's eyes darted around the store in search of Connor. She heard one of the checkout girls gossiping with the woman, "Maeve... ya gotta get over him. I heard he's got a new girl. Nobody knows who she is though..." This must be the ex Murphy mentioned, she thought. She was pretty, even if she was rough around the edges and a bit scary as she stomped her way out of the store. Blythe couldn't see Connor and her as a couple. That didn't stop her mind from imagining them having angry, passionate sex after a few drinks. Blythe sighed. No good can come from dwelling on the past. she thought. In the interest of self preservation, Blythe kept quietly to herself as she finished most of her shopping. Her and the boys could go to the Farmer's Market or the gourmet market downtown for the rest.

After running most of her errands, Blythe stopped by the apartment before heading off to campus. Doc gave her a quick wave as she bounded up the stairs to drop off her groceries.

"Next time leave those in the f-f-fridge downstairs, lass. I'll make the boys help ye take 'em up." he said.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she ran out the door. "Thanks Doc! Gotta go..."

###

The ride to campus took about twenty minutes. Not long by Boston standards-but the ride had seemed to go much faster when Connor and Murphy were in the car with her. She found a parking spot in the vicinity of the arts building; a small miracle in itself.

Perhaps I should buy a lottery ticket on the way home. she laughed. It must be a bit of that Irish luck rubbing off on me. she thought as she made her way to the arts building.

Glancing at her watch, she was relieved that she had enough time to stop and make a proof sheet of the film her and Murphy developed the other night. By pressing the negatives on a sheet of photo paper and exposing them to light, Blythe would have 36 tiny black and white images from each of their rolls of film. They could look at them through a magnifying glass to decide which ones to print at home.

Dr. Flandus greeted her with a warm smile when she walked into his office.

"Your supervisor at Polaroid sent over your research notes, Blythe. Excellent work. He also mentioned that you would be testing an experimental large format film?"

Blythe beamed with pride. Her supervisor's evaluations were worth the majority of her grade in her final section of her Art Business minor. He listened intently as she described how the experimental film came from a mix up in the factory, and how her testing meant they might be able to salvage the film for sale, perhaps as a special artist's edition. When the conversation turned to her art, Blythe lit up again as she talked about her planned photoshoot this weekend.

He smiled when she handed him her latest proof sheet, still slightly damp from the lab. Dr. Flandus examined the sheet of images and pointed out a couple of images worth printing.

"No fan club today?" he asked, his blue-green eyes dancing with amusement when Blythe blushed furiously.

"They had to work. But they do want to meet you." she smiled.

Her professor chuckled as he got up and poured two glasses of water. "I don't mean to pry...but are you in a relationship with both of them?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes." Blythe surprised herself and the older man with her direct and blush free answer. "They make me feel beautiful, safe, and cherished. I know its not conventional-" she hesitated, gauging his reaction.

Dr. Flandus steepled his hands together on the desk. "Fuck conventional, Blythe. I'm a barely out of the closet gay man in a twenty year relationship. I only asked because I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been through a lot. I think they have been a positive influence on you and your work. You should feel compelled to explore that further, in whatever way makes you happy." he smiled.

"Thank you, Sean. You have no idea how much that means to me." she whispered.

The older man smiled. "Ok. Now get out of here and make some great images this week. And...I would like to meet them as well. Anyone who makes you smile the way you are is well worth the effort."

Dr. Flandus ushered Blythe out of his office as he locked up for the day.

Blythe beamed as they walked down the halls. "Well I am hosting a dinner party on Sunday. I'd love it if you and your partner are able to attend. Nothing fancy...just a friendly gathering." she said.

Sean was moved by Blythe's invitation. "I'd love to...I'll check with Norman and see if we are both available."

Blythe smiled and scribbled down the address for McGinty's and the bar phone number. "Be there around 4pm...and if you call the bar, tell Doc you are my professor. He has Tourette's and he is very protective. I haven't had a chance to get a private line yet."

Dr. Flandus smiled and placed the paper in his pocket. As he processed what Blythe said, his face furrowed with concern. "Have you been having trouble with Tyler letting go? If he or the fraternity have done anything...you need to report it."

Her smile faded slightly. "Nothing really since I moved out. I'm hoping he's moved on and let it go...but I'm still wary based on our last interaction. I do feel like I have a whole army of people protecting me though."

Sean's jaw clenched slightly. "My partner is an FBI agent. If he tries anything, Blythe-"

"Thank you. Would you be ok with walking me to my car?" she smiled.

"Of course." Dr. Flandus nodded as they walked along the path to the parking lot.

Neither of them noticed the pledge that had followed Blythe at a distance. He watched intently as Blythe and Dr. Flandus laughed and talked as he walked her to a car. He scoffed as the good looking older man kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her arm. "I wonder if she's doing him too. What a slut. Tyler should expose them." he thought.

The day after he had accosted Blythe in her old apartment, Tyler gathered a select group of pledges and showed them Blythe's picture. He spun a story about her being unstable, insecure, and paranoid. How she had broken his heart by suddenly leaving him for two townies. He said that he was worried about her mental state and that it could be bad for him and the fraternity if she kept "acting out." It was their duty as "gentleman" of Boston to help her see the error of her ways. The pledges ate up Tyler's bullshit with a silver spoon. He had promised VIP treatment and a fast track initiation to anyone with valuable information. The pledge smiled as he wrote down the license plate number on the shitty hatchback. It probably belonged to those two guys she was with. The frat had a DMV hookup, so it should be easy to find her. This was going to be his ticket to a charmed life.

###

Connor cursed as he hooked up the VCR to Blythe's small television. He had been able to splice a cable from downstairs so they now had cable TV. He was looking forward to snuggling on the couch with Blythe over the weekend. Maybe he could get Rocco to kidnap Murphy for a bit...he smiled at the thought.

Murphy laughed as he heard Connor cursing a blue streak at the television. He had just finished putting away the meat they had brought home from the plant when he heard the lock turn.

Both brothers grinned brilliantly as they rushed to the door to greet Blythe. She had no sooner opened the door when she was surrounded by four muscled arms, two sets of lips, and the unmistakable scent of her twins. They had stopped by the loft to shower and pack some clothes, knowing they would both be at the apartment all weekend.

"Hmmm...a girl could get used to coming home to this." she laughed as they showered her with kisses. "Missed you both today..." she said, kissing the matching Virgin Mary tattoos on their necks.

Connor took her bag from her shoulder while Murphy removed her coat and flung it onto the pool table.

"The place looks great, love. You certainly got a lot done this morning." Murphy said as he led her over to the fridge. Blythe's eye's widened as she saw all the meat he had stacked in the fridge.

"It's a good thing we have a crowd coming! Did you guys leave anything at the factory?" she laughed.

Murphy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you went grocery shopping. We have enough food to feed the whole neighborhood." he said, planting a kiss on her nose.

Connor walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Luckily I know a couple of hungry lads who are looking forward to yer cookin..."

Blythe sighed as Connor's nose edged its way up the side of her neck, gasping as he nibbled at the spot where her jaw and neck intersected. He chuckled as she shivered against him. "Come on, lass. I have something to show ye."

Connor lead her over to the couch with a flourish. "Have a seat, lass." he smiled as he pulled her into his lap on the couch. Blythe giggled as she fell onto Connor. She moved to his left and looked up at Murphy expectantly.

Murphy chuckled as he sat down next to them on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Connor picked up the remote and turned on the television. "Voila! I give you a window to the world, lass. Figured out the TV situation and even got us hooked in te the bar cable."

Blythe squeezed Connor's arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you Mr. MacManus. I can't wait for movie night."

Murphy pulled her closer. "And snuggle time, love..." he said.

"And snuggle time..." she laughed, pulling them both closer. Blythe carded her fingers through their hair and sighed contentedly.

###

The trio reluctantly got off the couch and bundled up for the quick walk to the diner. Blythe walked in between Connor and Murphy with her arms hooked around their elbows.

"I don't know about you gents...but I'm positively famished..." she said as they opened the door to the diner.

Peg had the three of them in a bear hug before the door to the diner finished closing behind them. As she walked them over to their table, cheeks were pinched and both boys were soon blushing. It was Blythe's turn to blush when she noticed that Peg had given them the large round booth in the back of the diner. It was usually reserved for large parties.

"Didn't want them fighting over who got to sit next to you, love." the older woman winked. "I'm looking forward te dinner on Sunday...thanks for the invite." she smiled.

Murphy pulled Blythe into the large booth and scooted to the center of the semi-circle. Connor chuckled and followed behind her. The booth was tucked in the back corner, giving them a fair amount of privacy. She felt Murphy's hand on her knee and Connor's leg rub against hers. She was in so much trouble.

Peg came back a few minutes later and took their order.

"So how was yer day, lass?" Connor inquired with amused eyes as he played with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Busy. Ran some errands in the morning. Oh! That reminds me...some blonde girl with big boobs came in to the market yelling and cursing your name, Connor. Your ex, I presume?" her voice was light until she felt Connor take his hands out of her hair. His brow furrowed as tension traveled through his body.

"Christ! She must have recognized the car, lass. Ye didn't talk to her, did ye?" he scowled.

Blythe shook her head as she tried to comfort him. "It wasn't a big deal, Connor..." she said.

Murphy scoffed beside her. "I told you that woman was a psychopath!" he said, his fingers replacing his brother's at the base of Blythe's neck.

Connor looked concerned. "I broke it off with her ages ago, lass. She doesn't seem to take the hint."

"Maybe we should set her and Tyler up?" she offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Connor gave her a little laugh and a kiss on the cheek.

Murphy reached around Blythe and squeezed his brother's shoulder. Connor looked at him pointedly before perking up slightly when Blythe ran her thumb across the back of his hand.

"Don't worry, Connor. I'll protect ye from the big bad blonde..." she whispered. "Nobody messes with my men..." she said smiling. That earned her another small smile and a kiss.

"So how was your meetin with yer professor, love?" Murphy asked.

Blythe was grateful for the change in subjects.

"Had a great meeting with Dr. Flandus. He is anxious to see more work-so I hope we can take some photos this weekend. Also-I invited him and his partner to dinner Sunday."

The boys smiled. "We're lookin forward to meeting him, love." Murphy said.

"How was your day, loves? Get into any mischief?" she grinned as she bumped shoulders with both of them.

They both chuckled and gave her their best innocent faces. "Who, us lass? We'd never get in te mischief." Connor replied with his best straight face.

Blythe kissed him quickly before turning to kiss Murphy. "Hmmm. You must have remembered that well behaved boys get dessert." she said as she casually took a sip of her Diet Coke.

Connor laughed as he nibbled at her ear. "And what do bad boys get?" he whispered.

Her eyes darkened as she turned back to Connor. "Bad boys get me hot..." she whispered back.

Murphy growled in her ear. "Careful love...we're likely te want dessert before those vegetables ye made us order." He gently grabbed her jaw and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She was grateful for the privacy of the booth as she felt Connor's fingers ghost along her inner thigh as Murphy released her lower lip. She felt dizzy with desire.

Blythe giggled as Peg came back with their food. "Perfect timing, Peg!" she blushed.

They ate with minimal conversation, all three were quite famished from their busy days. Blythe worried her boys didn't bother with lunch. What they did was physically taxing, and they couldn't live on coffee and cigarettes alone. She made a mental note to ask them about it. It was about damn time someone took care of them.

Connor picked up the check before Blythe could utter a word in protest. "It's Friday night, lass. And payday. You should just know yer boys will be takin care of ye tonight..." he stated as he and Murphy lit up in unison.

It was hard to disapprove of their smoking when they looked so hot doing it, she thought. Blythe grinned brilliantly at the double meaning of Connor's words as they walked back to the bar. Tonight was going to be interesting.

###

McGinty's was particularly busy tonight- pay days always brought out a larger crowd. The weather was chilly, and even the workers who usually hurried home came in to warm up before braving the commute.

Murphy stood impressed as his girl threw back a shot of whiskey with no chaser. "Ye seem to be gettin the hang of that, love."

Blythe laughed before capturing his lips in a kiss burning with the aftereffects of her whiskey. "Mmmm I think I found my new favorite chaser." she grinned against him.

Connor locked eyes with her from across the room. Blythe blushed as his gaze darkened when she tipped back another shot. He stalked across the bar like a hunter, his eyes never leaving hers as Murphy nuzzled at her neck.

Just as Connor reached them, Rocco came bursting into the bar. "Hey fuck ass! Can you get me a beer?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. The three of them were pulled into a bear hug as Rocco said his hellos to the other regulars.

Doc came over with his beer and another shot for Blythe. Connor scooped it up and downed it before she could protest. "It's a damn good thing you're so cute Mr. MacManus..." she said, eyes narrowed. Connor grinned and shrugged. "I'm just trying to help ye pace yerself, lass. Lots more evening to go..."

Connor dipped his head and captured her lips, earning a playful smack from Blythe. Murphy rolled his eyes as he handed them both fresh beers.

"Let's go play pool!" Rocco said gleefully.

Murphy wrapped his arm around Blythe's waist as they navigated their way through the crowd to the pool tables. Connor had hooked a finger around her left pinky and was leading the group to the far table. There were a couple of girls from the neighborhood that noticed the protective and affectionate attention lavished on this new girl by the MacManus brothers.

Connor and Murphy were institutions at McGinty's. Many a girl and woman had tried unsuccessfully to hook a MacManus brother for more than a one night stand. Maeve was the only one who had come close-regularly hooking up with Connor for almost six months.

As they walked by, Blythe heard their hushed whispers. They appraised her with no shame, throwing dirty looks her way when Connor and Murphy had their backs turned. Rocco was telling the boys a story and they were all oblivious to the hens clucking gossip about their little group.

" _She's not from around here..."_

 _"Stuck up College Bitch thinks she can slum it..."_

" _Is she with the two a them? What a slut..."_

Blythe had heard enough. She knew that being with both brothers would bring controversy her way eventually, but this was McGinty's. This was their home, literally and figuratively, and she wouldn't stand by and be disrespected in her home. She took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. She hated confrontation, but this was necessary.

She smiled at the group of women as she rounded the pool table.

"Hi. Thought I'd introduce myself. My name is Blythe. And you're right..I am new around here. Just moved from across town, but I'm from California originally. How about you ladies? You spend your whole lives tearing up the same four blocks and each other? I'm certainly not slumming it...you've obviously never walked south of Market street in San Francisco...my mother and I lived in a fifth floor walk up riddled with junkies when we first moved to the city.

This is a working class neighborhood, not a slum and I'd appreciate it if you showed a little more respect. As far as whether I'm with "the two a them" as you so quaintly put it...that's really none of your concern is it? If Connor and Murphy want to spend time with a stuck up college bitch...that really doesn't effect you does it? It's Friday night ladies...I'm sure there are lots of nice, hard working guys here that would be more than willing to buy you a drink and flirt. They just don't happen to be named MacManus. Questions? Comments?" Blythe took a breath and looked at the women with amusement as she finished her beer. They stared at her in stunned silence.

Murphy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Making new friends, love?" he inquired.

"Just having a little talk with the girls..." she replied, never breaking eye contact with the women.

"Well hurry back, love...Rocco got us another round..." he said, squeezing her hip. Blythe raised an eyebrow at them. "Do we understand each other?" The normally chatty women nodded in unison. "Ok...good talk..." she smiled as she spun around and walked back over to the pool table.

Rocco handed her a shot and winked.

Blythe's breath caught when she felt Connor pull her against him-the whiskey on his breath heating her skin. "Have ye been causing trouble, lass?" he whispered. "Ye do realize those women haven't stopped staring at you since ye came back over here." he laughed.

"I think they want a piece of MacManus." she laughed. The adrenaline and whiskey coursing through her veins were definitely making her head spin.

Connor pulled back and chuckled, the faint lines around his face crinkling in amusement.

"Any particular piece, lass?" he countered.

Blythe erupted into a fit of giggles. Connor's laughter rumbled through their chests as he smoothed stray hairs away from her face, blinking slowly as he memorized her features. The gold flecks in her eyes seemed to sparkle with her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Murphy asked as he joined them.

"I was just telling Connor I think those girls want a piece of MacManus..." she said, taking a sip of beer.

"Any particular piece, love?" he asked.

Blythe nearly spit out her beer as she and Connor collapsed against each other laughing.

Murphy began laughing with them. "Wait, now what's so funny?"

Blythe could hardly stand up she was laughing so hard.

Connor was just as bad, his hand clutching onto the side of the pool table.

"Buncha nut cases you two are..." Murphy muttered with a smile on his face. Blythe wrapped her arms around Murphy and whispered the joke into his ear. Now it was his turn to laugh.

The gaggle of girls left the bar soon after, glaring and muttering under their breath about telling Maeve about Connor's new girlfriend.

Rocco returned with another round of shots and beers, with Connor and Murphy both slipping bills in his coat pocket when he wasn't looking.

The funnyman grinned as he raised a shot in Blythe's direction. "I gotta hand it to you, sweetheart. Those bitches terrify me!"

Connor and Murphy snickered.

Blythe tossed back a shot and pulled Rocco into a hug. "That's because you're a big teddy bear!" she giggled, her voice muffled by Rocco's coat. She was definitely feeling the effects of drinking with the boys.

"Now who is going to teach me how to play pool?" she hiccuped.

"We will, lass...some other night. I think it's time to say good night." Connor said.

Blythe pouted briefly until she realized that meant heading upstairs with her two favorite Irishmen.

The crowd from earlier had thinned considerably, and they all knew Doc would holler "Last...Fuck! Call!" any minute.

"Goodnight, Rocco! If we don't see you tomorrow, be here around three on Sunday. You can keep the guys company while I put the final touches on dinner." she said, hugging him tightly.

Murphy took her hand and lead her upstairs, with Connor bringing up the rear. They tumbled into the apartment and locked the door.

"Shit! I left my coat downstairs..." Blythe turned around to head back down. Connor shook his head. "It will be on the coat rack in the morning, lass. Let's get to bed, yeah?"

Blythe's internal debate was interrupted by Murphy kissing the back of her neck. His fingertips gently moved her hair over one shoulder as he pressed into her from behind. "Hmmm. ye taste a little spicy tonight, love. Must be all that fire in yer blood from earlier."

Her eyes fluttered as he continued pressing kisses along her neck and shoulder. She hadn't even noticed that they had walked into the bedroom. Connor appeared in front of her with a large glass of water and two aspirin.

"Take these, lass. Dr. Connor's orders." he smiled.

Her head was filled with fantastical images of Connor wearing nothing but a lab coat and a stethoscope. Blythe's cheeks flushed as her mind wandered.

Connor chuckled as he took the glass back and set it on the window sill.

"Did I give you a brilliant idea, lass?" he laughed as he pulled her against him. "Mmmm Dr. Connor..." she mumbled. He began kissing her hair, behind her ear, and finally her lips as Murphy slipped his shoes and shirt off behind them. When Murphy had finished, he pulled Blythe back into his arms, turning her around so he could kiss her slowly. Connor removed his shirt and shoes as he watched Murphy and Blythe. He made eye contact with Murphy and nodded.

Murphy pulled back slowly, caressing her cheek. "Time for bed, love." he said, scooping her up into his arms.

Connor pulled the sheets back and Murphy laid her down in the middle of the bed. She hummed contentedly as they removed her shoes and socks. Both crawled into bed on either side of her, kissing their way up her body.

Murphy was about to ask her if she wanted him to find her a t-shirt to sleep in, when he noticed she was fast asleep with a small smile on her face.

Connor smiled and curled an arm around Blythe's waist, molding his frame around her back. Murphy kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair out of her face, pulling her into his chest. He blinked slowly as his fingertips traced the contours of her face.

" _Dormir ange bien. Nous t'aimons."_ Connor whispered.

 **Sleep well, angel. We love you.**

"Sweet dreams, love." Murphy whispered as they all drifted asleep.

###


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: OMG Thank you for being so wonderful and patient with me. This has been a challenging time-not so much writer's block as lack of time and space to give it the 1000% I know it deserves. I am really happy to have new readers (waves!) and appreciate everyone who has stuck with me and supported me with PM's, reviews, and follows. I hope you love this chapter as much as I do...and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Think we can crack 100 reviews? We have almost hit 100K words! Say What? This is already the longest story I've ever endured to write, and I have lots more planned for Connor, Blythe and Murphy. Lots of love and a brief note at the end. xoxo-J**

* * *

Ch. 20

Blythe woke up early surrounded by the strong arms of her two favorite men. They had shifted in the middle of the night-Blythe's cheek was now resting against Connor's chest, and Murphy was wrapped around her from behind. One of Connor's legs was draped across all three of them, and she had no idea how she would disentangle herself without waking one or both of them up.

As if the universe knew of her problem, Murphy rolled in the opposite direction, halfheartedly pulling at her waist to follow. His movements caused Connor to retract his leg as he tried to curl into a fetal position against her. They really were adorable when they were asleep. Blythe thought. She could easily picture them as boys, flushed cheeks like cherubs as they slept with mischievous little smiles on their faces.

This was her chance to escape and have a little alone time before they woke up. She needed to shower and wanted to get a head start on the apple pies for tomorrow. As she grabbed her robe and a change of clothes, she noted they had put her to bed in her clothes last night, and she smiled as she thought of how they were always taking care of her. She hummed softly as she lathered up under the hot water. It was a rare occurrence for her to be up before either of them and she wanted to take care of the boys as much as they had her the past couple of weeks.

Blythe continued to hum absently as she waited for the water for the coffee to heat up. She had french braided her wet hair, hoping it would dry into bouncy waves. By some miracle, she wasn't hungover-thanks to the quick thinking of Dr. Connor she guessed. She stared at the large bag of apples and began rinsing them in preparation for making the pie filling. There was at least an hour of peeling and slicing ahead of her.

Just as the coffee finished brewing in the french press, Blythe felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her waist. "Hmm good morning, love." Murphy mumbled as he kissed her cheek. He was always an early riser.

She smiled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blindly reaching for the coffee cup. "Join me for smoke?" he smiled as he put on his coat. Blythe nodded and pulled on Connor's coat before climbing out onto the fire escape. She had changed into a thin long sleeved tee and leggings after her shower. The morning air was crisp as they sipped their coffee quietly, leaning into one another. It was blissfuly peaceful, reminding her slightly of when they were on the rooftop of the loft the morning after they had met. It had only been a couple of weeks, but it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Murphy pulled her from her thoughts with a kiss on her cheek. "When you space out, love...ye really go far.." he chuckled. He had finished his cigarette and was staring at her, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm just under caffeinated, love." she smiled. "Thinking about all those apples in there."

"Well, I helped ye pick them...I suppose I can help ye peel them. Especially if it means pie." he grinned as they crawled back into the apartment.

###

An hour and a half later, Murphy and Blythe slid two magnificent looking apple pies into the oven to bake. She smiled as she set the timer. The pies would have taken half the time to prep if Murphy hadn't been helping, but she wouldn't have had nearly as much fun. They had kissed and nibbled on apple slices dipped in cinnamon and sugar as they cooked.

"C'mere...love. Ye got sugar on yer face." he laughed as he pulled her into his arms. His tongue traced a sloppy trail across her cheek, earning a squirm and a giggle from Blythe.

She swatted at his backside with a wooden spoon, laughing as he yelped in surprise when it connected. He grabbed her around the waist and tickled her until she twisted out of his grasp and swatted him with the spoon again.

Murphy chased her around the apartment, threatening an infinite wrath of tickles if he ever caught her. Blythe ran into a bleary eyed Connor as he came out of the bathroom. He looked amused as she hid behind him, pointing at Murphy with the wooden spoon. The pair were flushed and out of breath.

"What's me brother gone and done so early in the morning, lass?" he chuckled.

"Why do ye assume it was me doing somethin? She started it...swattin me in the arse with a wooden spoon!" Murphy grumbled.

"You licked my face!" she huffed, her voice full of humor.

"And I'd do it again, love!" Murphy chuckled, sticking out his tongue. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he brushed past them in the hallway, disappearing into the bathroom.

"It's too early fer this shit. Daddy needs coffee." Connor laughed as he pulled her out from behind him, his arms circling her waist. She laughed as she stretched up on her toes, capturing his lips. They heard the shower turn on as they finished kissing.

Blythe hadn't noticed that Connor had pulled the wooden spoon from her hands as they exited the hallway. Just as they reached the kitchen, Blythe felt a sharp sting explode across her rear. When she turned around, Connor had hidden the spoon behind his back. "Must've been a wasp or somethin..." he grinned wickedly. "What smells so good?"

She narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "You mean besides me? Tomorrow's dessert. Murphy helped me make apple pies this morning while you were getting your beauty rest." she replied, biting her lower lip as she stifled a grin.

Connor chuckled as he pulled his mug of coffee out of the microwave.

"How are ye feelin this mornin, lass? Ye look te be in pretty good spirits." he said, taking a large sip of coffee.

Blythe smiled as she checked on the pies. "I feel great! Thank you, Dr. Connor." she blushed as he pulled her close. "Wait till ye get my bill, lass." he whispered. She smiled against his cheek as she felt his hand drift under her shirt. "I'm just glad ye do house calls..." she sighed as his fingertips wandered, making her shiver as they skirted across a nipple. Connor set his coffee mug on the counter so he could wrap his other arm around her waist. She jumped closer when a hand drifted across the sensitive spot on her rear, earning a chuckle. "That wasp got ye good..." he mumbled as he kissed his way across her neck. Blythe scoffed as she tugged at the hair on the back of his scalp, earning a growl.

"How are the pies comin, love?" Murphy asked as he walked into the living room, his hair damp and dripping slightly onto his clean white t-shirt.

"Almost ready..." she smiled. "Stay right there! I want to get my camera!" she called as she walked towards the bedroom, looking for her bag.

"It's by the door, love!" she heard him call.

Blythe ran into Connor in the hallway again, his eyes dancing with amusement as she kissed his cheek. "Be sure to shave while you're in there..." she smiled, nodding her head towards the bathroom door. "I thought ye liked me scruff..." he said, rubbing at his jaw.

"I do! But I don't want beard burn before all our friends come over tomorrow. Besides... I'm getting you in front of the camera later." she said, skipping down the hallway.

###

Murphy bit at his thumb in concentration as Blythe focused the camera lens. "Hold still, love! Ok... thumb down...now look at me, look right through the lens." she said as she snapped a few frames. "Excellent!" she pulled the camera away from her face and beamed.

He closed the distance between them, capturing her lower lip. "I do love it when ye boss me around." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's called directing...love." she scoffed. Murphy chuckled as he pulled her back against his chest while he peppered kisses along the back of her shoulder. "Whatever you say. Ye got yer hair all plaited, love. Makes it easier to nibble on yer neck." he said. Blythe giggled softly as he pulled her tighter. The timer for the pies went off and she pulled them out of the oven, placing them on the kitchen table to cool. She picked up her camera and took a picture of the pies, beaming with pride. Murphy smiled and laughed before he pulled Blythe back to him, content as he resumed kissing her, leaning against the back of the sofa.

Connor emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, freshly shaven and shirtless. His jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, as he casually leaned against the doorframe. "Has anyone seen my belt?"

Blythe's pulse quickened as she took in the tone of his muscles. She lifted her camera and quickly fired off a frame. If he didn't put on a shirt soon, she was fairly certain the three of them would never leave the house. Between the sweet and sexy kisses she was currently receiving from Murphy and the greek god darkening her doorway, it was a wonder she had any willpower at all.

"Did ye try under the bed?" Murphy asked, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the end of Blythe's braid.

"Right...under the bed." Connor winked at Blythe before retreating back to the bedroom.

After a minute they heard a muffled "Found it!" come from the bedroom. Connor finally emerged fully dressed, having added his favorite black v-neck sweater to the aforementioned jeans. They locked up the apartment and headed downstairs. Doc hadn't come in yet, but it was still early.

"So where are we off to, lass? Ye takin us on some grand adventure then?" he asked as he helped Blythe put on her grey coat.

"Thought we would hit the farmer's market for a few things for tomorrow, grab lunch...maybe do a little thrift shopping? It's supposed to snow later this afternoon, and I thought we might get back in time to take a few pictures and spend some quality time on the couch?" she said. She was slightly worried the boys might not be into that plan...most guys would dread running errands on a Saturday with their girlfriends.

"Love, we get te spend the whole day with ye...whatever ye want to do is fine with us. Just as long as we get food, maybe a couple a pints, and some kisses during the day." Murphy said as he shrugged on his pea coat.

"That was nicely put, brother. Although I might want more than a couple a kisses to get through the day..." Connor chuckled as he put on his sunglasses and lit a cigarette. He looked too damn good doing that, she thought as she walked down the block arm in arm with Murphy.

Blythe began to giggle as she turned to Connor. "More than a couple of kisses, aye? Ye want me to smack yer ass and call you silly names?"

Murphy burst out in a fit of laughter as Connor's jaw dropped to the sidewalk. "You should see yer face right now!" he cackled, holding onto Blythe's shoulder.

"That's our girl talkin like that!" Connor scoffed, unable to hide the grin on his face.

Blythe twirled away from Murphy and walked backwards in front of them, grinning wildly. "And you both love it!"

Connor caught her around the waist, stopping her from walking backwards into their car. His eyes darkened as he drank in the amusement dancing across her face in the sunlight. "Aye, lass. We really do..." he smiled before pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, Murphy tugged her by the arm and pulled her into another searing kiss. "Aye and that goes double for me." he laughed as he opened the passenger door for her before crawling in the backseat.

###

Blythe, Murphy, and Connor roamed around taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of the large marketplace steps from the docks. On weekends, there were vendors of all sorts, including used booksellers, jewelers, clothes, antiques of greatly varying quality.

Connor had stopped at a stall selling used video tapes, and bought an obscure Clint Eastwood film, _The Eiger Sanction._ "Yer gonna love this one, lass! He's an art history professor and trained assassin!" he said with glee.

"Future career goal for me, Mr. MacManus?" she smiled.

Connor grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd hire you in a heartbeat, lass. Ye would make a sexy art historian/assassin."

As they ambled through the flea market, Blythe found a couple of photography books, and let her eyes wander over some beautiful vintage jewelry. Connor caught Murphy's eye and had a silent conversation with his twin.

Murphy caught up with Blythe, helping her stuff the photo books into her messenger bag. His girl did seem to have a black belt in shopping. He insisted on taking the bag from her as he grabbed her hand and walked her to another booth.

"We're gonna need a bigger car, we keep goin shopping with ye, love." Murphy laughed as Blythe eyed a large antique mirror. "I think that thing is taller than you are!"

"I'm just looking!" she protested. "It's fun to look and get ideas..." she mused.

"I have a few ideas, for ye lass..." Connor said as he reappeared, whispering wickedly in her ear. He put an arm around her waist as they wandered through the rows towards the food vendors.

Murphy chuckled as he trailed behind them. He saw a floral vendor selling stargazer lilies, and decided to buy Blythe a bouquet. They were a great deal cheaper than at the corner store, and after charming the elderly saleswoman, he walked away with a rather large bouquet of the pungent blooms.

When he caught up to Connor and Blythe, they were in the seafood section of the marketplace. Murphy held the lilies up to his nose, thankful for the bouquet.

Blythe's eyes lit up when she saw Murphy hiding behind the giant bouquet. "Love...you spoil me! These are incredible!" she said, burying her nose in a flower. She threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply before trailing her lips over his neck and cheeks. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So are you love..." he whispered back.

Connor was currently in deep conversation with a fishmonger, laughing and gesturing wildly with his hands. "My dear brother an his fish stories..." Murphy chuckled next to her. "I have a feelin Connor is negotiating the price of our lunch, love...let's go see if we can find a place to sit in the common area, yea?"

Blythe nodded as Murphy guided her through the busy marketplace to an enclosed center section filled with tables. After a few minutes of searching, they lucked out and found a clean four person table. "I'll go help Connor...you guard the table, love." he said, kissing her temple. She placed her large bouquet of flowers on the seat directly across from her.

A few minutes later, her boys came back with two trays loaded with food. Connor kissed her cheek as he sat down on her right, grinning in triumph. "Look, lass! I cooked!" he said, motioning to the seafood covered trays. There were hot lobster roll sandwiches, steamed scallops, and a variety of raw oysters. "So you did, Mr. MacManus...so you did." she laughed as he pulled three bottles of cold beer out of his coat pockets. "Good man!" Murphy cheered as he took the seat to her left.

Blythe took a satisfying bite of her lobster roll. "Mmmm, this is fantastic!" She watched with curiosity as the brothers prepared two oysters and sucked them down raw. It was a fascinating ritual-eerily similar to when they smoked together. She stared as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You ever had raw oysters before, lass?" Connor inquired, with a raised brow.

Blythe nodded. "When I was younger. My parents took me to Monterey, CA the summer before my Dad died." she smiled a little sadly. "There's a large pier, and lots of stands selling fresh seafood. All I wanted to do was go to the aquarium and see the otters."

Connor's eyes softened as he listened to her story. Murphy had grabbed her left hand under the table and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. Blythe squeezed Murphy's hand and kissed Connor's shoulder. "My Dad was so funny. He said part of going on vacation is trying new things and getting out of your comfort zone. So I had to try the raw oyster before we got to go see the otters."

Murphy chuckled. "And what did you think of them, love?"

"I spit it out and a seagull swept down onto the pier and ate it!" she said. "He looked at me, busted up laughing and said, well...at least you tried it! Let's go see the otters!"

Connor and Murphy laughed heartily, with Blythe not far behind.

"A toast to Blythe's Da!" they cheered. The trio struck their beer bottles together and took liberal sips. Blythe wiped at the corner of her eyes as she looked between Connor and Murphy. They were such good men, she had to believe that her father would have loved meeting them-perhaps he would have understood their relationship. On the few occasions her mother took her on a trip after he was gone, they made a point of trying something new in his honor.

Connor captured her lips softly. "Well now ye have te try them again, lass. Although I don't see any seagulls around te help ye out..." he said.

Murphy grinned as he handed her a cardboard boat with two oysters on the half shell. The blue grey shells were about the size of a half dollar. "These are from Ireland, love. They bring them over live, shuck them fresh."

"Should I chew?" she asked as Murphy took a fork and loosened the mollusk from its shell.

"Only if ye want to, love. But these are quite good. A little sweet and a little salty. Just like a certain lass we know." he winked.

Blythe raised a shell to her lips and tipped it into her mouth. It was cold and salty, but as she chewed the flavor evolved and she tasted a burst of sweetness like Murphy had described. She swallowed it and took a sip of her beer.

"Well she didn't spit it out...so that's a good sign!" Connor grinned.

Murphy raised an eyebrow. "What did ye think, love?"

Blythe kissed him on the cheek before turning and repeating the action on Connor's cheek. "I think we're going to need a few more oysters. And beers."

Connor's eyes lit up with amusement. "As my lady commands!" he said, jumping up to get more oysters and beer.

Murphy laughed and pulled Blythe's chair closer to him, nuzzling the side of her face. "Ye know, love...oysters are an aphrodisiac..." he whispered before nibbling on her ear.

"Is that right? Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. MacManus?" her voice light and playful as she laughed softly in his ear.

Murphy groaned against her neck as he kissed her before pulling away reluctantly. He was having a hard time controlling himself in public. In the last few days, Blythe had really come out of her shell-and it was damn near impossible to resist the urge to carry her off to the bedroom like a caveman.

"Me dear brother certainly is..." he quipped as Connor re-appeared with a half dozen oysters and three more beers.

Blythe giggled as Connor insisted on feeding her another oyster. His eyes darkened as she tipped her head back, taking another swig of beer. "Murphy let me in on your devious plan, Mr. MacManus..." she whispered conspiratorially.

Connor laughed as he dabbed some tabasco and a squeeze of lemon onto his oyster. "An what's me devious plan, lass?" he said, looking up with his best smirk.

"You know..." she grinned. "But now, you know that I know...and Murphy knows...so...we're all on the same page. Right?"

He blushed a little and kissed her quickly before downing another oyster. "I have no idea what yer talking about, lass..." he said with his best neutral face.

###

After lunch, the trio wandered through the produce market, with Blythe carefully choosing some vegetables for tomorrow's dinner party.

"I must say, I've never seen purple carrots before, love." Murphy said, holding up the colorful bunch Blythe purchased.

"Well, me neither, but when you see a purple carrot, you buy it I guess...and don't worry! I bought some regular colored carrots too. And some lovely parsnips that are going to pair well with the roast you brought home." she said picking up a bundle of fresh herbs.

"Now... where on earth has your brother wandered off to?" she mused. She found herself laughing when she realized she sounded like a weary mother looking for her kid.

Murphy shrugged as he kissed the inside of her wrist. After wandering through a few more vendor stalls, they found the other Mr. MacManus.

Connor was engaged in a staring contest with a street performer dressed as a robot.

Blythe kissed his cheek as he continued staring at the unmoving man. "He hasn't moved in ten minutes, lass. Its kinda disturbing/impressive." he said. "I don't think I could stay still fer that long."

"I know you couldn't stay still for that long!" she giggled.

Connor tickled her side and wrapped his arm around her. "Cheeky girl..." he scoffed. As they walked away, Blythe saw the robot man wink at her pointing towards Connor and Murphy, before he started making exaggerated kissing faces. She giggled when Connor turned around to look at the robot man, who immediately went back to staring into space like a sentry.

"Come on, loves...let's go home." she said, linking her arms around her boys as they walked back to the car.

###

By the time the trio had returned to McGinty's, the weather had changed considerably. The wind had picked up, indicating the impending storm. Large banks of clouds sat to the east of the city, contrasting with the golden afternoon sunlight.

"Looks like it's going to be a good night to stay in, lads." Blythe remarked as they carried in their treasures from the marketplace.

Murphy grunted in agreement as they hauled their stuff upstairs, saying hello to Doc and his afternoon regulars on the way.

Connor was the first one upstairs, and had already grabbed three beers out of the fridge and had flopped down on the couch.

Blythe giggled as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, nodding to the vacant spot next to him. She walked over and grabbed the open beer, taking a healthy swig. "I got you one of yer own, lass." he protested. Blythe raised an eyebrow and took another swig, laughing as he snatched the bottle from her hand. "I thought all three were for you." she said.

Murphy walked across the living room, his face suddenly illuminated by the golden afternoon light streaming through the large windows facing the street. Blythe leapt into action, scrambling to find a camera. "Stay there!" she called as she opened up her secret closet and grabbed a Polaroid land camera and light meter. The camera was fully manual, producing 3x4 prints with wet chemistry. It was a film format many professional photographers used to take test shots before spending the money to shoot larger sheets of 4x5 in or 8x10 inch film. Blythe always thought it looked more interesting than some of the regular film, and it had the added benefit of being ready right away.

She went into work mode, turning Murphy's head slightly and pointing his chin down. Firing off a few quick shots, she smiled in satisfaction as she pulled the film through the camera, activating the developer pods. After a couple of minutes, she carefully peeled apart the developed instant film. The chocolate film looked so unique, almost sending Murphy back in time. "Promising start. This light is amazing. We have to take advantage before it disappears." she said, her eyes darting around the apartment. The fire escape was bathed in similar manner, with light reflecting off the whitewashed building next door.

"What can we do to help, love?" Murphy asked. Blythe had begun hauling her large format 8x10 camera out of the closet, along with the massive tripod that supported it.

Connor had risen from the couch, having finished his beer. "That camera is bigger than you, lass!"

Blythe shrugged as she set up the forty pound camera. It was a beast, but she was so used to working with it, she hardly noticed. She only wished it was easier for her to haul it around outside a controlled environment, like the apartment or a studio. She longed to take it out in the field. Perhaps the boys would be of some assistance with that some time.

"Pardon my ignorance, lass...but I noticed ye have a million different cameras. What makes ye want to shoot with a beast like this one?" Connor asked.

Blythe smiled. "Great question. Each camera has its own personality, Connor. Some cameras are more well suited to certain types of photography. The film used in the camera is like a painter's canvas, but with a palette of colors already built in-the photographer's job is to bend the chemistry to fit their vision. Using a big camera like this-means a bigger playing field. The larger the film, the more information it captures. This camera and its specialty lenses will create striking detail, and allow us to see what this new film is truly capable of."

Connor looked at her with pride and admiration. "Our girl is sexy and smart-how'd we get so lucky, Murph?"

Murphy opened his beer and took a large swig. "Maybe its cuz we're Irish..." he shrugged. Blythe blushed and kissed both of them quickly.

"Can you two go out on the fire escape/balcony for me? Coats on, no sunglasses, bring your cigarettes. I want to take some pictures of you out there, but I'm going to have to set the tripod up so the camera is almost hanging out the window..." she said as she pulled out several large film holders. She had preloaded the film before running errands the day before, knowing her moment to shoot would come spontaneously.

Murphy's face lit up with excitement. "She's gettin that sexy glint in her eye as she bosses us around, Connor. I think we'd better listen to her."

Connor grinned as he climbed out onto the fire escape. "Don't make her mad, brother. She's liable to swat ye with that spoon again."

Blythe narrowed her eyes while trying to suppress a grin. Murphy crawled out onto the balcony and watched with fascination as she made adjustments to the camera's massive bellows.

"Someday yer going to have to teach me how all that works, love..." he said as Blythe threw a large black cloak over her and the back of the camera.

"It's a date Mr. MacManus..." she said from beneath the cape. "Ok boys...no moving about. Murphy, turn your head a fraction of an inch away from the camera...Connor, straighten your shoulders-jaw angled towards the street. Eyes in the lens...clear strong gaze from both of you. Right there!"

She was in another world as she focused the inverted image of her twins on the large piece of ground glass that made up the back of the camera. It was important to get the image as crystal clear as possible before locking the large plate of film in place. Blythe had her routine down pat as she checked all of her settings before looking at her boys. "Looks great, guys, eyes in the lens...deep breath...exhale...here we go!" she said, pressing the cable shutter release. She stuck a post it note on the film holder, indicating she had shot it along with some exposure notes. When they were done, she would run all of the exposed images through the special 8x10 developing machine Polaroid made. It was the size of a large printer, and it sandwiched the exposed negative with the chemical developer and photo paper. After a few minutes of developing, she would pull the sheets apart and have a unique 8x10 inch image.

All three of them relaxed as the shutter snapped closed. "Whew! Lass... ye make that look easy...but holding a pose like that...Christ." Connor said, lighting a cigarette.

Blythe chuckled as Murphy smacked the back of his head. "Imagine if we were sittin for an oil paintin, Connor! Lord's fucking name. We're happy to pose for ye, love."

"Well I know how hard it is to pose, Connor...and I appreciate you humoring me. Both of you. You can relax for a minute while I move the camera around." she said.

Blythe took several more images of the boys outside, one with Connor doing a shirtless pull-up on the wrought iron of the fire escape, and another of Murphy smoking a cigarette in profile. She alternated between the chocolate, black and white, and color film. She labeled each exposed piece of film carefully, knowing she would have to match the film with its corresponding chemistry when it was time to develop.

She kissed both of them passionately as they crawled back in from the fire escape. "Thank you for suffering for my art, loves."

Murphy smiled and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, kissing her softly before leaning against the counter. "Can't wait to see the pictures, love. And the ones we developed the other day."

Connor pulled her close and bit at her earlobe, whispering "I think we've been very well behaved boys this afternoon..."

Her eyes darkened as his voice lowered with desire. "I think you have, Mr. MacManus..." she whispered back.

"But I'm not quite done with you yet..." she grinned. "See that patch of sunlight on the wall? We're going to take a picture of the three of us...maybe a few."

"It's a damn good thing yer so adorable, lass..." he quipped.

Blythe and Murphy moved her camera across the room so that she could line up the shot of the three of them. She was mostly looking forward to having some pictures of them together-hopefully suitable for framing.

"Murphy...love...can you grab my 35mm Nikon and the little tripod too? And the Sx-70... it should be in the camera closet with a little black bag of cable releases." she said. "Connor...stand there and look pretty." as she held up her light meter, measuring the proper exposure time.

Connor curled his lip and batted his eyelashes at Blythe. "Smart ass." she giggled as she threw the dark cloak over her head to look through the ground glass. Murphy put the items she requested on the pool table, easily accessible from where they were set up before joining Connor against the wall in the waning rays of the golden hour. She placed the film holder in the slot on the back of the camera and pulled up the dark slide, the last step before pressing button to release the shutter.

"Beautiful, loves. Stay there...and make room for me." she said as she attached her longest cable shutter release to the 8x10 camera.

"What should we do, love?" Murphy asked.

"This is for us... whatever comes to mind. We'll take a few." she said.

Murphy looked at Connor, the two silently communicating with twinkles in their eyes. "Ok, love...you look straight into the camera, we'll tell ye when to push the shutter." he said.

She felt Connor trail a series of kisses across her neck and jaw as he pulled at her waist. Murphy began mirroring his movements on her other side. "Hmm...guys..." she purred as they both kissed her cheeks.

"Mmph, Now...love..." Murphy mumbled against her.

Connor tickled her side as she pressed the shutter release, catching them in an unguarded moment. Both of them held tight for a moment, tracing her shoulder blades and nuzzling her neck.

Blythe sighed into their touches, smiling whenever one of them caught her lips with theirs. Her arms were locked at her side by their identical embraces, the cable release dangling in between her fingers.

Her face lit up suddenly as inspiration struck. Connor protested as his lips missed her face when she walked back over to the large camera. "Don't pout, love...I'll only be a minute. And this is going to be an incredible shot if we can pull it off."

"Of course we can pull it off!" Connor declared. "Look at us!" he said, flexing as he posed.

Murphy chuckled. "What do ye have in mind, love?" he asked as he snapped a few behind the scenes shots with her 35mm camera.

"You two, shirts off, me in the middle, implied no shirt-one of each of your arms crossing over my chest, with your hands holding my face along the jawline-exposing your Veritas and Aequitas tattoos. Your faces half lit in profile, turned towards me-eyes closed or open. I'll look into the lens." she said, excitement bursting from her as she moved them into the composition of the shot. She propped up a giant metallic reflector with a chair to the left of her tripod. "It will be really interesting, all sorts of angles and lines-and you'll look like action heroes." she smiled.

"Eh-just admit it lass, ye just want us to take our clothes off." Connor joked.

Murphy laughed. "Well I'm game. Let's take yer hair out of that braid, love..." he said, pulling the elastic from her hair. He paused to trail kisses across her forehead, brow and eyelids. Blythe bit her lip and resisted the urge to collapse into Murphy's arms as his fingers massaged her scalp, loosening her hair from her braid. Blythe flipped her head over and fluffed her hair, shaking out bouncy full waves.

Murphy's hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he pulled her in, his lips crashing roughly against hers. "Mhmmm...let's make some art, love." she whispered. Connor removed his shirt and pulled her backwards against his chest. "With pleasure, lass." he said, his arms wrapped around her just below her breasts. Murphy chuckled while removing his shirt.

Blythe blushed as she walked back over to the camera, making a few adjustments before joining them in the center of the frame and removing her shirt. She pulled her bra straps off and looked at her boys, nodding. Connor crossed his left hand across her chest, his forearm covering her left breast while his hand cupped the right side of her face. He straightened his thumb and forefinger so that his Veritas tattoo was clearly visible. He kissed her left temple and waited for Murphy to get into position.

Murphy traced his thumb along her throat as he slid his hand over Connor's. He positioned his thumb and forefinger to mirror his brother's-only with his Aequitas tattoo clearly visible. Their crossing forearms made a "V" framing her face. Both stood positioned slightly leaning into her, their faces in profile and eyes fixed on her. "Ready whenever you are, lass." Connor said. He grabbed onto Murphy with his other hand behind his back, his thoughts running to when they had found her in the alley all those weeks ago.

Blythe took a deep breath and looked straight into the camera. "Ready...eyes closed...and one, two...click!" she said as she hit the cable release button, the shutter opening and closing quickly.

As soon as the shutter closed, Blythe was covered in urgent kisses as Murphy's lips ran across her face while Connor's hands traced the curve of her spine. His lips walked along the slope of her shoulders. Their breath quickened as her body responded to their attentions, Blythe sighing and moaning softly as they cocooned her in between the warmth of their muscular frames. They were dancing on the precipice, the physical and emotional energy in the apartment was quickly escalating-were they ready for what came next? she thought.

As always, her twins were two steps ahead of her. She shivered at the intense passion painting their faces. Connor's eyes were deep sapphire as he slowly pulled away. Murphy kissed the back of her neck softly before backing up.

Clearing his throat, Connor smiled as he pulled his shirt back on. "Looks like the snow is about start any minute, lass. Murph an I are gonna run out and grab somethin for dinner and bring it back here. Figured you could use a little homework time so ye can process the I believe we were promised a snuggle and a movie..." he smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" she said.

Murphy shook his head and kissed her on the forehead. "It's cold out, love. We'll be back before ye know it."

###

Blythe blew them each a kiss as they walked out the door. A part of her appreciated the time out. It gave her a few moments to gather her thoughts as she worked on processing the 8x10 Polaroids. Pulling her hair back in a bun, she opened the door to the hidden room and pulled out a large black cloth, covering the pool table. The cloth was a lintless polyester-the last thing she needed all over the drying prints was green fuzz from the felt table.

She set the processor up on the floor by one of the few available outlets. I need to add some power strips to my shopping list. she thought.

Blythe ran her fingers over her lips as she processed the first image. She blushed as she felt the sting of being slightly swollen from an afternoon of fervent kisses. Murphy would start out all soft and cautious; only to devour her whole moments later. Connor was strong and direct-a master at dizzying passion. The buzzing of the processing timer pulled her back into the moment.

The first image she processed was the one where Murphy had told her to push the button at the same moment Connor tickled her. Her face was a blur of joy, with the only definition being on her brilliant smile. Murphy's face was scrunched up mid giggle, and Connor looked like the evil ring master. She chuckled. _This was so them._

As she processed the other images, she felt a sense of calm and certainty returning to her mind. This was the breakthrough in her work Professor Flandus had been waiting for her to make. The execution was spot on, but the composition was new and fresh. The chocolate film looked incredible-Blythe was sure she could sell the idea of a special edition film to the higher ups. If not, she'd sneak the rejected boxes out in the cover of night. It was too special to destroy.

She had taken two black and white individual images of the boys-and they encompassed everything she had come to love about them. The 8x10 Polaroid format was so detailed and unique, she felt like she was looking at two oil paintings by one of the old Dutch masters.

Murphy was sitting on the fire escape, almost in a crouch. His coat was open and covering most of his body. He was smoking a cigarette, the smoke lingering around his face. His eyes were cast in the distance, the light catching in his irises. His jawline looked more pronounced, and his moles were right where the sunlight met the shadow on his face. The photograph captured the calm, inner depths most people overlooked in Murphy, his thoughtful nature and the stunning beauty that radiated from his romantic and honest persona.

Connor was also on the fire escape, shirtless with his arms raised above his head, gripping onto the iron work that connected to the stairs leading to the roof. His jeans were held onto his slender hips by a leather belt and a prayer. The light bounced off his abs, the ridges that defined them more pronounced by shadow. He was looking directly into the camera, his face a study of casual confidence and an underlaying current of passion and conviction. He looked like a man that would fight to the death protecting everyone he loved. His lips quirked up in a way that only Blythe or Murphy would notice, the playful and confident Connor simmering just below the surface.

Blythe carefully laid the images flat on the covered surface of the pool table, anxious for them to dry thoroughly so she could store them in her portfolio. She was incredibly pleased with all of the images taken today. Usually there were a few duds-but it was as though there was something magical in the air. It was a good thing Professor Flandus was coming over tomorrow night-otherwise Blythe might get in the car and drive over to his house. She was dying to show off her work and hear what he thought.

Holding her breath, she cleaned the rollers on the processor one last time as she prepped the final image for development. After the requisite time, the machine beeped in her ear, informing her of the moment of truth.

Blythe gasped as she pulled the developer sheet away, revealing the image. It was the last image they took. Her composition turned out exactly how she had envisioned. The boys had their eyes closed, inches from her face. They almost looked to be in reverent prayer. Their arms crossed in front of her chest, binding the trio together. Their tattooed fingers cradled her face, which held all the love and trust she felt for them in her direct gaze into the camera. She smiled, a tear threatening the corner of her eye. It was perfect. It was them.

As she carefully placed the image with the others on the pool table to dry, she looked out the living room window, seeing the blur of snow mixing with the neon of the McGinty's sign. Figuring the boys would be a few more minutes, she walked into the bedroom, turning on the blue twinkle lights before quickly making the bed they had left rumpled this morning.

 _It would be cold tonight,_ she thought as she went to the closet in search of an extra blanket.

The dove grey nightgown was hanging in her line of sight, beckoning. After tossing a navy chenille blanket onto the bed, Blythe felt her fingertips trace the padded hanger. Closing her eyes, she knew tonight was the night. Her heart leapt with excitement-soon she would belong to Connor and Murphy in every way.

Blythe took the silk nightgown and her satin robe into the bathroom and hung them on the back of the door. She turned on the hot water and poured in her favorite bubble bath-a light orange blossom scent that mixed nicely with her favorite vanilla lotion. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water soak into her bones before running her razor over her legs. When her skin felt as smooth as her nightgown, she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel.

After drying off, she applied a tiny bit of concealer under her eyes and a quick coat of mascara. She knew the boys liked her with or without makeup, but she wanted to feel pretty. Instead of lipstick, she dabbed a bit of a rose tinted lip balm. Taking her hair out of its messy bun, her curls cascading nicely around her face.

As she slipped on the silvery grey silk and matching lace panties, she stepped back in the mirror to gauge the overall effect. The woman in the reflection was a completely different from the girl they found in the alley. She finally felt like herself.

###

Meanwhile, Connor and Murphy had walked the four blocks to the pizzeria, struggling to smoke as the wind picked up. When they arrived, they found they weren't the only ones with the idea to get take out before the storm hit.

After forty five minutes and two beers a piece, they were finally walking back to the apartment with two pizzas that were quickly losing warmth. Big fluffy flakes of snow had begun to accumulate as they quickened their pace.

"Christ its gettin cold!" Murphy grumbled as he pulled his coat tighter. "I cannot believe they wouldn't deliver te the bar!"

Connor shrugged his shoulders as he held onto the pizza boxes. "Eh the walk will do ye good, dear brother. It's almost like takin a cold shower." he chuckled.

Murphy growled and shoved at Connor. "Aye, and ye needed it as much as I did, Connor! I saw you lookin at Blythe like the big bad wolf!"

"Hey! Don't be makin me drop the pizza that took fuckin forever te get!" Connor turned and looked at Murphy sharply before seeing a mixture of concern for Blythe and sexual frustration in his eyes that closely mirrored his own.

His look softened as Connor stopped to face his brother. "May the lord grant us the patience to wait until our lass is ready...I know we've been foolin around with her, but its just not the same, is it?" he smiled.

Murphy took a long drag off his cigarette. "I know what ye mean. Everyday it gets harder. I just don't want her te ever think we'd pressure her in te anything...we're not him."

Connor put his arm around his brother. "You're goddamn right about that, Murph. We love her, truly. Ye think its time te tell her?"

Murphy broke out into a brilliant grin. "Aye."

Connor's mouth turned up into a smile equal to Murphy's as he balanced the pizzas in one hand. He put an arm around Murphy as the energy of their decision hit them.

"How are we gonna do it?" Murphy asked.

"Not a clue." Connor replied.

When Murphy and Connor got to McGinty's, they were surprised to find it nearly empty. The snow storm was expected to clear out by tomorrow morning, but it was putting a cramp in everyone's Saturday night.

"Last Call!" Doc barked out to the half dozen or so people left in the bar.

"Best te get home before the rest of this hits, Doc..." Murphy said as they walked past the bar.

"Aye. Luckily the bar isn't open long tomorrow either. Fuck! Ass! Ye can grab what ye need from down here when ye get back from church tomorrow. Tell the lass to make herself at home in the bar kitchen if she needs te start cooking before I get here." he added.

"Thanks Doc." Connor smiled as they walked toward the stairs to the apartment.

###

Blythe had lit a couple of candles and placed them in the bedroom. She was walking down the small hallway when she heard the door unlatch.

"Sorry that took so long, lass!" Connor called out.

Murphy had taken off his coat and was looking over the images on the pool table. He instinctively looked up when he heard her footsteps in the hallway. His breath caught as he took in the heavenly creature leaning in the doorway.

Connor had placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table and was fiddling with the VCR when she leaned against the doorway. He caught her out of the corner of his eye and stopped what was doing.

No words were said as they made their way over to her, their gaze never leaving her as she stood watching them intently. She blushed as she noticed the flush in their cheeks, and the way their blue eyes darkened as she grabbed their hands and lead them down the hallway towards the bedroom.

###

 **A/N: Don't hate my cliffhanger! Know good things are in the works, and come to those who wait! (LOL at my own innuendo.) Did anyone catch the obscure reference to a scene in All Saints Day? Connor makes a reference to the Clint Eastwood movie I had him buy at the flea market. Just wanted to say, while there aren't any bad photos of Norman or Sean, a couple of specific images influenced how I wrote the photography. You might want to check out Amanda Demme's shoot of Norman from last year-there is an image where he is in a pea coat smoking. Enough Said. Sean, well, again, how is one not inspired by his photos? The black and white image of him in the bathroom-his face inspired Connor's look here. Along with many others. If you are feeling photo curious...google Polaroid 8x10 images. There is nothing like large format. Thanks for reading! You all inspire me as much as Sean and Norm and their wonderful characters.**


	22. Chapter 21

Blythe's heart raced in her chest as they entered the bedroom. The twinkle lights cast the trio in an ethereal blue haze. She let go of their hands and turned around, the candles catching the sapphire flames of Connor and Murphy's eyes as they drank in her figure. The silver grey silk and delicate lace hugged her humble curves in all the right places. Neither had said a word since they saw her standing in the doorway, and her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. She chuckled nervously, ready to crack a joke to lighten the mood. _Perhaps I went overboard with the romance._ She thought.

Murphy moved first, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. The gold flecks in her eyes caught the light as she sighed softly while his thumb traced the contours of her face. "Ye look so beautiful, love..." he whispered before bending down to capture her lips. "Like an angel..." he whispered.

He pulled Blythe closer, a forearm at the small of her back as he trailed kisses along her jawline and up to her earlobe. She giggled when the scruff on his chin tickled as he nuzzled her neck. Blythe had both of her hands in Murphy's hair, gently tugging him back to her smiling face as she caught his lower lip between hers. He growled when one of her hands disappeared under his shirt, fingers dancing along the line of hair leading down from his abs towards the growing bulge in his jeans.

Connor watched them intently while slowly removing his coat and boots. He never took his eyes off her as he quickly removed his shirt. His jaw was tight as he pursed his lips, watching Murphy lavish her with attention. He wanted to kiss their girl too, damn it.

Blythe's breath caught as her eyes found Connor. Whoever came up with the term " _eye fucking"_ must have been engaged in a staring contest with Connor MacManus. The second Murphy paused to take a breath, Connor pounced. She gasped as he pulled her to his chest urgently, crushing their lips together as his arms wrapped around her waist like two twin cobras.

He growled as her hands gripped at his shoulder and the base of his neck. She felt his breath hitch when she tugged on his hair, their matching intensity finally broken by the need for oxygen.

"You and that nightgown are going te be me undoing, lass." he said as he caught his breath. "Ye look like Rita Hayworth and ye kiss like the devil..." he grinned, blue eyes sparkling. Blythe's musical laughter echoed softly through the room.

His fingers traced a lazy path along the edge of the lace bodice, his mouth quirking into a satisfied smirk as his thumb found a nipple hiding underneath the silk. His eyes darted down from her face, taking in his handiwork as it stood high and proud through the thin material. She felt the palm of his hand move to her other breast as he leaned in and began kissing her neck softly. Blythe blushed as his mouth found hers again, relishing in the sound that escaped when one of her hands floated down his muscular back and came to rest on the firm curve of his ass.

Murphy came up behind her and moved her hair to one side, gently kissing along her exposed shoulder and the back of her neck. His powerful arms and hands circled her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She could feel that he too had removed his shirt. Blythe was surrounded by MacManus and loving every touch, kiss, and caress that drew the three of them closer. Her eyes closed in pleasure as her hands wandered over both of them. She inhaled their unique masculine scent-ivory soap, a hint of tobacco, the damp wool from their coats, and the soft muskiness of their arousal.

She gasped as she felt Murphy's hand slip between her thighs. " _Je suis en feu..._ " **I'm on fire...** he whispered as he bit at her earlobe playfully.

Connor ran his finger along one of the straps of her gown. " _Notre belle fille ..._ " **Our beautiful girl**... he whispered. He loved watching her face as Murphy tempted and tormented her with whispers in French while his fingers teased at the lace in between her legs.

Murphy was an artist in action. Their girl was flush with desire, eyes hooded, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he nipped and teased her senseless.

"Murphy!" She gasped breathlessly. He grinned wickedly behind her, looking to Connor for encouragement.

Had it been any other man been touching the lass Connor would have been blind with rage and jealousy. But his brother brought out a side of her he could not, and vice versa. Blythe had changed so much with their affection and support.

She in turn had brought out different sides of them. Murphy was more playful and outgoing with her, their shared love of art weaving its way into their everyday lives. Connor had found himself being more spontaneous and appreciating small moments he might have missed had it not been for the way their darling girl saw the world.

Blythe also made him think about the future in a way he never had before. It was always he and Murph against the world, working until the next payday. They were close as only twins could be, but even they had parts of themselves unknown to the other. She had found a way into each of their hearts as individuals and into their bond as twins. Shaking himself back into the moment, Connor's eyes darkened as Blythe bit her lip and tugged at his belt, pulling his face back to her waiting mouth.

"Where did ye go, love?" she whispered against his lips.

"I was just thinking about how it's been too long, lass." he said as his lips wandered down her neck.

"Hmmm...too long since what?" she murmured as Murphy's hands trailed up her sides underneath the hem of her nightgown. Her back arched into Murphy's chest, elongating her neck, making one strap of her nightgown fall carelessly off her shoulder. It was more temptation than either man could take. Connor pulled back and nodded slightly to his brother. Murphy gently pushed the other strap down and slipped both of her arms free in between kisses. With a quick tug on the hem, the silk nightgown pooled at her feet, leaving her standing between them in nothing but her silver lace panties. Blythe blushed as Murphy hummed low and resumed kissing her from behind, his hands encircling her waist again. She turned around in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth, her hands resting on either side of his face, fingers softly stroking through the hair at his temples.

Connor's eyes raked over her pale form, his jaw tightening as he drank in the dip of her waist, the curve of her ass, and the way the lace sat low on her hip. He wanted to tear that scrap of fabric away, unwrapping her like the best Christmas gift in the world-but he'd settle for pulling it off with his teeth. Murphy chuckled from behind Blythe, having read Connor's mind from the look on his face. He blinked slowly, eyes hooded with the smoldering arousal that was quickly coming to a boil in his bloodstream.

"It's been too long since I last tasted you." Connor replied, his voice low and ragged with desire.

Blythe's breath hitched before she turned in Murphy's arms, pulling Connor so both he and Murphy were pressed against her chest. Her tongue darted out and licked along Connor's lower lip before she turned back to Murphy, gently nibbling at the hollow of his collarbone. She could feel both men growl against her, tightening their hold on her waist.

They lead Blythe over to the bed, gently laying her down across the middle. She smiled softly as she gazed up into their eyes. Connor was having a nearly silent conversation with Murphy in what sounded like Latin as they quickly exchanged glances before looking back to her. Blythe's auburn waves cascaded behind her as she sat up slightly on her elbows and crossed her legs, wiggling her raised toes.

Cocking an eyebrow, she looked between them.

"Care to fill me in?" she smirked. "By the way, we don't need condoms...I've been on the pill for years. And...before I met you two...the day after I found... _them_...I went to the clinic at school and got tested for everything. Just in case...I needed to know. I'm good...as long as you two are." she said blushing slightly.

Connor looked at her with staunch admiration. "You are so strong, lass. Ye constantly amaze me in the best a ways. And te answer yer question...I'm good."

"Me too, love...me too." Murphy added with a slight blush. It didn't bother him to be so frank, it just came as a bit of a shock in the moment. Connor had more notches in his bedpost, but they were always safe. Their Ma would murder them if they got a girl pregnant out of wedlock or contracted an STD.

He chuckled a little nervously as his eyes darted to her dangling foot. Blythe's gaze fell back to Murphy as he ran his fingertips over his slightly swollen lips, still a bit tongue tied. It seemed he and Connor had a plan of sorts, but he needed some reassurance. And maybe a cigarette. As he struggled with what to say, Blythe looked at both of them, her face still serious.

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want both of you..." she said.

Both Connor and Murphy blushed slightly as they looked at their girl. She was luminous and confident as her smile lit up the room.

Blythe felt the bed dip as Murphy sat next to her. He bent down and captured her lips in a quick sweet kiss, gently brushing fine strands of hair from her face. His lips traveled over to her ear. "I can't wait to have you, my dearest treasure..." he whispered softly.

Connor grinned brilliantly, the slight dimple in his cheek visible as he leaned over to kiss her. While Murphy had been kissing her, he had removed his belt and jeans. He stood in his black boxer briefs, contemplating his next move.

Acting swiftly, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. Blythe squealed in surprise as he dragged her ass to the edge of the bed so he kneeling in between her legs. The warm weight of his forearms pressed down on the tops of her thighs as his fingers toyed with the lace on her hips. He gazed up at her through his eyelashes, pinning her in place with the intensity of his stare.

Her breath quickened as his lips grazed her knees, earning a chuckle and a smirk from Connor. Murphy had removed his jeans before laying on his stomach in the opposite direction, propped up on an elbow, lightly playing with her hair. He loved watching her face as Connor kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, gently prying her legs further apart.

Blythe was certain her skin was going to ignite. Connor's lips were tracing a languid trail towards the pooling heat between her legs while Murphy gently made his presence known with small caresses and kisses to her brow.

Connor let out a low growl as he urged her thighs open, rubbing the bridge of his nose against the silk covering her mound. "Mmmm...so beautiful, my darling lass..." he murmured against her as his fingertips scraped across the thin material.

Her breath caught as he playfully pulled at the lace with his teeth, her hips lifting of their own accord as his fingers slowly finished dragging the fabric down her legs. "So soft, lass." he murmured as his palms traced up her legs. He cupped her sex and sighed, running his thumb through the small patch of hair before placing a small kiss on her abdomen. As she lay completely exposed between her two men, her senses wouldn't allow her to feel anything but heat and pleasure.

"Connor..." she gasped as his breath ghosted across the moisture gathered between her folds. Her back and hips arched when his tongue darted across her swollen bud, thrusting her onto his waiting mouth.

Connor threw her legs over his shoulders, pushing himself into a crouch as his mouth chased her taste. His moans reverberated against her as his lips, tongue, and the lightest scraping of teeth consumed her whole. As he looked up at her and Murphy, his eyes were nearly black as one of his hands held her hip firmly. The other was firmly wrapped around his engorged length, stroking wildly in his boxer briefs. His dick has been rubbing against the side of the bed and the friction was maddening.

Blythe felt like she was floating away-throbbing pressure transformed into cascading waves of euphoria as her muscles fluttered in time with the thrusts of Connor's wicked tongue.

"Connor!" she cried loudly as she came apart, boneless and breathless. He followed with a relieved grunt soon after, spilling into his briefs. He and Murphy had agreed that if Connor got to go down on her first, Murphy would be the first inside her.

Blythe blinked slowly as she came back to earth, smiling wickedly. She looked down and saw Connor's chin resting on her stomach as he caught his breath. When his eyes found hers he smiled, still in a stupor of pleasure. He kissed his way up her body, lingering on her lips for a few moments before collapsing next to her on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Well, now I know how to quiet me brother, love..." Murphy chuckled, earning him a half hearted punch in the arm from his dear brother. She stroked Connor's hair lovingly, planting kisses along his jaw and temple before turning to look at Murphy.

Quiet, patient Murphy who had continued stroking her hair while Connor drank her down. He had loved watching the flush invade her cheeks, the way the pulse point in her neck raced, hearing the breathy little moans that escaped her mouth right before she came. He was rock hard and ready to show Blythe how much he loved her.

Before she could blink, Murphy's tongue was sliding across her lips, capturing the taste of her left by Connor. Despite his raging hard on, he wanted to savor every second of making love to Blythe for the first time.

He rolled on top of her, kissing his way down to her hardened nipples. She gripped his hair, pressing him close against her chest. Her hips thrust skyward, earning a tortured groan and chuckle from Murphy.

"Blythe, love..." his voice was breathy as he struggled to maintain control.

He turned them over, caging her waist with his hands, smiling as he looked up into her eyes. The gold had long since disappeared behind her desire blown pupils, but her expression danced with love and amusement. She pulled her legs up, so that her knees bracketed his waist, rocking back to sit on his thighs.

"I'm sorry if I can't help myself, Mr. MacManus..." she said, bending to rub their noses together before kissing her way down his chest. She could feel his hardened length pulsing in his briefs against her belly as she leaned over. He moaned softly as her tongue laved across his nipples.

Her hair tickled his skin as she moved lower, her tongue circling his belly button. She palmed him over the fabric, fascinated by the way he trembled in her gentle grasp. When her lips reached the elastic band of his underwear, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her hands tugged at the fabric, earning a relieved groan as his aching member sprang free of its cotton confines. Her tongue darted out and licked at the head, making both of them sigh in pleasure. Blythe almost fell off his lap as she struggled to pull the underwear off without leaving her perch on his thighs. She giggled as he tried to shake them down his leg, succeeding when his big toe caught the fabric, finally allowing him to pull them off.

Connor had awakened from his power nap, and was watching from the foot of the bed with an amused look on his face.

Blythe turned around and shot a wry look at the other Mr. MacManus. "You know you could have helped, love..." she mused.

"I'm not undressing me brother, lass! Besides, it was way more entertaining this way." he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled before turning back around to focus on Murphy.

"I think I like ye bouncin' on top of me, love..." Murphy chuckled. "I think I'll just lay here and let you do all the work." he grinned, biting his lip as he jostled her playfully. Blythe laughed, shaking them more.

"Lazy bastard!" she laughed, the flat of her palm coming down hard on his chest.

Murphy caught her wrist and suddenly sat up, his other hand tightening around her waist. On instinct, Blythe sat back and straightened her legs behind him, drawing them closer together. His eyes were indigo as he kissed her hard. She sighed softly as their foreheads pressed together, her eyes focusing on the fine details of Murphy's face. _He was so beautiful, inside and out. They both were_. Blythe felt a tug at her heartstrings as the back of Murphy's hand caressed her cheek softly. Both men could go from playful to intense to achingly sweet in a matter of seconds.

Their labored breathing rocked their bodies together, the crown of his cock teasing her folds.

"Murphy..." she whispered. His hand went between them, testing the waters with his fingertips before lining him up with her entrance. Hand at her hip, he pushed forward slowly and exhaled.

Blythe groaned as she adjusted to his size and a position new to her. "Mmmph...Murphy.." she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. Her walls were tight and already fluttering around him as he fought to maintain control. Looking into her eyes, he was home.

"My love..." he whispered, kissing her temple. Their breath was labored as they gently rocked against each other, building momentum. "Ye feel so good!" he grunted. His biceps bulged as he pulled her closer and began moving faster, hitting deeper inside her with every thrust. Blythe's toes curled and she threw her head back writhing in pleasure.

Connor had a front row seat to one of the most beautiful and intimate moments he could have ever imagined. He had never seen Murphy look so happy, and Blythe looked so beautiful and free, like a goddess. He watched with rapt attention as they drove each other to the brink of madness.

Murphy's lips brushed across her throat as he buried his face into her shoulder. He was so close to coming, and every little noise Blythe made drove him closer towards the edge.

"hmmph...Murphy!" she cried as he slipped his fingers between them, stroking at her clit. He felt the moment she let go, her body tumbling over the precipice as she clawed at his back and locked her ankles around the small of his back. With one massive jerk of his hips he came hard, collapsing backwards onto a pile of pillows, pulling Blythe down on top of him in a boneless heap of limbs.

The snow continued to fall outside, but their little bedroom was filled with heat. Blythe's skin glowed with a fine sheen of sweat. She felt Murphy twitch inside her as they rode out the aftershocks of their union. She kissed him gently as she rolled off of him, gasping as he left her body.

Murphy curled around her from behind, snuggling into the crook of her shoulder. She giggled softly as she heard and felt the vibration of soft snores at her back.

Her eyes immediately sought out Connor, who was watching her from the end of the bed with a soft and thoughtful smile. She reached for him sleepily, humming in contentment as he climbed up into his usual spot and pulled her close to his chest. He peppered her with kisses, fingertips tracing over the outline of her form as she smiled and stared lovingly into his deep blue eyes.

"Ye look so happy and beautiful, lass." he whispered.

She smiled, happy tears threatening to escape her eyes. "I never knew I could feel like this." she whispered back.

Connor smiled and kissed her again. "Me neither."

Blythe's hands wandered, finding Connor's impressive bulge still hidden in his boxer briefs. He stilled her hand, kissing her lips softly. "I'm ok for the moment, lass. Get some rest before I wear you out again..." he whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes for a minute, Connor's lips ghosting across her face as fell into a deep sleep.

###

A couple of hours later, Blythe opened her eyes and found Murphy still snoring behind her, and Connor missing from the bed. Looking at her clock, she was surprised to see it was only around midnight. Then again, she had seduced the boys a little earlier in the evening than she had originally planned. She noticed he had blown out the candles and pulled the blankets over her and Murphy.

Looking around the room, she picked up one of the boy's shirts and threw it on, fighting off a shiver. Grabbing the forgotten throw blanket from the foot of the bed, she wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape and walked out into the dark living room.

Connor was leaning on the frame of the fire escape window, shirtless, staring out at the swirling snow. She shivered as she felt the draft from where he had cracked the window to smoke.

"I love how quiet it gets when it snows..." she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. The fabric of the blanket tickled him, causing him to chuckle as he turned around. He stubbed the cigarette out and dropped it into the coffee can they had placed outside on the fire escape.

"Miss me, lass?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. He hummed in contentment as her warm cheek pressed into his chest.

Blythe answered by darting her tongue across a nipple, looking up with a satisfied smirk as he growled and tightened his hold on her. They stood there watching the snow fall for a few moments, Connor gently stroking her hair as Blythe ran her fingers over his arm, tracing the Celtic cross. Without warning, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the couch, laughing as he deposited her on to the leather cushions. He crawled on top of her, slowly kissing his way up her body. She nuzzled the skin at his neck, sighing.

"Well at least I'm not cold anymore." she smiled. "How could you sit by that window for so long wearing practically nothing? Not that I'm complaining..."

"I think ye might wear me shirt more than I do." he laughed.

"Hmmm...I like wearing your shirts...they smell like you. Which as long as you haven't just come from work is pretty appealing."

Connor tickled her sides, making her squirm. "That's it...Cheeky girl! I want me shirt back!" he laughed as he pulled it over her head.

His eyes sparkled in the darkness, taking in her pale form beneath him. She was glorious, hair mussed, cheeks flushed and skin glowing in the haze of the streetlight streaming in from the windows.

"Connor..." she whispered before pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss he wished would last for days. Blythe cradled his face in the palm of her hand, stroking her thumb along edge of his jaw.

"Blythe...my darling girl. You have no idea what ye do te me..." he whispered as his hands circled her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

She reached between them and rubbed her hand over his raging erection. "I think I might have some idea, Mr. MacManus..." she smiled against his neck. "If I'm naked you should be too...it's only fair."

Connor growled as he pulled off his boxer briefs. He was afraid he wasn't going to last long if she kept touching him like that. With one hand he pulled her arms above her head, planting kisses along the inner seam of her arms as he shifted his weight between her thighs.

He captured her upper lip between his, almost achingly slow. "Connor..." she pleaded, her hips jumping up against his.

"Steady, lass..." he whispered. "I've got ye..."

They both gasped as he ran himself along her slit. She was still sensitive and more than ready to take her other Mr. MacManus. She arched into his touch, beckoning it. Her hands sought purchase on his shoulder and waist, loving the feeling of his hard corded muscles beneath her fingertips. He nearly came when she licked his Adam's Apple and exhaled. "Make me yours, Connor..." she whispered.

His initial thrust was like a jolt echoing through their joined bodies. Her back arched off the couch and slammed into Connor's muscular chest. "Ugh...fuck!" she gasped.

"Christ, Woman!" he groaned as he braced himself on the arm of the sofa above her head. "Yer so fucking tight!"

Her breaths were shallow as she acclimated to him. "Are ye all right, lass?" he whispered. He worried he had been too rough at first. She nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair.

While she'd never tell either of them "who was older"- Connor was longer where Murphy was thicker. In her limited experience, Tyler had nothing to be ashamed of in the size department, but this was uncharted territory. Connor and Murphy were not only well endowed, they actually knew what they were doing. As her muscles relaxed, her body craved friction.

"I need you to move..." she said, arching her hips into his.

Connor crushed his lips to hers, growling low as he pulled halfway out and drove back into her. Blythe moaned as he moved, wrapping a leg around him, her ankle digging into his ass. They matched each other thrust for thrust, skin to skin. She held on desperately as her orgasm ripped through her. Connor's rhythm faltered as she fell apart around him.

"Oh, God! Connor!" she gasped as she pulled his full weight down on top of her.

"Fuck! Blythe...lass..." he howled, his face in the crook of her shoulder as he spilled inside her. Blythe closed her eyes as he peppered kisses across her brow, catching her breath. As she looked up into his eyes, she felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Connor's brow knit with concern. "Are ye ok, lass? I didn't hurt ye, did I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I feel incredible, a little tired...but in the best way possible."

"I told ye I'd wear ye out..." he joked.

Blythe craned her neck, kissing him softly. "Aye...that you did Mr. MacManus...and you and Murphy are men of your word." she said, earning a soft chuckle and a kiss.

Connor rearranged them so she was laying in his arms, grabbing the forgotten blanket and throwing it over their entwined bodies. He smiled and pressed kisses into her hair, feeling her drift into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams, darling girl." he whispered before closing his own eyes.

###

An hour or so later, Murphy stumbled into the dark living room. He had awoken disoriented in an empty bed. Pulling on his boxer briefs, he laughed when he saw Blythe's nightgown still on the floor but no t-shirt.

His eyes widened as he saw Connor and Blythe curled up on the couch, naked save for a navy blue throw blanket. _Must have been out cold if I didn't hear them goin at it,_ he thought.

He smiled as he studied Connor and Blythe's sleeping faces. He had never seen his brother look so relaxed, especially with a woman. Sure Connor had gotten around, but he had never let anyone in his heart or his head, until Blythe. _Their darling girl._ Murphy thought. She looked so peaceful and happy, her cheeks flushed and hair spread out across Connor's chest. He almost felt bad waking them, but he was fucking hungry, and he knew they would be too.

"If you two are done christening the couch, perhaps we can have that pizza we brought home ages ago!"

He chuckled as he flipped on the lights over the pool table, casting the room in a warm glow.

Connor jumped when he woke up, his arms tightening around Blythe instinctively. She let out a little gasp as his movements startled her awake.

"Christ, Murph.." he mumbled, sitting up. He pulled on his underwear and stood up, looking for his shirt. Murphy had picked it up, laughing as he handed it to Blythe, who was blushing furiously.

"It's nothin we haven't seen, love..." he grinned, eyes sparkling..."Although I think me brother's seen it more recently than me..."

Connor leapt over the couch and punched Murphy in the arm, starting a mini brawl.

"Boys! Less fighting! Or I'll send you to bed without supper!" she smiled, shaking the pizza box.

"I think ye already did, love." Murphy grinned. "And we loved every minute of it..."

Blythe laughed. "Fine... more for me..." she said.

"Have ye ever seen a sexier sight than our girl in nothing but a shirt holding pizza?" Connor laughed as he hopped back over the couch and sat down, trying to look as angelic as possible.

Murphy went over to the fridge and grabbed three beers before joining them on the couch. Before she could open the box, he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, love..." he said.

"Good. Because I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Mr. MacManus..." Blythe said before kissing him. "Or you, Mr. MacManus..." she said, kissing Connor.

The trio spent the next hour eating cold pizza and kissing in between sips of beer. As Blythe curled into Murphy's side and began to fall asleep, she felt Connor pick her up, walking them back to the bedroom. He placed her in the middle of the bed, and both brothers curled into her side, reminiscent of the first night they spent together.

###

 **A/N: Happy St. Patty's Day, Loves! Everyone's Irish tonight...so I thought it appropriate everyone finally got lucky! I was so nervous writing this chapter- I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations...I can't wait to hear what you think. And there will be more smut in their future...this was their first time, and I hope I managed to make that feel authentic. Passionate Irish Kisses for everyone. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Next up, The Dinner Party!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: OMG...long time, no see! I am so sorry for the delay. I guess my muse was spent after her romp with the boys last chapter. Luckily, she's back...and I think you'll enjoy this one. Thank you for all of your heartfelt reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope I earn your forgiveness for being gone so long. And for those of you waiting on drama... It's coming! Thank you for your support-I've now hit 100K words and over a hundred comments. Please keep your thoughts coming, they are like oxygen. A special shout out to the new reader with a critique...there's a little something for you in here. As always, xoxoxo J**

* * *

Blythe woke up to the sensation of something tickling her thigh. In the hazy light of morning, she was slightly disoriented until she saw Connor sleeping next to her, a soft smile on his relaxed face.

As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she heard a light chuckle from underneath the blanket. Blythe pulled the sheet up, Murphy and his mischievous blue eyes gazed up at her as he broke into a full grin.

"Good morning, love." He whispered.

He held her gaze, eyelashes fluttering as his lips and tongue trailed languid strokes closer to the flood between her legs. The t-shirt she had stolen form one of the boys last night was pushed up past her hips, giving Murphy full access. Blythe whimpered softly as his heated breath quickened; her hips moving her closer to his waiting mouth of their own volition.

"Murphy..." she gasped as her back arched, pushing further into his grasp.

His muscular arms pulled her down the bed as he began to kiss and lick at her in earnest.

" _Mmmmphluv_ " she felt him against her core, devouring her like a starving man. Her heart raced as his tongue circled her clit, taunting the swollen bud as his jaw scraped her inner thighs with his stubble.

"Oh, fuck...Murphy!" She cried. Connor stirred next to her as her back arched and her hands searched for anything to hold her in place as Murphy continued to worship her with his tongue.

Murphy chuckled against her before sending her cascading into her first orgasm of the day.

Connor rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Blythe moaned and writhed. Her eyes were closed and he thought she might be dreaming until he saw movement under the sheets.

"Christ Murph..." He chuckled as he watched her come back to earth. When Connor lifted the sheet, Murphy grinned up at his brother like the cat who ate the canary.

"I see you've already had breakfast, but what about the rest of us?" Connor chuckled.

Blythe hit Connor with a pillow and groaned as Murphy kissed her sensitive bud one last time before crawling up to snuggle against her. He kissed her shoulder and neck through the t-shirt as he pulled her back against his prominent erection. His hands circled her waist, nimble fingers roaming under her shirt. Her breath caught as he rocked against her slightly, the thin fabric of his boxers hiding nothing.

Connor leaned over and kissed her softly. Blythe moaned into his mouth as Murphy nibbled on her earlobe, his breath tickling the fine hairs against her neck. She pulled Connor closer, her eyes darkening with desire as Connor pressed his nose against her neck, laughing softly as her pulse quickened. She felt Murphy push his boxers off, sighing as she felt his bare skin slide against the small of her back.

"Mmm...Murphy." She mumbled. "Connor..."

Murphy pushed Blythe on her side, leaning her towards Connor, which allowed him to enter her from behind. Connor made eye contact with Murphy, sharing a silent conversation before Blythe's moans of pleasure broke the spell. She was surrounded by the shared heat of her twins, rocking between light kisses on her neck and shoulders as Murphy's slow and steady strokes drove her to new heights.

"Mmm, just like that, love." Murphy breathed in sharply as she rocked back against him.

Connor brushed her hair from her face and kissed Blythe breathless. He took her hand and placed it against his hardened bulge.

"Feel what ye do te me, lass." His voice was husky with want as he struggled to maintain control.

"Connor..." She whispered. "Touch me..."

He replied by kissing a path from her neck to her clavicle, rubbing his morning stubble against her as Murphy's movements pushed her against his chest. He reached between them and rubbed at her clit with two fingers.

"So close, lass. Come on... Finish Murph off..." He groaned. "I need ye..."

Blythe's eyes fluttered closed as she became lost in sensation. She had both of her men licking, biting and caressing her as Murphy's thrusts became more frantic. She turned her head and made eye contact with him as she circled her hips to meet his.

"Aye, that's it! Christ! Blythe!"

He bit his lip as he pulled her tight against him, exploding inside her. Connor put pressure on her hardened nub as Murphy came, sending Blythe over the edge.

"Ah... Murphy! Connor! " She cried out.

Murphy sighed deeply as Blythe twisted around to kiss him. She groaned at the loss of him as he pulled out. Her mouth stretched wide with a smile as she took in Murphy's flushed cheeks and the twinkle in his eyes. She kissed him once more before turning back to Connor.

"Did you say something about needing me, Mr. MacManus?" She grinned wickedly as she pushed Connor onto his back. He lifted his hips and discarded his boxers before pulling Blythe on top of him. She giggled as she kissed his nose, cheek, and lips.

"I always need ye, lass..." His voice was low and raspy from arousal and sleep.

His dirty blonde hair was more disheveled than usual, tempting Blythe to run her fingers through it to mess it up further as she kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips. Connor growled as she carded her fingers through the messy spikes. He flexed his hips beneath her, making her gasp. He slipped into her, both groaning as they became one. Blythe sighed as she felt Connor pulsating inside her, the sensation making her heart race as she stared into the deep blue currents of his eyes. He sighed as he captured her lips again, whispering in French as he teased her with shallow upward thrusts.

"Connor..." She whimpered. "Please..."

"Have you been good, lass?" He chuckled.

"So good...Mr. MacManus..." She whispered.

"Hmmm...I don't know about that, lass. Somebody keeps stealing me shirt..."

Connor grinned wickedly as he sat her up on his torso, hands holding her hips. She gasped as he hit a new spot inside her. "Murph...take that damned shirt off her. It's about time our girl learns it's wrong to steal."

Blythe scoffed as she ground her hips down against Connor. She laughed as he groaned before tightening his grip on her. Murphy kneeled behind her, pulling the t-shirt over her head. "Wicked girl" he whispered before delivering a playful swat to her ass. Her back arched, pulling Connor deeper. Blythe came around Connor as she circled her hips harder against him. His jaw flexed as he grunted and looked up at her naked form. Her breasts were pebbled and hard, her neck stretched back toward Murphy and but her eyes- her eyes were fixed on him. That was when Connor lost it, his body tensing beneath her as he shot into her like a rocket. She fluttered around him, writhing back against Murphy as she came again, sensitive and overstimulated as she fell into Murphy.

"Christ! Blythe... " Connor muttered as his body became boneless and relaxed.

Murphy wrapped an arm under Blythe's breasts, holding her up from behind. "I've got ye, love..." He crooned.

Connor and Murphy maneuvered her back into the center of the bed, curling their naked forms together. Blythe was in heaven as soft kisses and whispers mingled with the afterglow of their lovemaking.

###

"God in Heaven, Murph! We must have fallen back asleep! We've got te leave in thirty minutes te get te the eleven a.m. Mass!" Connor jumped out of bed like a shot.

Murphy grumbled and pulled Blythe closer. Connor walked around to the other side of the bed and flicked his fingers against Murphy's ear.

"Ugh...Damn it, Connor! I'm awake!" He groused.

"You'd better be!" He called as he walked into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Connor walked out in nothing but a towel, freshly showered. Murphy jumped up and took his turn in the bathroom.

"Blythe... Wake up, lass." Connor whispered softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

He smiled as she leaned into his touch. Connor bent over and kissed her quickly.

"We're gonna go to church... Murph is in the shower. Will ye come with us? We need te leave in about 15 minutes." He asked.

Blythe smiled up at Connor.

"I'll go with you... But I need to get cleaned up." She said.

Connor broke into a huge smile. "I'm so happy you're comin' with us, lass!" He said before running down the hall to bang on the bathroom door. "Murph, move yer ass! The lass is comin with us an she needs the shower!"

Blythe giggled as she heard Murphy yell at his brother over the stream of water. A minute later she heard the shower turn off. He came out wrapped in a towel with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Ye coulda joined me in the shower, love..." He winked as he passed her in the hallway.

"Then we'd have no prayer of leaving on time, Mr. MacManus..." She said before closing the door.

Blythe took the quickest shower ever, partially due to most of the hot water being used up by her twins. Her mind briefly wandered to what it would be like to share a shower with both of them and she blushed. She couldn't believe how bold she had been last night, and how amazing it was to finally be with Connor and Murphy completely. This morning had been a complete surprise as well. _I never knew it could be like this..._ She thought. The irony of scrambling to get ready for church after sinning all night and morning with her men wasn't lost on her either.

Blythe quickly finished rinsing off and wrapped her hair in a towel before putting on her terrycloth robe. She stepped out of the bathroom to grab a simple dress and some tights. Walking back into the bedroom, she noticed that Connor and Murphy had stripped the bed and changed the sheets while she was in the shower. They really were heaven sent, she thought.

"Five minutes, lass!" Connor called from the living room as she pulled on her clothes. Given the amount of beard burn and love bites left by Connor and Murphy, she opted for her favorite turtle necked sweater dress. She shrugged on her boots and hoped they weren't walking too far.

Blythe scrambled, pulling her hair into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Running back into the bathroom with her purse, she dabbed some concealer under her eyes and a fresh coat of lipgloss before walking down the hall to the living room.

"Ok, I'm ready, gents!" She said breathlessly.

Connor and Murphy stood in their Sunday best, looking like they just walked out of a magazine. They both had on button down dress shirts, Connor in white, and Murphy in black. Instead of their normal jeans, they had on black dress pants and their boots were shined. She noticed they each had a set of rosary beads under their shirts.

"Good thing we're headed to church, I have a few impure thoughts I might need to confess." She grinned.

She thought she saw a blush grace both of their faces before Murphy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Come on, love...we're gonna be late." He said, helping her put on her coat.

###

The heavens must have been on their side that morning because they made it to church with minutes to spare. Luckily they were only a couple of blocks away from St. Brigid's. Connor insisted on driving, with Murphy arguing they were never going to find a parking space. As luck would have it, Connor pulled into the last spot in the lot with a grin.

Blythe took a breath before crossing the threshold; this was her first time at mass in almost two years. She felt a hand squeeze hers briefly as Murphy smiled before leading her to an open spot towards the back of the church. She sat in between in the brothers and looked around as she waited for the service to begin.

Connor and Murphy knelt down and made the sign of the cross, closing their eyes and moving their lips softly as they prayed together. Blythe loved observing their devotion to their faith. She offered her own silent prayer of thanks to God for sending her two of the most amazing men on the planet.

The hour long service went by quickly. Blythe smiled during the sermon when the priest spoke about doing good works when nobody was looking, and how devotion took many forms, including the grind of everyday life.

Blythe didn't take communion, but accepted a blessing from the priest. As the service ended, she felt more connected with herself and her past.

"I just need a minute." She whispered to the boys as they made their way to the center aisle of the church.

Connor and Murphy watched as Blythe walked over to one of the rows of candles lit at one of the smaller alters scattered around the church.

"I'm so glad the lass agreed to come with us..." Connor whispered.

Murphy nodded. "I think it was really good fer her." He replied softly.

Connor put his arm around his brother. "Aye. How did we get so lucky, Murph?"

Murphy shrugged as his mouth turned up in a grin. Nodding his head towards the large crucifix located at the front of the church. Connor smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

Blythe kneeled and lit two candles, one for each of her parents. "Thank you for sending them to me." She whispered. "I know I'm strong now, and I'm not alone." She smiled before standing and wiping at an errant tear. She placed a couple of coins in the offering box and walked back to Connor and Murphy.

"It's been so long...I didn't know how I would feel about being back in church." She said. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Anytime, lass." Connor smiled.

"Sometimes I think you two know me better than I know myself." She said softly.

The boys kissed her cheeks as they offered her their arms, the trio walking quietly out of church and into the mid-day sunshine.

###

Blythe removed her high heels before climbing the stairs to the apartment. "Come on, lads. Lots to do before company gets here!" She said brightly.

Murphy chuckled as he scooped her up and dropped her on the couch before crawling on top of her, covering her in playful kisses.

"But Sunday is supposed te be the day of rest..." He protested.

"Aye... The Day of Rest. It says so in the Bible, lass. Ye just came from church...are ye starting yer sinning fer the week already by puttin us te work?" Connor grinned.

Blythe laughed as she nudged Murphy so she could sit up. "Why do I have a feeling you want to start your sinning for the week in an entirely different way, Mr. MacManus?" She replied.

They all broke into peels of laughter.

"Ye know me too well, lass." Connor said before pulling her up off the couch to kiss her.

Blythe let out a contented little sigh as she pulled back to catch her breath.

"What's the first thing te be done, love?" Murphy asked.

"After All, the sooner we get everything done, the more time we have te "rest" before company comes." He smiled as he held up his fingers in air quotes.

"We're at your service, lass." Connor added.

Blythe blushed at the implications of that. "Well let's get started..."

###

After the three changed out of their church clothes, Blythe put all of them to work getting ready for the dinner party that evening. The boys were sent downstairs to grab a couple of the tables from the bar. They moved the couch against the far wall with the windows so they could push the tables together, forming one long table that would fit everyone.

Blythe got to cooking, thankful for her oven upstairs as well as the bar kitchen downstairs. Doc had even surprised her by bringing some tablecloths from home.

"My wife would want te see these used, lass...she wouldn't want them te Fuck! Ass! Sit in the closet at home doin nothin." Doc said.

"These are beautiful, Doc! Thank you!" She smiled. It warmed her heart that a part of Mrs. McGinty would be at the table tonight. The bar was only open for a couple of hours today in the afternoon, so Doc had plenty of time to find other things for Blythe. By mid afternoon, she had a beautiful table set upstairs with Mrs. McGinty's tablecloths, including an Irish lace runner, and enough dishes and silverware from the bar to have matching table settings. Blythe's favorite find of Doc's were the vintage salt and pepper shakers. There were silver shamrocks, fairies, and leprechauns set around the table.

"It's starting to smell like supper in here, love." Murphy smiled. "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Blythe giggled as Murphy nibbled on her neck gently. He felt a little bad that Connor and him had gotten so carried away last night. Their girl was going to have to get creative with her wardrobe for a few days. She turned in his arms and nuzzled at his neck, kissing her way along his jawline.

"It's still a couple of hours until dinner, Mr. MacManus..." She said lightly.

Murphy grumbled against her shoulder. "I guess I'll heat up that leftover pizza for us then."

"Sounds like a plan, brother." Connor said as he finished wrapping the felt of the pool table in plastic. They were going to cover it in the old tablecloths from the bar and use it as a buffet.

Blythe wiped her brow. "Just about everything is done except the last of the cooking. You guys are amazing."

"How amazing?" Connor wiggled his eyebrows. Blythe crossed the room to stand in front of him. Both of her boys were sweaty from moving furniture and helping around the house. It took everything in her not to tear their clothes off and have them in the middle of their clean living room.

"So. Amazing. Mr. Mac. Manus." She paused after every word to give him a kiss.

Murphy handed each of them a paper plate with microwaved pizza and a beer.

"To the couch?" She asked.

Both of them nodded enthusiastically. They spent the next fifteen minutes eating and kissing in a very similar fashion to the night before.

"Mmmm..." Blythe closed her eyes and sighed as she felt two sets of lips against her. "Do you think we'd all fit in the tub for a quick shower?"

Connor and Murphy chuckled. "Only one way to find out..." Connor said.

The trio tumbled into the bathroom, with Blythe peeling dirty clothes from each of her men. Connor looked at her hungrily as her fingertips grazed his abdominal muscles. He pushed her up against the bathroom door. "Yer wearing too many clothes, lass." He growled as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. Murphy pulled her leggings off and kissed his way up her legs. They had her pinned against the door as steam from the shower been to fill the room. Her face was flush with desire as she kissed both of them.

They stepped into the tub and immediately realized they had a logistics problem. The clawfoot tub was freestanding, so there wasn't anything to hold on to for leverage. Blythe giggled as she was sandwiched between her two wet naked men with barely any room to move. Murphy was facing her and held onto her shoulder after she had almost slipped. Connor was standing behind her.

"Guess we didn't think this through..." She said.

Connor ran his soapy hands up her side. "Doesn't mean we can't have any fun..." He whispered in her ear. She sighed as she felt his erection rub against her lower back.

"You'll find we're quite resourceful lads..." Murphy added with a smile.

Blythe moaned as she felt four soapy hands travel across her naked, wet flesh. She felt Murphy's length rub against her stomach as Connor began massaging her scalp with shampoo. She reached down and circled Murphy with her own soapy hands. Kissing her way across his wet chest, she felt his heart begin to race as she stroked harder. Connor shifted behind her, the head of his cock teasing at her wet and sensitive folds. He tipped her head back, kissing her soapy neck. Connor grabbed the hand held shower head and rinsed Blythe's hair.

"Connor..." She gasped, circling her hips back against him. He groaned in her ear and nipped at it with his teeth. "We're gonna make ye come, Blythe..." He whispered. Connor snaked a hand around her waist and buried two fingers against her aching clit. She gasped and reached behind her, anchoring herself by gripping Connor's shoulder. Murphy bent forward and lavished attention on her neglected breasts. She felt a white heat settling low in her belly. Connor was unrelenting against her, his fingers and cock rubbing her in all the right places. All the while, she continued stroking Murphy with her remaining hand.

"Blythe..." Murphy's voice was strained over the noise of the shower.

"Come for me Murphy..." Her voice was low and commanding. When she looked up into his eyes he lost it, his rock hard muscles tensing and flexing as he painted her stomach.

Connor bit at her shoulder as his fingers curled against her. She felt him tense behind her as the last of Murphy covered her hand. She could feel he was close, but she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Murphy! Connor..." She cried as she came between them. Her breasts heaving as she tried to maintain balance in the slippery shower. Connor's grip never faltered as she swayed against him.

She turned in Connor's arms, kissing him passionately as she began stroking him in earnest, desperate to finish him off. Murphy put a hand on her hip, offering her support.

"Come for me my love..." She said softly in his ear.

Connor whimpered against her shoulder and shuddered as he too painted her stomach. Blythe smiled and kissed him softly. She brushed her fingers through his hair, admiring the clarity of his deep blue eyes as Murphy peppered her with kisses from behind.

The water began to run cold, prompting them to finish washing and rinsing as quickly as possible. Blythe squeezed some conditioner into her hair and hummed contentedly as Murphy finger combed it through and rinsed it out.

Murphy shut off the water and they quickly bundled into their towels. Blythe had no idea how long they had been in the shower, feeling slightly guilty at all the water they used. That was until Connor gave her a sly grin.

"I have a confession te make, lass. I had a very graphic fantasy of you in the shower right before we picked you up from work that first time." His eyes crinkled with amusement. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. "The real thing was a million times better..." He whispered.

Murphy chuckled. "I caught him red handed, as it were..."

Blythe giggled as she wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Well, I have had a few ideas we might have to try at your place, lads. But now we need to get dressed. We can't greet our guests like this." She said, motioning to their towels.

Walking into the bedroom, they each gave the bed a longing look before grabbing their clothes.

Murphy and Connor put on clean pairs of dark jeans and t-shirts, layering their button down dress shirts on top. They looked damn sexy. Blythe thought.

"I have to say I'm a little jealous you two can hop out of the shower and throw on some clothes and look that...Delicious." She said as she dug through her closet, looking for something that would cover the many souvenirs her lovers had left all over her neck and chest.

"You always look incredible, love..." Murphy smiled. "We'd be happy if ye wore that towel the rest of the night... Easy access and all..." He chuckled.

Blythe gave him a look as she pulled out a little black dress. It had a high neckline, with long sleeves and an open plunging back. It managed to hide all of the marks left by them without being too obvious.

"We'll give ye a minute, lass." Connor said, pulling Murphy out of the bedroom.

###

A couple of minutes later, Blythe walked out into the living room. She had her dress on, and had pulled her hair into a low causal braid that cascaded over one shoulder. She was wearing ballet flats and hadn't put on her makeup yet. Tying an apron around her waist, she came up behind Murphy.

"Anything burning?" She asked.

Murphy shook his head and kissed her nose. "Ye look beautiful. I'm gonna go help Connor and Roc bring up some ice and booze."

"I'll come down too...need to check on the Lasagna I put in the oven downstairs." She said.

Connor and Rocco were sitting at the bar, nursing a couple of beers and smoking. Rocco held out a small bouquet of flowers for Blythe.

"Hi Sweetheart!" He grinned. "The bar smells like my grandmother's cooking. I just might have to steal you away from these two Micks." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Murphy protested. "See if you get invited over fer dinner again, ye dumb wop!" He grinned.

Connor delivered a quick smack to the back of Rocco's head as they all laughed. Blythe gave Rocco a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the flowers, Roc. They're going to look beautiful on the table."

Doc walked over and shook his head at the boys. "Ye better get the liquor upstairs, boys. I'm gonna be closing up the bar soon...but I'll s-s-s-stay downstairs until the fuck! Other guests get here. Ass!" He said.

"Thanks Doc!" Blythe smiled.

"W-where's my kiss, lass?" He asked.

Blythe giggled and leaned over the bar, kissing Doc on the cheek. The old man grinned and got back to work.

"I'll be upstairs, lads..." She winked as she went to rescue her Lasagna from the bar kitchen.

"In my next life I'm comin back as you two sods..." One of the older regulars quipped, raising a glass to Connor and Murphy.

###

By the time the boys made it upstairs with the liquor, Blythe had put the flowers from Rocco in three small mason jars along the table and lit a bunch of vanilla tea lights all over the apartment. The cold food was set up on the pool table turned buffet, and Blythe was checking on the roast.

Rocco put a metal bucket with ice and beers in the far corner near the couch and sat down. "This is way too fancy for us, sweetheart. I feel underdressed." He said.

"Nonsense, Rocco! You're one of the guests of honor. I was just way too excited to throw a party!" She smiled. "I have a feeling I'll be sending everyone home with leftovers."

"Anything we can help with, love?" Murphy asked.

Rocco chuckled. "Do you have any idea how many times you say love in a day now, Murph? I never thought I'd see the day when you two were head over heels for a girl, never mind the same girl. You three are such a trip sometimes!"

Murphy scoffed.

Blythe raised an amused eyebrow. "So you're saying we need to be more creative?" She grinned widely.

"Game on, Roc...Game on..." She giggled. "But first I have to go touch up my lipstick. Everyone should be here momentarily. Can you boys keep an eye on things for a minute?"

Connor, Murphy and Rocco all nodded.

Blythe dabbed some cold water on her rosy cheeks. She was flushed and they hadn't even had any wine yet. Between the heat of the kitchen and the passions of her twins, she doubted she would ever need blush again. She giggled, knowing Kathleen and Peg would be able to read her like a book the moment they saw her.

Connor and Murphy knocked on the door as she finished the last coat of mascara. "Are they here?" She asked.

Murphy smiled and shook his head.

"Not yet, love. We just wanted a minute with ye so we could give you this..." Murphy said, handing her a small wrapped box.

She looked at both of them with surprise. "You two already spoil me too much..." She said.

Blythe gasped as she opened the package. She was thankful for waterproof mascara as she saw a beautiful pair of art-deco garnet earrings. They were silver and marcasite, with two large emerald cut garnets dangling off the post.

"Do ye like them?" Connor smiled. "We saw these at the market and thought they were perfect for ye...and ye have two of us and two earlobes so..."

Blythe interrupted Connor with a searing kiss. She pulled Murphy against her and captured his lips, moaning into his mouth as he squeezed his arms around her tightly.

"Why are ye crying?" He asked.

Blythe shook her head. "Happy tears. Help me put these on?" She smiled.

Connor and Murphy each took an ear, securing the posts and sealing each lobe with a kiss.

"They are so beautiful." She said. "Thank you."

As the three lingered a moment, Blythe heard the tell tale cackle of Kathleen as she entered the living room. Murmurs of the other guests arriving echoed up the stairs.

Connor grinned. "Sounds like Kath. I have a feeling she and Peg are going to be thick as thieves." He laughed.

"Come on, love...I'm positively starvin..." Murphy grinned, offering her an elbow.

Blythe smiled as they walked out to the living room. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought.

###

Across the street, a lone figure lingered in the autumn shadows. The sun had set about an hour ago and the temperature was rapidly dropping. Last night's snow was a distant memory as Tyler paced and smoked out of sight. He watched the entrance to McGinty's with rapt attention. The frat's DMV connection had given him this address and a Shamus McGinty as the registered owner of the car Blythe was driving. He knew that wasn't the name of either of the idiots Blythe had been seen with-that pledge had said their names were Connor and Murphy.

The car hadn't been reported as stolen, so maybe it belonged to the owner of this bar. He was going to head in for a drink, but there was a sign on the front door saying they were closing early for a private party. He had walked down to the diner for something to eat and he had heard the loud mouthed owner mention Blythe's name and a party at McGinty's. Maybe he could follow them back to whatever shit hole apartment they were shacking up at.

He was going to find out where those two assholes lived, and they were going to pay for touching what was his.

###

 **A/N: So the dinner party is just starting...I blame the boys of course. They were feeling a little...affectionate. And apparently so is the drama. Will Blythe and the boys get more of a honeymoon stage before Tyler makes a move?**

 **Stay tuned! Also, while battling writers block, I ended up writing a little one shot of Negan/OFC that's really just a bunch of smut. You know, if that's your thing. It's called Stuck In the Middle with You if you feel like checking it out.**

 **Cheers Darlings!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm back! Deepest apologies for the delay in the story. I never abandoned it, I've just had a lot going on and didn't have the bandwidth to write Blythe. I hope you all still care about this story, and I appreciate all the follows and notes of encouragement. Look forward to hearing what you think. I know where things are going, I just don't know how long it will take me to get there. Happy Belated St. Patty's day! Xoxo**

* * *

"There she is!" Kath exclaimed as Connor, Murphy and Blythe entered the now crowded living room.

Kath pulled Blythe into a hug sandwiched between Murphy and Connor, much to the amusement of her husband. "I don't think she can hear what you are saying…or breathe, dear."

"I said, it feels like its been a million years since I've seen you! Of course, if I were you I'd lock myself away with these two in a heartbeat." Kath grinned as Connor and Murphy both turned suitably red with embarrassment.

Her husband chuckled. "Yeah, I'm right here, Kath."

Kath giggled as she turned around and kissed her husband's cheek. "I know, sweetie...I know."

Blythe blushed as she introduced Connor and Murphy to Kath's husband, Ken. He was kind, easy going, and good natured. One of the things Blythe always admired about him was how he looked at Kath like she hung the moon, twenty years into their marriage.

Ken pulled Blythe aside. "I'm so glad you aren't with Tyler anymore. Kath came home after finding you in the break room at work beside herself. You always have a place in our home, Blythe...just know that." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

Wiping a tear away, Blythe whispered her thanks before scooting into the kitchen to check on things.

Connor made sure everyone had a drink as introductions and greetings floated around the now crowded living room.

Peg was pinching Murphy's cheeks as Rocco howled with laughter. Professor Flandus was the last to arrive with his partner, Norman. Doc followed after locking up downstairs. The two men smiled and nodded as they took in the eclectic mix of people in Blythe's living room.

"It looks like you're settling into your new neighborhood well, Blythe. I'm glad you found them." He said as she handed each of the men a glass of wine.

Blythe smiled softly. "They found me, and I don't know what I'd do without them. By the way, I have some new work with the chocolate film to show you if we find a minute later on."

Norman smiled at Blythe. "Thank you for inviting us. I can see why Sean says you are one of his favorite students."

Blythe blushed as Connor came over and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek before extending a hand to the Professor and his partner.

"You must be Professor Flandus and Norman. It's great to finally meet ye. Professor, I want te thank ye for walking the lass to her car the other evening. Ye put me and my brother's mind at ease te be sure. We worry when we can't be there."

"Please, Connor...call me Sean. And not to worry. I'm happy to help keep Blythe safe. We've already had a discussion about options."

Blythe shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She didn't want the evening to be about Tyler.

Norman's brow furrowed with concern.

"If you need anything...do not hesitate to give me a call. Sean explained a bit of what happened. His behavior is concerning, even if he hasn't done anything recently." He said, handing her and Connor his business card. Her eyes scanned over the card, widening at the fact that she had an FBI special agent offering her protection from an ex boyfriend.

"Thank you, Norman. I feel safer already." Blythe squeezed Connor's hand and smiled. "Come on, gents... lots of food to eat!" She said as she attempted to gather the crowd.

Murphy caught her eye from across the room and gave her a wink.

The group assembled their plates along the makeshift buffet and found seats at the table. Blythe had thought of making place cards but decided against it, wanting to keep the evening relaxed.

Everyone sort of sat where she thought they would, leaving a place for her at the head of the table with Connor and Murphy on either side of her. She fought a blush as she realized the group was waiting for her to say something. Two sets of blue eyes looked on her fondly as she cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming tonight. Everyone in this room means so much to me. Friends are truly the family you choose. And...I feel so blessed to have found two incredible men who...well, you're both home to me. To family!" Blythe's eyes watered with emotion as she raised her glass.

"To family!" Everyone replied, clinking glasses.

Blythe loved every minute of dinner, listening to the playful banter of the brothers and Rocco, to blushing when Kath embarrassed her with stories from her first week at work. Doc enlightened everyone on the history of the neighborhood, and Professor Flandus talked about Irish American folk art. Norman assured Peg that the local police were forming a cross agency task force to address the recent uptick in crime across the city.

 _"Is breá liom tú, mo chailín stór."_ Connor whispered in her ear.

 ** _I love you, my darling girl._**

" _Ciallóidh tú gach rud dom, mo mhíle grá._ " Murphy said softly before kissing her cheek.

 _ **You mean everything to me, my dearest love.**_

Blythe's head had no idea what either brother had said, but somehow her heart knew. She held their hands tightly under the table as Norman, Ken and Rocco discussed the last Patriots game. Kath and Peg exchanged a knowing look as Connor and Murphy joined in animatedly, despite no real interest in American football.

Both women popped up to help Blythe with dessert and coffee.

"Ye certainly were blessed with two fine men, darlin." Peg said as she stacked a set of dessert plates.

"That I was, Peg. I don't know that I deserve them both...I mean...sometimes I wonder how can I be enough?" Blythe whispered.

"Before you start te thinkin that ye don't deserve the both a them, just remember, they're more than lucky to have found ye too. Nobody understands their bond the way you do." Peg replied.

"They look at you the way Ken looks at me. Enjoy it, dear. You deserve to be surrounded by love." Kath smiled.

Murphy looked back at the women and winked at Blythe.

"But don't you be spoiling them with dinner like this every night!" Kath added.

"That's right! Keep them on their toes, lass." Peg laughed.

Blythe laughed as they brought dessert and coffee over to the table. Everyone was impressed with Murphy and Blythe's apple picking skills, and laughed at Murphy's sheepish explanation of his supposed fear of heights.

Norman's pager ringing suddenly broke up the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Blythe. We have to go. That's my boss, Paul. If he's calling on a Sunday night, it must be important. Thank you for a wonderful dinner." He smiled.

"Thank you so much for coming. I hope you won't have to work too late." She said.

Professor Flandus hugged Blythe. "I'm looking forward to seeing your new photographs. If you have time before our regular meeting, stop by my office. I'll be interested to hear what the folks at Polaroid think of your results."

Doc stood as well. "I'll walk ye down lads, if ye need the phone there's one in the bar."

Professor Flandus smiled and bid everyone goodnight before following Norman and Doc downstairs. The party continued to fizzle out as Kath and Ken begged off as well, with work beckoning in the morning.

"I'm off as well. Rocco, be a dear and see me home." Peg said as she hugged Blythe.

Rocco smiled as Blythe handed him a wrapped tray of Lasagna. "You ever change your mind about these two and I'm first in line with a proposal, sweetheart." He laughed.

"Aye! No Movin in on our woman, Roc!" Murphy laughed. "Or no more lasagna fer you!" He stuck his tongue out.

Blythe laughed as Murphy followed them downstairs, ready to see Doc to his car and lock up.

###

"Lucky me, lass. Looks like I have ye all te myself..." Connor grinned as he caught her around the waist.

"Well, at least for the next few minutes..." She bit her lip and grinned.

Blythe shivered as Connor pulled her close, letting his lips drift over her skin. She nuzzled into the curve of his neck, savoring the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Join me on the balcony fer a smoke?" He asked.

"What about the dishes?" She laughed.

Connor's eyes twinkled as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He ran back to the bedroom and grabbed his coat, pulling it around her with a smile.

"The dishes can wait..."

Blythe moaned softly as Connor kissed her quickly, tugging on her hand. He smiled as he climbed out onto the fire escape and pulled her up. She loved watching him light his cigarette, the flame from the lighter illuminated his skin with a perfect golden glow. She giggled as Connor blew a few smoke rings in her direction.

"Dinner was fantastic. A perfect housewarming." She mused.

Connor nodded thoughtfully. "I can't believe we fit everyone so well. You were a magnificent hostess."

Blythe waved off the praise dismissively. "We all did it, together, Connor."

His eyes narrowed. "Why do ye do that, lass? You are the reason we all had such a lovely meal. Yes, Murph and I helped a little, but why can't ye see how special ye are? And not just te me and Murph..."

"I...I don't know, Connor. I've spent so long not being appreciated, it's going to take some time for me to get used to it I guess..." She whispered as she looked off into the distance.

The street was incredibly quiet, with the faint murmurs of Murphy saying his goodbyes to their guests below.

He regarded her as he sucked in a large dose of nicotine.

"Blythe..." He whispered as he exhaled.

Connor tossed the last of his cigarette down onto the street before pulling her into his arms. His hands were under the coat, seeking her warmth as his mouth nipped and licked at her neck, jaw and earlobes. She shivered as his fingertips traced the bare skin on her back. Her nipples hardened against thin fabric of her dress, rubbing against the hard plane of Connor's chest.

"Connor!" She gasped.

"Feel me, lass." He whispered. Blythe gasped as he pressed his arousal into the heel of her hand. "I'm powerless against yer charms."

Blythe chuckled as she felt how hard he was. "I wouldn't say powerless, Mr. MacManus...you're packing some heavy equipment down there." She mumbled as she nibbled at his jaw.

Connor's groaned deeply as Blythe slowly unzipped the fly of his pants, her hand brushing against him.

"Connor MacManus! You mean to tell me you went commando to our fancy dinner party?" She exclaimed.

He chuckled low as his hand crept up her dress. "Ye said to be comfortable." He mumbled.

"Besides, fortune favors the prepared, lass." He grinned mischievously.

Blythe giggled as he pushed her gently back against the wrought iron staircase, kissing and nibbling as he caged her in, his breath quickening as he stroked her through the dampening lace between her legs.

"Are you two fuckin' on the fire escape?" Murphy popped his head through the window. "It's freezing out there!"

Connor turned his head toward his brother, eyes wild..."We were doing just fine..."

Blythe chuckled into Connor's chest. "Actually, I think we should go inside. This iron is digging into my ass."

Murphy shook his head at Connor as he held out a hand so Blythe could climb back through the window. He smacked the back of Connor's head as he came through the window, laughing as Connor stumbled onto the floor.

"Time to warm ye up, love!" Murphy smiled as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Connor stepped behind Blythe and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Mmm now where were we?"

Blythe closed her eyes and grinned brilliantly. "We were about to do the dishes."

Murphy started giggling. "You should see his face!"

Connor tightened his grip around her waist. "The dishes can wait, lass." He growled low.

Blythe leaned back into his chest, sighing as she felt his lips skirt across the shell of her ear.

Murphy smiled as he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "I agree with me dear brother. The dishes can wait. But we need ye now, love." His voice trailed to a whisper as he pulled her down the hall toward the bedroom.

###

In the hours since the dinner party had started, Tyler had made excellent use of his time. He heard muffled laughter and conversation coming from a slightly ajar upstairs window. He assumed they were in a banquet room above the bar.

He had circled the block a few times, getting a lay of the land. It looked like the bar took up the whole of the ancient brick building, with an alley on one side and a small side street on the other. The cold weather had meant almost total isolation, and no questions from noisy neighbors as he skulked in the shadows chain smoking.

Tyler inhaled deeply from his cigarette. His blood boiled as he watched Blythe climb out onto the fire escape with one of them. She was laughing and kissing him without a care in the world. She giggled as he wrapped his coat around both of them, tucking her head against his chest.

He was momentarily distracted when the door to McGinty's opened, bringing boisterous laughter and good-byes as the darker haired brother walked everyone out, including an older man. The bartender, if he had to guess.

"Get back inside and do some dishes, Murphy!" An older woman with red hair cackled as she walked down the street with a taller figure.

"Goodnight! Goodnight... goodnight... goodnight!" Murphy chuckled as he shut the older man's car door and waved to the departing guests. Tyler watched as Murphy lit a cigarette and leaned against the door of the bar, smiling as he enjoyed the night air.

Tyler ducked back into the shadows, concerned about being discovered. From his vantage point, he could see Blythe occupied on the fire escape in addition to the other brother smoking in front of the bar. He wondered how it worked between the three of them. If they were all fucking.

Blythe was always so reserved and uptight with him, especially when it came to sex. It had taken him an eternity to close the deal with her. It had deeply pleased him, knowing he had been her first. She belonged to him.

He grinned to himself as he remembered the private party his frat brothers had thrown him after he had taken Blythe's virginity. The outgoing President had taken him aside and offered him his congratulations. "You know Tyler, it's all about control. A girl like Blythe is perfect for a man with ambition. Be a gentleman to the outside world, and you can have whatever you want in private."

Tyler clenched his jaw. He had gotten sloppy with Lacey, taking what was in front of him because she was there. He had wanted her first, but it was obvious to him that she pursued him only because she couldn't have him. Lacey had tormented him for weeks, catching his eye around the apartment when Blythe wasn't around, begging him to hook her up with cocaine.

"Connor!" Blythe's voice was breathy and full of need.

His eyes shifted back to the fire escape, narrowing as he watched her stroke 'Connor' through his pants. She was never that forward with him. He kicked the wall as he watched the couple make out on the balcony, oblivious to being seen by anyone who cared to look. It didn't matter to him that the street was empty.

"They've turned my girl into a goddamned slut." He cursed under his breath.

Yet he couldn't look away. He could see Blythe's smile from across the street, illuminated as she turned towards the open window when the other brother showed up. He watched as she clambered back into the apartment, followed by the lighter haired brother.

It would take more than a few punches to scare off these two, he thought. Perhaps he could convince Blythe she would only be safe under the frat's protection? He had heard the woman in the diner talking about an uptick in muggings and assaults in the area.

From his vantage point, he could no longer see what Blythe and her new friends were up to, but he could venture a guess. If they were doing dishes, it would be ages before they headed back to whatever shitty apartment they called home. He would send a pledge to trail Blythe tomorrow.

Tyler threw the butt of his cigarette and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was fucking cold and he needed a drink.

A blue glowing light from the back window of the bar building caught his gaze as he walked toward where he had stashed his car.

Blythe's twinkle lights. He thought. She lives above the bar!

His face twisted into a predatory grin. Blythe would be his, and those Irish fucks wouldn't know what hit them. He decided to walk a few more blocks over and grab a celebratory drink.

McMahon's was two blocks away from the docks and a decidedly seedier bar than McGinty's. The air was filled with stale cigarette smoke and the floors were tacky with spilled beer.

Tyler stuck out like a sore thumb, ordering a top shelf whiskey as he slid onto a bar stool with a ripped cushion.

"What the fuck are you doin in here, rich boy?" The man next to him rasped. He had a long fresh scar across his face. Tyler knew this man was dangerous, but his friendship could be easily bought with a round or two of drinks.

"You get lost on yer way to the whorehouse?" He laughed.

Tyler chuckled. "I'm having lady problems. Ended up wandering here."

The man laughed bitterly. "You certainly fucking wandered far from whatever Beacon Hill brownstone your daddy bought you. Lady problems? A guy like you, with everything? Now me? I've got problems. I was about to close the deal with this real sweet little peach, and these two Irish assholes show up, and cut my face in the middle of the day for talking to a woman. I bet you hit on a woman and their panties drop."

 _Is he talking about Blythe?_ Tyler wondered. _She wouldn't go anywhere near a guy like this._ They must have rescued her from some sort of situation. Maybe he could use this man to his advantage. If Blythe felt unsafe in this neighborhood, he could sweep in and play the savior.

Tyler signaled for another drink and pointed at the man's glass. The bartender refilled his glass and the scarred man's.

"Thanks, rich boy." The scarred man downed the glass of whiskey in one large gulp.

"Two against one doesn't sound like a fair fight. Why haven't you gotten a crew together and gone after these guys?" Tyler egged him on.

The scarred man scoffed as he signaled to the bartender. Tyler nodded as the bartender wandered back again with the bottle of whiskey.

"Go after these guys? You really aren't from this neighborhood are you, rich boy? I was rolled by the MacManus brothers. These guys are practically superheroes in this part of town. All the women swoon. A couple of do good hero types that can do no wrong. Helping little old ladies across the street and shite. Nobody fucks with them."

Tyler took a long slow sip from his glass. "Well. It's a damned good thing I'm not from this neighborhood."

The scarred man narrowed his eyes. "You buy me another drink, rich boy, and I'll tell ye if yer plan has merit."

 _Poor men are so easily bought._ He thought. Time to release a crime wave on South Boston that will keep those Irish fucks occupied while I take back Blythe.

###

"Connor!" Blythe gasped as his lips drifted across her bare stomach. Her dress had been pulled over her head before they had made it into her bedroom. Connor and Murphy's clothing formed a trail from the living room to the bedroom. They picked her up and gently tossed her on the bed before arranging themselves around her.

Murphy chuckled as he held Blythe from behind. His arms were wrapped around her chest, with his thumbs absently circling her nipples.

"Murphy...please." She whimpered as she felt his teeth scrape against her neck.

"Patience, love...patience." His breath was hot against the shell of her ear.

Connor loved the way her brow furrowed slightly as the sensations of pleasure overwhelmed her mind.

"I told ye lass, this was way better than doin the dishes. Besides, I don't think we had nearly enough dessert." Connor grinned up at her as his fingers traced lazy patterns along her hips.

Her laughter turned into a low moan as his thumb drifted down between her folds. Desire echoed through her as he teased her clit with slow strokes of his fingertips. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she ran her fingers though his spiked hair.

Murphy's lips were on her neck, gently nipping at her soft skin.

"Ye taste so sweet, love." Murphy whispered as his tongue darted across an earlobe. Blythe shifted in his lap, gasping as his hardened length teased her entrance from behind.

Connor nodded and hummed in agreement as his mouth consumed her lower half, his tongue sweeping across her hardened bud with urgency. Blythe's hips flexed, arching into his touch.

Blythe gasped as Connor devoured her, the first orgasm exploding suddenly across his tongue.

His eyes were almost black as he grinned up at her, leaning back before licking her arousal from his fingers. Before she could catch her breath, Murphy grunted as he shifted behind her, filling her with one stroke.

"Murphy!" She gasped. His arms came around her in a bear hug, muscles flexing as he bounced her in his lap.

"Ye feel so good...so hot and tight for me. Come for me, love..." He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. The angle allowed him to take her deep, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes! Murphy! Right there!" She cried.

Connor was stroking his length as he watched Blythe come apart in his brother's arms. A fine layer of sweat made her skin glow in the pale blue cast from the twinkle lights. She was uninhibited and gorgeous as she bit her lower lip, tumbling over the edge into another orgasm.

Murphy whimpered and then grunted deeply as he came hard. She twisted in his grasp, kissing him hard as they both struggled to catch their breath. Blythe giggled as he gave her a playful smack on the ass when she climbed off of him and towards Connor. She dipped her head and licked the head of Connor's weeping cock, giggling as he groaned low.

"You are insatiable tonight, aren't ye lass?" Connor grinned, his dimples showing as he pulled her into his arms. "Good thing there are two of us..." He teased.

Blythe giggled as Murphy began snoring softly, as if on cue.

She smiled against Connor's neck as he kissed her slowly, his fingertips dancing across her dampened skin.

"You two certainly bring out the passion in me, Mr. MacManus." She whispered as he pushed her back down on the bed, his hands tracing along her torso as he hovered over her.

Connor's eyes twinkled with unspoken emotion. "Ye certainly bring out the best in us, lass."

Blythe reached up and cradled his face, surprised by the intense turn of emotion.

He dipped his head and captured her lips as he slowly sank into her heat, never breaking eye contact as he drew his length out and pushed back in again.

"Connor..." She whispered.

His biceps flexed as he hovered above her, memorizing her features as they made love.

"Eyes on me, lass." He whispered, his jaw flexing.

Her orgasm started in gentle waves, the low fluttering in her belly increasing in intensity as Connor continued to stare into her soul.

"Blythe..." He gasped as he came, collapsing on top of her. She peppered him with kisses as he rolled over, pulling her into his arms. Murphy turned over in his sleep and curled around her from behind, his arm circling her waist. She smiled as she played with Connor's small patch of chest hair, her eyelids growing heavy.

" _Tá tú ag an coimeádaí ar mo chroí._ " Connor whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

 ** _You are the keeper of my heart._**

###

The next morning, Blythe woke up cold and alone in bed. It was definitely Monday. She vaguely remembered the boys mentioning being on an early shift together. She pulled the covers around her, smiling as she inhaled the scent of her men on the sheets. The thought of being alone with the rest of the dishes made her want to snuggle in and hit the snooze button a few more times. A loud buzzing shook her from her blush inducing memories of last night.

She gasped as she looked at the time on her alarm clock, scrambling to hop into the shower. A few minutes later, she pulled on a dress and tights as she pulled her bag together for work,

"Where the hell did I leave my keys?" She cursed as she rushed into the living room.

Blythe stopped cold when she saw that Connor and Murphy had put the apartment back together first thing this morning. All the dishes were clean and put away, and the folding tables and chairs were nowhere to be seen.

There was a note next to an apple and a granola bar.

 _ **You look like an angel when you sleep. Hated to leave you this morning, can't wait to see you tonight. Take the car, it might snow again. Meet us at the diner after work. Peg is cooking tonight. ;-) Love to our love/lass-**_

 _ **M & C**_

Blythe clutched the note to her heart before folding it into her pocket as she ran downstairs and rushed out the front door to the bar. Doc wasn't in yet as she double checked the locks.

When she made her way over to the hatchback, there was a single red rose on the driver's side of the windshield.

 _I am the luckiest woman in Boston._ She thought.

Kath gave her a knowing smile as they grabbed lunch in the cafeteria. She had been about fifteen minutes late this morning, but her boss had been understanding since Blythe was usually ten minutes early. The photographs she brought in shot on chocolate were a huge success and she couldn't wait to share the good news with Professor Flandus and Connor and Murphy.

"Late night?" Kath teased.

Blythe blushed as her mind flashed to the feeling of Murphy's arms around her as he made her come apart.

"You have no idea, Kath."

Her friend giggled. "Oh I can imagine, the way those two were looking at you all through dinner. In case you didn't know it, they're hopelessly in love with you."

Blythe beamed. "I'm in love with them too, Kath. Last night really did feel like family...and Connor and Murphy make me feel...complete in a way I never thought was possible. It scares me to be so happy. What if it doesn't last?"

Kath grabbed her hand across the table. "Honey, you can't think like that. The world is a dangerous and random place. Embrace your happiness. You deserve it. Hell, those two even won over Ken...and that's amazing considering what he said on the car ride over-he wanted to go into major protection mode when I told him you were dating two dashingly handsome Irishmen at the same time. I thought he was going to challenge them to a duel or something when we got to McGinty's, and they end up talking about the Patriots and drinking!"

They both giggled at the thought of Ken challenging Connor and Murphy to a duel over her honor.

"Thanks, Kath. Well, we'd better get back to work." She smiled as they cleared their plates. The cafeteria was mostly empty.

Kath smiled. "Only a few more hours to go. Besides, I have a hot date tonight. Ken is making dinner!"

Blythe smiled. "Lucky woman. Of course... you are always welcome to join us at Peg's tonight if it doesn't turn out well..."

Kath cackled down the hallway. "I'm going to tell Ken you said that, honey!"

###

Connor and Murphy were smoking outside the diner when Blythe pulled up in the hatchback. It was cold, with the blue haze of twilight hanging onto the last bits of light in the sky. It was lucky that the snow in the forecast never materialized.

Murphy scooped her up into his arms and twirled around in a circle. Blythe giggled into his neck and kissed along his jaw.

"Did you miss me, love?" His eyes glittered with happiness as he set her down.

Blythe pretended to think about it. "Well, I definitely missed Connor..."

Murphy grabbed her around the waist and tickled her sides until she was helpless in his arms.

"Ok, I definitely missed you, Murphy...ah! Both! I missed you both!" Her voice was breathless from laughing so hard.

"Smart answer, lass." Connor chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her temple. "Now who's hungry?"

Blythe linked her arms around both of them as they walked into the diner. "Definitely me!"

Peg gave them their favorite back booth, winking as she walked away to put in their orders.

Connor played with the garnet on her ear, his blue eyes sparkling as she told them about her day.

"By the way, gents... I can't thank you enough for doing the dishes this morning. It was a lovely surprise, even if I was sad to wake up alone."

Murphy stroked her knee under the table. Connor smirked as he kissed her temple.

"Happy to help, love...did ye eat yer breakfast?" He smiled.

"Aye, lass. 'Tis the most important meal o' the day." Connor added.

Peg returned with their food, laughing as Murphy made a face at the steamed broccoli Blythe had ordered.

"Yes, gents. I ate my breakfast. You two take such good care of me. You spoil me even. The rose on the car was a nice touch. What did you guys do, wake up at 5 this morning?" She laughed as she lifted a forkful of food.

Connor's jaw tightened as he exchanged a look with Murphy behind Blythe's back. Murphy shook his head slightly at his brother. It definitely wasn't either of them. And no way Rocco would have done it.

They had barely gotten themselves out the door on time this morning. Who left a flower on the car? And how did they know Blythe had been driving it?

"We'd love to take credit for the flower, lass. But it wasn't either of us." Connor said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he saw the blood drain from her face.

 _Tyler? No...it couldn't be. How would he know where she was?_ She thought.

Blythe cleared her throat and put on a brave face. The boys already worried too much as it was.

"Perhaps it wasn't for me, Connor. It is your car after all...maybe you have a secret admirer?" Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Connor tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, lass, if she isn't you then I'm not interested."

Murphy stroked a thumb across her hand. "We only have eyes foe you, love. Even if you make us eat vegetables."

That made Blythe chuckle.

"You two always know what to say to make me feel better." She laughed.

"Aye. And we have a few ideas on how to make you feel better as well." Connor winked.

The mood was slightly lifted as they paid their bill and said their goodbyes to Peg. Connor drove the car down the street and made sure to park it in a different spot than yesterday.

None of them said a word, but they all looked around suspiciously at the shadows as they made their way into the bar.

Connor and Murphy exchanged another look as Blythe walked ahead and chatted with Doc.

"It could be nothing, but we should keep alert." Connor said softly.

Murphy put a hand on his brother's shoulder as he lit a cigarette.

"Aye."


End file.
